


Несовершенное будущее

by AOrvat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 77,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Двое мужчин с разных планет встречаются на руинах мира. Один смотрит в будущее, а другой в прошлое. Но их жизни переплетаются, и они обнаруживают, что счастье их зависит от прошлого, что ищет один, и будущего, за которое борется другой.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Future Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218135) by [Elise_Madrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 16 июня 2015 года (непосредственно в комментариях к оригиналу).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

Глава 1

Краем глаза он видел её, наблюдающую за ним встревоженно и одновременно нетерпеливо. Он не слышал, как она вошла, но его дом – это её дом, и не было необходимости в формальностях. По правде говоря, он знал, отчего она здесь. Она не хотела, чтобы он отправлялся на её планету, но так же не могла скрыть своего желания узнать, что там происходит.

Спок завершил запись в своей карте полёта, после чего выключил машину и обернулся к женщине, мявшейся у двери.

\- Ты что-то хотела, мама? 

Сквозь её контроль проступила гримаса, но, похоже, к тому времени, как она вошла в комнату и, подойдя, встала у стола, то сумела совладать с эмоциями.

\- Когда ты отбываешь?

Она удивила его, заговорив с ним на английском. Но то была игра, в которую они часто играли в пору его детства, и язык легко давался ему. Он ответил ей тем же.

\- С первыми лучами.

\- Сколько тебя не будет?

\- Не знаю, - он рассматривал женщину перед собой. К настоящему моменту леди Аманда провела на Вулкане больше лет, чем на родной планете, и, тем не менее, перенесенные там испытания всё ещё омрачали её жизнь. Испытываемый ею страх за сына, казалось, можно было пощупать. – Я запланировал провести там не более шести местных месяцев. Это должно дать мне достаточно времени для детального исследования и заодно позволить избежать районов с более неприемлемой погодой. За исключением каких-либо непредвиденных трудностей…

\- Ты вернёшься меньше чем через год. Наш год. – Она выглянула в огромное окно, заполнявшее собой добрую часть комнаты. – К твоему возвращению кал-та должны уже распуститься.

Проследив за её взглядом, Спок отметил фиолетовые и переливающиеся синим растения кал-та, заполонившие оба сада Аманды, а теперь и его.

\- Я рассчитываю на это. Но, мама, - она обернулась, привлечённая размеренностью его голоса. – Не бывает исследования без риска. Может статься невозможным уложиться в первоначально запланированное время. Поэтому, тебе не следует беспокоиться, если я не вернусь к назначенному сроку.

На это она только улыбнулась.

\- Сын, если ты не вернёшься к точной дате в твоём графике, я вынуждена буду настаивать, чтобы твой отец незамедлительно выслал спасательный корабль. Ты не вполне понимаешь опасностей, что может готовить тебе эта планета.

\- Ты провела на этой планете всё своё детство. И ты выжила.

Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, как будто унимая прошедшие годы.

\- Да, я выжила, но едва-едва. Не найди меня твой отец, и я не знаю, что бы со мной случилось. Это ужасное место.

Она никогда не рассказывала о своём родном мире, как бы он её ни упрашивал. То была часть его наследия, о которой он знал очень немного, что и явилось причиной, почему он вызвался добровольцем для этого задания. Всё, что ему было известно о Земле, он почерпнул из предыдущих исследований. Возможно, теперь…

\- Я слышал, когда-то там было довольно мило.

Она посмотрела на него долгим взглядом. И, как если бы пришла к какому-то решению, взяла стул от стены и поставила возле стола. 

\- Помню, - присев, глубоко вздохнула она, - когда я была маленькой девочкой, моя бабушка часто рассказывала мне истории о том, что её прабабка рассказывала, как красиво было раньше. Я ей не верила. Да и как? Место, где я жила, было пустыней.

Мы жили в руинах большого города. Большинство людей, те, кто мог, уехали ещё задолго до того. Или умерли во время поветрий, вызванных распространившимися, как уверяли некоторые, из-за более жаркой погоды вирусами, но точно никто не знал. Тем не менее, были и те, кто остался, но с каждым годом нас становилось всё меньше и меньше.

Моя бабушка часто повторяла, что, когда её прабабка была маленькой, там по-прежнему жило немало людей, и что в округе всё ещё росла зелень, хотя природа уже и начала меняться. В течение многих лет засухи случались чаще и чаще, а зимой выпадало всё меньше и меньше снега. А затем внезапно наступила засуха и уже не ушла. Именно тогда начали вымирать деревья.

\- И никто не заметил приближения этого?

\- Я не знаю. Возможно. А если и заметили, то выбрали ничего не делать с этим. Всё, что мне известно, что я считала, будто мир и должен быть таким. Может потому я и отказывалась верить моей бабке. Но, становясь старше, я продолжала помнить её рассказы, стававшие прекрасными и ужасными снами о том, какой могла бы быть жизнь. Во многом это только сделало мою жизнь тяжелее. Не думаю, что таковы были её намерения, но именно так и случилось.

Моя семья жила в том месте с давних времён, наверное, ещё с самого его основания, так что когда я очутилась здесь, то попросила твоего отца показать мне фотографии того, как оно выглядело прежде, до того, как было уничтожено. Я хотела узнать, говорила ли моя бабушка правду. Вулкан посылал разведчиков только сто пятьдесят земных лет, но даже так я была поражена тем, что увидела. Это была столь зелёная местность, полная деревьев, гор и рек. Что же, горы по-прежнему на месте.

Она замолчала, но на лице её отобразилось глубокое, настоящее горе, которое она обычно старалась скрывать.

Он взял её ладонь, такую маленькую в его собственных, но неизменно сильную.

\- Не следует отчаиваться, мама. Коалиция много лет собирает данные, пытаясь решить будущее вашей планеты. По-прежнему существует надежда, что причинённый вред возможно устранить.

\- Нет, - покачала она устало головой, - моя планета умирает. Этого ничто не изменит.

Он подумывал сказать, что все планеты умирают, но понял, что её заявление было гиперболой. Её горе было чем-то, чего ему никогда не понять. Древние записи свидетельствовали, что некогда Вулкан тоже пережил климатические изменения, но это случилось тысячелетия назад. Его народ адаптировался и отказался от опустошения собственной планеты.

Его тревожило, что он не мог ничего поделать, чтобы унять боль своей матери. Но, возможно, отправившись на Землю, у него получится раскрыть тайну опустошения планеты. Он нежно сжал её руку, успокаивая и обнадёживая.

***

Спок проснулся перед самым рассветом, выскользнув из постели ни свет ни заря. Он принял душ и оделся, по быстрому отправившись в кухню, чтобы приготовить себе завтрак. Его дом находился лишь в пяти минутах ходьбы от стартовой площадки АНВ [1], а его вещи подняли на борт корабля ещё накануне. По ставшей уже обычаем привычке, он собирался потратить это время на надлежащие прощания.

С родителями он попрощался предыдущим вечером. Его мать настояла на ужине, ведь, кто знает, когда им доведётся свидеться снова? Спок согласился, поскольку это было и его желание, и большую часть вечера провёл в их обществе. Только необходимость в отдыхе принудила его уйти. Он знал, что в нём говорит человеческая кровь, но предчувствовал, что будет скучать по ним. Ни одна из предыдущих его экспедиций не длилась так долго.

Теперь, убрав за собой, помыв и протерев посуду, и расставив её по местам, он понял, что будет скучать также и по этому месту. Что показалось ему странным, прежде он никогда такого не чувствовал.

Оно стало ему убежищем после разрыва брака и возвращения на родную планету. Некоторые из тех, кого на борту «Ш’Раана» он полагал друзьями, были отвращены его изменившимся состоянием и тем позорным образом, которым это проявилось, и он чувствовал их постепенное отдаление. Ко времени, когда он ушёл с поста, на корабле с ним не общался ни один вулканец. 

Но он обустроил дом – место, куда можно возвращаться после работы, либо после АНВ, либо после исследовательской миссии. По завершении дел, он прогуливался короткой дорогой до дома. Оказавшись там, он мог вести себя, как заблагорассудится, и делать, что заблагорассудится. Он обставил его по своему вкусу, заполнив любимыми им книгами в старинном стиле и древними артефактами, что собрал в родном мире. Вперемежку с бесчисленными напоминаниями о времени, проведённом на борту «Ш’Раана».

Ныне ему удавалось вспоминать о тех днях без боли.

Он прошёлся по дому, убедившись, что всё на своих местах. Удовлетворившись осмотром, он вышел через парадную дверь, напоследок окинув небольшое жилище прощальным взглядом, и отправился прочь лёгким и уверенным шагом.

Вокруг никого ещё не было, хотя солнце уже взошло, подсвечивая небо бледно-розовым. Подойдя к большому комплексу АНВ, он заметил свет в некоторых из окон. Оказавшись у научно-космического корпуса, он выискал взглядом своё тёмное окно.

Спок обошёл большое административное строение спереди и направился к стартовой площадке. Одноместный разведывательный корабль «Пштан» стоял среди множества других, но он узнал бы его в любом случае. Он провёл много часов, изучая каждый его угол и грань, внутри и снаружи. Он знал каждую выщербину, портившую его поверхность, каждый закуток утилитарной обстановки. Тем не менее, ему всё казалось красивым, вторым домом. Вставив ключ в механизм блокировки, он коснулся гладкого борта и пообещал, что сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы сберечь судно – маленький кораблик, некогда спасший ему жизнь. О чём он никогда не забудет.

Люк скользнул в сторону. И войдя, он быстро нажал кнопку, запечатывая корабль. Не тратя времени, он поспешил к контрольной панели и принялся набирать последовательность команд к запуску и старту. Траектория полёта к Земле была уже рассчитана. Оставалось только дождаться разрешения от Центров полёта Вулкана, прежде чем медленно поднять корабль в воздух. Взлетев, он включил автопилот и повернулся к обзорному экрану, не желая, чтобы что-либо помешало зрелищу удаляющегося Вулкана, становившегося всё меньше и меньше с каждой секундой.

В конце концов, его родная планета затерялась среди множества звёзд. Спок выключил экран. Тусклые огоньки панели управления единственные освещали маленькое судёнышко, и только слышался гул двигателей. Он прикрыл глаза, слабая улыбка прорвалась сквозь его самообладание. Он снова был свободен.

***

Последующие дни стали островком спокойствия между спешной подготовкой Спока к отбытию и трудным заданием, ждавшим его. Он не питал никаких иллюзий, ему грозила постоянная опасность. Мир, в который он летел, не был гостеприимным, и не только из-за гибнущей природы, но и потому, что оставшееся население впало в варварство и дикость.

И всё же родная планета матери всегда казалась ему увлекательной, и он никогда не уставал пересматривать информацию, собранную в предшествующие годы другими исследователями. Он изучил несколько тамошних языков, названия городов и местечек, а также многочисленное разнообразие жизненных форм, то, как люди измеряют время, пространство и суть вещей. И сейчас, спустя уже довольно долгое время после сигнала, возвестившего о начале периода сна, он сидел перед терминалом, прокручивая страницу за страницей. Его память давно запечатлела все эти знания, но, читая, каждый раз он постигал новое понимание мира, о котором начинал думать как о родном.

Его мать ошибалась, её планета не умирала, пусть на возвращение к прежнему состоянию и потребуются тысячелетия. На самом деле в этом крылась самая интригующая тайна Земли. Хотя вулканские исследователи неустанно искали ответы, никто не добился успехов в нахождении нужных сведений. Из бывших знаний планеты сохранилось немного: книги рассыпались прахом, а информация, содержащаяся в компьютерах, испортилась. Всё, что было известно: около двух столетий назад планета начала неумолимо скатываться к экологической катастрофе. До сих пор ничто из обнаруженного не свидетельствовало, что жители планеты хоть как-то пытались остановить беду. Тем не менее, она медленно сходила на нет, рост содержания углекислого газа поначалу спадал, а после и вовсе прекратился, но достаточно быстро, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. 

С появлением отчёта отца Спок снизил скорость просмотра данных. Сквозь скупые отрывки Спок с лёгкостью дополнял историю благодаря рассказам отца и отцовской матери. Сарек был первым вулканцем, попытавшимся выдать себя за человека. Очень многие районы планеты по-прежнему оставались поражены радиацией, и любое отличие во внешности можно было с лёгкостью объяснить неудачей от рождения. Его отцу поверила и приютила семья, жившая в развалинах города на краю континента. Что некогда было влажным климатом с зеленью, выродилось почти в пустыню. При том большая часть города оказалась затоплена из-за повышения уровня моря, а болота к западу превратились в солончаки.

И всё же люди выжили, они, конечно, не процветали, влача жалкое существование. Временами они даже немного слишком скрупулёзно откладывали на трудные времена, которые неизбежно вернутся. 

Проходили дни, сменялись месяцы, и Сарек прикипел к одному из людей, к Аманде, младшей дочери вождя. Именно она часто водила его в места, где ещё сбереглись обрывки древних знаний. Где садилась и ждала, пока Сарек собирал столько информации, сколько мог. И хотя его понимание человеческой письменности находилось на высоте, оно не было родным или таким, каковым могло оказаться, умей кто-то из народа Аманды читать.

Всё же он продвигался. Но с каждым днём мысль о возвращении на Вулкан более не казалась такой уж значимой, как прежде. Он находил причины ещё раз перепроверить одно и то же место, или пойти в очередной поход и всегда вместе с Амандой. В конце концов, у него накопилось записей больше, чем можно было унести с собой.

Кто знает, как долго бы всё это тянулось, если бы не внезапная беда. Вернувшись к поселению после одной из таких прогулок, они застали лишь дымящие руины. Жители либо погибли, либо умирали, остальных налётчики угнали в рабство. Среди смертельно раненых оказались и родители Аманды. Её сестёр и братьев не было и следа.

Сарек знал, что если оставит её здесь, Аманда не выживет. Забывшаяся от шока и горя она легко попадёт в руки очередных бандитов, бродивших в округе, если вообще продержится так долго. Она сидела застывшая, отказываясь есть, говоря, только когда он её о чём-то спрашивал, и то только односложными ответами.

Он знал, что не существовало иного выхода, кроме как взять её с собой.

Это стало свидетельством изобретательности и мужества его отца, то, как ему удалось провести Аманду двадцать миль, отделявших корабль от посёлка. Это отняло три дня – дня, за которые им не раз пришлось прятаться от встречных незнакомцев. Не рискуя проверять, хотели ли те причинить им вред или нет. Сарек продолжал тянуть за собой почти не разговаривающую женщину, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы достичь корабля.

Стоило добраться до места, и странность всего происходящего пробила завесу отчуждённости, окружавшую его мать. Отстранённость обернулась ужасом, и потребовалось всё мастерство и убедительность Сарека, чтобы, наконец, успокоить её. В конце концов, она согласилась отправиться с ним на Вулкан.

Спок выключил терминал. С тех пор провели много других экспедиций, хотя и не в тот район. Это была немаленькая планета, пусть и не столь большая, как Вулкан, и оставалось ещё множество неисследованных мест, чтобы возвращаться в то же самое просто из любопытства. Спок не знал, выжил ли кто-нибудь из материного народа. И сомневался, что когда-либо узнает.

Готовясь ко сну, Спок раздумывал о территориях, выбранных для него. Приземлится он приблизительно в двух тысячах миль к востоку от места, где вёл исследования отец. Это область, которая не столь пострадала, как остальная планета. Имелись основания надеяться, что, наконец, ответ на загадку найдётся.

Он представлял, как сообщает информацию на Вулкан. И надеялся, что его мать будет рада.

***

Кирк запихнул последние из пожитков в рюкзак и закрыл его, осмотрев каюту. Ему не хотелось что-либо забыть. Минуют два месяца прежде, чем он снова увидит свой корабль. Заметив на полке у койки книгу, которую читал, он подошёл забрать и её.

Некоторое время он подержал её в руках, наслаждаясь ощущением добротного переплёта. Тот был в ужасном состоянии, учитывая возраст книги. Он открыл её на титульном листе. Две тысячи двадцать третий – настолько нова, насколько только возможно было заполучить.

Кирк очень долго искал именно эту книгу. Он смог дочитать уже до середины и испытывал глубокое уважение к героине, хотя не мог себе представить, как это жить среди людей, которые настолько чужды тебе. Он не был уверен, что могло подвигнуть на такое, мужество или упрямство? Закрыв книгу, он положил её в боковой кармашек рюкзака рядом с другой, которую удалось приобрести.

Ну, что же, вот и всё. Он закинул рюкзак за плечо и отправился к выходу, где, остановившись у двери, ещё раз напоследок окинул каюту взглядом. Ему будет не хватать корабля, тот был ему домом, каким никогда уже не стать ферме. Если бы только он не пообещал матери, что поживёт у неё, когда судно встанет на капитальный ремонт. Ему хотелось бы остаться и наблюдать за работой. А теперь-то ничего не попишешь. Выходя, он закрыл за собой дверь.

На борту ещё оставались несколько членов экипажа, в основном те, кто будут задействованы в ремонте. Спускаясь с юта к швартовым, Кирк махнул боцману. Мужчина едва ли кивнул, полностью погружённый в работу. Понимая, что сейчас стал здесь лишним, Кирк сошёл с корабля на берег.

Он миновал несколько других кораблей, один из которых только пришвартовался, а другой причалил. Пристань постепенно процветала, подмяв большую часть перевозок на этом участке реки. Это Кирка воодушевляло.

\- Эй, Джим, постой!

Кирк обернулся на голос Маккоя. Его корабельный врач сбежал по трапу и поспешил вдогонку. Он опустил рюкзак и остановился, поджидая. А когда слегка запыхавшийся Маккой поравнялся с ним, Кирк вновь вскинул рюкзак, и по пристани они зашагали уже вместе.

\- Куда ты так торопишься?

\- И вовсе я не тороплюсь, Боунс, просто некоторые упаковались ещё до того, как мы пристали к берегу.

\- Эй, я был занят ногой Дэнверса. Чёртов дурак даже словом никому не обмолвился, что сломал её.

\- Он поправится?

\- Да, только некоторое время ему придётся полежать. Его заберёт брат, он живёт здесь, в Мускатине [2], Дэнверс останется у него, пока корабль не будет готов. Кстати говоря, где ты собираешься остановиться?

\- Нигде. Я еду домой на весь срок.

Маккой с удивлением посмотрел на него.

\- Ты останешься на ферме? Джим, малыш, ты взвоешь по кораблю, не пройдёт и недели.

Его шаг замедлился, Кирк обернулся и окинул судно долгим прощальным взглядом. 

\- Я уже скучаю, но я обещал матери, что, как только у меня выдастся свободное время, то обязательно приеду домой.

\- Ты разве не боишься, что работу не сделают?

\- Натан остаётся следить за всем. К тому же я постараюсь вернуться на неделю раньше, просто на всякий случай.

\- Натан хороший выбор.

Кирк согласился. Данн был на корабле вот уже три года и показал себя находчивым и, что наиболее важно, надёжным человеком. У него ещё никогда не случалось лучшего боцмана. Кирк был уверен, что мужчина убедится, что ремонт, в котором корабль нуждался более всего, будет выполнен, и выполнен правильно.

\- Он заслуживает свою плату. Тогда, на минуту, мне и правда показалось, что нам не выбраться. – Их противостояние с контрабандистами стоило кораблю серьёзных повреждений, а также жизни одному из членов экипажа.

\- Ты написал письмо семье Джона? – негромко спросил Маккой.

\- Да, но, кто знает, когда они его получат? Они живут под самым Ла-Кроссом [3].

\- Далековато, - присвистнул Маккой. – Ему едва исполнилось семнадцать, так?

\- В прошлом месяце. Ему оставалось меньше года, чтобы стать матросом. Он был хорошим парнем.

\- Ты в порядке, Джим?

\- Конечно, в порядке. – Он усмехнулся не верящему взгляду Маккоя. Возможно с горечью, но всё же это была улыбка. – Правда. Я и раньше терял людей, и уверен, что в будущем потеряю не меньше. Это тяжело, но мы двигаемся дальше. Что ещё нам остаётся?

\- Наверное, ты прав. Просто не зацикливайся на этом, хорошо? – Он на мгновение задумался. – Эй, а ничего, что ты всю дорогу будешь один? Это слишком длинный путь, чтобы проделать его в одиночку.

\- Всё не так уж и плохо. Ночь я проведу в Николсе [4], а затем с новыми силами уже к ужину буду дома. – Он поспешил повернуть озабоченность друга в иное русло. – А что насчёт тебя? Ты вообще думал побывать дома?

Маккой взглянул на него с нескрываемым ужасом.

\- Ты шутишь? Да даже если я буду помирать… Стоп, неверный выбор слов. Если я вернусь, то точно не жилец.

\- С чего это?

\- Джим, когда я уезжал, было непросто, именно поэтому я и уехал. Ничего из того, что я с тех пор слышал, не свидетельствует, что что-то изменилось. Кроме того, - пожал он плечами, - у меня там ничего не осталось. Все мои родственники либо мертвы, либо не в ладах друг с другом. А после того, как умерла моя жена, у меня не осталось никаких причин там появляться.

\- Что же, на случай, если я никогда тебе не говорил, я рад, что ты решил присоединиться к нам.

Маккой улыбнулся.

\- Кажется, раз или два упоминал, но я никогда не против услышать об этом снова.

По главной дороге они зашагали вверх от пристани к раскинувшемуся на холмах городу. Хотя многие дома на окраинах Мускатина были сожжены или разграблены, основная его часть среди высоких отвесных берегов смогла уцелеть и в Тёмные времена даже процветала.

Они миновали несколько магазинов, многие из которых торговали товарами, привезенными на корабле Кирка. Расположенный у одной из удобнейших излучин Миссисипи, город стал естественным центром торговли, в гавань которого непрестанно входили и выходили суда.

На следующем перекрёстке они пересекли улицу к конюшням, где содержалась лошадь Кирка. Он оставлял Эринию здесь вот уже пять лет, зная, что животное будет напоено, ухожено и готово в дорогу. На подходе к зданию они подзадержались попрощаться.

\- Ну, что же, думаю всё. Не встревай в неприятности, Маккой, не хочу узнать, что ты поймал пулю, убегая от разгневанного мужа.

\- Только не я. Я поселился у мисс Лайлы. Эта женщина печёт чудесный кукурузный хлеб, но ей уже шестьдесят пять, и весит она, наверное, фунтов двести [5]. – Маккой протянул руку. – Увидимся через два месяца, Джим.

Кирк пожал его руку и притянул Маккоя в коротком объятии. Корабль – не единственное, по чему Кирк будет скучать.

\- Береги себя, Боунс.

Маккой отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами и, развернувшись, отправился прочь. И как раз, когда Кирк уже собирался зайти в конюшни, друг окликнул его, удалившись футов [6] на тридцать.

\- Если передумаешь, уверен, у мисс Лайлы найдётся лишняя комната.

Кирк усмехнулся и махнул рукой. Подождав, пока друг не скрылся из виду, он обернулся и вошёл внутрь.

***

Спок посадил корабль в районе слияния двух рек, на дне глубокого оврага. Густой лес и разросшийся непроходимый подлесок делали место идеальным укрытием. Он также надеялся, что крутые склоны оврага убедят кого угодно не лезть вниз. Ему удалось опустить космолёт на маленькой полянке среди древостоя. Выключив двигатели, он просканировал наличие жизненных форм в округе. Их было множество, но все некрупные, и ни одна не являлась человеком.

Зная, что первая его обязанность – убедиться, что корабль не обнаружат, он открыл боковой люк и с осмотрительностью выбрался наружу. Хотя весеннее равноденствие уже наступило, воздух всё ещё был морозным. И это они называют весной. Наблюдая, как небо постепенно темнеет, он предположил, что понижение температуры связано с быстро заходящим солнцем, уверенный, что днём условия станут благоприятнее.

Он натаскал кустарника и хвороста – замаскировать корабль от любого, кто мог бы наткнуться на это место. Большими ветвями он укрыл корпус судна, а после сплёл несколько поменьше крест-накрест. Собрав охапку веток, он забросил их наверх и взобрался следом уложить так, чтобы корабль не увидел никто, вздумавший прогуляться вдоль края оврага.

Это отняло некоторое время, но, когда он управился, то спустился вниз и отступил на шаг – оценить работу. Пусть при ближайшем рассмотрении маскировка явно не выдерживала критики, Спок полагал, что любой случайный прохожий примет это за естественное нагромождение и продолжит свой путь. К счастью, ничто на этой планете не позволит получить доступ к судну, как ни старайся. Тут Спок был уверен на девяносто восемь и семь десятых процента. В любом случае, если доступ окажется неизбежен, или если кораблю будет угрожать какое-либо перемещение, то судно автоматически взлетит и выйдет на орбиту. Пробравшись через густой кустарник, скрывавший вход, он вернулся в корабль и заперся на ночь.

Помывшись под звуковым душем, он надел пижаму и халат и приготовил чашечку терис-масу, который его мать именовала «чаем». Ему пришло в голову, что теперь придётся заставить себя думать терранскими терминами постоянно, поэтому, направляясь к компьютеру и садясь за терминал, он нёс именно «чай». Пролистав до того места, где остановился прошлой ночью, он продолжил учёбу.

Спок уже привычно унимал волны восторга, захлёстывавшие его при изучении информации. Он здесь, как учёный, и не время поддаваться эмоциям. Он закончит задание в меру своих возможностей в целях расширения знаний Вулкана, и никакая иная мотивация не должна быть приоритетнее.

Распечатав карту района, он проверил, чтобы та выглядела в точности, как созданная по технологиям этой планеты, как и любые бумаги, могущие потребоваться для успешной интеграции в общество.

Наконец, он набрал код, приводящий в действие корабельные директивы на случай, если каждый десятый терранский день тот перестанет получать сигнал от передатчика, вставленного ему в руку, или если он не вернётся на корабль через три терранских месяца. В любом случае судно автоматически выйдет на геостационарную орбиту, где и останется до тех пор, пока с Вулкана не направят разведчика для расследования. Так или иначе, Спок предполагал, что к тому времени будет уже мёртв.

Убедившись, что сделал всё, что следовало, он встал и направился к двери, где уложил набор снаряжения и инструментов, собранных в дорогу. Много он с собой не брал, поскольку всё должно было выглядеть, как будто с этой планеты. Его трикодер был преобразован, чтобы походить на земной счётчик Гейгера. К несчастию, при этом прибор лишился множества своих функций. Но, тем не менее, показывал всё, что необходимо относительно молекулярной структуры и биологических функций.

Он присел на корточки и вложил карты и документы в один из боковых карманов, убедившись, что и всё остальное надёжно упаковано. После чего отправился в спальный отсек и приглушил свет, пока в темноте не остались сверкать только огоньки корабельных панелей. Он повесил одежду у изножья кровати и забрался под одеяло.

Помянув о своей миссии в последний раз, он закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

***

Проснулся Спок как раз с восходом солнца. Ему хотелось встать пораньше в надежде достичь цели до полудня. Он оделся и съел лёгкий завтрак, непрестанно прокручивая в голове намеченное дело. Он не мог позволить себе оплошностей. Надевая плащ, он поймал своё отражение в зеркале, висевшем на двери шкафа.

Он почти позабыл, что его внешность может вызвать проблемы. Открыв дверцу, он взял несколько вязаных шапочек. Одну сунул в рюкзак, а другую натянул на голову. В одежде из органических материалов и тяжёлых громоздких ботинках он с трудом узнал себя. А головной убор только завершил превращение в бродячего работника, теперь можно было отправляться. 

Он покинул судно, пробираясь сквозь маскировку, и люк закрылся следом за ним. Ранняя утренняя погода оказалась прохладной, но не такой уж и холодной. Перекинув поклажу через плечо, он в последнюю минуту решил добавить ещё пару веток на корабль. И, бросив прощальный взгляд, пошёл прочь.

Он выбрал направление на юг к реке, медленно пробираясь через лес, испытав радость, когда деревья разошлись, и перед ним открылась опушка. Он продолжал высматривать зверьё, которое, насколько знал, населяло эти земли, но самыми крупными животными, что встретились ему на пути, были те, что назывались белками. И они, казалось, были повсюду.

Тем не менее, он неплохо расстарался и уже через час достиг реки. В его планы входило следовать на запад к небольшой общине, согласно докладам находившейся там – первой остановке в дальнем путешествии. Изображение, передаваемое с одного из вулканских спутников, вращающегося на орбите, показывало небольшой городишко, умудрившийся сохранить некое подобие цивилизации. Стоявший на отшибе, тот каким-то образом избегнул катастрофы, постигшей крупные города, и при том располагался достаточно близко к одному из таких городов, чтобы послужить Споку опорным пунктом.

Спускаясь к берегу, Спок нашёл, что попал под очарование места. Даже густой подлесок здесь и вдоль берега, заставивший вернуться к деревьям, не мог нарушить безмятежность, растущую внутри. Шуршание листвы под ногами и тихое журчание воды были единственными звуками, сопровождавшими его путешествие. Он мог бы оказаться единственным разумным существом на планете. Так прошло всё утро. Когда солнце стояло почти над самой головой, он остановился отдохнуть и пополнить флягу.

Он шёл ещё два часа, когда местность стала неровной, и он снова вынужден был свернуть от реки. В нескольких футах вглубь в лесу открывалась небольшая опушка, и Спок неожиданно оказался лицом к лицу с огромным четвероногим травоядным.

Лошадь. Он рассматривал животное в восторге от его красоты и силы, сокрытой в поджаром и мощном теле. Чёрная шкура лоснилась в утренних лучах. Он читал об этом существе, тщательно изучая его историю и незаменимое место в терранском обществе, хотя и никогда не представлял, что столкнётся с таким вживую. Животное стояло привязанное к дереву, довольно пощипывая траву, росшую вокруг. Но, несмотря на уздечку, седла на нём не было.

Спок осторожно шагнул ближе. Ему не хотелось спугнуть животное. Наконец, вытянув руку, он слегка коснулся морды лошади кончиками пальцев, та оказалась удивительно мягкой. Медленно придвинувшись ближе, он положил вторую руку животному на холку, нежно поглаживая.

\- Стоять, не двигаться.

Спок поступил, как велели, его рука замерла на полпути.

\- А теперь, положил руки за голову и медленно повернулся.

Подняв руки, Спок отступил от животного и развернулся лицом к противнику.

Человек оказался среднего роста и стати, при этом в его поведении чувствовалась некая сила, выдававшая достоинство. Он был хорошо одет, в куртку и жилет из тонкой материи, с обёрнутым вокруг шеи шарфом, что выдавали умеренный достаток. И явно производил впечатление человека, привыкшего, чтобы ему повиновались. Тем не менее, манера эта принадлежала вовсе не прожигателю жизни. Кем бы ни был этот человек, но точно не бездельником. И пистолет в руке он держал весьма умело.

\- Я не желал зла, - заверил Спок.

\- Ага, все так говорят, - мужчина жестом велел отойти от лошади. Держа пистолет направленным на него, а затем пробежался ладонями по Споку, словно выискивая что-то.

\- Я не ношу оружия.

\- Без обид, но я лучше проверю. – Очевидно, удовлетворённый, он разрешил Споку опустить руки. – Так, что ты делаешь здесь, посреди нигде, и что ты пытался сделать с моей лошадью?

\- Я держу путь в соседний городок в поисках работы. А вашу лошадь просто хотел рассмотреть, - он бросил на животное взгляд. – Невероятно прекрасное существо.

Мужчина окинул его подозрительным взглядом, после чего почти неохотно вернул пистолет в кобуру, носимую под курткой.

\- Да, так и есть, - признал он, обходя Спока и подойдя к лошади с другого бока. Он положил руки на животное, будто успокаивая прикосновениями. – Всё в порядке, Эриния, я здесь.

Кобыла склонила голову, как будто соглашаясь с хозяином.

\- У меня есть кофе, если хочешь, - предложил мужчина, отходя от животного.

Спок последовал за ним. В стороне от лошади, пока ещё не разожжённый в круге камней был устроен костёр. Там же стояли чашка и кофейник. Неподалёку переброшенное через бревно лежало седло и рюкзак, на земле было расстелено одеяло. Мужчина уселся на одеяло, скрестив ноги, и указал на пень рядом.

\- Садись.

Спок последовал приглашению. А человек тем временем достал вторую чашку из рюкзака и наполнил обе. Одну протянув Споку.

\- Если хочешь перекусить, у меня есть джерки [7].

\- Я не знаком с таким блюдом.

\- Ты никогда не слышал о джерки? Это посыпанное специями и высушенное мясо. Не самая вкусная еда в мире, но храниться она может вечно.

\- Я не ем мяса, - ответил Спок, стараясь не показать отвращения.

\- Ага, - мужчина смущённо пожал плечами, доставая кусочек из кармашка, - понимаю, понимаю. Но нужно же нам было что-то делать с оленем, повадившимся на поля.

Спок взглянул на него с недоумением, сперва не сообразив, о чём тот говорит. Когда же пришло понимание, он уставился на кусок мяса в чужой руке. Он побывал во множестве миров, где местные обитатели ели своих меньших собратьев. Но ему никогда прежде не доводилось встречаться с кем-то, кто на самом деле охотился.

\- Так, ты ищешь работу.

\- Верно, - Спок был рад возможности сменить тему и отпил глоток тёмной жидкости. Довольно неплохо. Он оценил напиток ещё в детстве, после того, как, наконец, уговорил мать разрешить ему попробовать. Благо растение, на котором росли бобы, очень хорошо прижилось в определённых местностях Вулкана.

\- Откуда ты?

\- Я родился в нескольких сотнях миль от этого места, возле города Сиэтл, но не был там вот уже много лет. – Спок надеялся, человек не затребует подробностей. Он не был уверен, что его прикрытие выдержит тщательную проверку.

\- Странник, да? – усмехнулся мужчина. – Мне это знакомо. Если бы не семья, я бы, наверное, никогда не стал возвращаться домой. – И тут же, как если бы только вспомнил, протянул руку. – Джим Кирк. Я живу неподалёку от города, куда ты направляешься.

Спок неуверенно принял руку. Он был осведомлён об этом специфическом обычае.

\- Спок.

\- Просто Спок?

\- А этого недостаточно?

Кирк рассмеялся и отклонился назад, одаряя Спока взглядом в котором, похоже, промелькнуло одобрение.

\- Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Спок. И какого рода работу ты ищешь?

\- Я не переборчив. Хотя делопроизводство подошло бы лучше всего, я не возражаю поработать и под открытым небом.

Кирк, казалось, на мгновение задумался над этим.

\- Не уверен, что ты сможешь что-нибудь найти. Большую часть из того, что приходится здесь делать, люди делают своими силами. Мы тут довольно самодостаточны. Гораздо проще посадить всего несколько растений, а затем меняться с другими фермерами, так получается, что нужно гораздо меньше работников. Хотя, я могу поспрашивать, если захочешь.

\- Это было бы замечательно. – Спок изучал своего компаньона. – Ты не фермер.

\- Нет, не фермер, хотя и не из-за того, что моя мать не пыталась. Я капитан корабля.

\- Неужели? – Спок огляделся вокруг. – Не представляю, как бы корабль смог маневрировать по этой речке.

Кирк хохотнул.

\- Мой корабль в доках Мускатина, что на Миссисипи. Я стараюсь заглядывать домой пару раз в году, чтобы помочь по хозяйству.

\- И что за тип судна? – Спок был удивлён внезапной тоской, нахлынувшей после заявления Кирка. Он считал, что давно подавил любую эмоциональную привязанность, что питал к «Ш’Раану». Очевидно, это было не так.

\- Трёхмачтовая с гафельным вооружением грузовая шхуна, хотя мы и не только грузы возим. Смотря по обстоятельствам, мы и спасательное, и пассажирское, и исследовательское, и военное судно. А ещё самый большой корабль на реке, в этой части во всяком случае. Водоизмещение девяносто семь тонн, и сто тридцать семь футов чистой красоты при всех десяти поднятых парусах.

Спок не мог не заметить, как загорелись глаза Кирка, когда тот заговорил о своём корабле.

\- Ты говоришь, твоё судно самое крупное на всей реке?

\- Больше не бывает, чтобы не сесть на мель. Местами глубина реки всего девять футов, и то, только потому, что мы прилагаем немалые усилия, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Осадка «Энтерпрайза» восемь с половиной футов. Это его имя, «Энтерпрайз».

\- Похоже, неплохой корабль.

\- Лучший из когда-либо спущенных на воду. – Вскользь улыбнулся Кирк. – Если меня вовремя не остановить, я могу говорить о нём день напролёт, - он плеснул остатки кофе на кострище и поднялся. – Мне действительно уже пора. Я бы хотел добраться домой до того, как стемнеет.

Спок допил свой кофе и отдал чашку Кирку.

\- Я благодарен за кофе и компанию. – Отступив на шаг, он вскинул руку. – Долгой жизни и процветания, Джим Кирк.

\- Э-э, и тебе того же, мистер Спок.

Спок двинулся по тропе, которая, как надеялся, приведёт его обратно к реке. Он не успел пройти и двадцати футов, когда Кирк окликнул его по имени. Он обернулся, вопросительно склонив голову.

\- Раз уж мы идём в одном направлении, почему бы мне тебя не подвезти? Тут меньше пяти миль, Эриния без труда выдержит нас двоих на такое расстояние.

Он призадумался, неуверенный, что будет разумным проводить сколько-то времени в обществе любого из людей.

\- Давайте, мистер Спок. Я устал разговаривать со своей лошадью. Дорога к нашей ферме лежит как раз мимо города. Мне в любом случае придётся проезжать там.

Это, конечно же, не было лишено смысла, и Спок вынужден был признать, что и ему не хватает собеседника.

\- Хорошо.

\- Отлично. Мне только осталось уложить свои пожитки, и мы сможем отправляться в путь.

Кирк собрал вещи и быстренько оседлал лошадь, с лёгкостью вскочив ей на спину. И протянул руку Споку.

С некоторым трепетом Спок ухватился за киркову руку и позволил помочь усадить себя на животное. Постаравшись не ёрзать, как можно удобнее устраиваясь на спине лошади.

\- Если хочешь, можешь обнять меня за талию, - предложил Кирк. – Так у тебя меньше шансов свалиться вниз.

Спок последовал совету, сцепляя руки в замок на животе человека. Под негромкое ржание, Кирк пустил лошадь шагом. Животное с лёгкостью несло их обоих, и уже через несколько минут они выехали к открытой местности вдоль реки.

***

\- Через час будем на месте.

Спок осмотрел открывающуюся впереди дорогу. Они ехали уже минут десять, но, несмотря на недавние слова Кирка, преимущественно в молчании. И по-прежнему лесом, хотя деревья, казалось, стали реже.

\- Здесь много ферм?

\- Чуть больше десятка. Город неуклонно разрастается, но всё ещё весьма невелик. У нас не так много новых приезжих. Думаю, должен предупредить, что другие станут задавать много больше вопросов, чем я.

\- Мне нечего скрывать.

\- Рад слышать, хотя верится с трудом.

\- Неужели? И почему?

\- Даже не знаю, - он смерил Спока взглядом через плечо. – Может, потому что складывается впечатление, будто в тебе есть нечто большее, чем заметно на первый взгляд.

\- Ничего, о чём бы я знал, - оглядел себя Спок.

Кирк усмехнулся.

\- Думаю, мы могли бы сказать, что я подобрал тебя в Мускатине, что ты сошёл с одного из кораблей и попросил тебя подвезти.

\- Зачем тебе это делать?

\- Сам не знаю, – он обернулся назад, как если бы выискивая нечто, что позволило бы ответить на вопрос. – Наверное, я просто верю тебе, и не спрашивай меня «почему».

Спок не мог сказать подобного, но не мог и отрицать, что не чувствует то же самое. Из-за их вынужденного физического контакта Спок был уверен, что Кирк не врал, но даже без помощи телепатии он, Кирк, определённо вызывал доверие. Ему доводилось слышать о подобной непринуждённой близости между двумя существами, но сам он такого прежде не испытывал.

\- Доверие – такая большая редкость для тебя? – наконец спросил он.

\- Я бы так не сказал. И я обычно не ошибаюсь в людях, хотя когда-то несколько раз и сделал несколько крупных ошибок, - добавил он, скривившись.

\- Могу заверить, что в этот раз ты не ошибся.

Кирк ещё раз обернулся, но ничего не сказал. Вскоре открылись поля, и они оставили лес позади. И хотя держались вблизи реки, без тени леса стало значительно теплее, и спустя некоторое время Спок почувствовал пот, где соприкасались его с Кирком тела. Жара и лёгкое покачивание лошади под ним убаюкали Спока.

\- Приятно вернуться домой, хотя бы ненадолго, - внезапно объявил Кирк.

\- Ты не планируешь оставаться надолго?

\- Может, на пару месяцев. Корабль стоит в сухом доке. Они очистят и перекрасят корпус, заменят большую часть парусов и, скорее всего, руль, раз уж выпал случай. Кроме того, вероятно, капитальный ремонт потребуется и двигателям. В этом году мы довольно часто ими пользовались. Я и без того откладывал так долго, как мог. У нас постоянный недостаток суден, так что на ремонте долго не постоишь.

\- Двигатели? Я думал, у тебя парусное судно?

\- Так и есть, но бывают случаи, когда проплыть по реке можно только на двигателе. Мы стараемся свести их использование к минимуму – уголь страшно дорогой, но иногда приходится.

\- Твоя работа часто сопряжена с риском? – «Ш'Раану» тоже выпала своя доля испытаний, но Спок не знал, насколько ситуация Кирка была схожа с его.

Кирк, казалось, взвешивал ответ.

\- Полагаю, многие сказали бы именно так. Нам выпадали и стычки с контрабандистами и с наркоторговцами, даже парочка попыток вторжения с юга, но за все годы я потерял всего нескольких человек. Это что-то да значит, верно?

Спок решил, что это больше, чем что-то да значит, чувствуя зарождающееся к Кирку уважение. Человек не только был готов помочь незнакомцу в нужде, но, по-видимому, не колеблясь отдал бы жизнь за других. Сострадание и мужество – Кирк имел в достатке и то, и другое.

\- Ты должен больше поведать мне о своём корабле.

Это всё, что Споку нужно было сказать. Оставшуюся часть пути Кирк не замолкал ни на минуту. Мужчина обожал свой корабль, а говорить о нём обожал лишь немногим меньше.

Спок вдруг обнаружил, что рассказ Кирка увлёк его. Он узнал об орудийных портах, утлегарях, бизанях, боцманах, фалах и временных мачтах больше, чем мог когда-либо представить. Прошло не так уж много времени, как он заметил в отдалении очертания городка. Кирк не шутил, назвать это место городом было явным преувеличением.

\- Мы скоро будем у цели, верно? – уточнил он.

Кирк кивнул.

\- Я ссажу тебя прямо у границы города. Гостиницы там нет, но леди, которая заправляет кафе «Утренняя звезда», сдаёт комнаты на втором этаже. Её зовут Мерилин Талбот. Просто скажи ей, что ты от меня. Дела у неё идут не шибко, так что она рада любой подмоге. У тебя же есть деньги?

\- Несомненно. – После стольких лет и миссий АНВ собрала образцы у почти всех разнообразных правительств, возникших на замену павшим. Одно из них, контролировавшее эти территории, было наиболее стабильным, из-за чего им было проще хранить наличные запасы, поскольку ни денежные знаки, ни правительство не менялись вот уже много лет. Чего не скажешь о множестве других районов, в которых им довелось побывать.

Они ехали ещё минут десять, прежде чем Кирк остановился. Впереди, этак ещё в футах ста, начинался городишко Риверсайд [8]. Здесь их дороги расходились, его путь вёл дальше.

\- Наша ферма в ту сторону.

Спок соскользнул с коня и поправил поклажу за спиной, взглянув снизу вверх на Кирка.

\- Было честью повстречать вас, Джим Кирк.

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто прощаешься, - улыбнулся Кирк. – Уверен, мы ещё не раз свидимся.

\- Тогда буду ждать нашей следующей встречи.

\- И я тоже, мистер Спок. И я тоже. – На этом Кирк развернул лошадь и поскакал дальше, оставляя за собой по дороге клубы пыли. Почти скрывшись из виду, он обернулся и помахал на прощание. Спок махнул в ответ и двинулся к городу.

Глава 2

Кирк не обманул. Городишко оказался маленьким, Спок высчитал, что в нём жило не больше трёхсот человек, и каждый из них с любопытством провожал его взглядом, хотя и не выказывая явных признаков враждебности. Скорее это была реакция привыкших к замкнутому образу жизни. Пока он шёл городом, его не приветствовали и не делали попыток остановить. И с каждым встречным ему всё яснее становилось, насколько исключительным оказался Джим Кирк, и насколько отличным могло бы оказаться время его здесь пребывания, если бы не их знакомство. 

Спустя несколько минут ходьбы, он увидел вывеску «Кафе «Утренняя звезда». Та была прибита к столбу, высившемуся перед большим двухэтажным строением с двумя фронтонами и пышным садиком внутри железной кованой ограды. Войдя через калитку, Спок поднялся по ступеням на веранду, что заворачивала по обе стороны дома.

И вошёл, игнорируя наступившее затишье в разговорах от нескольких занятых в зале столиков. Перед ним оказалась вывеска, гласившая: «Пожалуйста, подождите, Вас сейчас обслужат», так он и поступил.

Оттуда, где он стоял, была видна кухня. Молодая женщина, возможно около тридцати терранских лет, стояла за большой плитой рядом с женщиной постарше. Было заметно, что готовкой занималась старшая, младшая выглядела слишком опрятно и аккуратно, чтобы долгое время находиться у печи. Кроме того от неё веяло долей властности, чего не хватало старшей.

Рассматривая этих двоих, он уже улавливал различие в способах взаимодействия людей данной планеты. При том, что внимание женщины постарше, казалось, полностью сосредоточено на деле, всё же на её лице виднелась улыбка, с которой она слушала младшую компаньонку. Молодая женщина подалась вперёд, положив ладонь на её руку и говоря что-то, на Вулкане такое было бы невозможно. Её тёмно-каштановые волосы упали, скрывая лицо, и тогда она откинула голову назад и засмеялась, а женщина старше посмотрела на неё с искренней симпатией. Затем взгляд старшей женщины дёрнулся в сторону, и она заметила наблюдающего за ними Спока. Кивком головы она указала подруге на постороннего.

Молодая женщина на мгновение обернулась, а затем направилась к нему, настороженно разглядывая.

\- Вы немного опоздали к обеду, но у нас, наверное, осталось ещё несколько блюд, - сообщила она, одновременно протягивая одну из папок, сложенных на соседнем столе. – Вы один? – Оглянулась она.

\- Да, но я зашёл не ради еды. Вы мисс Талбот? Если да, меня направил сюда Джим Кирк. Он говорил, что у Вас может оказаться свободная комната.

\- Вы друг Джима?

Любые подозрения, которые, возможно, у неё были, испарились при звуке имени Кирка. Она широко улыбнулась, и Споку стало интересно, что именно за отношения связывали их?

\- Мы… знакомы. Познакомились, когда он возвращался из своего последнего плавания.

\- Он вернулся? Это чудесная новость.

\- Так у вас есть свободная комната?

\- Ах, да, - поспешно кивнула она головой. – Извините, я просто не ожидала, что Джим вернётся так скоро, и, ну, в любом случае… - Её голос затих, и она положила папку обратно в стопку, указав на небольшую комнатку рядом с кухней. Большую часть пространства занимали маленький потрёпанный стол и стул, на который и присела женщина. – Цена пять долларов в день, или же тридцать за неделю. Вы знаете, на сколько намереваетесь остаться?

\- По крайней мере, на неделю, возможно, дольше.

\- В таком случае, почему бы Вам просто не заплатить за неделю прямо сейчас? А остальное мы сможем решить, когда будете выезжать. Думаю, я могу вам доверять с этим, раз уж вы друг Джима.

Спок не стал бы так считать, но ничего не сказал, а просто скинул рюкзак и вытащил тридцать долларов из одного из боковых карманов. Она взяла деньги и, открыв средний ящик стола, вытащила ключ с большой биркой. На бирке, выведенный красной краской, значился номер три.

\- По лестнице на второй этаж. С той стороны. – Она указала на стену перед ней. – Вторая дверь слева. Не слишком роскошно, но чисто, и вид на ручей в это время года особенно красив. Плюс, питание входит в стоимость проживания.

\- Это приемлемо.

\- Ванна в конце коридора. Она общая, но поскольку Вы сейчас – единственный гость, она вся в вашем распоряжении. Чистые полотенца будут приноситься в комнату, в ванной есть корзина, можете оставлять их там. И можете пользоваться насосом, чтобы наполнить кувшин в вашей комнате. – Она прикусила губу. – Вот вроде бы и всё. Но если будут какие-либо вопросы, я обычно весь день кручусь где-нибудь здесь внизу.

\- Не думаю, что мне понадобиться что-то ещё.

\- Ох, и ещё, гости должны уходить до восьми часов. – Она замялась. – Джим собирался этим вечером в город?

\- Он не говорил.

\- О, - её разочарование было почти осязаемым. Выдавив улыбку, она отдала Споку ключ.

Их сделка совершилась. И Талбот вернулась к своим обязанностям, а Спок поднялся на второй этаж.

Его комната оказалась более чем приемлемой. Кровать была немного меньше, чем на его корабле, но постельное чистым, а присев, Спок пришёл к выводу, что кровать, кажется, довольно удобна. В углу находился маленький столик с кувшином и умывальным тазиком. Рядом у задней стены стоял комод на три ящика. Поднявшись, он подошёл к комоду и принялся перекладывать большую часть вещей из поклажи в ящики. Оставшееся он развесил в шкафу с другой стороны кровати и уложил рюкзак на полку внизу.

Закончив распаковываться, он подошёл к окну и раздвинул занавески. Внизу, как и говорила мисс Талбот, футах в тридцати от дома, пробегал ручеёк. Между стульев и небольшого столика, стоявших посреди лужайки.

Это напомнило ему о матери. Та создала для себя маленькое убежище – терранский сад в укромном месте за домом, где не так припекало солнце. Растения, привезенные для неё отцом с собой, с этой планеты, были ничуть не похожи на росшие здесь снаружи, но и в тех и в других безошибочно узнавалось земное сродство. Зелёные и богатые водой, неважно, что Аманда хранила их лишь в памяти, они оставались звеньями нервущейся цепи, что по-прежнему приковывала её к родной планете. С его прибытием сюда появилась и ещё одна связь.

Он протяжно выдохнул. Им сделан первый шаг, чтобы быть принятым в обществе, и у него есть жильё. Завтра он сделает второй шаг и найдёт работу. После чего он начнёт свои поиски сведений.

Снаружи медленно наплывали тучи. Тяжёлые от воды они плыли по небу обещанием дождя. Спок унял дрожь. Тут не только люди отличались от всего того, что было ему знакомо.

Он задёрнул занавески.

***

Ко времени, когда Кирк достиг фермы, солнце, едва видимое за тучами, уже садилось. У загона Пит, один из всего троих наёмных работников, таскал мешки овса с телеги в сарай. Кирк ругнулся. Мужчине уже давно было пора перестать выполнять подобного рода работы. Проехав мимо, он перехватил груз одной рукой. И удерживал, пока не помог перетащить в стойло, где были сложены остальные, бесцеремонно бросив сверху.

\- Знаешь, твоя мать весьма расстроится, если один из этих мешков порвётся, и овёс рассыплется по всему полу, - проворчал Пит.

Кирк улыбнулся старику, обретавшемуся здесь задолго до рождения самого Кирка.

\- Я этого не допущу, Пит. – Он спешился и повёл коня в стойло. Сзади послышалось, как в сене завозились собаки. Одна из них выскочила и потребовала ласки, а получив желаемое, вернулась в своё лежбище. – Она в доме?

\- Насколько я знаю, да. – Подошедший Пит помог Кирку расседлать лошадь и отобрал у него щётку, когда тот взялся чистить Эринию. – Тебе следует сперва пойти поздороваться с матерью.

\- Не могу, Пит. Первым делом лошадь, ты сам меня этому научил.

Старик улыбнулся, но не отступился, мягко оглаживая бока лошади.

\- Уж с этим я справлюсь, даже если для всего остального ты считаешь меня слишком старым.

\- Тут ещё немало дел, что ты можешь делать, не убивая себя при этом.

\- Я крепче, чем выгляжу. Достаточно, чтобы отправиться с Элайджей на следующей неделе в Оттумуа [9] за углём.

Кирк нахмурился.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты взял с собой ещё пару человек. Я слышал, разбойные нападения там случаются всё чаще и чаще.

Пит прекратил чистить коня и смерил Кирка взглядом.

\- Перестань вести себя так, будто я уже одной ногой в могиле. Кроме того, мне некого взять. Лестер нужен твоей матери здесь, подставить плечо, пока нас нет.

\- На случай, если ты забыл, я вернулся, - насмешливо ответил он. Лестер Норс, шесть футов и четыре дюйма сплошных мышц и не меньше силы, стоил двоих, пусть ему даже стукнуло шестьдесят, но это же не значило, что Кирк не собирался помогать на время своего возвращения.

Пит гоготнул и продолжил обхаживать лошадь.

\- Без обид, но старик Лестер позабыл о земледелии больше, чем ты когда-либо знал, - он посерьёзнел. – Ты делаешь большое дело, ты и сам это знаешь, верно? Следишь за безопасностью, следишь, чтобы всё шло, как надо. Не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя и твоих людей.

Кирк на мгновение опустил взгляд, слова глубоко тронули его. Ему только исполнилось двенадцать, когда умерли и отец, и брат, Пит без колебаний взял юного, убитого горем мальчика под своё крыло.

\- Ну, - прочистил он горло, - мы все делаем, что можем.

\- Ага, ну, а моё дело – это доставить уголь для фермы. А теперь, давай, иди. Твоя мать точно видела, как ты подъезжаешь, и, вероятно, уже ждёт тебя.

Он знал, что старик прав, поэтому кивнул и пошёл к двери. Но уже на самом выходе из сарая остановился и обернулся:

\- Я серьёзно, Пит. Будьте с Элайджей осторожны.

Пит презрительно фыркнул и продолжил чистить лошадь. Покорно махнув рукой, Кирк оставил старика своим заботам и отправился в дом. И тут небеса прорвало. Кирк припустил со всех ног, взлетая на веранду. Входная дверь оказалась открыта, и сквозь занавеску заманчиво пахло выпекаемым хлебом. Разувшись, он вошёл и закрыл за собой двери, зная, что с дождём должно похолодать.

И коридором пошёл к кухне в дальнем конце.

\- Мама, я дома!

\- Сюда, Джим.

Кирк направился на голос матери, найдя её стоявшей за большим деревянным столом, использовавшимся и для приготовления и для приёма пищи. Перед ней лежала раскрытой невероятных размеров поваренная книга, которую она, казалось, тем не менее, готова была зашвырнуть куда подальше. Подойдя, он поцеловал её в щёку.

\- Что случилось? – заглянул он в книгу с яростно перелистываемыми страницами.

\- Не могу найти свой рецепт мясного рулета.

\- Я думал: ты его уже наизусть помнишь.

Она раздосадовано захлопнула книгу и повернулась, чтобы крепко его обнять.

\- Помню, но хотела удостовериться, что помню правильно.

Он снова поцеловал её, на сей раз в макушку. Его нельзя было назвать высоким человеком, но он был выше матери на добрые дюймов пять.

\- Знаешь, чтобы ты не приготовила, это всегда идеально.

Оттолкнув его со смешком, она указала ему на стул с другой стороны стола.

\- Льстец. Ну, давай, расскажи мне о своём последнем путешествии. Пришлось ли тебе сталкиваться с пиратами? Разгонять банды или контрабандистов?

\- Нет, ничего столь увлекательного. – Он уселся и ухватил абрикос из миски на столе. И, смакуя, откусил, ненадолго прервавшись. – У нас было несколько пассажиров, но в основном мы перевозили хлопок вверх по реке.

\- И почему мне кажется трудным в это поверить? – неодобрительно качнула она головой, закатив глаза. – Полагаю, случилось что-то, о чём ты считаешь, мне лучше не знать, что же, возможно, так и есть.

Именно об этом он и подумал. Что случилось, то случилось, не было никакой необходимости заставлять её волноваться.

\- Ах, мне посчастливилось найти пару книг. Они в моём седельном мешке… который остался в сарае. Прости.

Её глаза загорелись. Это была страсть, которую они делили на двоих.

\- Что-либо интересное? – спросила она, усаживаясь напротив, забыв о своём рецепте.

\- Одна по медицине, и единственная причина, отчего она до сих пор у меня, так это потому, что Маккою перепал второй экземпляр. Опубликована в тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьем, если можешь в это поверить. Сама находка чего стоит. Боунс был в экстазе. Вторая – роман. Понятия не имею, где парень их раздобыл, сама знаешь, какими скрытными могут быть старьёвщики, но я заказал ему с десяток книг, что искал. Он пообещал при случае не забыть.

\- Их, похоже, находить всё труднее и труднее, да? – покачала она головой. – Можешь только себе представить, что раньше люди их выбрасывали?

\- Нет, не могу, - потянувшись через стол, он взял её за руку. – Хорошо оказаться дома.

Она окинула его насмешливым взглядом.

\- Не сомневаюсь. На пару недель, возможно. А затем тебе будет невтерпёж вернуться на свой корабль. 

\- Нет, на этот раз я здесь на пару месяцев. Мы пропустили все сроки капремонта.

\- Боже, да ты через месяц на стены лезть будешь. Представить не могу, чем тебе себя занять, чтобы не влипнуть в неприятности. Здесь в округе не так уж много интересного происходит.

\- Ну, на самом деле, - он хитровато усмехнулся, - по дороге я повстречался с очень таинственным незнакомцем.

\- Ох, неужели? – распахнула она глаза шире, облокотившись на стол. – Горю желанием услышать.

\- Рассказывать особо и нечего. Я натолкнулся на него милях в пяти от города и подвёз. Он говорил, что ищет работу.

\- У нас тут не так уж и много работы.

\- Так я ему и сказал, но всё может быть. Он, кажется, даже не знаю, человеком, который способен найти работу где угодно. – Ему вспомнился Спок, странное сочетание отчуждённости и невинности, которое Кирк не мог не найти привлекательным. То, что того природа наградила странного рода красотой, только делало мужчину интереснее. – Он показался мне… цельным. Глупо, да?

Она улыбнулась.

\- Не могу дождаться, увидеть этого парня.

\- Не знаю, получится ли. Если он не найдёт работу, то, наверное, отправится в следующий город.

\- Ему может повезти, кто знает. Ты собираешься завтра в город?

У него и сомнений не возникало, но он притворился, что задумался, заставив её ждать ответа.

\- Думаю, да, - откусил он абрикос, обдумывая ситуацию. – Я давненько не видел Мерилин.

\- Конечно, именно за этим ты и собираешься в город, - закатила она глаза, поднявшись. Уделяя внимание закипающему позади на плите горшку с чем-то.

Он постарался не краснеть. Его мать всегда узнавала о проявляемом им интересе почти незамедлительно. И это по-прежнему заставляло смущаться. Не то, чтобы ему не нравились женщины, он вполне любил их. И не то, чтобы однополая любовь презиралась среди людей, нет, подобное отношение кануло в Лету вместе с цивилизацией его породившей. Возможно, это было потому, что с течением лет он решил, что, возможно, его интерес к мужчинам не просто развлечение. И это могло стать проблемой.

Теперь, когда людей было гораздо меньше, дети считались ценностью, о которой следовало заботиться и беречь, надеясь, что они переживут первые трудные годы. Не иметь детей считалось высшим признаком эгоизма. И неважно, чего ты желал, мужчина был обязан завести жену и детей.

Тем не менее, в выбранной им жизни не было места нормальной семье. Он полагал, что всегда сможет жениться на Мерилин, зная, что та не упустит шанса. Но жизнь её была бы полна одиночества, потому что, как только бы он сделал её беременной, сразу бы умчался к своему кораблю и свободе. Ей достанутся его дети, но никогда он сам. Неважно, если ему полагалось жениться и обзавестись потомством, он не испытывал уверенности, что сможет поступить так с женщиной.

Доев абрикос, он бросил косточку в мусорное ведро и взялся за полотенце – вытереть руки, после чего встав, подошёл к матери.

\- Но прямо сейчас я бы с удовольствием хорошенько попарился и выспался в своей постели.

\- Я разожгла печь в бане, как только увидела, что ты едешь. Но это всё, только один абрикос, ты больше ничего не будешь?

\- Хорошо, уговорила, думаю, я поем, если какая-нибудь добрая душа приготовит тарелочку еды и принесёт мне, когда я искупаюсь.

\- Может, какая добрая душа и приготовит, но есть ты будешь за кухонным столом, как и все остальные.

Он засмеялся, заключив её в медвежьи объятия.

\- Никто не сможет заявить, что смог провести Вайнону Кирк, даже её сын.

\- Но ты никогда не перестаёшь пытаться, не так ли? – Она высвободилась из его объятий, вновь вернувшись к готовке. – Ужин будет готов приблизительно минут через сорок пять. А теперь, кыш.

И он поспешил, грезя о горячей ванне, прохладных простынях… и долговязых, жилистых незнакомцах.

***

Спок плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Он надеялся, что именно в этом месте, наконец, получит работу. У него определённо имелись необходимые знания, он прошёл специальный курс изучения земных домашних животных. Но юному ветеринару ассистенты не требовались. Во всяком случае, «не сейчас».

Он оглянулся в направлении, откуда пришёл. Он посетил магазинчик, кузню, офис представителя закона, где на мгновение испугался, что будет вынужден там и остаться, брадобрея, свечную мастерскую, врача и ещё с десяток мест. В каждом из которых его просьбу о работе отклоняли.

Осмотревшись, он понял, что оставалась ещё одна возможность. Сойдя с тротуара, он двинулся вдоль улицы, направляясь к единственному в городке питейному заведению. 

То стояло на пустыре, одиноким строением посреди некогда, очевидно, процветающего района города. Позади, вдоль дороги, поросшей травой, виднелись остовы нескольких домов.

Подойдя, он остановился, осматривая здание. На оконном стекле корявыми буквами было выведено «У Севиллы», заслоняя свет и так полу-мрачной обстановке. Заглянув внутрь, Спок едва смог разглядеть длинную барную стойку вдоль правой стены. В дальнем конце стояли два стола с зелёным сукном. Остальную часть помещения, кроме закутка в левом углу, где находилось пианино, заполняли диванчики и столики.

Был полдень, и в заведении было пусто, только за барной стойкой стоял мужчина и мыл стаканы, да какая-то пара сидела за одним из столиков. При том женщина казалась гораздо более в себе, в то время, как мужчина безвольно развалился на стуле. 

Спок, наконец, вошёл и направился к мужчине за стойкой. Тот был приблизительно спокового роста и стати, хотя и немного старше, в его густых каштановых волосах пробивалась седина. Он поднял голову, тонкие линии морщин испещряли смуглое лицо, особенно у глаз, что добавляло ему мудрости во взгляде.

\- Вы чего-то хотели? – поинтересовался мужчина, протирая стакан. Спок отметил большие ладони, явно привыкшие к труду.

\- Я надеялся найти здесь работу. Вы владелец?

\- Гилберт Севилла к Вашим услугам. – Севилла даже не протянул руки, продолжая заниматься делом. – Не скажу, что мне особо нужна помощь. А что вы умеете?

Спок обернулся, осматривая место, и вновь обратил взгляд к Севилле.

\- Я умею мыть пол.

Мужчина рассмеялся.

\- Туше. Но я и сам справляюсь с уборкой, дружище. Тут не слишком чисто, но это из-за того, что я только приступил. И повар мне тоже не нужен. – Он прикидывающе посмотрел на Спока. – Случайно на пианино не играете, нет?

На самом деле Спок играл.

\- Позвольте? – развернулся Спок к пианино.

Взмахом руки, разбросав пару маленьких мыльных пузырей, Севилла дал согласие.

Спок прошёл мимо столов, миновав парочку, лишь одарившую его любопытным взглядом, когда он вытащил скамейку. Усевшись, он открыл крышку.

И пробежался пальцами по клавишам, не чтобы извлечь звук, но чтобы почувствовать инструмент. Его мать некогда заставила отца сделать такое же по чертежам, найденным когда-то давно и включённым в информационную базу о Земле. Одно из самых ранних воспоминаний Спока – музыка, играемая матерью. Она предпочитала короткие, живые отрывки, которые называла свидетелями её времени. Но довольно часто Спок слышал её играющей и совершенно иное, «классику», как она поясняла, долгие и печальные произведения, что отвечали её настроению.

То, что она учила и его, было само собой разумеющимся, особенно классике. Каким-то образом его игра казалась бальзамом на душу, так что она могла слушать его часами. Сидя в своём любимом кресле, запрокинув голову на спинку и прикрыв глаза, она, казалось, забывала о трагедии своего мира, находя спокойствие в древней музыке.

Прежде чем приступить к чему-то серьёзному, он начал с короткого фрагмента, с серенады. Пианино оказалось в отличном состоянии, с чётким и чистым звучанием.

\- Просто прекрасно. Шопен?

Спок не заметил, как подошёл Севилла. Мужчина встал рядом, опершись локтем о пианино и любуясь игрой Спока.

\- Ноктюрн ми-бемоль мажор, опус девять [10].

\- Да, - кивнул Севилла, - теперь вспомнил. – Он простоял тихо до конца произведения. – Знаешь «К Элизе» Бетховена [11]?

Споку, знающему произведения более по номеру, нежели по названиям, пришлось на мгновение задуматься. Но вспомнив, он снова принялся играть.

\- Это была любимая музыка моей жены, - улыбнулся Севилла.

\- Была?

\- Она умерла.

Спок продолжил играть, закончив произведение и положив руки на клавиши.

\- Я скорблю вместе с вами.

\- Это было давно, кажется уже лет двадцать как, иногда я забываю, как она выглядела. Мы оба были очень молоды, трудно даже представить. Но я до сих пор помню, как она играла эту мелодию.

\- Музыка имеет свойство оставаться с нами.

\- Так и есть. Ты знаешь какие-нибудь другие песни, повеселее, под которые можно танцевать? 

\- Несколько знаю, хотя и недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить вкусам ваших посетителей более, нежели на ночь или две. Если у вас имеются какие-нибудь ноты, было бы весьма кстати.

\- Я покопаюсь в старых вещах жены, - Севилла, казалось, заколебался. – Послушай, я не могу себе позволить нанимать кого-то только ради игры на пианино. Если ты готов помогать по вечерам: подавать напитки, убирать столы и всякое такое прочее, то, думаю, я смог бы тебя нанять.

\- Это приемлемо.

\- У тебя есть, где жить?

\- Я снял комнату в кафе «Утренняя звезда».

Севилла кивнул.

\- Хорошее заведение, да и мисс Талбот – прекрасная женщина.

\- Вы знакомы с ней?

\- Ха… - рассмеялся тот. - Прости. Даже не знаю, как тебя зовут?

\- Спок. Меня зовут Спок.

\- Это имя или фамилия?

\- Это единственное имя, на которое я откликаюсь.

\- Хорошо, Спок. В Риверсайде все друг друга знают. Полагаю, ты ни с кем здесь не знаком?

\- Я знаком с Джимом Кирком. – Даже удивительно, насколько легко у него получалось повторять ложь, как если бы в той содержалось больше, чем лишь крупинка правды.

\- Ах, да, капитан Джеймс Кирк. Хороший человек. Он часто заходит сюда выпить и поесть. Мы, возможно, и не дотягиваем до уровня мисс Талбот, но еда у нас неплохая. Сам увидишь. Пойдём, подпишем контракт.

Спок встал и последовал за мужчиной к бару. Пока Севилла разыскивал бумагу и ручку, Спок присел и ещё раз оглядел новое место работы. Теперь он заметил, что одна из дверей напротив бара вела в большую кухню.

\- Пятьдесят долларов в неделю пойдёт? – спросил Севилла. – Включая обеды и ужины, и выходной по воскресеньям.

\- Этого достаточно. – Пусть даже половину будет отбирать рента, Спок полагал остававшегося более чем достаточным на приобретение чего-нибудь, что могло ему потребоваться.

\- Гил, - окликнула одна из женщин, вставая из-за стола. Севилла кивнул, и та увлекла сидевшего с ней мужчину в дверь рядом с кухонной.

\- Вы тоже сдаёте комнаты? – поинтересовался озадаченный Спок.

\- Можно и так сказать, - хмыкнул Севилла, - но у меня стойкое чувство, что это не того рода комнаты, которые тебе подойдут, дружище. Эта женщина – одна из трёх, которая… как бы это лучше сказать? Развлекает мужчин. 

Брови Спока взлетели.

\- Вы держите бордель? – Он слышал о подобном. Вулканским разведчикам не попадалось таких городов, где не было хотя бы одного.

\- Не знаю, можно ли это так назвать, - пренебрежительно пожал Севилла плечами под взглядом Спока. – Ну, ладно, может и можно. Но зато у леди есть милое, чистое и безопасное место для работы. Я беру с них лишь столько, сколько стоит отопление комнаты. Кроме того, мне всё равно не надо столько места. Мне хватает комнаты за кухней. Не простаивать же остальным впустую.

\- Вам не стоит оправдываться. Я был просто удивлён.

\- Тогда это не проблема?

\- Нет, с чего бы?

\- Ни с чего, но с людьми никогда не поймёшь? У некоторых в головах по-прежнему полно чокнутых идей.

\- Покуда от меня не ждут участия, женщины могут делать, что им заблагорассудится.

\- Думаю, - рассмеялся Севилла, - ты прекрасно впишешься в обстановку, Спок. Пойдём, покажу тебе, что здесь да как.

***

Спешившись, Кирк привязал Эринию к фонарному столбу у входа с улицы. Большое, импозантное строение «Утренней звезды» возвышалось перед ним во всей красе. Хотя и не того рода, в которое не решаешься войти, сминая шляпу в руках.

Ему уже давно представлялось, что необходимо чётко и ясно прояснить ситуацию между ним и Мерилин. То, что зарождалось как взаимная влюблённость двух очень молодых людей, пошло совершенно разными путями. Пока чувства Мерилин становились только сильнее, его оказались не более чем дружбой. Так что он старался не выходить за рамки, никогда не заходя дальше поцелуев, никогда и ничего не обещая, но каким-то образом она всё равно умудрялась видеть в его поступках нечто большее. Или, возможно, из-за самих его поступков. Но, суть в том, что прямо сейчас он вовсе не горел желанием заводить этот разговор.

И какого чёрта он порекомендовал Споку в первую очередь именно это заведение? Возможно, следовало признать, потому как единственное другое место, сдававшее номера, было последним, где он мог представить себе Спока. Парень был слишком благороден в манерах, слишком, как бы ему ни не нравилось это слово, невинен. И он точно не представлял его спящим в номере по соседству с гулящими девицами. Да, и Гил не имел привычки сдавать комнаты мужчинам.

Давай же, шевели ногами.

Получись у него пробраться через фойе незамеченным, он смог бы прошмыгнуть лестницей и найти Спока. Тут не слишком много комнат, так что ничего сложного. Рассеяно в последний раз погладив лошадь по голове, Кирк поспешил по дорожке и взлетел на крыльцо.

Он попытался заглянуть сквозь стекло входной двери. Внутри было темно, но он знал, что это обманчиво. Из-за расположения дома в фойе почти всегда царил полумрак. Единственным исключением являлось время обеда, когда Мерилин приносила лампу, чтобы клиентам было видно, что они кладут в рот.

Тихонько открыв дверь, он вошёл и, свернув налево, направился к лестнице.

\- Здравствуй, Джим.

Пришлось остановиться и обернуться. Мерилин стояла у дверей в обеденный зал, держа в руках толстые папки меню.

\- Привет, Мерилин. Рад тебя видеть.

\- Куда это ты направляешься, - заглянула она ему за спину.

\- А-а, я ищу Спока. Он же приходил сюда, верно? Я советовал ему это кафе.

\- Он здесь, или, во всяком случае, был.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Он не смог снять номер?

\- Конечно, смог. Но его не было весь день, он искал работу. И вернулся всего несколько часов назад, но потом опять ушёл. Похоже, всё же нашёл.

\- Неужели? – переспросил Кирк удивлённый и радый за Спока. И за себя тоже, если быть честным. Если у Спока будет работа, значит, тот намеревается остаться на некоторое время.

\- Да, - попыталась она придушить улыбку. – У Севиллы.

\- У Севиллы? Ты уверена?

\- Конечно, я уверена. Согласна, трудно представить его в таком месте, но работа есть работа.

\- Тогда, думаю, пойду и поищу его там. – Улыбнулся Кирк и развернулся уходить.

\- Уже почти время обеда. Почему бы тебе не остаться? Я могу сообразить тебе что-нибудь поесть.

\- Не хочу доставлять тебе лишних хлопот. Я перехвачу что-нибудь у Севиллы.

\- Не говори глупостей, - подхватила она его под. руку и потащила в обеденный зал. – Мне совсем не трудно. Кроме того, мы не виделись вот уже несколько месяцев.

\- Я не…

\- Прошу, Джим, я действительно рада провести с тобой немного времени. 

Он знал, когда следует отступить, и наклеил улыбку.

\- Хорошо, Мерилин. С удовольствием с тобой пообедаю.

Они вошли в почти пустующую обеденную залу. За исключением разве что пожилой пары в уголке, помещение было полностью в их распоряжении. Она подвела его к столику с видом на сад.

\- Садись здесь. Я сейчас вернусь.

Развернувшись, она поспешила на кухню. Со вздохом, Кирк взял стул. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что пожилая пара смотрит на него. Он улыбнулся, но те отвернулись, как если их застали на месте преступления. Возможно, так и было.

Он перевёл взгляд на сад. Это и правда, было миленькое местечко, но он всё бы отдал, лишь бы быть сейчас в другом месте. У него имелись стойкие подозрения, что единственный способ, которым он сможет выбраться отсюда, это быть до грубого откровенным с Мерилин. Ему не хотелось обижать её, но, кажется, всё же придётся.

Спустя пятнадцать минут, та появилась, держа в руках поднос. Который поставила на соседний столик и взялась сервировать обед на двоих. После чего, наконец, присела напротив.

Кирк открыл принесенную ею бутылку вина и, спросив взглядом, разлил по бокалам.

\- За добрых друзей, - поднял он бокал.

Она замерла с поднятой рукой.

\- Странный тост. 

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что мы гораздо больше чем «друзья», так ведь?

Опустив взгляд, он вздохнул и снова устремил на неё взор.

\- Нет, Мерилин, не так.

\- Я думала… - Она отвернулась в сторону. – Я думала: между нами нечто большее.

\- Может, когда-то и было, но мы слишком разные, и хотим мы разного.

\- Что ты такое говоришь? – посмотрела она на него явно озадаченная. – Нам было так хорошо вместе.

\- Да, хорошо, но этого недостаточно для совместной жизни, Мерилин. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет всегда рядом, кто будет помогать с кафе. А это не для меня.

\- Если бы ты захотел…

\- Нет, - потянувшись, он взял её за руку. – Я не смогу. Я хочу, чтобы мы оставались друзьями. Это ещё возможно, как думаешь?

Она посмотрела на сплетённые руки, а затем прямо ему в глаза.

\- Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься, Джим, и я тебе это докажу. Вот увидишь.

\- Мерилин…

\- Нет, даже не пытайся меня отговорить, - улыбнулась она ему – А теперь, ешь свой обед, пока не остыл.

Он знал, что не стоит и дальше давить, если не хотел получить сцену, а он точно не хотел. Взявшись за вилку, он без особого аппетита наколол брокколи, предчувствуя, что его ждёт один из самых долгих обедов в жизни. Поковырявшись в тарелке, он потянулся за бокалом вина.

***

У Спока не заняло много времени понять, как ему повезло с работой. У Севиллы, похоже, собирались почти все мужчины округи, особенно одинокие, хотя он признал владельца магазинчика, который, это он помнил точно, работал вместе с женой.

Проходя рядом, разнося напитки и еду, он заметил, что почти уже не удостаивался тех взглядов, которыми его одаряли по прибытии в город. Пусть ещё и не один из них, но уже и не совсем чужак.

Он вернулся в кухню, на столе перед поваром уже стояла очередная тарелка. Эладио Монтоя был молодым парнем не старше лет двадцати, насколько мог судить Спок, но, тем не менее, отлично управлялся по кухне, не отставая заказ за заказом от Спока.

\- Это для шестого столика. Подожди секунду, последняя тарелка уже почти готова.

Спок кивнул. Кухня закроется через десять минут, так что это последний заказ. Как только столики будут убраны, Севилла займётся напитками, а Спок, наконец, займёт своё место за пианино. Его работодатель официально предупредил, что заведение проработает ещё, по меньшей мере, часа четыре. От наплыва посетителей будет зависеть и насколько долго Споку придётся музицировать.

\- Хорошо, вот и всё, - с улыбкой заметил Эладио, ставя заказ на столешницу. – Как только уберусь, сразу сваливаю. Увидимся завтра, или как?

\- Если только Гилберт не найдёт мою работу неудовлетворительной, уверяю, завтра я приду снова.

\- Ты шутишь? Никогда ещё не видел, чтобы кто-то обслуживал столики так быстро.

\- Это не сложно, - заметил Спок, ставя тарелки на поднос и подхватывая тот на плечо. – Хотя и требуется определённая стойкость, - добавил он, разворачиваясь.

Смех мальчишки преследовал его до двери, но быстро оборвался какофонией зала – смесью громких споров и не менее громкого хохота. Подойдя к одному из столов, Спок принялся расставлять тарелки перед клиентами, прилагая немалые усилия, чтобы не слушать разговоров. Ему потребовалось всего несколько странных взглядов, чтобы понять, что его дело служить, а не слушать.

Так что, такие дела, хотя занятый расстановкой блюд, Спок вполне себе расслышал смех с другого конца залы. Он слышал его всего пару раз, но узнал бы где угодно. Закончив с делом, он выпрямился и бросил взгляд в сторону бара.

Это был Кирк. Спок распознал его немедленно даже со спины, сильные плечи и крепкое телосложение, светло-каштановые волосы, местами выцветшие до тёмно-русых – мужчину трудно было не заметить. Кирк облокотился о барную стойку, поставив ногу на нижнюю перекладину. Лицо его было обращено к женщине, сидевшей на табурете рядом. Одной из гилбертовых «дамочек», которую Севилла представил Споку, как Элис. Довольно юная, ей, наверное, ещё и двадцати не исполнилось, с тем налётом невинности, что так не хватало двум другим девицам.

Собирая пустые тарелки и стаканы со столов, Спок продолжал время от времени поглядывать на мужчину. Возможно, он ошибался насчёт Кирка и мисс Талбот. Слишком заинтересован оказался Кирк женщиной рядом с ним, часто смеясь и более чем неслучайно прикасаясь к ней. Вернувшись из кухни после того, как отнёс тарелки, Спок заметил, что теперь Кирк сидел, развернувшись к нему. Элис забросила руку Кирку на плечи, а рука самого Кирка покоилась у женщины на талии. Увидев Спока, он приветственно поднял бокал.

Спок лишь кивнул и продолжил работу. В последний раз обойдя столики, он вернулся в кухню, поставив поднос на столешницу и сняв фартук. Эладио деловито домывал последние тарелки. Спок повесил фартук на один из крючков возле двери и вернулся в зал занять место за пианино.

Подняв крышку, он подтащил стульчик поближе. И мысленно вернулся в прошлое, припоминая некоторые из песен, что играла мать. Наконец, он пробежался по клавишам, извлекая живую танцевальную мелодию.

На долгие часы он потерялся в музыке, с лёгкостью переходя от стиля к стилю. Живой мотив сменялся вальсом, что переходил в балладу. Очевидно, его выбор приняли хорошо, поскольку время от времени то там, то тут раздавались аплодисменты, или кто-нибудь бросал деньги в банку, поставленную Севиллой на пианино.

Позже, под вечер, когда в зале начало темнеть, кто-то принёс ему лампу. Разговоры стихли, и Спок расслышал неспешный ритм подошв нескольких пустившихся в танец пар.

\- Ты не говорил, что умеешь играть на пианино, - не переставая играть, Спок поднял глаза. Это был Кирк.

\- Ты не спрашивал.

Кирк посмотрел, как будто не совсем уверенный, шутит Спок или нет.

\- Полагаю, нет. Рад, что ты нашёл работу, - огляделся он вокруг. – Хотя это не совсем то место, где я тебя представлял.

\- Почему нет? Это честная работа, мне хорошо платят, и Гилберт, похоже, честный работодатель.

\- О, не сомневаюсь. Просто ты кажешься… - Кирк замялся и пожал плечами, - не знаю, не на своём месте, наверное.

Спок поймал себя на том, что почти улыбается. Есть ли место на этой планете, которое он смог бы назвать своим?

Элис подлезла Кирку под бок.

\- Давай, пошли, сладенький, ты обещал, что мы потанцуем.

Кирк одарил её рассеянной улыбкой.

\- Сыграйте что-нибудь медленное, мистер Спок. Что-нибудь приятное и медленное.

\- Постараюсь.

С этими словами Спок вновь полностью сосредоточился на игре, а Кирк повёл Элис к свободной части залы, где две другие пары уже покачивались в такт музыке.

Спок слышал речи Кирка, обращённые к женщине, мягкий шёпот, что мог разобрать только Спок, и сама Элис разумеется. То были слова обольщения, хотя Спок не понимал, отчего Элис не слышит их вопиющей фальши. Чуть позже, когда подошло время закрываться, Спок опустил крышку инструмента, и оглядевшись, обнаружил, что Кирк ушёл.

Поднявшись, он задвинул стульчик и направился к Севиллу за барной стойкой. Возле которой ещё оставалось несколько посетителей, да и те уже расходились, медленно пошатываясь, по двое и по трое. Наконец, они остались только вдвоём.

\- Ты хорошо потрудился этим вечером, - улыбнулся ему Севилла. – Ко мне многие подходили сказать, как им понравилась музыка, - и хохотнул. – Особенно парни. Музыка подобная этой… как же тут без романтики? 

\- Разве это называется именно так? – Спок и прежде слыхал это слово. Однажды мать именно так отозвалась об отце. Отец заявил, что она нелогична, на что мать улыбнулась и ответила, что любит Сарека всё равно. Увиденное им этим вечером ничуть не походило на увиденное между его родителями.

\- Если им повезёт, может и да. Даже девочки, кажется, притворяются, что так оно и есть.

\- Вы говорите об Элис, Йоланде и Сандре? Я не могу утверждать, что для них это именно романтика.

Севилла цокнул языком.

\- Тогда, ты ни капельки не романтичен.

\- Вы верите, что Джим Кирк полюбит Элис?

\- Нет, - задумчиво качнул головой Севилла. – Нет, Джим Кирк не для таких, как Элис. И она это знает, как бы ни притворялась. Мы все это знаем. С некоторых пор мы все полагали, что он женится на мисс Талбот, но я так уже не считаю.

Каким бы странным Споку ни казалось обсуждать Кирка, он не мог удержаться от вопроса:

\- Почему нет?

\- Джеймс ищет, ну, не знаю, что он ищет, не уверен, что он сам знает. Но, что бы это ни было, оно не в Риверсайде. Я удивлён, что этой ночью он с Элис. На него это обычно не похоже. Он не из тех мужчин, кому приходится платить за удовольствия. Но, наверное, даже такой человек, как Джеймс Кирк должен время от времени где-нибудь расслабляться.

Спок прекрасно видел, что у Кирка не возникало сложностей при поиске кого-нибудь для спаривания. Даже после столь непродолжительного знакомства, Спок осознавал шарм и харизму Кирка. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на дверь, через которую ушёл Кирк. Он чувствовал некоторое сочувствие к Элис: оказаться под прицелом такого внимания, было весьма сбивающим с толку.

Но у него имелись и свои заботы. Завтра он преступит к поискам, ища информацию, необходимую для решения головоломки выживания этой планеты. Кивнув Севиллу, он покинул бар и отправился обратно к своей комнате.

***

Двумя днями позже Спок так и не добился успеха в сборе сведений. Жители Риверсайда оказались совершенно незаинтересованными в том, каким был когда-то их мир, или почему изменился. Он заговаривал с каждым из посетителей, с которым встречался. И всё, чего достиг, это странные взгляды и покачивания головой за впустую потраченное время.

Тем не менее, он продолжал, и, наконец, промелькнул лучик надежды.

Спок обслуживал двух посетителей, балансируя с одной тарелкой и ставя вторую перед одним из мужчин, когда его внимание привлёк громкий шум от входа в таверну. Внутрь вошли двое мужчин покрытые пылью и, очевидно, не знакомые с ванной. Они довольно громко переговаривались друг с другом, пока шли к одному из столиков. Закончив, Спок поспешил к ним.

\- Чем могу служить?

Мужчины посмотрели на него с удивлением.

\- Ты кто такой? – спросил один из них, снявши шляпу, светлые рыжеватые волосы торчали во все стороны. Сквозь грязь на лице сверкали ярко-голубые глаза.

\- Я Спок.

\- А где Эладио? – Поинтересовался второй. У этого волосы были чуточку темнее, что, как недавно узнал Спок, называлось «русые», но с такими же примечательными глазами.

\- Он на кухне. Вы желаете с ним встретиться?

\- Нет, нет, - ответил второй, - просто интересно и всё. – Он протянул руку. – Поттер. Дуг Поттер. А это мой брат Эрни, - кивнул он на соседа по столику.

Руку Спок проигнорировал.

\- Весьма польщён. Вы желаете сделать заказ? Я могу принести меню, если угодно.

\- Ха, нет, к чёрту меню, - на этот раз ответил Эрни. – Мы всегда заказываем одно и то же. Две специальные порции и по бокалу пива.

\- Хорошо, я отмечу ваш заказ. А теперь прошу меня извинить.

Спок скрылся на кухне. Эладио заказу не удивился, заметив, что ждал их. Затем Спок отправился к бару, где за своим обычным местом стоял Севилла. На одном из табуретов расслабленно, опершись локтем о стойку, сидела Элис.

\- Две порции пива, - оповестил Спок.

\- Уже несу. К слову, эти двое так всю ночь будут продолжать, - заметил Севилла, отправляясь за пивом.

\- Что будут продолжать?

Элис рассмеялась.

\- Заказывать выпивку. Эрни и Дуг работают на шахте к западу от города, а здесь объявляются каждую субботу и в любую погоду, чтобы спустить заработок. Сперва на ужин, а затем на море пива.

\- Они, должно быть, уйдут нетрезвы.

\- Что? – нахмурилась Элис.

Спок на мгновение задумался.

\- Пьяными. Они, наверное, хорошенько напьются.

\- Ещё как. Эй, м-м, - тронула она его за руку, - не знаешь: твой друг придёт сегодня вечером?

\- Мой друг?

\- Джим Кирк. Вы двое прошлым вечером показались мне друзьями. Вот я и подумала, что ты можешь знать, когда он вернётся.

\- Мы едва знакомы.

\- О, - с погрустневшим взглядом развернула она свой стул обратно к барной стойке.

Тут как раз вернулся Севилла с двумя пивными кружками, и Спок понёс их к столику Поттеров.

\- И что же привело тебя в Риверсайд, Спок? – спросил Эрни, пока Спок расставлял перед ними кружки.

\- Я надеялся найти какие-нибудь свидетельства из прошлого этой местности. Это моё увлечение.

Дуг наклонился к столу и жестом подозвал Спока ближе.

\- Тебе следует посмотреть на наше место ночью. Там происходят очень странные вещи, - кивнул он на север.

\- Эт-точно, - поддакнул Эрни. – Странные огни в небе аккурат после заката. Страшнее в жизни не придумаешь.

\- Как часто это происходит? – Споку не было известно ничего в этой местности, что смогло бы объяснить подобное явление, но, поскольку до сего момента ему не встречалось иных ниточек, он не видел причин не заняться этой.

\- Ну, почти каждую ночь, - ответил Эрни.

\- Вы рассказывали об этом кому-нибудь ещё?

\- Ты шутишь? – одарил его Эрни шокированным взглядом. – Люди здесь не любят слышать о таких вещах.

\- Тогда отчего вы сочли нужным рассказать мне?

Эрни колебался.

\- Наверное, потому, что ты кажешься, ну, другим. Понимаешь? Ничего такого плохого, просто другим. Как будто ты не отсюда. Не то, чтобы это было плохо, - быстро добавил он. – Ты просто кажешься из тех, кому будет интересно.

\- Будет ли возможным мне посетить ваш лагерь?

\- Конечно, в любое время. – Дуг жестом потребовал споков блокнот и карандаш.

Корявым и едва разборчивым почерком Дуг набросал расположение лагеря и пути, как к нему добраться. Прояснив детали, Спок оторвал страницу и, аккуратно сложив, спрятал в карман сорочки.

\- Пойду, проверю, готов ли ваш ужин, - развернулся Спок.

\- Спасибо, Спок, - крикнул в спину Эрни, - и принеси тогда ещё два пива.

Глава 3

Спок открыл глаза. Сквозь шторы окна потихоньку начинал проникать лёгкий намёк на солнечный свет. Его ощущение времени ещё не до конца приспособилось к этой планете, он посмотрел на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. Пять пятнадцать утра. Он приподнялся на локтях. Что его разбудило? Он прислушался, но причину определить не смог. Но, как раз, когда собирался улечься обратно, расслышал, как нечто стукнуло в оконное стекло.

Он откинул одеяла и ухватил халат, перекинутый через спинку кровати. В последнее мгновение схватив с комода лежавшую там шапку, он натянул и её. Отодвинув занавеску, он открыл окно и высунулся наружу.

\- Мистер Спок! Эй, - послышался громкий шёпот из-под деревьев, где в тенях притаилась одинокая фигура.

\- Кто здесь?

Человек шагнул вперёд. Отчего-то, даже по прошествии двух дней, как виделись в последний раз, Спок ничуть не удивился, увидев Кирка.

\- Что вам угодно?

\- Это твой выходной, верно?

\- Да, отчего вы спрашиваете?

Кирк огляделся по сторонам и подошёл ближе к дому.

\- Почему бы тебе не одеться и не спуститься? Не хочу перебудить всю округу.

Логично, хотя, похоже, за то, что разбудил его, Кирка совесть ничуть не грызла.

\- Сейчас спущусь.

Спок быстро оделся и зашёл в ванную умыться. Он тихо спустился по лестнице и миновал фойе, не встретив никого по пути. Закрыв за собой дверь, он столкнулся с Кирком, стоявшим на ступенях крыльца.

\- Привет.

\- Здравствуй.

После этого оба замолчали. Кирк, похоже, слегка нервничал, что Спок находил странно приятным.

\- Я подумал, - наконец заговорил Кирк, прочистив горло, - может, ты не откажешься потратить денёк и прощупать почву в округе?

\- Прошу прощения? Какую именно почву и что именно я должен нащупать?

\- Ты ещё более странный, чем я запомнил, - разулыбался Кирк. - Я подумал, что тебе хотелось бы побывать за городом и осмотреть округу. Здесь не так уж много интересного, но есть несколько очень красивых мест.

Спок задумался. Он полагал, Кирк может проводить его до лагеря шахтёров, который определённо будет легче отыскать с кем-нибудь знающим местность.

\- Хорошо.

\- Отлично, - Кирк повернулся и двинулся к концу дома.

\- Куда мы идём?

\- За лошадьми.

Не сбавляя шага, Кирк вернулся к месту как раз под окном Спока. Там, привязанные к деревьям, стояли две лошади: чёрная, которая была под Кирком в первую их со Споком встречу, и другая – серая в яблоках.

Спок посмотрел на своё окно.

\- Откуда ты узнал, где моя комната? Не припомню, чтобы прошлым вечером упоминал об этом.

\- Не знаю. Наверное, я просто швырял камешки, пока не получил ответ.

\- Почему ты просто не зашёл?

Кирк поморщился.

\- Долго объяснять, - отвязав лошадей, он передал поводья серой Споку. – Ты же умеешь ездить верхом, а?

Спок взял поводья и изучающим взглядом окинул животное, после чего запустил пальцы в чёрную роскошную гриву, а второй погладил мягкую, почти белую шерсть бока. Он видел, как Кирк управляется со своей лошадью, и полагал, что сможет повторить.

\- Думаю, да.

\- Тогда, вперёд.

Кирк вскочил на коня и теперь нетерпеливо ждал, корда Спок последует его примеру. Спок поставил ногу в стремя и осторожно вскинул себя в седло.

\- Его зовут Орфей, - заметил Кирк перед тем, как направить свою лошадь к дороге. Спок скопировал движение, и конь двинулся вперёд лёгкой рысцой.

Кирк продолжал оглядываться, словно опасаясь, что за ними следят. И, только достигнув окраин городка, он, наконец, пустил лошадь шагом. Всё его поведение разом изменилось, а тело расслабилось, покачиваясь в такт лошадиной походке.

\- Извини, что разбудил, но я хотел успеть до того, как ты уйдёшь, куда там тебе хотелось. У тебя же не было никаких планов, а? – добавил Кирк с обеспокоенным выражением.

\- Я надеялся посетить шахту, что к западу от города.

\- Эрни и Дуга?

\- Ты их знаешь?

\- Их все знают, - фыркнул Кирк. – Они работают на одном и том же участке вот уже двадцать лет, но до сих пор надеются найти жилу.

\- Как же они выживают?

\- Шахта приносит кое-что, к тому же они перебиваются случайными заработками по округе, хотя всё равно пропивают большую часть заработка, - он озадачено глянул на Спока. – С какой радости ты решил их навестить?

Спок вздохнул. Он знал, что рано или поздно придётся давать объяснения своему назойливому любопытству и лишь надеялся, что те удовлетворят Кирка.

\- Прошлое уже давно увлекает меня. Куда бы я ни направлялся, я проверяю любые слухи, могущие пролить свет на времена, о которых нам известно столь мало.

\- Ты говоришь о тёмном времени?

\- Это мой основной интерес, но в прошлом много и иных неизвестных нам событий. Я интересуюсь всем.

\- И какое же отношение это имеет к Дугу и Эрни?

\- Они сообщили мне, что ночами часто наблюдают свечение севернее. Я желал проверить.

Кирк запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

\- Я не понимаю, что забавного вы в этом нашли, - заметил Спок, не до конца в состоянии скрыть раздражение.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы стихнуть кирковому смеху, поскольку каждый раз, как тот, казалось, прекращал смеяться, стоило ему взглянуть на Спока, и он начинал снова. Наконец, смахнув с глаз слёзы и поджав губы, он покачал головой.

\- Спок, эти двое обычно никогда не просыхают, ничего удивительного, что ночами им видится всякий свет. Насколько мне известно, в округе нет ничего особо загадочного, а я живу здесь с самого рождения.

\- Совсем ничего?

\- Прости, но нет.

Спок затих, взвешивая возможный выбор. Если здесь не было ничего значимого, следующим логическим шагом представлялось отправиться в другой город. Он мог отправиться по Инглиш-Ривер [12] в Калону [13], что всего в семи милях, или дальше, возможно, до самой Монтесумы [14]. Путешествие в семьдесят миль до города может отнять у него несколько дней, но там у него будет больше шансов найти что-либо, чем в городе, расположенном столь неподалёку от этого.

\- Мистер Спок?

Конечно, так он окажется довольно далеко от своего корабля, значительно дальше, чем намеревался. Возможно, лучшим выходом будет вернуться к кораблю и перелететь к следующей местности в списке.

\- Мистер Спок?

Ему не хотелось менять местопребывание так скоро. Он довольно легко устроился здесь, почти сразу же наладив контакты с населением. Сможет ли он повторить это с тем же успехом в другом месте?

\- Эй, Спок!

Спок моргнул и обернулся.

\- Прошу простить. Я… отвлёкся.

\- Ага, я заметил. Но я только хотел сказать, что, может, моя мать сможет помочь тебе?

\- Твоя мать? Она историк?

\- Не по профессии, но по призванию точно. Когда она была маленькой, её дед рассказывал ей великое множество историй о том, что было. Наверное, потому что наша семья живёт тут очень давно, это стало традицией – передавать знания из поколения в поколение. И она многое узнала из книг.

\- У вас есть книги?

\- Конечно есть. Моя мать вроде неофициального архивариуса наших мест. Правда, не сказать чтобы книги часто просят, - несколько печально добавил Кирк. – Многие даже не знают, как читать, а те, кто умеет, предпочитают не помнить прошлого. Наверное, я не могу их за это винить, большинство из нас заняты только тем, что выживают изо дня в день.

\- Многое было утеряно.

\- Да, - в ответе Кирка чувствовалась подавленность, но спустя лишь несколько мгновений, он, казалось, стряхнул её с себя. – Так, что ты скажешь, если моя мать накормит нас завтраком, а после ты посмотришь книги?

Спок кивнул, в очередной раз подумав, как ему повезло повстречаться с Кирком. Он не достиг особых успехов по сбору информации в городе. Как верно заметил Кирк: большинство людей больше были заняты повседневными проблемами. Лишь удивление, смешанное с их сожалением, что не могут ничем помочь. Для большинства его поиски казались бесполезны, на что могут пригодиться такие знания? Тем не менее, нашёлся человек, не только не удивившийся, а даже заинтересовавшийся его поисками и предложивший помощь.

Посмотрев на попутчика, Спок понял, что только уверился в мысли, насколько уникальным оказался Кирк. Конечно, он не был хорошо знаком с кем-нибудь из людей, но Кирк, безусловно, выделялся среди всех встреченных им. Он уже выяснил, что мужчина отличался состраданием и, учитывая его занятие, храбростью. Теперь к этому можно было добавить пытливый ум и щедрость.

Проезжая по пыльной дороге, мимо зелёных и золотых полей по обеим сторонам, Спок ощущал всепроникающее чувство удовлетворённости. В тиши раннего весеннего утра ехать верхом подле этого человека казалось как будто самым естественным на свете.

***

Они съехали с главной дороги на узкую тропу, что вела к ферме Кирка, проходя мимо строений и упираясь в огромный сарай на заднем дворе, где они оставили лошадей на попечение мужчины, которого Кирк представил, как Лестера. Это был крупный человек, высокий и хорошо сложенный, но с приветливой улыбкой и рукопожатием. Похоже, ему также был присущ мягкий характер, взяв животных под уздцы, он повёл их в стойла, тихо говоря им что-то. Кирк улыбнулся вслед и кивком головы пригласил Спока к дому.

Это оказалось довольно большое, выбеленное деревянное строение, старое, но добротно сделанное. На клумбах, окаймляющих выложенную камнем дорожку, ведшую к веранде, цвели цветы всех возможных оттенков, высокие ивы по обе стороны закрывали дом тенью. На тянувшейся вдоль всего дома веранде перед окнами стояли качели.

Они вошли, передняя дверь приветственно скрипнула, и Кирк направился прямо к двустворчатой остеклённой двери слева.

\- Здесь библиотека, - объявил Кирк, толкая двери.

Спок из фойе последовал за ним в просторную комнату. Вдоль стен стояли книги, тусклое освещение комнаты затрудняло рассмотреть их подробнее.

\- Дай, сделаем светлее, - Кирк откинул плотные шторы, закрывавшие два окна. Внутрь устремились солнечные лучи, заливая большой, приземистый деревянный стол в центре комнаты. Вокруг него располагались четыре массивных кресла и два маленьких столика между ними под лампы. Перед каждым из окон стояли столы на два и более мест.

Спок направился к ближайшему книжному шкафу. С каждой осмотренной полкой его волнение возрастало всё сильнее. Тут были сотни книг практически по любой теме, какую только можно представить. Определённо, если и существовали ответы на его вопросы, то только здесь.

\- Это должно быть собиралось стараниями не одного поколения?

Кирк подошёл ближе.

\- Да, так и есть. Моя семья всегда интересовалась книгами, но с приходом тёмных времён мы стали собирать всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Что с каждым годом всё труднее. Мне везёт, если удаётся найти две или три за рейс. К тому же большинство – перепечатка [15], это видно по качеству бумаги. – Кирк окинул взглядом полки и, достав книгу, открыл её. – Видишь? Бумага гораздо грубее, если сравнить с теми, что сделаны раньше, – он поставил книгу обратно. – Можешь взять некоторые на время, если хочешь.

Спок повернулся к нему, мгновенно позабыв о поисках.

\- Ты разрешаешь?

\- Конечно. Они же для этого и нужны. Какая польза от всех этих знаний, если никто не хочет их читать?

Взяв одну из книг, Спок с осторожностью открыл её. Переплёт был в удивительно хорошем состоянии для своего возраста.

\- Я бы хотел прочитать эту.

\- Ты можешь взять и больше, чем одну. – Кирк обернулся на какой-то стук, донёсшийся изнутри дома. – Кажется, моя мать готовит завтрак. Пойду дам ей знать, что мы здесь, а ты пока осмотрись. Если что отберёшь, просто оставь на журнальном столике. Мы можем забрать их позже, перед возвращением в город.

Кирк вышел, и Спок вернулся к чтению. Он пытался свести количество отобранных книг к разумному пределу, в конце концов, ему придётся нести их до города. Это оказалось нелегко. Наконец, он остановился на двенадцати и положил их на середину стола. После чего его внимание привлекли шахматы в углу.

Подойдя, он изучил доску. Белые побеждали в три хода. Он взял одну из искусно сделанных фигурок. Та была вырезана из дерева, и насколько Спок мог судить по блеску, достаточно старой.

\- Красивые, правда?

Спок обернулся на голос Кирка.

\- Прекрасные фигуры. Ясень и… Я не знаком со вторым типом дерева.

Кирк кивнул и подошёл к Споку.

\- Чёрная вишня [16]. Эти шахматы у нашей семьи уже многие поколения, - он глянул на Спока. – Ты умеешь играть?

\- Да, моя мать научила меня, когда я был ещё маленьким.

\- Отлично, как только закончу эту партию с матерью, может, мы сможем сыграть. Ей мат в три хода.

Спок обернулся приятно удивлённый, ясно понимая, что может и проиграть, и поставил фигурку обратно на доску.

\- Пошли, - кивнул Кирк в сторону двери. – Завтрак уже готов.

Они прошли вглубь дома, к кухне. Вокруг стола суетилась женщина, расставляя тарелки и наполняя их из большой кастрюли на плите. Она была невысокой даже для женщины. В тёмно-светлых волосах проглядывалась седина, но во всём остальном она казалась значительно моложе того возраста, что высчитал Спок. В хрупком телосложении чувствовалась та же сила воли, что и в её сыне. Она вскинула голову на их шаги и улыбнулась.

\- Надеюсь, вы любите овсянку, мистер Спок. Джим упоминал, вы вегетарианец.

Спок уселся на предложенный Кирком стул, как раз напротив самого Кирка.

\- Уверен, мне более чем понравится, миссис Кирк.

\- Ох, только не это, - рассмеялась она, ставя перед ним тарелку. – Прямо старухой себя чувствую. Прошу, зовите меня Вайнона.

\- Хорошо, Вайнона.

\- Мистер Спок уже отобрал полбиблиотеки, чтобы прочитать, - подмигнул Кирк, потянувшись через тарелку к хлебной корзинке, стоявшей между ними. Одну булочку он протянул Споку, а другую взял себе и, разрезав пополам, намазал маслом. – Бедный старый Орфей, несладко ему придётся нести и седока и книги.

\- Если вы полагаете, что, возможно…

\- Он просто шутит, мистер Спок, - послала Вайнона сердитый взгляд сыну. – Кроме того, как раз после ужина Пит собирается в город. Думаю, он с радостью подвезёт мистера Спока.

\- Пит это наш работник, - пояснил он Споку прежде чем вновь обернуться к матери. – Зачем ему в город?

\- Вроде бы из-за нового колеса для одной из телег. Он намеревался выехать вечером и остаться у кузнеца. Ты же знаешь, как хорошо они ладят с Чарли. Он вернётся завтра, после починки.

Кирк нахмурился, как будто раздосадованный сообщением, но затем попросту качнул головой и посмотрел на Спока.

\- Ты не против?

Спок не видел причин с чего бы ему быть против, а потому ответил, что нет.

Это, похоже, удовлетворило Кирка, сосредоточившегося на своей тарелке.

Споку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы определиться с путаным приёмом пищи. Судя по всему, из разных посудин следовало положить себе в глубокую тарелку фрукты, сахар, орехи и сливки. Наконец, ему удалось сотворить нечто по вкусу. 

\- Сын рассказывал: ты интересуешься историей? – спросила Вайнона.

\- Да, я провёл много лет, собирая все сведения о новейшем времени, которые только мог найти.

\- Насколько новейшем?

\- Он имеет в виду тёмные времена, - вставил Кирк.

\- Правда? – Вайнона посмотрела на Спока с новым интересом. – Возможно, позже мы сможем обменяться историями. Я интересовалась этими временами ещё когда была маленькой девочкой.

\- Почту за честь.

\- Мы могли бы заняться этим, скажем, сразу после обеда?

\- Эй, погодите минутку, - Кирк перевёл взгляд с матери на Спока. – Я привёз его сюда, чтобы он составил компанию мне.

\- Ох, он может составить тебе компанию когда угодно. Разве ты не хочешь помочь мистеру Споку с его делом? Что ты за друг тогда? – с поддёвкой спросила Вайнона.

Кирк прищурился но, наконец, фыркнул и улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо, твоя взяла. Но сперва я покажу ему ферму, обещаю вернуть его к обеду.

Спок слушал перепалку с интересом. Понимание, что Кирк считает его другом, неожиданно грело сердце. И хотя он надеялся обсудить с Вайноной историю планеты, всё же ему было жаль упущенного времени с Кирком. Но, как он напомнил себе, у них будет в распоряжении всё утро. Посмотрев на своего друга, он позволил себе насладиться этой идеей.

***

Как только завтрак был окончен, нетерпеливый Кирк вытащил Спока из дома. Они вернулись в сарай и, взяв лошадей, отправились верхом полями и пастбищами кирковой фермы.

\- Ты бы хотел осмотреть что-то конкретное? – поинтересовался Кирк.

\- Полагаюсь на твоё усмотрение. Это твой дом, что ты считаешь наиболее примечательным?

На лице Кирка отобразилась задумчивость.

\- Есть пару местечек, но, думаю, сперва я покажу тебе сады. В это время года можно получить довольно точное представление, что родит наша земля.

Тут он свернул с тропы и направился на запад. Через несколько минут перед ними открылись посадки деревьев, гнущихся под тяжестью плодов. Они сбавили темп, пустив лошадей неспешным шагом мимо низко висящих ветвей. Протянув руку, Кирк сорвал с одного из деревьев два фрукта, один из которых протянул Споку.

\- Персик, - опознал тот фрукт, - попал в Персию из Китая по Шёлковому пути задолго до возникновения христианства.

\- Откуда ты это узнал? – уставился на него Кирк. – И зачем?

\- Читал. Я нахожу историю довольно захватывающей. А ты разве нет?

\- Ну, некоторую да, - пожал он плечами. – Но, не припомню, чтобы меня когда-либо особо интересовала история персиков, - и поднял голову к кронам деревьев. – Ещё с неделю и, думаю, пора будет собирать.

\- Это должно быть нелёгкое дело. Я не представляю, как возможно управиться со всем этим лишь с парой людей.

\- Никак. Нам помогают другие фермеры, так же, как мы помогаем им, когда созревает их урожай. Именно поэтому каждый фермер выращивает только определённый урожай, не повторяясь, так что почти все остальные свободны, когда в них нуждается какая-либо из ферм. – Кирк вывел его из сада к другому. – Это абрикосы. Почти все плоды уже собрали.

\- Фрукты продают на местных рынках?

\- Большей частью да. То, что остаётся после того, как остальные фермеры забирают свою долю, мы продаём в городе или консервируем. Пару раз в месяц все фермеры собираются вместе и отсылают, что могут в Мускатин. То, что не распродаётся там, отправляется кораблями в города по реке.

\- Звучит довольно трудоёмко.

\- Так и есть, - кивнул Кирк. – К тому же и не очень выгодно. Если бы не моё жалование, боюсь, мы мало бы что смогли.

Они миновали ещё несколько садов, по пути наслаждаясь персиками. Клубника, дыни, голубика – всё росло на своих полях, и они останавливались на каждом, а Кирк объяснял, как и что собирать. Спок удивлялся изобилию. Его занимал вопрос: сколько давала эта земля до прихода катастрофы?

Оставляя поля позади, Кирк повернул на юг. Никуда не торопясь, они позволяли лошадям самим задавать темп в то время, как Кирк говорил о своих планах на землю, большей частью остававшейся невозделанной. Спок оказался приятно удивлён, узнавши, что так преимущественно всё и останется.

\- Даже если бы нас было больше, из-за ущерба, причинённого вокруг старых городов, нам приходится оставлять нетронутые земли для животных.

\- Ты упоминал об их убийстве, - неуверенно заметил Спок.

\- Только когда приходится. Домашние животные дают нам достаточно мяса. Зачем утруждаться охотой? Кроме того, патроны дорого стоят. 

\- Логично. И, поскольку, куры обладают коллективным подходом к высиживанию яиц и выращиванию потомства, это ещё и практично.

Кирк посмотрел на него, но смолчал. День выдался жарким, так что тень, отбрасываемая деревьями, была только в радость. Лес становился всё гуще, пока не оборвался у небольшой речки.

\- Это Инглиш-Ривер. Она впадает в Айову [17]. Я столько времени здесь провёл, будучи мальчишкой, ты даже не представляешь.

\- Это та же река, возле которой мы встретились, не так ли?

\- Да, - улыбнулся Кирк, - она самая.

\- Весьма захватывающе, как они соединяются друг с другом, становясь больше с каждым разом, а затем впадают в океан, - Спок всмотрелся в быстрый поток. – Вода представляется довольно холодной.

\- Может быть, но не сейчас. Хочешь поплавать?

Спок ещё раз окинул взглядом речку и покачал головой.

\- Нет, не думаю.

Хохотнув, Кирк направился прочь, следуя тропой к возвышенности.

\- Пошли, есть ещё кое-что, что я хотел бы тебе показать, а после отправимся обратно.

Пологим подъёмом Спок отметил глину и обильный ил в грязи, разбрасываемой копытами коней.

\- Почва плодородна, это всё, что я знаю, - пожал плечами Кирк, когда он спросил об этом.

\- Большая часть этой местности представлена преимущественно песками, состоящими из осадочных пород, возникших в ледниковый период между пятью миллионами и десятью тысячами лет назад.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – Обернувшись, уставился на него Кирк.

\- Я уже говорил, я изучаю прошлое.

\- Я знаю. Но это слишком уж прошлое, разве нет? – Он покачал головой. – Ладно, пустое, думаю, тебе это понравится.

Они въехали на гребень, медленно приблизившись к краю. Перед ними, среди раскинувшихся просторов, приблизительно в двух милях, стоял дом Кирка. Это было и приятное и захватывающее зрелище.

\- Всегда любил открывающийся отсюда вид. Всякий раз, когда возвращаюсь из долгого отъезда, стараюсь прийти сюда, как только получится.

Спок повернулся, рассматривая мужчину. Кирковы волосы ерошил лёгкий ветерок и, пусть он и не улыбался, но на его лице читалось выражение тихого довольства. Кирк повернул коня и начал спуск по склону к тропе, ведущей к дому. Спок двинулся следом и пристроился рядом с ним.

***

\- Ты был прав, – подошла к сыну со спины и приобняла за талию Вайнона.

Кирк положил в ответ руку ей на плечо, наконец, отрываясь от созерцания телеги, медленно исчезающей вдали. Когда та свернула с тропы на дорогу, ведущую к городу, Кирк помахал в последний раз. В свете заходящего солнца он увидел, как Спок махнул в ответ. Теперь они казались не более, нежели пятнышком на горизонте.

\- Насчёт чего? – он снова посмотрел вдаль, но телега уже исчезла, деревья и холмы, наконец, скрыли Спока из виду.

\- Насчёт мистера Спока. Он и правда непрост, да?

\- Да.

\- Я заметила: ты разрешил ему взять несколько книг. Ты же помнишь, что обычно мы так не делаем.

\- Знаю, но оно само как-то вышло, что я предложил их ему. Уверен, он будет с ними бережен.

\- Чудесно, - поддела она, - но больше так не делай. А он не слишком часто улыбается, да? Если подумать, я, кажется, ни разу и не видела.

\- Правда? Не заметил, - и так и было. На самом деле, он мог поклясться, что Спок улыбается весьма часто. В следующий раз надо будет проверить.

\- Он ещё придёт?

\- Не знаю. Надеюсь, но всё зависит от желания самого Спока.

Вайнона насмешливо окинула сына взглядом.

\- А он не пожелает?

\- Не думаю, что он откажется. Просто, не знаю кем его считать, знакомым, другом или ещё кем. Я, наконец, спросил, могу ли звать его по имени? А он ответил, что «Спок» – вполне удовлетворительно, но, что я могу отказаться от «мистера».

\- Это немного странно, но при чём тут приедет он к нам ещё, или нет?

\- Думаю, мне просто интересно, кем он меня видит? Считает ли он меня другом, или попросту каким-то парнем, с которым приходится иметь дело? Приехал он в гости из благодарности, или потому, что действительно хотел?

\- И это беспокоит тебя?

Кирк передёрнул плечами, не уверенный, что именно чувствует.

\- Он тебе нравится, правда? Очень нравится.

\- Это так очевидно?

\- Только для меня. Не думаю, что он знает.

\- И в том не моя заслуга. Сегодня несколько раз я едва не…

\- Чем вы двое занимались?

\- Всяким разным. Катались. Разговаривали, - Кирк улыбнулся. – Не думаю, что существует что-либо, о чём этот человек не знает. И хотя я видел те места, которые показывал ему, больше раз, чем могу сосчитать, увидеть их вместе с ним было всё равно, что увидеть впервые. Всё было «захватывающим». И знаешь, что? Неожиданно так и оказалось.

Она отстранилась, всмотревшись в его лицо. Чтобы она там ни увидела, оно ей определённо пришлось не по душе.

\- Ох, Джим, надеюсь, ты не останешься с разбитым сердцем.

\- Мама, мы просто друзья.

Она прислонилась ему под бок.

\- Нет, не просто. Мне показалось, я заметила нечто за обедом, то, как ты, казалось, светился каждый раз, когда он говорил что-нибудь или смотрел в твою сторону. Я надеялась, что ошибалась.

\- Почему? Мне казалось, он тебе понравился.

\- Понравился. Он производит впечатление хорошего и порядочного джентльмена. Но он только проездом, Джим, и вовсе не планирует здесь осесть.

\- То же самое можно сказать и обо мне. Через два месяца я снова уйду. Нет, - сжал он её крепче, - у тебя нет никаких причин беспокоиться. Конечно, парень мне по душе. Ладно, он сильно мне по душе, - добавил он, когда она пихнула его под бок. – Но мне и раньше нравились разные люди. Это ничего не значит.

\- Хотела бы я тебе верить, - вздохнула она. – Было бы много проще, влюбись ты в Мерилин.

Это заставило его расхохотаться. Мать вовсе не заботила девушка, когда они встречались. «Назойливая» - вот то слово, что он от неё помнил. Но никогда не имел духу сказать, что видел между двумя женщинами много схожего.

\- Никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя такое. В любом случае, я не влюблён в Спока. Это просто… увлечение. Весьма притягательное, но всё же только увлечение.

\- Надеюсь, - ответила она, обнимая его, и следом выпутавшись из его рук. – Думаю, я выпью чашечку какао, а потом пойду спать. Хочешь, и тебе сварю?

Он покачал головой и, наклонившись, поцеловал на ночь.

\- Не забудь запереться.

\- Не забуду.

Она ушла, и он слышал, как за ней закрылась дверь. Усевшись на веранде, он погрузился в мысли, наблюдая за темнеющим небом и загорающимися звёздами. Ему всегда нравилась эта часть суток. И прежде всего на корабле, особенно когда они находились среди широких участков реки, берег был далеко, и небо было единственным, что ты видел. Но этим вечером звёзды, похоже, потеряли своё очарование для него. Вместо этого он понял, что все его мысли о Споке. Запрокинув голову, он прикрыл глаза. Чёрт побери, он точно втюрился.

Но это же только увлечение, верно? Он едва его знал. Они встречались, сколько, всего три раза? И всё же было в Споке что-то, что цепляло изнутри. Между ними образовалась связь, зародившаяся в первую встречу и крепнувшая с каждой последующей.

Возможно, мать была права? Может, он слишком увлёкся и лучше отступиться, прекратить всё, пока не стало только хуже? Да ещё Спок заставлял его чувствовать себя беспомощным, а если Кирк чего и не любил, то это быть беспомощным.

Он выдохнул, после чего поднялся и зашёл внутрь, решив принять ванну, памятуя, что в бане было ещё немало дров. Пока вода нагревалась, он смотрел на огонь, проигрывая в голове различные сценарии, надеясь определиться, каким должен следовать. Немного позже, лёжа в постели и пялясь в потолок, он по-прежнему не знал. А когда пришёл сон, там его ждал Спок.

***

Спок наблюдал, как появляются одна за другой звёзды, пока они блестящей россыпью не укрыли всё небо. Телега раскачивалась под ним, даря странную расслабленность. Пит свободно придерживал вожжи, направляя лошадей дорогой к городу.

\- Джим говорил: ты здесь новичок, - бросил Пит.

\- Совершенно верно.

\- Тут нечасто появляются новые люди. Мы вроде как на отшибе. Почему ты решил приехать сюда?

\- Я искал работу. Риверсайд был просто одним из городов по пути.

\- Не так себе представляешь город, да?

\- Он вполне удовлетворяет моим потребностям.

\- Веришь или нет, но он был ещё меньше. За последние лет десять мы немного разрослись. Даже ведутся разговоры создать пассажирское сообщение отсюда до Миссисипи. Но, конечно, им бы не помешало сперва сделать что-нибудь с дорогами.

\- Здесь, похоже, повсеместно по всей территории отсутствует техническое обслуживание.

\- Мы делаем, что можем, но, знаешь, каждый раз, как мы, казалось бы, достигаем какого-то прогресса, трах-бах, и что-то всё рушит. Или не хватает дождя, или наоборот льёт как из ведра и едва всё не смывает, или нашествие саранчи, или ещё что другое, - пожал Пит плечами. – Жизнь тяжёлая штука. Тут ничего не попишешь.

Спок припомнил кирковы рассказы о его народе и прилагаемых ими усилиях, чтобы выжить.

\- Так было не всегда.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, до тёмных времён? Может и так. Хочешь слушать всякую чепуху о том, как расчудесно было раньше, слушай. А мне знать о том не хочется.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что, когда думаешь о том, как было и как стало, только хуже становится. Нет, некоторые вещи лучше оставить позади, - он смерил Спока взглядом. – Ты не согласен, верно?

\- Я…

\- О, не волнуйся. Джим такой же. Точно как его матушка, всегда хочет знать «почему». Одно беспокойство от него, - старик глянул вперёд. – Похоже, мы почти приехали. Где тебя высадить?

\- У кафе «Утренняя звезда».

\- Ты снимаешь комнату у мисс Мерилин? – хохотнул он. – Как тесен мир, правда?

\- Простите?

Тот махнул рукой, словно отгоняя вырвавшиеся слова.

\- Не обращай внимания.

Несколькими минутами позже Спок слез с телеги, в кафе было темно за исключением слабого огонька в одном из окон.

\- Подожду-ка я лучше, чтобы убедиться, что она тебя пустит, - заметил Пит, слезая, и вскрикнул от боли.

\- С вами всё в порядке? – спросил Спок, возвращаясь к старику.

\- Просто спина. Временами бывает.

Пит стоял чуть согнувшись, одной рукой разминая поясницу и с болезненной гримасой на лице.

\- Возможно, я смог бы помочь.

Спок положил ладони на спину человека и большими пальцами осторожно надавил на межпозвоночные диски. Через несколько мгновений Пит неуверенно выпрямился.

\- Эй, не болит. Как ты это сделал?

\- У вас, похоже, защемление нерва. При надавливании я сумел временно облегчить боль.

\- Это да. Спасибо, большое спасибо, мистер Спок.

Спок кивнул и пошёл к двери. Подёргав дверь за ручку, и найдя её незапертой, он обернулся и махнул на прощание. 

Пит взобрался обратно в телегу и помахал Споку в ответ, трогая в путь.

Зайдя, Спок посмотрел вслед старику. Наиболее прискорбно, что возраст начал брать над тем своё. Здесь не существовало лечения, что продлило бы ему жизнь, даруя лишние годы активности, ещё одна из многих утрат этого народа.

Внезапно ему представился Кирк тридцать или сорок лет спустя, в одряхлевшем теле, с болью, ставшей постоянной спутницей. Это оказалось тревожной мыслью.

***

Кирк никак не выходил у Спока из головы, ни этой ночью, ни на следующий день. Он постоянно обнаруживал, что в самые неожиданные моменты, когда ожидал, пока Эладио передаст ему заказ посетителей, или играл на пианино, пока люди танцевали перед ним, но особенно, когда ему выдавалась минутка сесть и почитать одну из одолженных Кирком книг – в мыслях возвращается ко времени проведённом со своим другом.

Он умудрился прочесть почти все из той дюжины, что прихватил. Ему оставалась последняя. И он надеялся окончить её, прежде чем вернуться к работе. Света горящих на нескольких столах свечей вполне хватало для чтения. Севилла утверждал, что это «создаёт атмосферу», но Спок сомневался: не в экономии ли дело? Чем меньше свечей использовать, тем меньше придётся покупать.

В заведении было тихо. Те несколько посетителей, пришедшие пообедать, уже ушли, и следующие несколько часов, прежде чем они вновь вернуться, ожидалось затишье. За спиной он слышал, как Севилла и Эладио тихо беседовали, время от времени сдержано посмеиваясь. Спок закончил убираться к вечеру и теперь коротал своё время, как это называл Севилла, за «обеденным часом», хотя тот едва ли длился один лишь час. Тут часто случалось, что было нечего делать, и он, бывало, задавался вопросом: отчего владелец платил ему так много?

Спок закончил главу и ненадолго закрыл книгу, обдумывая прочитанное. Он узнал многое об отдельных факторах, накликавших на планету «тёмные времена», но общую картинку получить не мог. Завтра у него выходной, и он намеревался с утра отправиться на ферму Кирков, чтобы вернуть книги и взять новые.

Он надеялся, Кирк будет дома и им вдосталь хватит времени поговорить. Их беседы были наиболее приятной частью визитов Спока. Умный и не боящийся спорить Кирк стал достойным вызовом. Спок знал, что наслаждается обществом мужчины, чего он не осознавал, так это насколько. Или как ему будет его не хватать.

Он старался выкинуть мужчину из головы и сосредоточиться на своей миссии, уделяя беседам с жителями города столько времени, сколько мог, в надежде раскопать хоть какую-то информацию. Но пока безуспешно. Он даже навестил Поттеров.

Это выдалось интересным. Хотя о прошлом планеты им было известно не так уж много, они определённо помнили немало историй о данных местах. Спок провёл увлекательный день, слушая, как братья пытаются перещеголять друг друга, но не был уверен в правдивости их рассказов. Его турне по шахте и небольшому местечку, что они устроили для продажи некоторых своих находок, было почти столь же интересным.

Но даже это отвлекло его от мыслей о Кирке не так уж надолго. Он застал себя за тем, что высматривает Кирка каждый вечер, надеясь, что друг появится. Но тот так и не появлялся. Спок начал подумывать, уж не решил ли Кирк, что сделал достаточно и теперь не видит причин общаться и дальше.

Мысленно встряхнувшись, Спок вернулся к книге. Нельзя полагаться в выводах на гипотезы, он либо встретится с Кирком вновь, либо нет. Он сосредоточился на написанном, стараясь не отвлекаться. И перевернул страницу. Поглощённый чтением, он не замечал Севиллу, пока тот не поставил тарелку на стол и не уселся напротив.

\- Ты слишком мало ешь, приятель.

Спок неохотно закрыл книгу. Подтащив тарелку к себе, он взял также принесенную вилку и принялся за еду. Он не мог открыто заявить Севилле, что вулканцам не требуется столько пищи, сколько людям. К тому же, аппетит приходит во время еды.

\- Хм, - открыл Севилла книгу. – Что такое «Кадиллак»? [18]

\- Точно не уверен.

\- О чём она? – поинтересовался он, пролистывая страницы.

\- Это история освоения водных ресурсов бывших юго-западных территорий вашей нации.

Наградив его странным взглядом, Севилла положил книгу обратно на стол.

\- Не самое захватывающее чтение.

\- Нет, но весьма познавательное.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - мужчина немного замялся, но всё же продолжил, - моя семья была из тех мест, но мы уехали до того, как, ну, всё пошло наперекосяк.

Спок отложил вилку, враз позабыв о еде.

\- Если не возражаете, я не отказался бы услышать о тех событиях.

\- Да там и рассказывать нечего. Больше десяти лет длилась засуха, и начали заходить разговоры о нормировании воды. Фермеры стали браться за оружие, из-за того что считали, что города потребляют слишком много, оставляя недостаточно для полива. Моя семья владела небольшим полем, и они понимали к чему идёт, что им не выжить. Так что они продали землю и уехали. – Он прервался на мгновение, казалось, погрузившись в воспоминания. – Помню, как дед рассказывал о тех местах. Он никогда там не бывал, но ему говорили, что там было очень красиво, место, где человек может найти себя, или потерять.

\- Вы никогда не думали вернуться?

\- Никогда, - покачал головой Севилла. – Ехать через Равнины очень опасно. Там мало воды, а погода может испортиться в любое мгновение. И, насколько я знаю, там вряд ли кто живёт. Что касается земель моей семьи, до них очень далеко. Слишком далеко, чтобы посмотреть на место, никогда не бывшее для меня домом.

Концепция являлась слишком чуждой для Спока. На Вулкане кланы владели одними и теми же землями на протяжении тысячелетий. Вулканцу никогда бы в голову не пришла сама мысль отказаться от них. Но, опять же, вулканцы никогда не уничтожали приютившую их землю.

Он собирался было спросить: где Севилла узнал информацию, касающуюся Равнин, когда услышал, как за спиной открывается входная дверь. Вот тебе и тихое время для чтения.

\- Я думал, ты нас покинул, - укорил Севилла новоприбывшего.

\- Как я мог?

Спок обернулся на говорящего. В дверях стоял Кирк. Он улыбнулся Споку и несколько нерешительно, как будто думая, что ему могут быть не рады, направился к столу.

\- У тебя есть минутка, Спок? Я хочу с тобой поговорить кое о чём.

\- Пора мне возвращаться к работе, - встал Севилла. – Эладио уже должен был закончить пересыпать муку, пора ему браться за рис. Увидимся позже, Джим, - кивнул он, возвращаясь на кухню.

Кирк посмотрел ему в след, а после сел на свободный стул и бросил взгляд на споков обед.

\- Ты будешь доедать?

Спок толкнул початую тарелку к Кирку, который с жадностью набросился на еду.

\- Спасибо, я с утра ничего не ел.

\- Ты был занят?

\- Можно и так сказать, - фыркнул Кирк. – Я помогал Лестеру с ремонтом сарая и совсем забыл о времени. Прости, что так долго не заглядывал, всё время то одно, то другое. Я и не поел то перед тем, как отправиться в город, потому как не хотел ждать ещё день, чтобы поговорить с тобой.

\- Поговорить о чём?

\- Тебе нравится здесь работать?

У него на лице, должно быть, отразилось замешательство, потому что Кирк поспешил объясниться

\- Нет, правда, тебе нравится здесь работать? Ты бы отказался от другой работы, если бы предложили? Потому что если ты согласишься, я имею в виду на другую работу, у меня есть предложение, могущее тебя заинтересовать.

Спок взвесил ответ.

\- Я благодарен, что Гилберт счёл возможным нанять меня, тем более, что никто другой не захотел. Он был ко мне внимателен и щедр. Но я искал и ищу что-нибудь, что дало бы мне больше свободного времени. О какой именно работе ты говоришь?

\- Я, м-м, думал, может ты согласишься поработать на ферме. Плата, наверное, будет не такой большой, но тебе не придётся беспокоиться о жилье и питании. К тому же, ты будешь рядом со всеми теми книгами. И обещаю, что позабочусь, чтобы тебе доставало времени на твои исследования.

\- Почему?

\- Почему что?

\- Почему я? Почему сейчас? Когда мы встретились в первый раз, ты знал, что мне нужна работа. Что изменилось с тех пор?

\- Ну, во-первых, мне нужен человек, чтобы помочь сопроводить груз до Оттумуа. Учитывая, как опасна стала дорога, я не хочу отправлять старика и пацана самих. А во-вторых, - Кирк облизнул губы, - думаю, мы могли бы отлично сработаться, что скажешь?

\- На основании чего ты пришёл к подобным заключениям?

\- Чёрт его знает. Как я сказал в нашу первую встречу: по какой-то причине мне кажется, что тебе можно доверять. И моё мнение не изменилось, - Кирк подался вперёд, взгляд на его лице Спок мог определить только как жаждущий. – Ну, так что скажешь?

Даже если это было нечто, что придётся ему не по нраву, Спок не думал, что смог бы отказать Кирку.

\- Я согласен на твоё предложение. Тем не менее, я не хочу оставлять Гилберта без надлежащей помощи этим вечером, поскольку это один из самых оживлённых дней недели.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не поговорить с ним? Если он попросит тебя остаться на вечер, мы сможем уехать утром. А если нет, мы сможем собрать твои вещи и отправиться прямо сейчас.

Разумное предложение, но Спок находил, что не горит желанием объявлять эту новость недавнему работодателю. Ему пришлись по нраву доброжелательность и остроумие Севиллы, и он знал, что будет скучать по ним.

Тем не менее, каким бы неприятным оно не представлялось, это всё равно следовало сделать. Он отправился на кухню, готовый к некой ссоре. К чему он был не готов, это к обеспокоенности Севиллы лишиться в Споке друга, нежели недовольства утратой работника.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Если дело в зарплате…

\- Нет, Гилберт, вы более чем щедры. Мне просто необходимо место, где я мог бы трудиться над другими вещами.

\- Ах, да, эта твоя одержимость прошлым, - смиренно покачал головой Севилла. – Не понимаю этого, боюсь, от этого одно только расстройство, но думаю, раз уж это то, чего ты хочешь, так тому и быть. Мне будет тебя не хватать, друг.

\- Попрощаетесь за меня с Эладио?

\- Конечно, хотя он уже должен вот-вот вернуться из магазина. Следовало догадаться, что он остановиться поболтать со своей милашкой.

\- Если желаете, я могу задержаться на вечер.

\- Нет, нет, - погнал его к двери Севилла. – Зачем платить мисс Тэлбот за лишнюю ночь? Иди, Спок. Мы справимся. Ты же будешь заглядывать к нам время от времени, правда?

\- Если смогу. – Спок едва не вскинул руку попрощаться по-вулкански, но вовремя остановился. Его не поймут. Вместо этого он откланялся терранским способом и ушёл вместе с Кирком.

До «Утренней звезды» было всего несколько минут езды. Кирк сбавил скорость и остановил фургон прямо у входа. Спок слез и был удивлён, что Кирк не последовал за ним.

\- Я подожду здесь, - ответил Кирк на недоуменный взгляд.

\- Очень хорошо. Я сначала принесу книги, а затем вернусь за одеждой и остальным. И поскольку два дня назад я заплатил за неделю вперёд, мне необходимо стребовать с мисс Талбот сдачу перед отъездом.

Кирк скривился.

\- Это так уж необходимо? То есть, ты всегда сможешь получить её позже.

\- Я сейчас здесь.

\- Знаю, но она, наверное, занята, готовя ужин.

\- Джим, это час езды, - сощурил он взгляд. – Ты чего-то боишься?

\- Ничего, просто… чёрт, это всё непросто.

\- Да, ты уже упоминал прежде.

Кирк почти что испепелил его взглядом, но тут неожиданно выпятил челюсть и спрыгнул с фургона. 

\- Хорошо, ладно.

\- Тебе не обязательно входить.

\- Нет уж, - бросил Кирк, зашагав по дорожке, - давай, пошли, заберём твои вещи и поскорее уберёмся.

Нагнав друга у самого входа, Спок открыл дверь. Прежде чем войти, Кирк сверкнул на него весьма раздражённым взглядом. В зале оказалось пусто, но Спок слышал звуки, доносящиеся с кухни.

Кирк сразу же свернул налево к лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньку. Пока Спок открывал дверь в свою комнату, Кирк нетерпеливо мялся рядом. А оказавшись внутри, захлопнул её со вздохом явного облегчения.

\- Нам повезло. Ну, - посмотрел он на Спока, - давай же, собирайся.

Понимая, что Кирк не шутил об уходе как можно скорее, Спок поспешно собрал вещи, просто побросав их в вещмешок, который вручил Кирку. Книги уже были в коробке. Положив ту, что принёс сверху, Спок подхватил коробку и кивнул Кирку, чтобы тот открыл дверь.

Они быстро спустились по лестнице, Кирк шёл впереди. И у входной двери открыл её для Спока, когда они услышали, как Кирка окликают по имени.

\- Джим, никогда не думала увидеть тебя здесь снова.

Кирк зыркнул на Спока, но поставил ношу на пол и подошёл к Мерилин. Та стояла у двери в кухню, с волосами собранными и сколотыми на макушке, с нечитаемым взором и мукой на лице.

\- Привет, Мерилин, - Кирк нерешительно наклонился и поцеловал её в щёку.

\- Жаль, я не знала, что ты собираешься приехать в город. Я бы приготовилась. – Вскинув руку, она поправила выбившиеся волосы. – Видок у меня, наверное, ещё тот.

Говорила она спокойно, но в голосе её явно проступала напряжённость.

Кирк опустил взгляд, поджав губы. Но тут же вскинул голову и обратился к Споку.

\- Не мог бы ты нас оставить, Спок? Мне необходимо кое о чём переговорить с Мерилин. Наедине.

\- Конечно. Я подожду в фургоне.

Он умудрился закрыть дверь за собой и при этом не уронить книги. Вернувшись к дороге, он поставил коробку в кузов фургона, после чего взобрался на сиденье, приготовившись ждать столько, сколько придётся. Но к его удивлению менее чем через пять минут дверь распахнулась, и вышел Кирк.

Спок выучил немало признаков, источаемых людьми, что говорили больше всяких слов. И прямо сейчас Кирк почти в голос кричал, что желает, чтобы его оставили в покое, он с силой забросил сумку Споку за спину и, залезши, схватил вожжи.

Спок более чем собирался так и сделать, резким щелчком Кирк тронул лошадей с места. Спок предположил, что расставание Кирка и мисс Талбот прошло не слишком приятно, и никто лучше Спока не понимал насколько болезненным может быть разрыв уз между парой. Люди не являлись телепатами, они не устанавливали узы в вулканском понимании. Но всё же из случая своей матери он знал, что связь возможна и, что когда связь рвётся, они чувствуют боль так же, как вулканцы, хотели они разрыва или нет.

Он помнил собственную жгучую агонию разрыва с Т’Принг. Он ходил в тумане боли, по возвращении на борт едва способный выполнять свои обязанности, но не желающий позволить хоть кому-то увидеть эту муку. Рваные и кровоточащие обрывки связи грозили смять его контроль, но он каким-то образом справился и, в конце концов, боль отступила.

Никого не заботило его самочувствие, большинство просто старались избегать его. И только теперь он понимал, что намерение справляться в одиночку каким-то образом сделало всё только хуже. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы иметь рядом просто молчаливую поддержку такого, как Кирк. Посмотрев на друга, он наткнулся на ответный взгляд.

\- Говорил же, что всё непросто, - с натянутой улыбкой откликнулся Кирк.

\- Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять.

\- А если я хочу?

\- Тогда я выслушаю.

Кирк снова уставился на дорогу.

\- Я знаю Мерилин всю свою жизнь. Мы вместе ходили в школу, вместе играли, - он фыркнул. – Ты же видел Риверсайд. Тут почти невозможно не знать друг друга. Она нравилась мне, очень, а я нравился ей. Потом, когда мне было лет двенадцать, её родители умерли, и она переехала к тётке в Мускатин, мы не виделись почти восемь лет.

\- Это должно быть было трудным для вас обоих.

\- Наверное. А затем умерла её тётка, хм, да, лет семь назад, и Мерилин переехала обратно, купила дом в городе и открыла в нём пансион с кафе. Она работала, не покладая рук, - улыбнулся он. – Меня она тоже обхаживала, не покладая рук, но тут, похоже, с треском провалилась.

\- Разве вы не друзья?

Кирк на мгновение задумался.

\- Может, и да, но «друзья» - определённо не то, чего Мерилин от меня хочет. К сожалению, я понял, что сам никогда не хотел от неё ничего большего. Когда она только вернулась, мы пытались сойтись. И некоторое время всё даже шло чудесно. Но она изменилась. А я всё больше и больше времени проводил вдали от дома.

Спок не мог отделаться от мыслей, насколько схожими были их случаи.

\- Так ты полагаешь, именно твоя профессия стала тем, что уничтожила шанс на отношения с ней?

\- Может быть, - качнул голову Кирк, но тут же усмехнулся. – Кого я обманываю? Нет, никакой разницы, останься я и стань фермером, или переедь жить в город и помогай ей с кафе. У нас бы всё равно ничего не вышло.

\- Есть нечто, чего я не понимаю. Возможно, это не моё дело, и если так, прошу извинить. Но мне любопытно.

\- Что?

\- Почему тебе не сказать ей об этом? Почему ты избегаешь её? Разве не лучше объясниться и не дарить ложных надежд?

\- Спок, она знает. Она просто не хочет принять этого. Но, знаешь, что? – наградил он Спока повеселевшей улыбкой. – Думаю, теперь она успокоится.

***

Ко времени, когда они въехали на дорожку, ведущую к ферме, дом в вечерних сумерках виделся неясной громадой. Лишь в окне библиотеки горел слабый свет, но остальная часть стояла погруженной во мрак. Лошади, казалось, знали, что уже близко к дому, и когда Кирк свернул фургон к сараю, ускорили поступь.

Оставив животных на попечение молодого человека, которого он представил, как Элайджо, Кирк подхватил вещмешок Спока и отправился к дому, Спок последовал за ним, неся коробку с книгами. Очутившись внутри, Кирк зажёг небольшую лампу, стоявшую на столе при входе, и подождал, пока Спок отнесёт книги в библиотеку. Вернувшись, Спок был удивлён, когда Кирк начал подниматься по лестнице, неся его вещи.

\- Куда ты?

Кирк остановился и обернулся явно озадаченный.

\- В твою комнату. Куда ещё?

\- Я буду жить в доме?

\- Конечно, - ответил Кирк как нечто само собой разумеющееся и двинулся дальше. – Давай, пошли, осмотришься.

Спок последовал за другом. Поднявшись, они свернули налево, и Кирк подвёл его к двери в конце коридора.

\- Вот твоя комната, - объявил Кирк, открывая дверь. Поставив лампу на комод, он зажёг ещё одну, что находилась в комнате и, подойдя к окну, задёрнул шторы. – Ну, как тебе? – обернулся он к Споку.

Это была небольшая комнатка весьма похожая на комнаты в «Утренней звезде». Кровать, комод и платяной шкаф, но зато с письменным столом, задвинутым в угол, и с маленькой вазочкой цветов на нём.

\- Более чем приемлемо, и гораздо больше, нежели я ожидал. Я предполагал, что буду жить с работниками. В предыдущий мой визит ты упоминал дом для рабочих.

\- Разве здесь не лучше?

\- Я не предполагал, что предпочтения работников принимаются в расчёт.

\- Обычно нет, - потёр переносицу явно загнанный в угол Кирк. – Послушай, мы же друзья, верно?

\- Так и есть, - настороженно ответил Спок, неуверенный к чему тот ведёт.

\- Ну вот. Что же я за друг, если заставлю тебя жить среди работников?

\- Но, Джим…

\- Ну, теперь, когда ты здесь, я лучше пойду, а ты распаковывайся. – Кирк подхватил лампу и вышел, в последний момент задержавшись на пороге. – Мы выезжаем с утра пораньше. До Оттумуа два полных дня пути, а обратная дорога займёт даже дольше, так что тебе следует отдохнуть и хорошенько выспаться.

\- Да, но…

\- Ванна по коридору, чистые полотенца и мыло найдёшь там же, но горячей воды не будет до самого утра. Завтрак в шесть. До завтра.

После чего ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь. Спок ощущал себя будто попавшим в песчаную бурю. Кирк проносился как чудовищный ураган, ослепляя всех на своём пути. Обходилось, конечно, без ударов молний, но невозможно было отрицать, что друг его распространяет вокруг себя волну энергии. Но, раскладывая вещи, он понял, что вовсе не возражает против этого. Отчего-то в Кирке это сочеталось приятным образом. Возможно, лучшей аналогией были бы земные бури, что также несли и живительный дождь.

Взяв пижаму, он отправился мыться. Он не был уверен, как работает сантехника, весьма очевидно, что изначальные приспособления давно исчезли, а те, что имелись, находились на достаточно примитивном уровне, так что он разделся и удовлетворился стоявшим здесь кувшином холодной воды.

Позднее, в своей комнате, под тёплым одеялом, перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сон, он ещё раз подумал о Кирке и дружбе, которой начинал очень дорожить.

Глава 4

Спок проснулся перед рассветом, но ко времени, когда они с Кирком вышли из дома, солнце уже окрасило горизонт, и утро обещало быть тёплым. У сарая стоял запряжённый двумя мускулистыми конями фургон. И с привязанными сзади ещё двумя. Один из них – Орфей, серый в яблоках, на котором он уже ездил ранее. Споку стало интересно, где лошадь Кирка?

\- Всё готово к дороге? – окликнул Кирк, подходя ближе.

Стоявший в кузове невысокий жилистый мужчина обернулся и помахал рукой. При ближайшем взгляде Спок узнал в нём Пита, того самого, что отвозил его в город в прошлый раз.

Подойдя к фургону, они оказались приветствуемы сворой псов, выскочивших из ниоткуда. Перед тем, как убежать, те обнюхали его и Кирка ещё раз. Вернувшись к изучению фургона, Спок отметил, что в том помещались рулоны ткани, скатки, ящики с различным продовольствием и несколько ружей. 

Пит спустился на землю.

\- Доброе утро, Джим, мистер Спок.

\- Ты же помнишь Пита?

\- Конечно, помню. Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, мистер Робертс. 

\- Ну, мистер Спок, я же просил: зовите меня Пит, просто Пит.

\- Что значит «в добром здравии»? – переспросил Кирк.

\- Мистер Спок помог мне со спиной. Она мне просто покою не давала. А он надавил в паре мест, и всё прошло.

\- Ещё один скрытый талант? Мне надо держаться за тебя обеими руками, - заметил Кирк, залезая в фургон и беря одно из ружей. – Тебе когда-нибудь доводилось стрелять из такого?

\- Нет, я не приемлю отнятие жизни.

\- Мне тоже не нравится убивать, но иногда у тебя мало выбора.

Спок поджал губы. Ему не хотелось спорить, но и уступать он не собирался.

\- Тем не менее, ружьё мне не понадобится. У меня есть иные способы защититься.

Кирк собирался было возразить, но затем просто покачал головой и обернулся обратиться к Питу.

\- Мы готовы трогаться в дорогу?

\- Ждём только Элайджу. Он отправился к водокачке наполнить фляги. Правишь ты?

\- До полудня точно. Не думаю, что у Спока есть в этом опыт, но мы можем разделить обязанности между нами тремя.

\- Какие обязанности? – Спросил подошедший из-за сарая Элайджа, протягивая каждому по фляге.

\- Править фургоном, - влез Кирк на козлы. Раньше, чем Спок успел двинуться, Элайджа вскарабкался рядом с Кирком.

\- Похоже, нам с тобой придётся ехать верхом, а? – бросил Пит, отвязывая лошадей и подводя одну Споку. Спок был обрадован, что ехать ему выпало на Орфее.

Они взобрались в сёдла. Дёрнув поводьями, Кирк тронул фургон с места, и маленький отряд отправился в путь.

Дорога от фермы через широкие луга и засеянные поля прошла в молчании. День становился жарче, и даже Спок обрадовался, когда они въехали в лес, пусть дорога и стала хуже, замедляя их продвижение.

\- Бывали когда-нибудь в Оттумуа, мистер Спок? – поинтересовался Пит.

\- Нет, не приходилось.

\- Не самое лучшее местечко. Если бы не угольные шахты, думаю, его бы давно не стало. – Старик вытер лоб платком, после чего повязал его вокруг шеи. – Знаешь, я езжу туда вот уже больше лет, чем могу сосчитать. И даже не знаю, моё это воображение, или потому, что я становлюсь старее, но кажется, что дороги всё хуже, а путь дольше, чем раньше.

\- Это потому, что ты стареешь, - крикнул Кирк спереди.

\- С тобой никто не разговаривает. Следи за дорогой и не отвлекайся, - рявкнул в ответ Пит, при этом вовсе не выглядя злым.

Обернувшийся Кирк ухмыльнулся и снова вернулся к упряжке.

\- Наглый молокосос. Весь в отца.

\- Вы знали отца Джима?

\- И его деда тоже. Я родился не так далеко отсюда, но мой папаша, похоже, не обладал нужной для ведения хозяйства жилкой, особенно после смерти ма. Так что когда мистер Кирк, дед Джима, предложил купить ферму, мой па согласился. Он собрал мешок и отправился… куда глаза глядят. Бросил меня и мою сестру на самих себя. Но мистер Кирк был не таков. Забрал нас обоих к себе, дал нам дом. С тех пор там и живу.

\- Джим упоминал, что его семья живёт в этих местах довольно давно.

\- Так и есть, - кивнул Кирк. – Лет четыреста, не меньше, как говорят. Даже не знаю, как быть, если у Джима не будет детей.

\- Разве нет других членов семьи, чтобы наследовать?

Пит напряжённо нахмурился.

\- Кажется, ходили разговоры о родне где-то в Мэне, но на том и всё. Брат Джима как раз должен был жениться, да умер.

\- Я не знал, что у Джима был брат.

Спок отметил вспышку застарелой боли, промелькнувшей на лице старика.

\- Джордж, - заговорил тот, понизив голос. – Ему только исполнилось восемнадцать, вся жизнь ещё впереди. Но в тот год началась эпидемия, страшная. Она забрала и Джорджа, и его отца. Много людей умерло, моя сестра, родители Элайджи. Бедняга был ещё совсем малыш, всего несколько месяцев от роду. Джим очень сильно горевал, он обожал отца, и они с Джорджем были очень близки.

Спок перевёл взгляд на своего друга, который, похоже, что-то увлечённо обсуждал с Элайджей. Как и у всех встреченных им до сих пор, у Кирка тоже была своя трагедия в жизни. Но по его поведению это трудно было понять. Джим не показывал своей скорби, почти как если бы следовал пути вулканцев.

\- Он сильный человек.

\- Это да. И не боящийся ответственности к тому же. Не знаю, что мы будем делать, случись с ним что-нибудь.

Спок лишь кивнул, растревоженный подобной мыслью, но, учитывая положение на этой планете, такая перспектива являлась вполне вероятной. Кирк был не из тех, кто выбирал простой или безопасный путь. К сожалению. Рядом с ним не было никого, кто поддержал бы его.

Кирк слушал сидящего рядом мальчишку в пол-уха, незаметно поглядывая назад. Сквозь болтовню Элайджи до него доносилось тихое перешёптывание Спока и Пита, и он не мог ничего поделать со своим любопытством: о чём они там говорили? У него имелись стойкие подозрения, что разговор шёл о нём.

Он улыбнулся про себя. Пит мог заговорить кого угодно, дай ему только волю, и, похоже, Спок оказался благодарным слушателем. Не многие дарили старику такую возможность, и это добавляло ещё очков в пользу Спока.

\- Ну, так что скажешь, Джим?

Кирк мысленно чертыхнулся и сосредоточился на Элайдже.

\- Прости, что ты сказал?

\- Что тебе не надо больше отправлять меня в школу. Я умею писать и читать, что ещё нужно? – жаловался юнец.

Кирк бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Потребовалось немало его собственных усилий, а также учителя и его друга в Мускатине, знакомого с директором, чтобы устроить Элайджу в школу.

\- Много чего. География, чтобы ты мог ездить от города к городу, математика, чтобы знать, когда кто-то пытается тебя обсчитать…

\- Я знаю счёт! Кроме того, в Риверсайде живут приличные люди, с чего им меня обманывать?

\- Я говорю не о Риверсайде, Элайджа. Я говорю об остальном мире. Разве тебе не хочется увидеть хотя бы его кусочек?

Мальчишка посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

\- Чёрта с два, нет, конечно. Ферма – лучшее место в мире. Мне больше ничего не надо.

\- Это ты сейчас так думаешь, - усмехнулся Кирк. – Вот подожди пару лет.

\- Мне двадцать один, - негодуя, ответил Элайджа.

Кирк попытался вспомнить, как это, когда тебе двадцать один. Всё, что приходило в голову, это его старания управиться с хозяйством и страстное желание сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Ему потребовалось немало лет, чтобы восполнить всё то, что он не желал слушать, уверенный, что Джордж примет бразды от отца. Бывали времена, когда они сталкивались с матерью лбами, когда она вбивала знания в его сопротивляющийся мозг. Нет, двадцать лет никогда не были для него тем же, чем, очевидно, для Элайджи, полностью довольного своим положением.

\- Договоримся так, ты отправишься туда на полгода, и если по прошествии срока тебе так и не понравится, можешь вернуться домой.

Элайджа ответил кислым взглядом, но кивнул.

Поняв, что большего уже не добьётся, Кирк отступился. И в качестве оливковой ветви предложил Элайдже вожжи, зная, что у юнца просто зудит от желания править лошадьми. Улыбка, что он получил, когда Элайджа принял вожжи и отдал ружьё, что держал в руках, во многом сгладила его разочарование.

Кирк осмотрел принятое оружие. Он не врал, когда говорил Споку, что не любит убивать, мало кто любит. И не был так уж обеспокоен отказом друга от ружья, как то, наверное, следовало бы, учитывая обстоятельства. Деньги в кармане могли привлечь каких-нибудь мерзавцев, а уголь, что они повезут назад, тем более. Но всё же, вооружённый или нет, Спок прикрывал его спину. Это казалось странно правильным.

***

Лагерь они разбили на подъездах к Сигурни [19], возле небольшого озера на которое указал Пит. Или, как признавал Кирк, на подъездах к чему-то, что было Сигурни когда-то. Зачастую трудно было сказать, отчего одни города выжили, а другие нет. В чём заключалось различие между Риверсайдом и Сигурни? Кирк не знал, но был рад, что Риверсайд не стал собранием разваливающихся домов и заросших травой дорог, каковым являлся Сигурни.

Огонь костра, возня Пита, распрягающего лошадей, и расстилающий их скатки Элайджа, действовали успокаивающе. Они помогали Кирку отвлечься от мыслей о городе, что располагался неподалёку. Такие места нагоняли на него невыносимую тоску, слишком много он их перевидал.

Спок вынырнул из вечерней мглы, держа в руке фляги, которые положил в фургон, после чего присоединился к Кирку. Кирк подхватил одно из одеял, сваленных у огня, и перебросил Споку, расстелившему его в нескольких футах неподалёку. Уселся он с непринуждённой грацией, скрестив ноги.

\- Я наполнил фляги, как ты просил. Есть что-то ещё, что необходимо сделать?

\- Думаю, у нас всё и так хорошо, - подул Кирк на кофе. Он взял первые часы дежурства, и после долгого дня ему без него было никак. – Почему бы тебе немного не поспать? Я тебя разбужу, когда придёт твой черёд.

\- Я никогда не испытывал такую потребность во сне, как остальные люди.

\- Хотел бы я и о себе сказать такое. Семь часов минимум.

\- Что он делает? – поинтересовался Спок, наблюдая, как Элайджа над чем-то трудится в фургоне.

\- Укрытие на случай дождя.

Спок посмотрел на небо. Там не было ни облачка. Вскинув бровь, он изумлённо перевёл взгляд на Кирка.

\- Да, знаю, - хмыкнул тот, - сейчас небо чистое. Но это может измениться, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. И тогда держись. В любом случае, они с Питом спят в фургоне, а мы с тобой под ним.

\- А как быть на обратном пути, когда телега будет полна углём?

\- Молиться, чтобы не было дождя, - Кирк опёрся локтями о колени, по-прежнему держа чашку в обеих ладонях. – Моя мама считает, что погода, наконец, начинает успокаиваться, что появляется цикличность. Если и так, я этого не заметил.

Спок оставался молчалив, сосредоточившись на огне. Пламя бросало отсветы на его лицо, подчёркивая угловатые черты. Кирку подумалось, что он никогда не видел ничего красивее.

\- Можно кое о чём спросить? – нарушил молчание Кирк. – Если не захочешь отвечать, так и скажи.

\- Спрашивай.

\- Почему ты постоянно носишь шапку? Мне кажется, я вообще тебя без неё не видел. Да, точно не видел.

Спок вскинул руку в непроизвольном жесте.

\- У меня… аномалия.

\- Мутация? Тут нечего стыдиться. Когда попутешествуешь столько, сколько я, увидишь, что таких людей немало.

\- Возможно, - согласился Спок, коснувшись шапки пальцами, - но из опыта мне известно, что не все люди относятся к этому как ты. 

Кирк подался вперёд, изучая друга.

\- Неужто так плохо?

\- Полагаю, нет, но я не в том положении, чтобы судить с уверенностью, поскольку обычно не позволяю другим увидеть это.

\- А мне дашь посмотреть?

\- Зачем тебе это? - Спок выпрямился, его тон заметно похолодел.

Кирк задумался на мгновение, но потом качнул головой.

\- Не знаю даже. Наверное, потому что ты мой друг, и я не могу представить, что в тебе может найтись нечто, могущее показаться мне противным.

Холодность пропала из поведения его друга, и он вновь потянулся к шапке, но тут же замер и опустил руку на колени, скользнув взглядом по мужчинам в фургоне.

\- Не думаю, что сейчас наиболее подходящий случай.

\- Возможно, ты прав, - сжал Кирк ладонь Спока в своей руке. – В другой раз.

Он был рад, когда Спок остался составить ему компанию на время дозора. Они разговаривали обо всём, от вопросов жизни и смерти, до пустяков, скрашивающих время в компании друзей. Даже выпадавшие моменты тишины представлялись приятными, им не были нужны слова. К сожалению, Кирк понимал, что не сможет оказать ответной услуги, и когда время его дежурства подошло к концу, он оставил Спока в одиночестве.

Прежде проверив лошадей, он забрался под фургон, где лежало его одеяло. Улёгшись лицом к огню, он наблюдал за другом, пока не заснул.

***

Остальная часть пути прошла без осложнений, по крайней мере, насколько то было возможно на дороге. Оттумуа они достигли к вечеру. Кирк и Спок следили, как шахтёры загружают их фургон углём, в то время, как Пит прихватил Элайджу с собой, чтобы купить ещё некоторые товары для путешествия обратно.

В Оттумуа не было гостиниц, поэтому ночь они провели под открытым небом, трое ночевали под фургоном, а четвёртый сторожил. Оттумуа оставалась шахтёрским городком, а шахтёрские города не славились безопасностью.

Уехали они рано утром, радые убраться поскорее от нищеты, убогости и грязи, покрывавшей всё, в том числе и людей, а также от бед, поджидавших жертву на каждом шагу. И так до следующего года. Приобретённых ими двух тонн угля при экономии должно хватить.

Они разбили лагерь там, где и в первую ночь, а с рассветом двинулись в последний этап пути.

Кирк ёрзал в седле. Ещё несколько часов, и они дома. Уже скоро. Хотя погода была и ясная, солнце закрывали облака, и оно пекло не так сильно, с нетерпением он ждал, когда в поле зрения объявится ферма. Он бросил взгляд на скачущего рядом товарища – не то, чтобы ему было на что жаловаться, конечно.

Спок. При первой встрече ему вовсе не показалось, что за мрачным лицом скрывается интеллект. Даже их совместное времяпрепровождение на ферме не открыло ему глаза. Но совместная поездка, проведённые почти каждую минуту вместе последние несколько дней, в которые он поначалу испытал удивление, а после и трепет перед широтой знаний друга. Как сейчас, когда Спок излагал историю эволюции лошади. Было хоть что-то, чего этот человек не знал? В голову ему пришла идея.

\- Спок, ты когда-нибудь думал о преподавании?

Спок прервался на полуслове, со взглядом, явно говорившем, что ему не нравится, когда его прерывают. Но всё же он ответил Кирку.

\- В прошлом у меня был подобный опыт. Но я избрал иной путь.

\- Тебе следует подумать об этом снова. Уверен любой город будет счастлив нанять тебя. Вообще-то, Риверсайд как раз подыскивает учителя. Мисс Кей ушла на пенсию в прошлом году, - Кирк весело фыркнул. – Она преподавала ещё, когда я ходил в школу.

\- Я не думал о столь постоянной должности.

\- А, - замолк Кирк. И постарался выкинуть из мыслей, что, вероятно, в Риверсайде Спок не задержится надолго. Он был приблизительно одних лет с Кирком, но так нигде и не осел, с чего бы ему поступать так сейчас?

Потому что этого хочешь ты.

Вот именно. Хотя, как бы это вышло, когда он большую часть времени проводил на своём корабле, Кирк так и не продумал. Но осознание, что Спок будет ждать его возвращения, определённо заставит его возвращаться. Так часто, как только возможно.

\- Джим, с тобой всё в порядке?

Кирк моргнул.

\- Конечно. Прости, просто задумался, - выдавил он улыбку. – Так что там насчёт лошадей?

Спок запнулся, со скепсисом оглядев его, но, наконец, продолжил. Кирк окунулся в звуки спокова голоса, борясь с желанием повернуть всё по-своему. Сейчас Спок был с ним, не стоило портить отношения, принуждая друга к жизни тому не нравящейся, и неважно, насколько ему этого хотелось.

Каким-то образом он умудрился не затрагивать предмет спокова отъезда, хотя было очевидным, что Спок понимал, что что-то не так. Разговор стал натянутым и, наконец, умер. Оставшийся путь они проделали в молчании.

Достигнув вершины холма, Кирк услышал клич Пита. Старик с улыбкой от уха до уха указывал на поля перед ними. Кирк никогда не был ещё так рад очутиться дома.

***

После нескольких часов созерцания потолка, Кирк сдался и выбрался из постели, не утруждаясь, чтобы надеть халат. Ночная прохлада только начала проникать в комнату, горячую после дневного зноя. Так что он взял стул и, поставив перед открытым окном, уселся, поудобнее упершись локтями о подоконник.

Он никогда не относился к тем, кто долго раздумывает над проблемами, даже собственными – отметил он уныло. Ну, и как, чёрт побери, ему быть со Споком?

Он сумел на время обеда оставить в стороне свои чувства, беседуя с матерью и Споком, словно ничего не изменилось. И Кирку казалось, что ему удалось достичь в том успеха, хотя он поймал на себе взгляд Спока, когда тот думал, что он не видит. Но нечто изменилось, или он изменился, что, если подумать, было не так уж важно. Проблема никуда не делась, он влюблялся в человека, который в один прекрасный день и достаточно скоро просто уедет. Однажды он проснётся, а Спок ушёл, ушёл куда-то, где ему приглянулось.

Лёгкий ветерок дул, ероша волосы, высушивая влажное от пота тело, и донося запах клубники. Не сегодня-завтра, можно было начинать собирать. Он попытался припомнить, когда последний раз бывал дома в сезон её урожая, и, наконец, понял, что более десяти лет тому.

Противоречивость ситуации вновь навалилась на него. Он был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы понимать, что ведёт себя неразумно. Он… чёрт, следовало сознаться себе, но он злился на невнимание Спока. Злился и обижался, что увлечённость, растущая между ними, никак на Споке не отображалась. Но, даже если бы и наоборот, хватит ли у Спока глупости поддаться чувствам, зная, что меньше чем через месяц Кирк уедет? Особенно учитывая прежнее его поведение.

Он поморщился, вспоминая, как распрощался сразу же после ужина, задержавшись внизу только чтобы принять ванну. Даже мать странно посмотрела на него, когда он заглянул в комнату, где она сидела со Споком, и объявил, что идёт спать, хотя не было ещё и восьми. Взгляд, которым одарил его Спок, был не читаем, ни единой эмоции не отобразилось на его лице. Кирк услышал шаги и оглянулся. На мгновение под дверью показался свет, тут же сменившийся теменью. Должно быть, это прошла его мать. Интересно, чем сейчас был занят Спок?

Усмехнувшись, он отвернулся к окну. Какая разница? Разве нет?

«Нет, - наконец, решил он, - точно нет». У отношений с мужчиной не было будущего. Действительно лучше всего оставаться друзьями.

Он предоставит Споку время, необходимое для поисков того, что тот искал, а затем, когда Спок в конце концов решит двинуться дальше, они распрощаются. Так только к лучшему.

Он вздрогнул, внезапно ощутив холодок.

Встав, он вернулся в постель, зная, что решение окончательно и теперь можно спать спокойно. Простыни приятно касались обнажённого тела, натянув одеяло, он закрыл глаза, прокручивая в голове принятое решение, как мантру. Так будет лучше.

***

Последнее, чего ожидал Спок, заходя в кухню следующим утром, это обнаружить Кирка уже за столом, удовлетворённо потягивающим кофе и деловито просматривающим городскую газету, хотя, если верить тому же Кирку, подобное определение представлялось большим преувеличением. Выпускаемая еженедельно человеком, который одновременно являлся ещё и владельцем магазина, она состояла из двух страниц местных сплетен, для полноты немного приправленных объявлениями.

\- Могу я присоединиться? – поинтересовался Спок не уверенный, что ему рады. Поведение Кирка прошлым вечером всё ещё смущало его.

\- Конечно, - отложил Кирк газету и улыбнулся. – Ещё осталось немного кофе, к тому же мама перед уходом напекла пышек с подливкой [20]. Я знаю: ты не ешь мяса, но ещё есть масло и мёд.

Спок взял из шкафа тарелку и чашку и сел напротив Кирка. Налив себе кофе, он взял пышку с большого блюда посередине стола, не прекращая при этом разглядывать друга.

\- Э-м, Спок, я хотел бы… ну, извиниться за прошлый вечер, - закрывшись чашкой, пробормотал Кирк, не отрывая глаз от стола.

\- Ты, кажется, был немного расстроен.

\- Ага, ну, вроде того, - Кирк посмотрел на Спока явно пристыженный. – В любом случае, я уже в порядке.

\- Если ты желаешь обсудить…

\- Нет, нет, всё хорошо. Я просто… немного отклонился от курса, ладно?

Спок внимательно посмотрел на друга. Кирк по-прежнему, казалось, немного нервничал, но без той тревожной напряжённости, что прошлым вечером.

\- Хорошо, - он намазал пышку маслом и умеренно полил сверху мёдом. – Какие обязанности ты решил мне поручить?

\- Мы должны проверить и восстановить оросительные каналы. Надеюсь, ты готов извозиться в грязюке?

Спок не был так уверен, но, тем не менее, согласно кивнул. Они позавтракали и вышли через дверь кухни. Ему ещё не доводилось покидать дом через этот выход, и его поразила разница. Спереди дом не отличался от любого другого. Украшенный клумбами цветов и тенистыми деревьями, самый обычный чей-то дом. Но с этой стороны, скрытой от взглядов сараем, становилось очевидным, что перед ними настоящая ферма, где жизнь бьёт ключом.

Ещё два сарая поменьше того, в котором содержались лошади и телеги, стояли углом, третью сторону образовывало здание, что Кирк именовал ночлежкой. Там стояло несколько больших клеток, где были заперты разнообразные пернатые. По двору бегало множество собак, которые, как иногда казалось Споку, были повсюду.

Один из псов подбежал к Кирку, большой лохматый чёрный с белым зверь, непрерывно вилявший длинным пушистым хвостом.

Кирк присел и погладил пса.

\- Доброе утро, Большой Стив. Как дела, приятель?

\- Он твой?

\- Постольку поскольку. – Кирк встал, и пёс побежал обратно к своим товарищам. – Мы держим их, чтобы отгонять диких зверей, и, полагаю, им более уютно друг с другом, чем с любым из нас.

Спок вспомнил, как читал, что некогда эти животные воспринимались едва ли ни членами человеческих семей. По-видимому, по крайней мере здесь, они вернулись к статусу рабочих животных.

Они прошли в большой сарай. Кирк вывел свою лошадь и серого в яблоках Орфея для Спока. Который удивился собственному радостному предвкушению. Против всякой логики у него установилось сродство с грациозным животным.

Миновав несколько пастбищ, Кирк свернул, выводя Спока к тропе, петлявшей между садами. Вдали Спок увидел речку.

Кирк остановился и спешился.

\- Мы начнём отсюда и будем работать до реки. Каждый может взять по полю.

\- Что именно мы должны делать? – уточнил Спок, спешиваясь.

\- Выдёргивать всё, что растёт в канавах, и проверять, чтобы не было течи, - Кирк развязал узел, удерживающий две лопаты у его седла. Одну он вручил Споку. – Насыпать берег, где покажется необходимым. – Прикрыв глаза ладонью, он взглянул на солнце. – У нас около пяти часов до полудня. Лошадей я привяжу здесь, здесь же встретимся на обед, - указал Кирк на посадку деревьев, отмечающих границы следующего поля.

Спок кивнул и пошёл выполнять свою часть задачи. Работа не требовала большого ума, хотя представлялась довольно изнурительной. К обеду его одежда была вся в грязи. Поели они в молчании, задержавшись лишь напоить и накормить лошадей, после чего вернулись к делу. Спок не считал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем услышал подошедшего Кирка.

\- Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Давай, пошли, искупаемся в речке.

Спок поднялся с колен от канавы, над которой склонился, пытаясь вырвать особо упорные сорняки. Он последовал с Кирком за лошадьми, а после к берегу. Прохладная тень являла разительное отличие дневному зною.

\- Туда, - указал Кирк на открытое место, большое достаточно, чтобы привязать коней и уместиться самим. Они выбрали участок у берега, и Кирк расстелил покрывало, жестом предложив Споку садиться.

Подойдя к берегу, Кирк опустился на колени и плеснул воду на руки и лицо. Он вытерся платком, после чего с помощью щётки, что взял из седельной сумки, счистил грязь и пыль со своей одежды. Удовлетворённый, он вручил щётку Споку.

\- Твоя очередь.

Спок повторил процедуру, после чего вернулся, чтобы усесться с Кирком.

\- Твоя шапка мокрая, - заметил Кирк.

\- Высохнет, - Спок уставился на воду, зная, к чему идёт.

\- Спок, у тебя вода по спине течёт. Ну же, здесь только мы. Никто больше не увидит.

Он боялся этого дня, но всегда знал, что рано или поздно тот настанет. Он осторожно стянул шапку, после чего повернулся и посмотрел на Кирка.

Аманда часто рассказывала о суевериях и иррациональных страхах своего народа, их склонности уничтожать то, чего они не понимали, поэтому он понятия не имел, чего ожидать: вспышки отвращения или, что ещё хуже, ужаса. Но определённо не проступающего на кирковом лице любопытства.

Кирк привстал на коленях, подаваясь навстречу.

\- Можно потрогать?

Спок коротко кивнул.

Кирк медленно протянул руку и коснулся спокова уха, легонько проводя кончиками пальцев по ушной раковине к кончику. Спок задрожал.

\- Они очень чувствительны.

\- Да, - сглотнул тот.

Кирк сделал так снова, его палец скользнул вниз, а затем опять вверх.

\- Они очень красивы. Не понимаю, зачем тебе вообще их прятать.

\- Я не часто сталкивался с таким… таким пониманием. – Спок нашёл, что дышать становиться всё труднее, пальцы Кирка продолжали играть с его ухом, а затем перешли и ко второму.

\- Они такие изящные, такие… - неожиданно Кирк отшатнулся и уселся на место, скрестив ноги и впившись пальцами в колени.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - Кирк старался не смотреть Споку в глаза.

\- Тебе неприятно, - Спок старался восстановить контроль, но получалось чрезвычайно сложно.

\- Нет! – наконец, посмотрел на него Кирк. – Нет, мне не неприятно. Просто… не знаю, они потрясающие, мне кажется. Они и правда очень красивые, Спок. Не позволяй другим утверждать обратное. – Он как будто заколебался на мгновение, прежде чем встать. – Пошли, пора возвращаться.

Они собрали вещи и повели лошадей от реки. Во время обратной поездки Кирк был погружён в себя, и хотя Спок попытался взбодрить его, тот, похоже, вернулся к состоянию, мучившему его прошлым вечером.

***

Шли дни, и Спок множество раз рассматривал возможность оставить ферму Кирков и продолжить путешествие. Лёгкая дружба, возникшая между ним и Кирком, после того дня у реки внезапно исчезла. Несмотря на все заверения, единственное, что Спок мог предполагать - Кирк теперь действительно находит его отталкивающим, одним из множества уродцев, бродивших искалеченной планетой. Спок разрывался между изумлённым негодованием: как тогда такой человек сможет иметь дело с мириадами жизненных форм Коалиции? И беспомощным сочувствием к человеку, приговорённому к столь ограниченной жизни.

Он убеждал себя, что остался ради информации, которую изучал в библиотеке Кирков. Он многое узнал, хотя прочитал лишь часть книг. С собираемыми в единую картину кусочками сведений постепенно проступали и ответы. Но некоторых частей не хватало, и окончательное решение никак не вырисовывалось. Как мог он оставить этот кладезь знаний?

Но наедине с собственными мыслями, особенно лёжа в постели, перед тем как уснуть, Спок осознавал, что в его нежелании уезжать кроется не только это. Он хотел большего, чем просто дружба с Кирком. Гораздо большего.

В более разумные моменты он сознавал, что желаемое им неосуществимо. Даже если бы чувства Кирка к нему оставались прежними, Спок не мог остаться здесь навсегда. Либо он найдёт в книгах искомые ответы и вернётся на Вулкан, либо нет, и значит, вынужден будет продолжить путь к следующему намеченному пункту назначения. В любом случае Кирк был не для него.

Тем не менее, он продолжал свои усилия, проводя с Кирком столько времени, сколько тот позволял, а в остальное просиживал в библиотеке. Как этим вечером.

Кирк уехал после обеда якобы за покупками. Покупками, в которых, как полагала мать Кирка, они не нуждались. Как бы то ни было, Кирк заявил, что, скорее всего, не вернётся до утра.

Спок оторвался от книги, взглянуть на часы на каминной полке. Восемь. По-видимому, за чем бы Кирк ни отправился в город, исполнение этого задерживало его до следующего дня. Спок огляделся. По крайней мере, он мог успокоить себя, что был не один. В кресле у открытого окна сидела Вайнона. На коленях её с каждой сделанной петелькой разматывался клубок пряжи, а одеяло, над которым она работала, медленно приобретало форму. Как будто зная, что он смотрит, она подняла голову и улыбнулась.

\- Что такое, Спок? Скучная книга?

\- Наоборот. Я нахожу её чрезвычайно увлекательной, пусть и тревожной.

\- И что это за книга?

Спок поднял её, чтобы Вайнона могла увидеть название, и она согласно кивнула.

\- Помню, как же. Я плакала над окончанием, - хмыкнула она. – Много лет спустя я пыталась заставить Джима её прочитать. Он сказал, что не может понять, как можно расстраиваться чему-то, что случилось сотни лет назад, в то время, как вокруг умирают люди, которых мы знаем.

\- Любая смерть, независимо от того, когда она случилась, печальна.

\- Именно. Но Джим, мне кажется, думает, что должен посуроветь после смерти брата и отца. Зачем скорбеть о гибели овсянок, особенно когда ты ничего не можешь поделать, чтобы их вернуть? Джим решил, раз он ничего не может поделать с чем-то, то лучше об этом не вспоминать.

\- В таком подходе есть определённая логика. – Даже если это он, с чем Кирк не может ничего поделать. – Тем не менее, у прошлого можно многому научиться.

\- Так и есть. Даже зная, что вымрет ещё множество видов, в моём сердце всё равно найдётся место для маленького воробья.

\- Его гибель представляется наиболее прискорбной. Я нахожу поразительным, что людям того времени были так важны развлечения. – Что он находил даже более поразительным, что даже стараниями по освоению космоса им удалось привести к исчезновению ещё одного вида [21].

\- Похоже, это расходится со всем, что нам о них рассказывали, - Вайнона встала, отложив крючки. – Пойду-ка я выпью чашечку кофе. Не хотите?

\- С удовольствием.

Вайнона вернулась минут через десять, неся поднос с двумя чашками, сливочником и сахарницей. Которые поставила на стол перед Споком и села рядом.

\- Я, наверное, не усну всю ночь, ну, да ладно.

Спок взял чашку и, отпив, зажал в ладонях.

\- Что вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что это расходится с тем, что вам о них рассказывали?

\- Ну, знаете, о той жертве, которую они принесли.

\- О какой жертве вы говорите?

Она, похоже, оказалась поставлена в тупик его невежеством.

\- Обо всём этом, о всём том, от чего они отказались, чтобы планета смогла выжить.

Он припомнил всё некогда рассказанное матерью. Если верить Аманде, единственное, что оказалось принесенным в жертву, это будущее.

\- Вам это достоверно известно? Сможете показать письменные свидетельства?

\- Ну, нет, мне просто так рассказывали родители, а им их родители, и так далее. Сами подумайте, как ещё объяснить, что мы всё же выжили?

Могло ли всё быть так просто? Отчего-то Спок полагал, что нет. Наконец, он покачал головой.

\- Не знаю, но если бы подобное имело место, определённо сохранились бы записи. Сама логистика потребовала бы сотрудничества всех наций планеты, - он рассеяно оглядел комнату. – Очень жаль, поблизости нет другого хранилища книг подобного этому.

\- Ни одного, в которое можно попасть.

\- Но есть? – посмотрел он на неё.

\- В Сидар-Рапидс [22] предполагается должна иметься библиотека. Там было отделение одного из университетов [23], перед самым концом они собрали столько книг, сколько только смогли достать. У них было одно из крупнейших научных собраний в стране, так что, думаю, там есть всё. Оно в публичной библиотеке неподалёку от университета.

\- И откуда вам это известно?

\- Мне рассказал Джордж, отец Джима.

\- Он там был?

\- Конечно, нет. Ему рассказал его дед.

\- И откуда именно об этом узнал его дед? – со скепсисом поинтересовался Спок. 

\- Потому что… не надо этого взгляда. Знание передавалось в семье Кирков от поколения к поколению ещё с тёмных времён.

\- По-видимому, это было распространённым явлением, - заметил он сухо. – И всё же, первоисточника не существует, не так ли?

\- Ну, нет. Но, Спок, оглянись вокруг. Зачем семье, столь многое отдавшей истории и знаниям, вестись на пустые слухи?

Он обдумал её слова.

\- Да, здесь видится несоответствие. Допустим это правда, почему нельзя было забрать книги?

\- Что-то случилось с атомной электростанцией неподалёку. Наверное, авария, и она взорвалась. Мы точно не знаем. Дедушка Джорджа рассказывал, что почти все люди оттуда разъехались. А кто не успел, умерли.

Если станция действительно взорвалась, тогда Вайнона была права, даже по сей день местность может оставаться смертельно опасной. Но авария не единственное, что могло произойти. Он решил выяснить.

\- Как далеко она находится?

\- Спок, ты же не собираешься туда отправиться, правда?

\- Я остановлюсь, если будет опасно. У меня есть оборудование, приобретённое за время путешествий, которое поможет мне определить это. 

Она поколебалась, но, в конце концов, встала и подошла к одному из шкафов. Взявшись перебирать книги, пока не нашла искомую, и вытащив, вернулась назад.

\- Это книга о той местности. Не уверена, что она тебе пригодится, скорее всего, там теперь всё выглядит иначе. Но лучше, чем ничего, по крайней мере, есть с чего начать. – Она, было, протянула ему книгу, но остановила руку, смерив твёрдым взглядом.- Пообещай, что не пойдёшь в город, если не будешь уверен, что там абсолютно, на сто процентов безопасно. Обещаешь?

\- Да, Вайнона, обещаю. У меня нет желания жертвовать собственной жизнью ради всего лишь академического интереса. – Вулканец счёл бы крайне нелогичным жертвовать жизнью ради информации пусть и важной, но не жизненно необходимой.

\- Хорошо, - протянула она книгу, хотя и с тенью сомнения. – До тех пор, пока ты не планируешь никакой глупости.

Спок открыл книгу, бережно листая страницы. Возможно, это именно то, что он искал. Возможно, пришло время двигаться в путь.

***

Кирк, безудержно зевая, подошёл к дому, он так и не поспал. Но, опять же, кто ему виноват?

Не всегда всё идёт так, как запланировано, верно? Когда он заявился к Севилле, провести ночь с одной из его девиц было единственным его намерением. Он полагал выпить пару кружек пива, узнать местные слухи, а затем завалиться в одну из задних комнат. Но каким-то образом закончилось всё в постели Иоланды.

Неприятно уже, какой взгляд он получил от Севиллы, что не привёл Спока, и ещё худший от Элис, когда проходили мимо неё в спальню, но он не хотел давать женщине напрасных надежд. Даже у проституток есть мечты, и он знал, что у Элис это найти мужа. И он не был тем самым. Кроме того, этой ночью его отчего-то потянуло к Иоланде.

Он поморщился. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что именно. Иоланда была стройной, с тёмными волосами и глазами. Замена, чтобы обмануть его разум на время достаточное, чтобы излиться в неё. После чего он откатился и притворился спящим. Удивительно, насколько потолок над её кроватью повторял его собственный. На рассвете он ушёл.

Поднимаясь ступеньками веранды, он старался не думать о том, как пройдёт день. Хотя было ещё довольно рано, погода обещалась быть тёплой, и он испытывал необычайную лёгкость, входная дверь, хлопнув, закрылась за ним.

\- Слава богу, ты дома! – Вайнона спешила вниз по лестнице.

\- В чём дело?

\- Это Спок. Он наверху пакует вещи.

\- Что случилось? – перевёл Кирк взгляд вверх по лестнице.

\- Мы беседовали прошлым вечером, и каким-то образом разговор зашёл о библиотеке в Сидар-Рапидс. Он вбил себе в голову пойти проверить.

\- И в чём проблема? Это же сколько? Всего несколько дней пути верхом? Уверен, мам, с ним ничего не случится. Он вроде опытный путешественник, он не станет делать глупостей.

\- Хочешь поспорить? Во-первых, он отказался брать лошадь. И он собирает все вещи. Джим, не думаю, что он собирается возвращаться.

У Кирка совершенно непроизвольно промелькнула мысль, что отъезд Спока, вероятно, к лучшему, но она тут же сменилась пониманием, что он не желает, чтобы Спок уходил. Он быстро клюнул мать в щёку.

\- Я поговорю с ним.

По лестнице он взлетел, перепрыгивая через ступени. И, прежде чем войти, задержался в дверях на два судорожных вдоха. Конечно, на кровати лежал открытый рюкзак, а Спок был занят, упаковывая в него одежду из комода. Ему как под дых дали, он вдруг понял, что сделает всё, чтобы Спок остался.

\- Куда-то собрался?

Не поднимая головы, Спок продолжал заниматься своим делом.

\- Да.

Кирк подошёл к изножью кровати.

\- Как долго тебя не будет?

Тут Спок запнулся и посмотрел на рубашку в руке.

\- Не знаю. Возможно, не стоит ждать моего возвращения.

Кирк забрал одежду из рук Спока и, подойдя к шкафу, открыл дверцу, принявшись развешивать обратно.

\- Это тебе не понадобится. Ночи сейчас тёплые.

\- Джим…

\- До нашего возвращения она никуда не денется.

\- Нашего?

\- Нашего, - кивнул Кирк, закрывая шкаф и подходя к другу.

\- Зачем, ведь ты совершенно ясно дал понять, что более не желаешь моего присутствия?

Кирк отвёл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Наконец, он посмотрел на друга.

\- Знаю, что последнее время вёл себя, как осёл. Если бы я только мог объяснить, но не могу. – Лицо Спока ясно выражало замешательство. – Хорошо, может и могу, но мне самому надо многое понять, а я не смогу этого сделать, если тебя не будет рядом.

\- Джим, - Спок замялся, - возможно, мой уход к лучшему. Если то, что тебе «надо понять», схоже с моими собственными мыслями о нашей дружбе, тогда нам обоим…

\- Следует притормозить?

\- Да, именно.

\- Я говорю себе это с первой нашей встречи. Это ничем не помогает. И плевать мне, если это самая большая глупость, что я когда-либо совершал и, что, скорее всего, после я очень сильно пожалею. Плевать. Я хочу тебя и готов принять всё, что бы ты мне ни предложил.

\- Я… я не уверен.

Кирк с нежностью взял ладонь Спока. Тёплую и сильную, такую, казалось, привычную.

\- Тебе не обязательно решать прямо сейчас, и что бы ты ни решил, я всё приму. Но не бросай меня, Спок. Только не теперь.

\- Что насчёт поездки? Мы будем наедине определённое время. Очевидно, для нас обоих будет лучше, если я отправлюсь один.

\- Эй, я могу быть истинным джентльменом, когда захочу, - отпустил Кирк руку Спока. – Кроме того, это одна из самых опасных частей страны. Тебе не следует отправляться в одиночку. И если между нами что-то наметится, я вполне могу подождать до возвращения. Чёрт, я и без того долго ждал, ещё несколько дней не сыграют особой роли.

Спок был почти готов поддаться уговорам.

\- Ты уверен, Джим? Есть слишком много такого, из-за чего наши отношения почти невозможны, гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

\- Я уверен. Теперь точно уверен.

\- Хорошо, - почти неохотно кивнул Спок.- Я принимаю твоё предложение сопровождать меня. 

\- Отлично, но давай отправимся завтра, ладно? Так я хотя бы высплюсь, а с утра отдохнувший буду готов в дорогу. 

\- Это приемлемо. Я могу воспользоваться лишним днём, чтобы закончить свои исследования в этой местности.

\- Ну, думаю, я тогда пойду. Соберу вещи и немного посплю. Увидимся за ужином?

\- Я приду.

Кирк замер на пороге. Обернувшись, он улыбнулся другу и закрыл за собой дверь. Так он простоял некоторое время, на подгибающихся от облегчения ногах. Если бы он вернулся домой несколько позже… Нервно хохотнув, он отправился лестницей вниз.

Глава 5

Они выступили утром, но только после плотного завтрака, на котором настоял Кирк. Согласно слов его друга, у них будет достаточно времени, чтобы ещё наесться сухарями, вяленым мясом и всем, что соберут по дороге. Тем не менее, в путь они двинулись, когда солнце выглянуло из-за верхушек деревьев.

Спок оседлал Орфея, большой жеребец с лёгкостью нёс его вес. Тёплый день только добавлял хорошего настроения совместному путешествию рядом с другом. Кирк верхом на Эринии, ведущий за собой ещё двух надёжно привязанных к седлу вьючных лошадей, был явно доволен. Вновь не испытывающие стеснения в присутствии друг друга, даже когда их разговоры сходили на нет с каждой пройденной милей, они находили молчаливое удовлетворение просто от того, чтобы быть рядом.

Держа путь вдоль Айовы, они по возможности чаще держались лесов, и не только потому, что Кирк избегал жары, но и потому, что так было меньше шансов попасться рыскающим по округе бродягам и отщепенцам.

К полудню они достигли Айова-Сити [24].

\- Будем заезжать в город? – спросил Спок.

Кирк посмотрел в сторону, но затем помотал головой.

\- Я слышал, Айова-Сити получше многих, но нам, наверное, стоит избегать показываться в городах, - он стрельнул в Спока взглядом. – А тебе за всё время твоих странствий случалось бывать в местах, в которых никогда не хотелось бы больше оказаться?

\- Везде есть свои хорошие и плохие стороны, - ушёл он от ответа, не желая в открытую лгать.

\- И то правда. Но всё же лучше не рисковать. В любом случае, Норт-Либерти [25] всего в трёх часах езды, и именно там я рассчитывал разбить лагерь на ночь.

\- До захода осталось ещё несколько часов.

\- Путь до Сидар-Рапидс займёт ещё два дня. Не имеет смысла загонять лошадей. Если завтра выехать не позже семи, то часам к трём будем на месте.

Спок отметил, что пока они проезжали Айова-Сити, а затем и некогда процветающие пригороды, ныне лежащие в руинах, Кирк старался не терять бдительности. Его друг держался настороже, пока те места не остались далеко позади.

Они продолжали двигаться на север теперь уже открытыми полями. Похоже, леса продолжали наступать на некогда возделываемые земли. Место для лагеря они присмотрели на поляне у берега ручья.

Они занимались необходимыми приготовлениями, как если бы делали подобное годами. А по окончании ужина наслаждались звёздным небом, греясь у небольшого костра. Позади них пятном темнела палатка, сливаясь даже с более тёмным частоколом клёнов и ясеней. Над головами сверкали чужие звёзды, и Спок не мог удержаться от воспоминаний о небе всех иных планет, посещённых им, и как все они были столь разными, но одновременно столь одинаковыми.

\- Они прекрасны, правда? – Кирк сидел, прислонившись к старому бревну, вытянув ноги и запрокинув голову к небу. – Мне никогда не надоест любоваться ими. Особенно с корабля, когда так темно, что небо и земля будто сливаются в одно целое, и кажется, будто на сотни миль вокруг нет ни души. Иногда задумываешься, а как оно в открытом океане? – опустив взгляд, он подбросил веток в костёр.

\- Возможно, однажды и узнаешь. Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы выйти по реке к морю?

\- Думал конечно. Но не все реки судоходны для морских судов. Или слишком мелкие, или слишком бурные. Кроме того, получись у меня вывести «Энтерпрайз» к океану, вернуться уже будет невозможно. Придётся продавать его на дрова. Я слыхал, когда-то были способы: корабли по реке спускались в океан, а затем вдоль берега к реке Святого Лаврентия, через Великие озёра и обратно в Миссисипи, но я сомневаюсь, что сейчас это возможно.

Спок задумался над словами Кирка.

\- Возможно, ты сможешь совершить путешествие сушей.

\- Да, это приходило мне в голову. Но Боунс, наш корабельный врач, с Юга, и он утверждает, что там всё ещё довольно опасно, почему он и перебрался при первой же возможности на север. Океанские приливы, истощённая земля и засухи, нелёгкие им выпали времена. Если сравнивать, у нас, в Старом Союзе, не так и плохо.

\- Но ты всё равно пожелал уехать, - это не было вопросом.

\- Да, - усмехнулся Кирк, - это точно. Тебя это тоже держит, да? Желание посмотреть, что за соседним холмом? А потом за другим?

\- Мы очень схожи в нашей потребности исследования, различны лишь наши пути.

\- Это верно, но, думаю, тебе бы понравилось ходить под парусом. Такую свободу, как на палубе, не найдёшь больше нигде. – Кирк снова поднял взгляд к небу. – Я читал, что очень давно мы вышли в космос, даже побывали на луне. Но по какой-то причине на том и остановились. А потом, конечно, пришли тёмные времена. Но, Спок, можешь себе это представить – плавать среди звёзд? Интересно, как это, быть одним из тех, ведёт корабль среди пространства космоса?

Спок не мог отделаться от мысли, что из этого человека получился бы примерный капитан звездолёта. Какая потеря, что народ Кирка выбрал личную выгоду и комфорт в убыток будущему своей планеты. Неожиданно на него накатила сильная неприязнь к людям за то, что те лишили его друга всего, что должно было принадлежать тому по праву. Он сглотнул тяжёлый ком в горле.

\- При иных обстоятельствах, не сомневаюсь, из тебя вышел бы лучший из капитанов звёздного флота.

Рассмеявшись, Кирк махнул на слова Спока.

\- Приятно помечтать, но мы никогда не узнаем, верно? Стоит ли тратить время попусту, думая, о том, как всё могло бы быть? Кроме того, я вполне счастлив «Энтерпрайзом».

\- Давно хотел спросить, ты сам дал имя судну, или правительство?

\- Я, - пожал Кирк плечами. – Ты же знаешь мою маму. Ну, а отец был и того хуже. Только его увлечением была военная история. Он читал всё, что мог достать, а затем пересказывал это мне. Может, потому что Сэму, моему брату, было не до того. Его интересовала только ферма, - он печально улыбнулся.

\- Сэм? Разве твоего брата звали не Джорджем?

\- Джордж Сэмюел. Я единственный, кто звал его Сэмом. И не спрашивай почему. – Он глубоко вздохнул, видимо отбрасывая тоску, вызванную упоминанием брата. – Как бы то ни было, однажды отец рассказал мне о небольшом шлюпе, сражавшемся в войну за независимость. Он храбро бился в нескольких ключевых сражениях, а когда оказался под угрозой быть захваченным, то вместе с двумя остальными кораблями был посажен на мель и сожжён. Наверное, мне показалось, что он заслужил, чтобы его помнили, так что, когда я получил корабль, то назвал его «Энтерпрайзом».

\- Ты романтик.

Кирк улыбнулся. И, как если бы увидел его в первый раз, принялся рассматривать Спока.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Нет, я просто подумал, что моя мать ошибалась.

\- В чём?

\- Ты улыбаешься. Иногда это трудно заметить, но всё же. И может никто больше и не видит, но я вижу.

Он отвернулся – слова Кирка, его голос, именно этого он и боялся.

\- Эй.

Неохотно он снова посмотрел на друга.

\- Прости, - Кирк беспомощно мотнул головой, - всё это непросто. Слушай, уже поздно. Почему бы тебе немного не поспать? Я тоже скоро лягу.

Спок сожалел об утрате товарищества, делимого ими всего минуту назад, но он знал, что реакция его не могла быть иной. Кивнув, он скрылся в палатке.

Он снял ботинки и вытянулся на своей постели, не утруждаясь залазить в спальный мешок, ночь и без того была достаточно приятной. Посмотрев на тот, на котором собирался ночевать Кирк, он задумался: как им будет спать вместе всего в дюйме друг от друга?

Снаружи до него донеслось, как Кирк подбросил ещё одно полено в костёр.

***

Кирк был тих большую часть утра, и пока они собирались в дорогу, убирая палатку и туша костёр, и когда наскоро завтракали. Они отдалялись от стоянки, и по мере езды деревья уступали место равнине, но его друг, хотя поговорить казалось более чем необходимым, всё ещё продолжал молчать.

Спок подумывал, чтобы ночью уйти, но Кирк так и не отправился в постель, вместо этого уснув у костра и подложив под голову седло вместо подушки. Спок знал, что любое его движение приведёт к тому, что Кирк моментально проснётся. Поэтому он остался, не зная, как заделать трещину, пробежавшую между ними.

Утро выдалось свежее и прохладное, и при других обстоятельствах это был бы наиболее приятный денёк, идеальный, чтобы провести его вместе двум друзьям. Определённо существовал какой-нибудь способ так и устроить. Он кашлянул.

\- Возможно, нам следует обговорить, что произошло прошлой ночью.

\- За нами следят.

Спок запнулся столь внезапному заявлению.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, они объявились минут десять назад. Они держатся в стороне, но прямо на нашем пути.

\- Что нам делать? – Спок было хотел развернуться, заинтересованный, кто бы это мог быть.

\- Не оборачивайся, - зашипел Кирк. – Если мы сможем проехать чуточку дальше, то сможем спрятаться в лесу. Эти земли никогда не возделывались, так что лес довольно густой. Давай немного прибавим ходу.

Спок пустил свою лошадь вперёд. Даже мулы, кажется, почувствовали опасность, не нуждаясь в понуканиях.

\- Они ещё там?

\- Угу. И приближаются. Давай, убираемся отсюда к чёрту.

С этими словами Кирк погнал вперёд, мулы галопом понеслись за ним следом. Спок сдавил бока Орфея, и конь тут же послушался. Позади послышались крики бросившихся в погоню преследователей.

Деревья, которых прежде казалось легко достичь, сейчас виделись слишком далёкими. Впереди протянулось открытое поле, и Спок понял, что преследователи настигают их. В то же время, он видел, что всё больше отстаёт от Кирка, который был лучшим наездником.

\- Быстрее, Спок! – оглянулся Кирк. – Они прямо за нами! – Слова были заглушены грохотом нескольких винтовок.

Спок старался, но сказывалось отсутствие опыта и отчаянные попытки удержаться в седле, замедлявшие шаг животного. Кирк теперь значительно опережал его.

Впереди вырос лес, чьи густые заросли сулили безопасность. Он увидел, как Кирк притормозил, проскакивая между деревьев, и скрылся.

Никакой боли он сперва не почувствовал, только ощущение, будто его толкнули, отчего он вылетел из седла и покатился по земле, пока не замер, лёжа на спине. Он попытался встать, но смог только сесть. Ползти не получалось – руки налились свинцовой тяжестью. Он оглянулся в поисках коня. Если бы удалось подозвать животное, возможно, он ещё смог бы убежать. Но затем он увидел, как Орфей последовал в лес за Кирком, и понял, что лишился и этой возможности. Он посмотрел назад. Мужчины, ибо их было несколько, быстро приближались к нему.

Один вырвался вперёд остальных, по-видимому хотел добраться до Спока первым. Но, когда он приблизился, раздался выстрел, и всадник вылетел из седла. Остальные придержали коней и принялись искать укрытие, когда из седла вышибло второго.

Спок почувствовал хватку на руке и, подняв глаза, увидел рядом Кирка с винтовкой.

\- Они ушли, но в любой момент могут вернуться. Давай убираться отсюда.

Он вздёрнул Спока на ноги и потащил за собой, постоянно оглядываясь. Наконец, они достигли леса, и деревья сомкнулись за ними. Тут было темно, как если бы утро сменилось вечером, кроны деревьев почти не пропускали солнечный свет. Но он прекрасно смог разглядеть привязанных неподалёку лошадей и мулов, жмущихся друг к другу среди подлеска. Не отпуская Спока, Кирк умудрился сунуть винтовку в чехол и отвязать животных.

\- Здесь не очень-то разъездишься верхом, - заметил Кирк, ведя глубже в лес, одной рукой держа поводья, а второй Спока. – Как только выйдем на открытую местность, сможем отдохнуть, и я посмотрю твою рану.

Спок не ответил, он терял много крови и чувствовал, что вместе с ней убывают и силы. Если в скором времени они не найдут укрытия, он не знал, сможет ли продолжать. Каким-то образом Кирк умудрялся удерживать их обоих на ногах, и наконец, они набрели на небольшую поляну. Кирк осторожно опустил его на землю, прислонив к дереву.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, надо стреножить коней.

Спок только кивнул, от кровопотери в голове стоял туман. Он слышал, как Кирк ходит вокруг и привязывает животных. А затем опускается на колени рядом с ним с флягой.

\- Попей, - приказал он, поднося флягу к губам Спока.

Спок послушно глотнул и, закашлявшись, оттолкнул флягу.

\- Давай посмотрю, что там. – Кирк отложил флягу и с осторожностью притянул Спока, положив его голову себе на грудь. Вздёрнув рубаху Спока выше раны, он замер.

Спок слышал порхающих над ним в ветвях птиц и тихое фырканье коней, щипающих траву. Но громче всего биение своего сердца в ожидании реакции Кирка.

Почувствовав толчок, он вновь привалился к дереву. Кирк медленно поднялся на ноги и попятился с явным шоком и нарастающим ужасом на лице. 

\- Что ты такое, чёрт побери?

\- Джим, прошу, - выдохнул Спок. – Позволь мне объяснить. 

Тряся головой, Кирк опустил взгляд на свои руки. Кровь Спока, ярко-зелёная в заливающих поляну лучах солнца, покрывала его ладони. Исступлённо он припал на колени и принялся вытирать их о траву. А когда поднялся, лицо его было бледно, И Спок заметил, как несколько раз дёрнулся его кадык. Затем он начал медленно отступать к лошадям, не поворачиваясь спиной к Споку.

\- Не оставляй меня, - в глазах Спока мутилось, и он изо всех сил старался удержаться в сознании. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. – Он снова закашлялся, и на этот раз кровь окрасила губы. – Ты должен выслушать меня.

Он попытался встать на ноги, но даже не смог сесть прямо. Спок мог только беспомощно лежать, наблюдая, как Кирк дрожащей рукой отвязал животных и, вспрыгнув на спину Эринии, быстрее ускакал прочь.

***

Спок позволил векам смежиться, более не противясь сну. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени с ухода Кирка. Чувство времени покинуло его, могло пройти и десять минут, и много часов. Но он знал, что осталось ему немного. Боль в спине нарастала, а кровь медленно натекала в лужу под боком.

Сначала он намеревался испробовать исцеляющий транс. Но пока пуля оставалась в теле, это было невозможно. И рядом не было никого, кто разбудил бы его. Он остался бы запертый в трансе, не в силах очнуться. В любом случае его ждала смерть.

Странно, он никогда по-настоящему не рассматривал возможность своей гибели на этой планете, или, что случится, когда его передатчик пошлёт кораблю сигнал о его кончине. Корабль вернётся на Вулкан, и никто никогда не узнает, что сталось. Он знал, что родители будут горевать, но не боялся за Сарека. Беспокоила его Аманда. Как воспримет она его смерть, особенно здесь из всех мест? Он испытал нелогичное сожаление, что не мог увидеть её ещё раз.

А ещё ему хотелось, чтобы Кирк остался рядом, но винить его за бегство он не мог. Какой ещё реакции можно было ожидать? Кирк на голову превосходил остальных, но даже от него невозможно было ожидать лёгкого принятия существования инопланетной жизни. Что за ужас тот, должно быть, пережил, поняв, что человек, которого видел своим любовником, превратился в нечто чуждое и непонятное.

И он боялся, что это может сотворить с Кирком. Потому как понимал, что со временем человек начнёт жалеть о своей роли в гибели Спока. Он взвалит вину на себя, покуда груз её не станет невыносимым. Споку горестно было думать, что его друга может ждать такая судьба.

Он попытался поменять положение, сместив вес в надежде ослабить обжигающую боль в спине. Но почувствовал хлынувшую кровь и был не в состоянии сдержать вырвавшийся стон боли.

\- Спок?

Потребовалось усилие, чтобы открыть глаза и сосредоточиться на человеке, стоящем перед ним на коленях.

\- Джим?

\- Ага. Сюрприз. Прости, что ушёл. Я не знаю, что ты, и думаю, сейчас это не имеет большого значения. Но, сомневаюсь, что даже ты сможешь выжить, поймав пулю.

\- Нет, вряд ли, - заметил Спок сдавленным болезненным шёпотом. – Поэтому ты вернулся?

\- Наверное. Кем бы ты ни был, ты не заслуживаешь умереть здесь в одиночестве. Никто не заслуживает. А сейчас нам надо вытащить из тебя пулю. Давай, снимем с тебя рубашку.

Он помог Споку сесть, после чего расстегнул пуговицы и, осторожно высвободив руки из рукавов, отвернул сорочку, отнимая её от спины Спока. 

\- Знаешь, я только один раз делал такое раньше.

\- Нам повезло, потому что у меня вообще нет опыта.

Кирк хмыкнул, и только тогда Спок понял, как тот нервничает. От того ли, что ему предстояло сделать, или потому, что так и не переборол отвращения к Споку и действовал лишь из жалости – Спок не знал, но ему было и не важно. Они прояснят это позже.

\- Тебе придётся лечь на живот.

Спок кивнул. С помощью Кирка он сумел перевернуться на бок, а затем улечься лицом вниз.

Кирк осторожно вытер кровь с его спины. Достав из кармана спички, Кирк зажёг одну и пламенем простерилизовал нож. После чего, сделав глубокий вдох, поднёс нож к ране.

\- Будет больно.

\- Иного способа не существует.

Он стиснул зубы, стараясь вытерпеть боль. Нож проникал в него в поисках инородного объекта. Глубже, и затем наружу. А после ещё раз. Спок не смог сдержать стона боли, когда нож сменили пальцы Кирка. Казалось, будто Кирк собирается вытянуть из него внутренности.

Кирк ругнулся.

\- Она прямо там, но я не могу её ухватить. 

Всё, что мог Спок, это стараться лежать, не двигаясь, пока, наконец, не услышал облегчённого вздоха.

\- Есть, - Кирк отшвырнул пулю в сторону. И, схватив принесенный с собой большой кусок ткани, которую Спок заметил только сейчас, принялся рвать её на полосы. Сложив остатки, он прижал их поверх раны, а после использовал полоски для перевязи.

\- Кажется, кровотечение прекратилось, - объявил Кирк, помогая Споку сесть.

\- Это хорошо.

\- Ты несколько дней не сможешь двигаться, поэтому придётся разбить лагерь. Ну, как ты?

\- Я… в порядке. Я должен поблагодарить тебя, ты спас мою жизнь.

Кирк на мгновение отвёл взгляд. Но, когда вновь поднял, лицо его было мрачным.

\- Я сделал, что должен. А сейчас мне надо поставить палатку и развести костёр. – Он посмотрел на небо. – Кажется, собирается дождь. Надеюсь, это значит, что нам не придётся ждать проблем.

Спок посмотрел вверх. Он ничего не заметил, хотя, по правде говоря, с утра он мало что замечал. Тело казалось налившимся свинцом, а в голове по-прежнему пусто.

\- Ты полагаешь, они могут вернуться?

\- Сомневаюсь. Я убил двоих и ранил третьего. Значит, их осталось только двое. Люди подобные этим, едва ли имеют мужество действовать, если только преимущество не на их стороне. Не думаю, что они вернутся.

\- Логично, - едва прошептал Спок, помимо воли прикрывая глаза.

Кирк молча встал и начал обустраивать лагерь. Сквозь полусон доносились шуршание и кирков успокаивающий шёпот к одной из лошадей и ругательство, что не удаётся поставить палатку. В конце концов, Спок задремал.

***

Спок вздрогнул и проснулся. Он находился внутри палатки, укутанный в спальном мешке. Напротив, на одеяле сидел и читал Кирк. Дождь убаюкивающе стучал по палатке, и он едва снова не провалился в сон, но увидел всполох молнии, за которой последовал отдалённый рокот грома.

\- Ты проснулся, - Кирк закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону.

\- Да, - проморгался он, пытаясь собрать разрозненные мысли. – Сколько я спал?

\- Всего несколько часов. Ты даже не проснулся, когда я переносил тебя, - он с любопытством окинул Спока взглядом. – Ты тяжелее, чем кажешься.

\- Моя планета больше Земли.

Кирк кивнул.

\- Больше планета – больше сила тяжести – больше кости и мышечная масса. Имеет смысл. И что же это за планета?

\- Вулкан.

Кирк опробовал наименование на вкус.

\- И как далеко этот самый Вулкан?

\- В ваших единицах измерения примерно в шестнадцати с половиной световых годах в созвездии, известном, как Эридан.

\- Почти по соседству, - шутливо отметил Кирк.

\- Ты воспринимаешь всё гораздо лучше, чем изначально.

\- Ну, да, нечасто приходится узнавать, что у твоего друга зелёная кровь.

\- Мы всё ещё друзья?

\- Правду говоря, я не уверен. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу мужчину, с которым был близок. Но затем я вспоминаю, кто и что ты. Мы из разных миров, в буквальном смысле.

\- Не совсем. Моя мать с этой планеты.

Лицо Кирка выражало немалый скепсис.

\- Ты наполовину человек, наполовину… вулканец? Не подумал бы, что такое возможно.

Спок пожал плечами и поморщился.

\- Имело место некоторое медицинское вмешательство.

\- Да неужели. Так значит, поэтому ты здесь? Навестить свою мать?

\- Моя мать живёт на Вулкане.

\- Тогда почему ты тут?

\- Коалиция планет, членом которой является Вулкан, обнаружила вашу планету двести три года назад. Вскоре мы начали следить за вашей ситуацией. Но из сторонних наблюдений можно узнать не слишком много, поэтому мы решили послать разведчиков. К сожалению, хотя история вашей планеты до катастрофы задокументирована достаточно хорошо, было обнаружено не так много сведений о том, что происходило непосредственно накануне и во время бедствия. Есть ещё несколько неразрешённых вопросов.

\- Например?

\- Например, как ваш народ оказался в той ситуации, в которой оказался? Разве они не видели, что происходит? И что привело к прекращению роста уровня диоксида углерода в вашей атмосфере?

\- На первые два вопроса я ответить не могу, но, что касается последнего... Они остановились. Они перестали сжигать нефть и уголь, как только поняли, к чему это ведёт.

\- И всё?

\- Да, и всё, - отрезал Кирк. – Эти люди пожертвовали ради нас всем. Они это сотворили, но отдали всё, чтобы нам досталась планета, на которой можно было бы жить.

\- С одной стороны, это единственный логический выход, оставшийся им. Но почему они не подготовили другой источник энергии про запас? Почему позволили своей цивилизации погибнуть? В любом случае, не было найдено ни одного доказательства, подтверждающего твою гипотезу.

\- Это поэтому ты хочешь попасть в Сидар-Рапидс, чтобы найти доказательства?

\- Таковы были мои намерения.

Кирк, по-видимому, взвешивал слова Спока. И спустя несколько мгновений кивнул.

\- Хорошо, как только поправишься, мы продолжим путь, - он выглянул через открытую полу входа палатки. – Дождь прекращается. Когда пройдёт, пойду, раздобуду нам еды. Имеющейся у нас не хватит, если мы собираемся застрять здесь больше чем на неделю.

Не испытывающий желания предоставлять Кирку очередной пример их различия, Спок, тем не менее, понимал, что не имел иного выхода. Остаться здесь на столь продолжительное время может таить опасность для них обоих. Кирк вынужден будет заботиться о Споке, лошадях и о себе, при том будучи настороже, если вдруг их преследователи вернутся. Кроме того, задержка заставит волноваться Вайнону.

\- Есть способ, - наконец, сказал он, - при помощи которого наше пребывание здесь может быть значительно сокращено.

\- И какой же?

\- Существует метода, используемая моим народом, вроде самогипноза, которая позволяет нам концентрировать всю энергию на залечивании повреждений. Выздоровление, обычно отнимающее несколько дней, может быть достигнуто за один.

\- Ты можешь сделать это здесь?

\- Да, подготовка займёт всего несколько минут. И будет походить, будто я при смерти, но тебе не следует беспокоиться, это всего лишь глубокий транс. Но когда моё тело исцелиться, мне потребуется твоя помощь, чтобы прийти в сознание.

\- И что мне надо будет сделать?

\- Ударить меня.

\- Прости, что? – хмурит Кирк бровь.

\- Использование боли – надёжный способ разорвать исцеляющий транс. Двух-трёх пощёчин по лицу будет достаточно.

\- Как я узнаю, когда пора?

Спок вскидывает бровь.

\- Я тебе сообщу.

\- Хорошо, я готов.

Спок закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Биение его сердца замедлилось, и функции организма одна за одной начали приостанавливаться. А затем всё погрузилось в темноту.

***

Кирк в десятый раз за последние несколько минут взялся за книгу. Человек, лежавший перед ним, мог с равным успехом быть мёртв, и определённо таковым и казался. Если бы не факт, что тело Спока оставалось тёплым, а плоть отвечала на прикосновения, Кирк поклялся бы, что так и есть.

Это было жутковато. В одно мгновение Спок находился в сознании и разговаривал, а в другое – практически труп. Если выражаться словами самого Спока, это было захватывающе. Но, пока его друг исцелялся, у него имелось ещё немало дел, так что он выбрался из палатки и занялся ими. В промежутках между дождём он напоил и накормил животных, проверил растянутый над ними брезент, а после отвёл в другое место, пока чистил их импровизированное стойло.

Собрал немного хвороста на случай, если потребуется костёр. Ночь выдалась приятной, но погода может и измениться, кроме того, лучше иметь огонь, пусть даже тот может выдавать их как маяк. После он отправился к ближайшему ручью и, раздевшись догола, помылся. Вернувшись в палатку, он вынул из рюкзака сухофрукты и принялся жевать, устроившись с одной из книг, что прихватил с собой. Жизнь приучила его всегда что-нибудь да держать под рукой. Никогда не знаешь, когда понадобится убить время. Он одолел уже почти с треть страниц.

Отложив книгу, он выглянул в проём палатки. Дождь прекратился, а небо прояснилось. Лунный свет озарял маленькую поляну, весьма удачно, значит, костёр можно не разводить. Он не солгал Споку. Он правда полагал, что их преследователи давно убрались восвояси, но осторожность никогда не помешает. В паре футов жались друг к другу животные. Выглядели те нормально, и он вернулся к своему спальному мешку.

Чтение порядком наскучило, а других дел не осталось, так что Кирк вытянулся на боку, удобнее подбивая под голову постель. Подперев подбородок, он уставился на вулканца.

Вулканец. Кирк не мог свыкнуться. Спок не был даже человеком. Ну, не полностью. И это представлялось очередной причудливой странностью, что земная женщина по-видимому согласилась отправиться на другую планету… хотя, если подумать, это имело свои резоны. На этой планете оставалось немало мест, которые были настоящим адом, и западное побережье одно из них. Если Спок сказал, что он из Сиэтла потому, что оттуда родом его мать, тогда Кирк прекрасно понимал её желание сбежать. Но, когда дело касалось Спока, как тут было угадать, что ложь, а что правда?

Одно можно сказать точно: теперь становилось совершенно понятным, отчего Спок столь неохотно склонялся к чему-либо между ними. Он не собирался в один прекрасный день взять и уйти, нет, он собирался улететь на другую планету.

И чем же это оборачивалось для него самого? По-прежнему ли он желал отношений со Споком? Кирк посмотрел на друга. Острые черты лица и тела с самого начала влекли его. Сострадательная природа Спока и выдающийся интеллект лишь укрепляли это влечение. Разве то, что Спок с другой планеты, что-нибудь меняло? Он не был уверен и не знал, будет ли когда-либо.

Он фыркнул и тряхнул головой в отвращении. Что с ним, чёрт побери, такое? Виляет хвостом перед мужчиной, будто влюблённая девчонка. Он же не влюблён в Спока. Верно?

Он оглядел Спока. И ещё раз. Это его воображение, или дыхание Спока участилось? Он перебрался поближе и привстал рядом на коленях.

\- Спок?

И едва не упал, когда Спок распахнул глаза.

\- Сейчас, - голос у Спока был напряжённый, как будто он говорил из последних сил.

Кирк лишь немного поколебался, а после ухватил Спока за плечо, вздёргивая в сидячее положение, и отвесил оплеуху. Обождав несколько секунд, он повторил это снова. На четвёртой пощёчине его рука попала в железную хватку.

\- Этого достаточно.

Отпустив Спока, он откинулся назад.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Спок выпрямился, словно опробуя тело.

\- Довольно хорошо, - удовлетворённо ответствовал он.

\- Могу я посмотреть?

\- Джим, уверяю тебя…

\- Удиви меня, договорились? – он постарался не хмылиться, когда увидел, что победил.

Спок повернулся, подставляя спину.

Кирк коснулся пальцами места, где только несколько часов тому он самолично ковырялся ножом в ране. На спине Спока не было ничего, даже шрама, лишь гладкая кожа.

\- Поразительно, - он легонько поводил пальцами вверх и вниз, не в силах по-настоящему поверить увиденному.

\- Джим, - Спок отстранился и повернулся к нему лицом. – Это весьма… отвлекающе.

Тот ощутил, как запылали щёки. Он вполне представлял, как бы себя чувствовал, сделай с ним такое Спок.

\- Извини. Э-м, сейчас дам тебе одежду, - и принялся искать рубашку и джинсы для Спока. – Ещё не так поздно. Если хочешь, можешь помыться. Тут неподалёку ручей.

\- Да, я бы не отказался.

\- Иди вдоль деревьев справа. Ручей футах в тридцати.

Встав, Спок взял у него одежду и вышел из палатки.

Кирк вытер губы дрогнувшей рукой. Ему следовало следить за собой. Совершенно ясно, что то, что Спок с другой планеты ничего не изменило.

***

\- Что это, счётчик Гейгера?

Спок продолжал снимать показания.

\- Среди прочего.

\- Ты из космоса, - подошёл Кирк ближе, - и используешь счётчик Гейгера?

\- Я не «из космоса», я с Вулкана, и прибор, называемый трикодером, имеет несколько функций. – Он выключил прибор и передал тот в протянутую руку Кирку.

Кирк повертел его, рассматривая каждую деталь.

\- Так если это не… постой, не говори. Он только выглядит, как счётчик Гейгера, чтобы никто не понял, что это на самом деле.

\- Именно.

\- И что он делает?

Кирк передал прибор обратно Споку, повесившему его к себе на седло.

\- Кроме измерения уровня радиации, он сканирует жизненные формы и соответствующие биологические маркеры…

\- Он сообщает, что перед тобой за животное.

\- Полагаю, именно это я и сказал, - заметил Спок, прежде чем продолжить. – Он позволяет мне различать источники пищи и, - потянувшись, щёлкнул он тумблером сбоку прибора, - служит источником света.

\- Удобно, хотя в Сидар-Рапидс мы должны поспеть до темноты.

\- Именно это я хотел обсудить с тобой. Джим, показания подтверждают, что предположения твоей матери были правильными, на атомной станции действительно произошла авария.

\- Она взорвалась?

\- Навряд ли. Будь это так, мы бы не смогли приблизиться. Полученные показания свидетельствуют о цезии сто тридцать семь и стронции девяносто. Полагаю, возможно, что хотя сам реактор и был отключён, отработанные топливные стержни не были извлечены. Оставленные в клетке стержни продолжали испускать альфа- и бетачастицы, гамма-излучение и тепло. Без управления циркуляцией воды та попросту вскипела и превратилась в пар, после чего вспыхнул пожар, и радиация вырвалась наружу.

\- Но мы всё ещё можем приблизиться, да?

\- С необходимыми предосторожностями. Мы скоро подойдём к, как это называется у твоего народа, «зоне отчуждения». Спустя столько времени уровень радиации упал до той степени, что несколько часов в этой зоне не окажут пагубных последствий, но в город я пойду в одиночку.

\- Погоди. Ты только что говорил, что там безопасно.

\- Да, в определённых пределах. Но сам город лежит гораздо ближе к центру заражения. Моё тело способно переносить более высокие уровни излучения, которое всё ещё может оставаться там, чем твоё.

Кирк нахмурился, потерев подбородок.

\- Мне это не нравится. Ты даже не знаешь, какой там уровень радиации. Эти книги действительно стоят твоей жизни?

\- Я буду постоянно отслеживать показания. Если радиация превысит норму, я уйду. Информация, что я ищу, вряд ли пригодится, если я буду мёртв, чтобы ей воспользоваться. Также, - Спок замялся, зная, что человеку не понравится, что он собирается сказать, - если я по какой то причине не вернусь, не пытайся меня спасти.

\- Не глупи. Конечно, я отправлюсь за тобой.

\- Нет, Джим. Если я не вернусь, то только потому, что либо мёртв, либо при смерти, что то же самое. А значит, скорее всего, ты пожертвуешь своей жизнью зазря, я всё равно погибну, но и ты погибнешь тоже.

\- Ты этого не знаешь, - настаивал Кирк.

\- Нет, знаю. И если ты дашь себе труд задуматься, то согласишься.

Кирк уставился на него с закаменевшим выражением лица. Наконец, он неохотно кивнул. Спок прекрасно понимал, насколько Кирку не нравилось такое положение дел, но не мог не следовать логике, диктуемой ситуацией. Севши в сёдла, они направились на север, ведя мулов за собой.

Они держались леса, пусть это и замедляло путь. Тем не менее, Спок не мог не уделять времени местности столь изобилующей флорой и фауной, и они часто останавливались, чтобы позволить ему снять показания. Кирк сообщил, что ещё до прихода тёмных времён на этих землях находился заповедник, хорошее подспорье для восстановления естественного их состояния.

К полудню они оставили позади лес, выбравшись на открытую местность. Время от времени из-под копыт животных раздавался звон рукотворной поверхности, медленно разрушавшихся остатков некогда являвшихся главной дорогой.

Постепенно начали мелькать признаки в прошлом немаленького города. Растения сделали своё дело, разрушив возвышавшиеся постройки, но тут и там всё ещё возможно было рассмотреть ржавевшую арматуру и бетонные плиты. Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем более город обретал очертания – мешанина из маячивших вдали развалин. Даже с такого расстояния Спок ощущал запах смерти, окутывавшей это место.

Когда они достигли Сидар-ривер, Кирк объявил привал.

\- Мы заночуем здесь.

Кирк выбрал поляну прямо у реки, немногим неподалёку от первого из трёх мостов, перекинутых на тот берег. В нескольких сотнях футов реку рассекал остров, через который и проходили мосты [26].

Привязав лошадей к деревьям, они принялись за дело. За час разбили лагерь, и Спок был готов начать свой путь в город. С собой он брал только два больших рюкзака, трикодер и флягу воды.

\- Я не уверен, что хоть один из мостов пригоден для использования. Река время от времени выходит из берегов, и эта местность, вероятно, не раз подтапливалась. – Кирк стоял у кромки воды, осматривая округу.

Спок изучал карту, что скопировал из показанной ему Вайноной книги.

\- Похоже, что здание, в котором предположительно хранились книги, примерно в пятистах футах от берега в том направлении, - указал он через реку.

\- Выглядит небезопасным, - обернувшийся Кирк наградил Спока суровым взглядом. – Смотри, если покажется, что мост не выдержит твой вес, или готов вот-вот развалиться, сразу разворачивайся и возвращайся.

\- Так и сделаю. Начну с первого моста, похоже, в этом месте остров наиболее широк, так я меньше времени проведу над водой.

Кирк кивнул и отошёл, молчаливо принимая решение Спока.

Спок шагнул к воде, где начинался мост. Первые несколько футов были сплошным нагромождением бетона и камней. Решительным шагом он ступил на разваливающийся мост.

***

Пересечь мост заняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Тот хотя и по-прежнему стоял от берега к берегу, имелось несколько мест, где отсутствовали большие куски бетона, образуя провалы столь большие, что оставляли проход только в фут или два шириной. Многие из оставшихся камней были скользкими от слизи и плесени, делая проход опасным. В какой-то момент он едва не оказался в воде, когда поверхность ушла из-под ног. Только его реакция позволила броситься в сторону к надёжному участку и спастись.

Он считал, что пересечь остров будет легче, но даже там растительность и вода преграждали путь. Наконец-то он умудрился достичь противоположной стороны и двинулся к следующему мосту.

На твёрдую землю Спок ступил уже ближе к вечеру. Солнце над головой немилосердно припекало, от стоявших повсюду луж и реки позади в воздухе поднимался густой пар.

Он оглянулся назад на проделанный им путь. Пусть и по другой берег реки и скрытый от глаз, тем не менее, Кирк как будто всё равно находился рядом. Человек стал ему чем-то большим, чем представлялось разумным. Он понял это в тот момент, когда увидел, что Кирк вернулся, вернулся обеспокоенный за его состояние и жизнь.

Спок не мог сказать, что у него никогда не было близких товарищей. Не мог он и утверждать, что у него никогда не было друзей. Но у него никогда определённо не было т'хи'ла. Но здесь, на этой далёкой и пропащей планете, Спок почувствовал, что теперь это не так, или может таковым стать, наберись он мужества протянуть руку и принять то, что зарождалось между ними.

Он отбросил мысли, что слишком уж быстро заполонили голову. Ответы, за которыми он явился, преодолев множество световых лет, могли быть всего в паре шагов. Впереди манил мёртвый город.

Некогда широкий проспект едва можно было различить. Непроходимые заросли деревьев и кустарника перекрывали путь. Спок пожалел, что не взял какое-нибудь орудие, позволившее бы ему прорубить просеку. 

Он снял показания. Местность кишела дикой живностью, а где-то слева, возможно, футах в трёхстах, бродило особо крупное четвероногое. Следовало быть предельно осторожным.

Что поражало его больше всего, пока он всё дальше углублялся в город, как полностью тот изменился. Вулканское солнце могло сломить и иссушить жизнь из неосторожного, но его сила была совсем иного рода. Здесь сама планета, казалось, пожирала город, словно в отместку за все нанесённые ей обиды.

Он продолжил путь, и впервые в полной мере ощутил на своих плечах тяжесть постигших планету бед. Это было тихое и мёртвое место для всех населявших его форм жизни. Наглядный пример всего, что пошло не так. Спок тряхнул головой, досадуя на себя. Его состояние было беспричинно странным. И он едва не пропустил нужное здание. Чью характерную форму запомнил с картинки в книге, но не с первого взгляда распознал, окутанное зеленью растений. Только проходя мимо и присмотревшись более внимательно, он обратил на него своё внимание. Вернувшись, он направился ко входу.

Внутри стояла темень и тяжёлый запах плесени. Он включил фонарик трикодера. Вокруг валялись кучи того, что некогда должно быть было книгами. Металлические стеллажи лежали опрокинутые и почти съеденные ржавчиной. Спок прошёл мимо, конечно планировщики понимали, что чтобы защитить хранилище, нужны не просто четыре стены.

Он оказался у лестницы. Ступеньки вели вниз, заканчиваясь всего в шести футах. Дальше всё затопила вода, образуя глубокий бассейн, что бы там дальше ни хранилось, оно было уничтожено. Значит, наверх. Он ступал с осторожностью, чтобы удостовериться, что лестница не обрушится под его весом. На каждой лестничной площадке он открывал дверь на этаж. И каждый раз встречал только разруху. Наконец, он достиг пятого, последнего этажа здания.

Его встретила большая железная дверь. Он повернул колесо по центру, и дверь медленно открылась с громким шипением, словно нарушилась герметизация. Он подождал, пока не убедился, что прошло достаточно времени, чтобы воздух заполнил помещение, и только потом вошёл внутрь.

Помещение напоминало большую гробницу, вся площадь была заполнена шкафами, полки которых ломились от книг. Он подошёл к ближайшему шкафу и вытащил одну. Она оказалась запечатана в какой-то полимер, как и все остальные экземпляры, что он осмотрел, пройдясь из конца в конец. Прикинув длину и ширину, он высчитал, что в помещении содержалось где-то около пятидесяти тысяч книг. Потянувшись к верхней полке первого из шкафов, он взялся за первую книгу.

***

Кирк сидел у костра, обеспокоенно поглядывая на тот берег поверх чашки остывающего кофе. Спока не было уже слишком давно.

Сперва он не беспокоился, зная, что пересечь мост, а затем пробраться через заросли на той стороне, пусть и на небольшое расстояние, займёт время. И как только Спок найдёт библиотеку, ему всё равно придётся пересмотреть множество книг, чтобы решить какие именно хочет забрать. С наступлением ночи Кирк развёл огонь, сварив кофе и приготовив ужин к возвращению Спока. Но с тех пор уже успело пройти несколько часов. Кирк придвинулся к огню, проверяя при скудном свете время по часам. Полночь. Спока не было более девяти часов.

Чёрт бы его побрал! Кирк поднялся, выплеснув на землю остатки кофе, и подошёл к кромке воды. Проклятье, и что ему теперь прикажете делать! За Споком он отправиться не мог, он и на расстояние то вытянутой руки был не в состоянии ничего разглядеть. Кроме того, это значило бросить лошадей, а так он поступить не мог. Людей поблизости никаких не было, но зато водилось немало хищников, что с удовольствием отведают мясца.

Можно было дождаться утра, и если Спок не вернётся, тогда отправляться на его поиски, и плевать на пожелания вулканца. Конечно, по-прежнему был риск в том, чтобы оставить животных позади, но немного меньший при свете дня и вполне допустимый.

Кирк оглядел лагерь и нахмурился. Он должен был что-то предпринять! Сделав глубокий вдох, он решился. Поспешив обратно к костру, Кирк подбросил больше дров, пока огонь не стал таких размеров, что был заметен даже с того берега. Оставалось надеяться, что лес не загорится. Управившись, он отошёл к месту, где были привязаны животные и взял длинную верёвку и штык-лопатку. Может, он и не мог войти в город, но, по крайней мере, мог осмотреть мост. Может даже окликнуть с того берега. Если он не найдёт Спока, то вернётся и дождётся утра, а после попытается снова.

Вернувшись к воде, Кирк осторожно прошёл по камням, которыми воспользовался Спок, и выбрался на мост. Первые футов пятьдесят света от костра было достаточно, чтобы видеть, куда ступаешь. Но чем дальше, тем чаще Кирк спотыкался в темноте. Поскользнувшись, он упал на четвереньки.

\- Чёрт! – сцепив зубы, он тряхнул головой, превозмогая боль. Наконец, та попустила, и он неуклюже поднялся на ноги. И осмотрелся. Единственно, как ему удавалось определить, откуда он пришёл, это по слабому свету костра, казавшемуся очень и очень далёким. Впереди всё было черным черно… за исключением слабого огонька, мелькнувшего вдали.

\- Спок! Спок, это ты?!

\- Оставайся на месте. Не далее чем в двадцати футах перед тобой в мосту огромный провал, - прокричал Спок издалека.

Свет от прибора Спока медленно становился всё ближе и ближе, пока Кирк, наконец, не увидел силуэт вулканца. В каждой руке тот нёс по рюкзаку, что захватил с собой. И оба были заполнены почти до отказа, по прикидке Кирка каждый весил, наверное, с добрую сотню фунтов.

Он смотрел, как Спок боком пробирается вдоль провала, оба рюкзака угрожающе мешали ему сохранять равновесие. Кирк осторожно двинулся вперёд, встретив друга как раз, когда тот миновал опасный участок.

\- Нужна помощь? - окинул он взглядом его поклажу.

\- Нет. Нет необходимости, хотя я буду благодарен, если ты возьмёшь мой трикодер. Свет мельтешит при ходьбе, из-за чего труднее идти.

Кирк взял прибор, свисавший на груди Спока, и стащил ремень через голову, одновременно рассматривая рюкзаки.

\- Сколько книг ты с собой взял?

\- Двести пятьдесят две. Я бы взял ещё, но больше мне было не унести.

\- Я удивлён, что ты вообще смог их поднять. Они, наверное, весят фунтов по сто.

\- Двести тридцать семь и три десятых, если быть точным.

Кирк даже не стал спрашивать, как Спок это определил.

\- И принёс их все в одиночку.

\- Благодаря меньшей силе тяжести вашей планеты мои физические возможности значительно выше. И раз уж мы заговорили об этом, могу я спросить, что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я волновался, - Кирк развернулся и повёл их обратно к берегу. – Можешь подать на меня за это в суд.

\- Джим, ты не должен был идти за мной. Подоспей я чуть позже, и ты мог бы сгинуть в реке.

\- Эй, я был осторожен. Уверен, дыру я бы заметил.

Кирк отметил, как свет всё меняет, хотя шли они и не торопясь, но лагеря достигли в два раза скорее, чем потребовалось времени ему самому, чтобы забраться так далеко, как он забрался. Ничуть не сбиваясь с шага, Спок подошёл и поставил рюкзаки у палатки, после чего примостился у костра, где уселся и Кирк.

\- Держи, уже, наверное, можно выключить, - отдал Кирк трикодер Споку.

Спок выключил фонарь и сурово посмотрел на Кирка.

\- Тебе не следовало так поступать.

\- Я же говорил, что…

\- Неважно, был ли ты осторожен. Ты не должен был рисковать своей безопасностью ради меня.

\- Давай оставим, ладно, Спок? Мы оба вернулись и оба целые. Это всё, что имеет значение, верно?

Спок, видимо, готов был продолжить спор, но после неохотно кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - поморщил он лоб. – Я нахожу весьма дезорганизующим, как постоянно позволяю тебе контролировать ситуацию.

\- Это дар, - хмыкнул Кирк. – Держи, - протянул он тарелку с сухофруктами, чем-то напоминавшим картофель и несколькими ломтиками хлеба. – Ты выглядишь оголодавшим. Я старался не дать картошке остыть, но, кажется, немного перестарался.

Кирк наблюдал, как ест Спок. Он был расслаблен и до смешного доволен, шум реки растекался сладкой музыкой, а над кронами деревьев сверкали звёзды. Даже после того, как Спок закончил есть, Кирк с удовольствием остался сидеть рядом и наслаждаться ночью. Но, в конце концов, глаза его начали слипаться. День выдался долгим и тяжёлым. Он встал и потянулся.

\- Не знаю, как ты, но я собираюсь пойти спать. Я постирал нашу остальную одежду и повесил у палатки, к утру должна высохнуть. Мне удалось смыть большую часть крови с твоей сорочки и заштопать дыру, но это и всё. И всё же лучше, чем то, что на тебе сейчас. – Он не единственный, чья одежда была слегка подпорчена.

\- Согласен, - Спок поднялся и посмотрел в сторону речки. – Я бы хотел помыться перед сном. Вскоре вернусь.

Кирк кивнул и направился прямиком к палатке, перед входом отряхнувшись по мере сил. Сняв сапоги, он вытянулся на постели, отпустив остатки напряжённости, его веки смежились. И он провалился в сон.

***

\- Думаю, привал стоит сделать там же, где мы останавливались по пути сюда, в лесу неподалёку от Норт-Либерти.

Со стоянки они снялись рано. Хотя уровень радиации был низким, Спок всё таки полагал, что чем меньше времени Кирк ей подвергнется, тем лучше. Одного из мулов нагрузили книгами, а другой нёс всё остальное.

\- Это приемлемо, - ответил Спок. И хотя он с нетерпением ждал возможности взяться за изучение книг, ещё одна ночь, проведённая вместе с Кирком, была только в радость. Здесь, лишь в обществе друг друга, только он делил внимание Кирка. Это была захватывающая ситуация и такая, потерю которой Спок будет остро переживать. Словно почувствовав его беспокойство, конь под ним фыркнул и дёрнул головой. Он успокоил Орфея лёгким похлопыванием.

Стояла чудесная погода для путешествия. Светило солнце, и на небе не было ни облачка. Спок начал уже привыкать, что тучи могли набежать из ниоткуда, а после внезапно хлынуть дождём, он даже чувствовал определённое воодушевление, испытуя их мощь, но вот поездке они мешали. Нынешняя погода, безусловно, была более приемлема.

\- Мне интересно, - внезапно заявил Кирк, и Спок вопросительно вскинул бровь. – Какие вы? Я хочу сказать, большую часть времени ты как человек. Может, немного странный, - поддел он, - но в основном такой же, как любой другой. Но бывают случаи…

\- Когда я не такой, - заключил Спок на кирков вопрос. – Мы – народ, руководствующийся логикой и контролем эмоций.

\- Это поэтому ты не улыбаешься? Ну, улыбаешься, - поправился Кирк, - но я, кажется, единственный, кто это замечает.

Обе брови взлетели вверх.

\- В самом деле?

\- Да, - ухмыльнулся Кирк, - в самом деле. Давай, что ещё?

\- Мы древний народ, следующий традициям. Что было вчера, то есть сегодня и будет завтра.

\- Звучит не очень логично, разве нет? Следовать пути только потому, что этим путём шли всегда? Что если кто-то покажет лучший путь?

\- Насколько мне известно, никто пока не показал.

Кирк, казалось, удовлетворился только частично, и Спок определённо видел, что тот продолжает над этим думать. Но, когда они делали привал на обед или во время многочисленных, больше чем по пути на север, остановок, чтобы дать отдохнуть животным, им было чем заняться, и вопрос более ни разу не поднимался. Когда они достигли своей бывшей стоянки, солнце уже клонилось к закату.

Стало почти традицией, что, установив лагерь, напоив и накормив животных, и приготовив ужин, они сидели у костра, наслаждаясь вечером. Небо развиднелось, но лёгкий ветерок холодил воздух, и речная сырость не ощущалась.

\- Завтра к обеду будем дома. Жду не дождусь нормально поесть.

\- Действительно. Пусть и питательные, наши запасы продовольствия рассчитаны для удобства, - он с недовольством глянул на галету в своей руке, - а не для удовлетворения вкуса.

Кирк рассмеялся и швырнул в огонь ветку.

\- Наверное, я просто уже привык. На борту еда немногим лучше. Я стараюсь поесть нормально хотя бы раз в неделю, иначе, думаю, команда взбунтуется, но это трудновато. Мы не можем много брать с собой. 

\- Разве вы не можете зайти в порт? Вдоль реки, предполагается, много городов.

\- Было когда-то. Должен признать, что становится всё легче. Многие города восстанавливаются, хотя остаётся ещё очень много, которые либо заброшены, либо слишком опасны для стоянки. Тем не менее, мы делаем успехи. А ты? – спросил он. – Как ты пополняешь запасы между «портами»?

\- Корабль, на котором я прилетел, имеет более чем достаточно запасов для одного человека. Но крупным суднам для пополнения запасов приходится делать остановки либо на звёздных базах, либо на союзных планетах.

\- А тебе приходилось бывать на крупных космолётах?

\- Звездолётах, - поправил Спок. – И, да, я служил на таком корабле несколько лет.

\- И почему перестал?

Спок отвернулся. Как было ответить на этот вопрос?

\- Эй, если это не моё дело, так и скажи.

\- Нет, - Спок сглотнул, поднимая взгляд. – Просто это были не самые приятные времена. Вулканцы… - И как говорить об этом? – Вулканцы заключают брак на всю жизнь. Когда, какой бы ни была причина, один из супругов отказывает другому, ему трудно справляться с ситуацией.

\- Твоя жена бросила тебя? – с сочувствием в голосе уточнил Кирк.

\- Да.

\- Она была дурой.

\- Возможно, и всё же это было самое трудное, на корабле и позже на Вулкане. Уйти, остаться одному представлялось наиболее логичным выбором.

\- Поэтому ты здесь, потому что хотел побыть в одиночестве?

Он взглянул на Кирка

\- Я не имею желания быть в одиночестве.

Спок заметил вспышку в глазах Кирка за долю секунды, как тот в мгновение ока преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Спок запрокинулся на спину, вцепившись в человека, Кирк подхватил его под затылок, приникая к губам в суматошном наскоке.

Он приоткрыл рот, неуверенный в протесте или согласии, но обнаружил, что не может вымолвить ни слова, когда Кирк воспользовался возможностью, чтобы проскользнуть языком в рот Спока. Непроизвольно Спок обнял Кирка, и человек застонал и углубил поцелуй.

Руки Спока тряслись, пока он стаскивал с Кирка одежду. Когда ему удалось снять киркову рубашку и почувствовать под пальцами гладкую кожу его спины, к паху прилила чистейшая похоть. Никогда ещё прежде он такого не чувствовал, атласная прохлада, которой не мог похвастать ни один вулканец. Оторвавшись от поцелуя, он припал к стыку шеи и плеча Кирка. Если кожа Кирка была такой на ощупь, Спок мог только догадываться, какой она будет на вкус.

Он засосал податливую кожу и услышал, как участилось дыхание Кирка. Руки Кирка скользнули меж их телами, работая над застёжками штанов. Спок засосал ещё сильнее, когда почувствовал кожей прохладный воздух. Кирк пальцами обхватил их органы вместе.

Он запрокинул голову и вскрикнул от ощущений. Его бёдра, казалось, зажили собственной жизнью, толкаясь навстречу человеку, в то время как Кирк рьяно работал рукой. Кирк приподнялся и ухватил Спока под шею. Приникая к губам Спока в новом неистовом поцелуе, его язык исследовал рот Спока, а ладонь продолжала трудиться над их гениталиями.

Кирк отстранился, на что Спок застонал. Человек встал на колени и принялся поспешно стягивать со Спока сапоги и брюки. Стянув собственные джинсы до колен, Кирк устроился у Спока между ног. Спок раскрылся, и Кирк придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь пахом ещё теснее. Спок положил ладони Кирку на ягодицы и сжал мягкую плоть, раздвигая холмики и лаская пальцами у входа в кирково тело.

Кирк застонал. Их тела сплелись вместе, продолжая свой дикий танец, прижимаясь разгорячёнными бёдрами друг к другу.

Зная, что уже близок, Спок вскинул ноги и обхватил Кирка. Он чувствовал, как член Кирка трётся о его тело, упираясь в его яички, и скользит по его собственному органу, влажному от их общего преэякулята. Разум покинул его, остались лишь ощущения между ног, тяжесть человека на нём, руки Кирка, зарывающиеся в его волосы, и рывки навстречу друг другу. Он плотнее стиснул веки, яички прижались к телу, и его настиг оргазм. Его член толчками выплёскивал семя на живот Кирка, и с каждым рывком его тело содрогалось в ответ.

Спустя несколько секунд, он услышал, как вскрикнул Кирк, и ощутил ответный жар спермы у себя на животе. Голова человека обессилено легла на грудь Спока, тела их содрогнулись в последний раз и, наконец, затихли. Некоторое время спустя ночной воздух остудил их жар.

Кирк поднял голову, его лицо украшала улыбка истинного удовлетворения.

\- Не хочешь перебраться внутрь? Не знаю, как насчёт тебя, но я начинаю мёрзнуть, особенно мой зад.

Спок наградил упомянутую часть киркова тела очередным тисканьем и только затем ответил.

\- Я не стал бы возражать против возвращения в палатку.

В конце они лежали вместе на общей постели. Кирк закончил раздеваться и вытянулся на спине. Спок, недолго думая, занял место под боком, положив голову Кирку на плечо. Палатка по-прежнему хранила большую часть дневной жары, так что они оставили полы распахнутыми, чтобы впустить воздух и присматривать за костром. Их собственное пламя унялось, по крайней мере, пока. Спок предполагал, что такое положение дел долго не продлится, их желание было велико и сдерживалось слишком долго.

\- Я ждал этого с первого дня нашей встречи, - признался Кирк, с нежностью поглаживая волосы Спока.

\- Чего именно?

\- Этого, - кивнул он на их переплетённые тела. – Быть с тобой, иметь возможность прикоснуться к тебе.

\- Ты желал этого с тех пор? Почему ты мне не сказал?

Кирк усмехнулся.

\- Не думай, что я об этом не думал . Но я не был уверен, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, хочешь ли ты вообще чего-то такого.

Спок погладил пальцами грудь Кирка, прочертив дорожку от грудины вниз до лежащего в покое пениса.

\- Вулканцы тянутся более к разуму, нежели к телу. Но теперь, познав твоё, - он склонился и лизнул просто напрашивающийся сосок, - я понимаю, отчего люди так увлечены физической стороной.

\- Ты запал на мой ум?

\- Очень.

\- Хорошо, потому что я запал на твой. Всегда хотел заняться с тобой сексом. Но со временем я понял, что хочу нравиться тебе не меньше, чем ты нравишься мне.

Он посмотрел в лицо человека. Видя на нём те же эмоции, что ощущал так сильно в себе самом.

\- Полагаю, ты мне более, чем «нравишься».

Кирк улыбнулся.

\- И мне тоже… эй, ты это видел?

Он выпутался из объятий Спока и подполз к выходу. Где уселся на корточки, смотря наружу.

\- Это метеоритный дождь!

Спок последовал за Кирком к выходу и опустился на колени позади него.

\- Вот ещё один! – указал Кирк в небо.

Используя руку Кирка в качестве указателя, Спок определил направление, очередной метеорит как раз прочертил небосклон.

\- Полагаю, это июньские Боотиды [27]. Эти метеоры – обломки кометы, что вы назвали Понса-Виннеке. Их должно быть от десяти до сотни в час.

\- Тогда это может длиться всю ночь, - Кирк сменил позу, усевшись, скрестив ноги.

\- Возможно, - Спок обернулся и ухватил спальный мешок. Который накинул на плечи, укутав себя и заодно Кирка. – Становится прохладно, - пояснил он на вопрошающий взгляд.

Спок наблюдал множество метеоритных дождей на множестве различных планет, даже видел это зрелище из космоса. Но никогда прежде не получал от него такого удовольствия. И, держа человека в объятиях, не представлял, что когда-либо получит снова.

***

Разбудило его ощущение щекотки в носу. Когда Спок открыл глаза, то увидал лежавшего рядом Кирка, приподнявшегося на локте и державшего пёрышко у его лица.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Бужу тебя. Как бы мне ни нравилось наблюдать за тобой спящим, но пора уже просыпаться.

Спок выглянул наружу. В промежутке между метеоритным дождём и их ещё одним, ну, ладно, ещё двумя сексуальными контактами, было хорошо за полночь, когда они заснули. Неудивительно, что он не проснулся раньше. Судя по яркому свету, рассвет давно наступил. Он посмотрел на Кирка, наконец, осознав слова другого мужчины.

\- Ты наблюдал, как я сплю?

\- Ага. Минут двадцать, не меньше.

\- Зачем?

Кирк пожал плечами.

\- Просто захотелось, думаю. Ты очень красивый.

\- Да? – Никто и никогда не говорил Споку чего-либо подобного. Конечно, вулканцы не имели привычки комментировать физическую привлекательность. Но он нашёл, что ему это понравилось.

\- До чёртиков, но не позволяй этому ударить себе в голову. Я, наверное, немного пристрастен. 

Спок легонько коснулся кончиками пальцев губ Кирка.

\- Возможно, но я могу повторить то же самое, поскольку нахожу тебя чрезвычайно приятным на вид, - он взглянул на Кирка. – Особенно твои глаза. Они весьма выразительны.

\- Обычные глаза.

\- Нет, они весьма красивы, и по выразительности, и по пропорциям. Они даже меняют цвет соответственно твоему настроению.

\- И какого же цвета они сейчас?

\- Светло-карие, - улыбнулся Спок, - и они приобретают такой цвет, когда ты счастлив или доволен.

\- Что есть, то есть. Я бы мог так всю жизнь оставаться.

\- Это невозможно, - мягко указал Спок.

\- Знаю, но прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, то, как мы вместе, кажется самой правильной вещью в мире, - он ухватил шапку Спока, лежавшую поверх остальной одежды. – Тебе она больше не понадобится.

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что, как твой любовник я настаиваю, чтобы ты больше никогда не скрывал этих великолепных ушей.

Спок забрал у Кирка свой головной убор и положил обратно.

\- Отныне я буду носить её только при необходимости. Удовлетворит тебя такое?

\- Ещё как удовлетворит, - он сократил расстояние между ними, практически улегшись Споку на грудь. – Меня всё в тебе удовлетворяет.

\- Постараюсь, чтобы это никогда не изменилось.

\- Смотрите, мистер, я запомнил, - его улыбка увяла с пониманием, как быстротечно может быть время. – Сколько у нас осталось, Спок?

\- Моё задание рассчитано на шесть месяцев. Я здесь уже один месяц.

\- Пять месяцев. Это не очень много.

\- Это всё время, что мне выделено. После я обязан вернуться.

\- Несмотря на то, найдёшь ответы или нет?

\- Достигну я успеха или нет – значения не имеет. Если я не найду искомых ответов, найдут другие.

\- Или ты можешь вернуться.

\- Это не от меня зависит. Решение кто будет отправлен, принимает Совет Вулкана. Прости, Джим.

\- Знаешь, - Кирк посмотрел вниз, где играл с волосами на груди Спока, - за пять месяцев многое может произойти.

\- Джим…

\- Знаю, знаю, ты должен закончить задание. Я только хочу сказать, что не следует отбрасывать варианты. И ты не обязан принимать решение прямо сейчас.

\- Я не вижу причин, по которым мог бы остаться.

Улыбка, которой Кирк одарил его, больше не светилась радостью, как за мгновение до того.

\- Надежда умирает последней, верно? Кроме того, у нас по-прежнему есть впереди пять месяцев. Куча времени, - Кирк обернулся на ржание одного из коней. – Думаю, нам уже пора подниматься.

\- Возможно, - заключил Спок его в объятия, - но не прямо сейчас.

Глава 6

За день они проделали немалый путь, не вспоминая уж про то, что у них случился очередной секс, прежде чем они, наконец, выбрались из палатки и собрались. Когда они добрались до фермы, солнце только начинало клониться к закату. День был ещё далёк до завершения. Пока разгрузили книги и поклажу, а также позаботились о лошадях, в дом они попали как раз только к ужину. Мать Кирка накрыла богатый стол, её облегчение их возвращению было немногим больше, нежели любопытство. Она засыпала их вопросами. Все ли это книги? Сколько там ещё осталось? Как Спок решал, которую брать? Когда они смогли добраться до кроватей, было уже за полночь, и сил хватало только на сон, и по своим комнатам.

«Весь день будет в нашем распоряжении», - решил Кирк следующим утром. Отличный шанс. Когда его мать с лёгкостью согласилась с ним, что, по крайней мере, следующие несколько дней Споку лучше потратить время на книги, а не на работу в поле, ему следовало бы насторожиться. Но нет, и не успел он опомниться, как оказался за дверью, а она и Спок отправились в библиотеку, где на столе стопками высились книги.

Стоя на крыльце, Кирк надеялся, что такое не войдёт у них в привычку. Он понимал, насколько всё это было важно для Спока, но разве он тоже не важен? Со вздохом разочарования он направился к сараю.

Кирк тяжело работал весь день, и, ко времени, когда вернулся, он был потный, грязный и уставший. Быстренько ополоснувшись, он перекусил на скорую руку. Весь день он с нетерпением ждал вечера со Споком. И теперь, вернувшись, был полон предвкушения.

Когда бы не тарелки и чашки на одном из столов, то, войдя в библиотеку, он решил бы, что те так и не выходили из неё. Оба склонились над книгами, а его, присевшего в одно из кресел, удостоили лишь небрежным взмахом руки, в остальном проигнорировав. Он посмотрел на время. Девять часов. Они, что, всю ночь здесь собирались проторчать?

Кирк решил подождать. Облокотившись о подлокотник, он подпёр подбородок кулаком. Но вскоре начал клевать носом, и после того, как уронил голову в третий раз, решил сказать, что уходит.

Плетясь вверх по лестнице, он не знал: злиться ему или обижаться, а потому выбрал и то и другое. И суток не прошло, как они со Споком занимались любовью, а теперь тот едва ли помнит о его существовании. Ему даже рукой на прощание не махнули, когда он покидал библиотеку.

Разделся он в темноте, даже не утруждаясь разжечь лампу. И, зарывшись под одеяло, постарался не негодовать по поводу произошедшего. В конце концов, разве не для этого Спок был здесь?

Ну, вот, стоило окончательно испортить себе настроение.

Воспоминание о предыдущей ночи ничуть не помогало, только вызывало чувство разочарования. Он заставил себя успокоиться и унять мысли. Должно быть, сработало, потому как следующее, что случилось – он проснулся от звука шагов по коридору. Он посмотрел на часы. Было чуть за полночь.

Послышалось, как хлопнула дверь его матери, а затем донеслись другие шаги, направляющиеся в противоположном направлении. Спок. У него заняло минут десять решить, что он предоставил Споку достаточно времени, чтобы улечься, и полночь или нет, им надо кое-что прояснить. Накинув халат, он вышел из комнаты, босиком прошлёпав к спальне Спока. И легонько постучал в дверь.

\- Входи.

Кирк не заставил себя ждать. Спок сидел на кровати. У него горел свет, а на покрывале лежала открытая книга. Одеяло прикрывало грудь Спока, и было ясно, что тот раздет. По крайней мере до пояса.

\- Повезло, что это не моя мать.

\- Твоя мать в своей комнате. Я слышал, как закрылась её дверь, - он посмотрел на Кирка. – Я надеялся, что ты придёшь.

\- Неужели? – подошёл Кирк к кровати. – У меня сложилось совсем иное впечатление.

\- Прошу меня за это простить. Я хотел поскорее закончить сортировать книги, чтобы твоя мать завтра знала с чего начинать, пока я буду помогать тебе с работой. Мне следовало сообщить тебе о своих намерениях.

\- Я… просто очень ждал сегодняшнего вечера, – смущённый и одновременно встревоженный, что так разоткровенничался, Кирк встал у комода. Скользнув глазами по крышке, он заметил среди личных вещичек Спока камень размером с ладонь. Он повертел его в руках. – Где ты это взял?

\- Купил у Поттеров.

\- Значит ты всё равно ходил туда, да? – хмыкнул Кирк и вернулся к постели. – Теперь тебе известен ещё один способ, которым эти двое сводят концы с концами. Полагаю, такого добра у них в шахте немало.

\- Это весьма очаровательно, как внутри обычного камня формируются кристаллы.

\- Это называется жеода. Не уверен, как они формируются, в детстве у меня была парочка, - Кирк положил его на ночной столик. Он сюда не о камнях говорить пришёл. – Но я давно вырос.

Спок закрыл книгу и отложил на столик, после чего погасил лампу и отдёрнул штору. Пусть полнолуние давно миновало, но как только глаза Кирка приспособились, он смог видеть достаточно ясно. Спок приглашающе откинул покрывало.

\- Я заметил.

Первое впечатление Кирка оправдалось – на Споке совершенно ничего не было. Кирк поспешил скинуть халат и запрыгнуть в кровать. Обняв вулканца, он прижал того к себе, а Спок укрыл обоих, возвращая объятия.

Он не нуждался в объяснениях или извинениях. Что ему было надо – обладать этим телом в любой из способов, которые Спок позволит.

Они начали с поцелуев, язык Спока в его рту вытворял всякие невероятные вещи. Его член уже стоял, прижимаясь к спокову животу, и Кирк ощущал ответное возбуждение.

Немного отстранившись, он поёрзал, пристраиваясь к телу Спока. И, составив их члены, неторопливо поводил бёдрами. Ему хотелось заняться этим медленно, не торопясь, и по возможности всю ночь. 

Спок вскидывался навстречу толчкам Кирка, глаза его были закрыты, а голова запрокинута назад. Кирк не мог удержаться, раскинув коленом ноги Спока и устраиваясь между ними, как в их первый раз, а Спок вцепился ему в плечи. Только на этот раз ему хотелось большего, гораздо большего. До конца – понял он с некоторым трепетом, и это было нечто новое, нечто, чего он никогда не хотел ни от кого другого. 

Но хотел ли этого Спок? И было ли физическое проявление кирковых желаний чем-то знакомым для вулканцев?

\- Спок?

\- Да, Джим?

Едва ли не шёпотом отозвался Спок. Хотя они и не спешили, двигаясь почти лениво, Спок, казалось, полностью потерялся в ощущениях.

\- Мне … я хотел…

Спок перестал двигаться и открыл глаза.

\- Что? Что-то не так?

\- Нет, нет. Мне просто стало интересно… - чёрт, и как о таком спрашивать? – На твоей планете, когда двое мужчин занимаются сексом, они…

Кирк доводилось видеть Спока улыбающимся, хотя большинство людей, скорее всего, не назвали бы это улыбкой, поскольку выражения лица его почти не менялось. Сейчас же она была бы видна любому. 

\- Ты смеёшься надо мной.

\- Нет, что ты. Я очарован несвойственной тебе нерешительностью.

\- Я не хочу сделать что-нибудь, что может тебе не понравиться, Спок.

\- Если я верно воспринимаю твои посылы, то, полагаю, найду предстоящее весьма по душе. Так, мы продолжаем?

Кирк в излишних приглашениях не нуждался. 

Управились они хорошо, хотя и не без импровизации. И не спеша, ему не хотелось причинить Споку боль, пусть Спок и убеждал, что, да, с ним всё будет в порядке, и не будет ли Джим любезен уже заняться делом?

Когда он погрузился в Спока, это было похоже, как будто он падает в водоворот жара, способного уничтожить либо подарить вечную жизнь.

Позже, когда Спок уснул с закинутой на грудь Кирка рукой и переплетёнными ногами, он лежал, пытаясь понять, что же именно из двух произошло?

***

Пот бежал по спине Кирка, стекая по пояснице и впитываясь в бельё. Вонзая бур в землю, он подумывал о том, чтобы надеть рубашку, кожа начала уже обгорать, но было слишком приятно чувствовать дуновения прохладного ветерка. Кроме того, до перерыва на обед оставалось проделать всего несколько лунок.

Остановившись, он достал из кармана носовой платок вытереть лицо и шею. Дальше, футах в пятидесяти, Лестер разгружал с телеги бобины колючей проволоки. Та была чертовски дорогой, но им удалось купить достаточно для восстановления забора по всей длине этого участка пастбища. Тут мужчина как раз поднял голову и помахал рукой.

\- Проголодался? – окликнул он.

Кирк кивнул, улыбаясь. Сняв перчатки и подхватив рубаху, висевшую на одном из столбов, он пошёл к телеге.

\- Думал, ты уже никогда не спросишь, - ответил Кирк, набрасывая рубашку.

Подойдя к телеге, Лестер взял стоявшие на днище корзины.

\- Давай-ка посмотрим, что там передала нам твоя мать.

Они пристроились под сенью близлежащих деревьев. Кирк уселся, прислонившись к стволу и наблюдая, как Лестер принимается доставать один свёрток за другим.

\- Боже, ну, эта женщина и готовит, а? – воскликнул Лестер, вгрызаясь в куриную ножку и хрустя поджаристым кляром. Кирк потянулся за курицей. Он конечно знал, что Лестер ценил приготовленную его матерью еду, но и также знал, что мужчину интересовало не только это.

\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь собираешься пригласить её, а, Лестер?

Тот посмотрел на Кирка, будто у того вторая голова выросла.

\- Я не могу. Нет уж, сэр, так неправильно.

\- Почему нет? Я знаю, что ты ей нравишься.

\- Она моя хозяйка. Кроме того, она леди. Что может ей предложить старый сивый мерин вроде меня?

Кирк покачал головой. Он никогда не понимал: как кто-нибудь может полагать других лучше лишь из-за того, что у тех больше денег?

\- Как хочешь, но, думаю, ты упускаешь сквозь пальцы отличный шанс.

Это заставило его вспомнить о Споке, который сейчас вернулся к времяпрепровождению за чтением. Ровно два дня Кирк продержал того рядом с собой за работой, но на большее ему не хватило духу. И Спок отвечал взаимностью, закрывая читаемую книгу, стоило Кирку объявиться в дверях. С этой минуты и до рассвета, Спок был полностью в его распоряжении.

Кирк взял кукурузный початок. Кукуруза уродила крупная и сладкая. Он надеялся, и лайамов салат тоже, у их соседа с севера были проблемы с кроликами.

И кролики заставили его вновь подумать о Споке. Он мысленно улыбнулся. Следовало признать: о Споке он думал по любому поводу. Может Спок знал способ заставить кроликов убраться куда подальше? Ведь знал же он, кажется, обо всём другом, хотя его решение по избавлению от мышей с помощью высохших змеиных экскрементов у Вайноны вызвало лишь отвращение во взгляде. Самому Кирку оно представлялось забавным.

\- Джим, могу я спросить тебя кое о чём?

Кирк вынырнул из задумчивости.

\- Конечно, Лестер, спрашивай?

\- Ты собираешься когда-нибудь остепениться?

\- Ты имеешь в виду, жениться и завести детишек?

\- Да. В конце концов, когда-нибудь тебе да придётся передать кому-то ферму.

\- К чему эти разговоры? – насмешливо глянул Кирк.- Кто-то что-то болтает?

\- Ничего особенного. Но многие удивляются, почему ты ещё не женился. Ты видный жених, знаешь ли. 

Кирк рассмеялся. К несчастью он был весьма осведомлён об этом факте. 

\- Не знаю, Лестер. Наверное, я пока ещё не встретил женщину, с которой захотел бы остепениться. 

Лестер внезапно неловко заёрзал.

\- Я не хотел лезть не в своё дело, но люди болтают, сам знаешь. С кем ты, это, ну, твоё дело. Лишь бы был счастлив. И, бог свидетель, у меня самого никогда не было детей.

\- Так им это покоя не даёт? Что я не обзавёлся детьми? – переспросил Кирк, стараясь не дать вырваться возмущению.

\- Они не лезут в чужую жизнь, Джим. Им просто любопытно. И я тоже, надо признать. Меня продолжает беспокоить, что станется с фермой.

Кирк попытался придумать хороший ответ, но, поскольку никогда и для себя никак не мог решить, то определённо не смог ни с того ни с сего придумать что-то сейчас. Он не желал задумываться о браке и потомстве, тем более в настоящий момент. Не до тех пор, пока Спок с ним. Но он знал, что Лестер прав. Если он никогда не женится, никогда не обзаведётся детьми, ферма в конечном итоге перейдёт в другие руки. Он не знал, как к этому относиться.

Всё же Лестер заслуживал ответа. Он был при них почти столько же, сколько и Пит. После смерти киркова отца он всю свою жизнь отдал процветанию фермы. Пусть даже основной причиной были его чувства к Вайноне, это ничего не меняло.

\- Не знаю, женюсь ли я когда-либо. Мне нравится моя теперешняя жизнь, нравится чувствовать ветер и волны на реке. Если придётся от всего этого отказаться, не знаю, не станет ли меня грызть обида на ту, ради которой я это сделаю, - он вздохнул и поднял руки, признавая поражение. – Не знаю, что тебе ответить. Знаю только, что чтобы ни случилось, и тебе, и Питу, и Элайдже всегда найдётся здесь место. И ничто этого не изменит.

Лестер, похоже, принял это во внимание и кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Хотя приятно было услышать, - добавил он, хлопая Кирка по руке.

Кирк потрепал того в ответ и вернулся к еде. Но дал себе зарок, что сдержит слово. Что бы ни случилось с его жизнью, он не забудет позаботиться о будущем всех дорогих ему людей.

***

Спок перевернул страницу пристроенной на коленях книги. Он сидел на диване, вытянув ноги и прислонившись спиной к высокому и мягкому подлокотнику. И хотя был полностью поглощён читаемым, часть его всё ещё помнила полученное удовольствие.

Большую часть дня они провели в библиотеке. Кирк решил наплевать на своё обыкновение работать под открытым небом в обмен на целый день вместе со Споком. К слову, Вайнона взяла выходной, заявив, что запустила своё увлечение выпечкой, и, поскольку, у Спока имеется ещё один помощник, её совесть теперь спокойна, оставляя Кирка и Спока наслаждаться днём вместе.

Если бы встал вопрос, Спок был бы более чем готов провести день так, как пожелает Кирк, но Кирк был непреклонен в том, чтобы помочь Споку, так что Спок протянул ему следующую по порядку книгу, и Кирк быстро забылся в чтении. Это случилось с час назад.

\- Спок, послушай это.

Спок оторвался от своей книги, устремляя внимание к Кирку.

\- «Важнейшая причина в выборе человека, как я уже говорил, это понимание, что у природы есть свой предел. И думаю, она его достигла. Но я не могу вынести лязг окончательности заявленного мной аргумента, не более чем люди когда-либо могли принять окончательность своей смерти. Поэтому я надеюсь вопреки всему. Пусть и не при нашей жизни и не при жизни наших детей или их детей, если мы сейчас, сегодня ограничим нашу численность, наши запросы и наши амбиции, возможно, природа когда-нибудь сможет оправиться сама. Возможно, температура сможет когда-нибудь выровняться, а дождь пойдёт по собственному почину». [28]

\- Звучит, будто они знали, что что-то происходит, и решили что-то предпринять. – Он пролистал к началу страницы. – Она была написана в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятом. С чего ты так далеко забрался? Это лет за тридцать до начала тёмных времён.

\- Я желал выстроить слаженную систему знаний. Шансы найти книгу, в которой недвусмысленно заявляется, что «случилось вот это и вот это, а это мы предприняли в ответ» – весьма маловероятны. Таким образом, любые сделанные предположения должны быть основаны лишь на получении эмпирических данных.

\- Ну, так ты наталкивался на похожую информацию в других книгах?

\- Несколько раз, - кивнул Спок. – Я убеждён, что предостережения начали звучать за несколько десятилетий до каких-либо реально предпринятых действий.

\- Почему они так поступили? Зачем ждали?

\- Неизвестно. Возможно, не верили, что что-нибудь произойдёт.

Кирк посмотрел на книги, разложенные по всей комнате.

\- Доказательств, кажется, было немало.

\- Да, когда знаешь, что искать. Но эти книги собраны постфактум, предшествующие исследования свидетельствовали, что ежегодно печатались тысячи книг. Если только не знаешь, что искать, это трудно обнаружить.

Кирк в очередной раз окинул книги взглядом.

\- Что будет, если ты не обнаружишь того, что ищешь? Мы вернёмся за большим количеством книг?

\- Это вероятно. Теперь, когда герметизация нарушена, хранилище больше не защищено от, похоже, довольно частых в тех местах наводнений.

\- Наверное, мне стоит направить сообщение правительству, чтобы послали кого-нибудь их забрать. Уверен, они с удовольствием пополнят главную библиотеку, - он потёр подбородок, задумчиво поглядывая на Спока. – Хотел спросить, что ты думаешь о плавании со мной на моём корабле?

\- С какой целью?

\- Что значит «с какой целью»? Чтобы мы могли дольше побыть вместе.

\- Ты не понял меня. Я имел в виду, как моё путешествие вместе с тобой может помочь в моих поисках?

\- Мы заходим во много портов, встречаемся со многими людьми. Всегда есть возможность наткнуться на того, кто что-то да знает. И если так, ты всегда сможешь задержаться и проверить, а мы заберём тебя на обратной дороге.

\- Моё присутствие не стеснит твою команду?

\- Конечно нет. Ты всегда можешь помочь. Обычно на корабле всегда полно работы. Ну, что скажешь?

Ответ Спока был прерван хлопнувшей входной дверью.

\- Джим, мисс Вайнона, идёмте быстрее!

Кирк вскочил с места и кинулся ко входной двери, Спок поспешил за ним. У основания лестницы стоял Элайджа, с тревогой ожидая спешившую вниз мать Кирка.

\- Что такое? Что случилось? – ухватила она Элайджу за руки.

\- Пит. Ему совсем плохо.

\- Где он? - шагнул вперёд Кирк.

\- В сарае. Он говорит, что у него давит в груди и болит живот.

Они все втроём последовали за Элайджей, бегом преодолев расстояние от дома до сарая. Пит сидел внутри на одном из тюков сена. Он был бледен и явно испытывал боль.

Вайнона оказалась возле мужчины и осторожно тронула за плечо.

\- Как ты, Пит?

\- Не очень, мисс Вайнона. Никак не могу отдышаться, и грудь как будто что-то давит.

\- Надо отвести его в дом, - Вайнона обернулась к Элайдже, - отправляйся за доктором.

\- Да, мэм, - Элайджа быстро оседлал лошадь и проскакал мимо как раз, когда Кирк и Спок помогали старику зайти в дом. Вайнона поспешила вперёд, открывая перед ними дверь и указывая на гостиную. Она освободила диван, оставив одну подушку под голову укладываемому с осторожностью Питу. Сдёрнув покрывало с одного из кресел, она укрыла им мужчину.

\- Теперь лежи спокойно. Доктор скоро будет. Отдохни пока, хорошо?

Пит устало улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Вайнона отступила и жестом позвала Спока и Кирка за собой за дверь.

\- Думаете, это сердце? – спросила она шёпотом.

\- Ничего другого в голову не приходит, - негромко ответил Кирк.

\- Я останусь с ним до приезда доктора. Заваришь кофе, Джим? Ночь, кажется, будет долгой.

\- Конечно, мама. Пошли, Спок, - кивнул он в сторону кухни.

Спок дождался, пока Вайнона скрылась в гостиной, и только тогда заговорил.

\- Сперва я хочу взять кое-что наверху. Я скоро вернусь.

Кирк сморщил лоб, но расспрашивать не стал, а просто развернулся и направился в кухню. 

Спок поднялся в свою комнату и достал трикодер из нижнего ящика комода. Поспешив вниз по лестнице, он тихо подкрался к двери в гостиную. Стоя в зоне прямой видимости, Спок направил прибор на Пита. И спустя лишь несколько мгновений выключил.

Он знал, что Кирк близок со стариком. Видел, как они подтрунивали друг над другом при поездке в Оттумуа, непринуждённое товарищество давно и хорошо знакомых людей. С тех пор он часто замечал, как Кирк отрывался от собственных дел, чтобы уберечь старика от перенапряжения. А сейчас видел и очевидную любовь Вайноны к Питу, она сидела подле него и мягко что-то говорила, держа за руку.

Спок отвернулся и отправился к кухне.

Кирка он нашёл возле раковины. Тот почти с остервенением закачивал воду в кофейник. И, подняв глаза на появившегося Спока, сразу заметил трикодер.

\- Зачем тебе это?

Спок встал рядом.

\- Я хотел проверить физическое состояние Пита.

Кирк замер, вода прекратила литься.

\- Ты это можешь?

\- Да.

\- И сделал?

Спок поколебался, но кивнул.

\- И? Чёрт побери, Спок, что ты выяснил?

\- У него прогрессирующая аортальная недостаточность.

\- А если человеческим языком? – качнул головой Кирк.

\- Аортальный клапан его сердца больше не работает надлежащим образом. Он ослабел и теперь не закрывается как надо, когда его сердце сокращается, происходит обратный ток крови из аорты в левый желудочек. С развитием болезни сердце вынуждено было работать интенсивнее, чтобы компенсировать уменьшение кровотока в аорте. Что привело к отёку левой нижней камеры сердца.

\- Это можно вылечить?

\- На вашей планете больше не обладают знаниями или опытом, чтобы сделать это.

\- И что, ты хочешь сказать, что он умрёт, так что ли?

\- Да. Боюсь, именно так, Джим.

Кирк резко отвернулся.

\- Ты можешь что-нибудь для него сделать?

\- Сожалею, но нет. Болезнь зашла слишком далеко, чтобы вылечить её одним лишь изменением образа жизни.

Кирк медленно кивнул.

\- И нет ничего, что мы могли бы сделать, так? Для чего-то другого мы утратили знания, – он с силой потёр виски. – Сделай мне одолжение, посиди с моей матерью? Я вскоре подойду.

Как бы Спок ни хотел остаться, он понимал, что его присутствие будет лишним. Кирк горевал в одиночестве. Сколь бы близки они ни были, прошло не так много времени, чтобы Кирк позволил ему увидеть себя столь уязвимым, а, возможно, и никогда не позволит. Спок кивнул и тихо выскользнул из комнаты.

В гостиной Вайнона по-прежнему сидела на полу возле Пита. Дыхание старика было неровное. Она подняла голову и приложила палец к губам. Ещё раз посмотрев на Пита, она встала и подошла к Споку в дверях.

\- Он пока спит, - она посмотрела в сторону входной двери. – Скорее бы доктор был здесь.

\- Думаю, нам не придётся долго ждать. Уверен, Элайджа скачет так быстро, как только может.

\- Это правда, - улыбнулась она устало.

\- И доктор Меткалф молод, так что они должны суметь добраться быстро.

Они ждали у входа. Спок принёс для Вайноны стул из библиотеки, а спустя несколько минут появился Кирк, неся поднос с чашками кофе. Поставив его на столик у входа, он протянул по чашке матери и Споку и, взяв свою, молча устроился на ступеньке. Прошло не больше получаса, когда они услышали звуки приближавшихся к дому всадников.

Вайнона поспешила к двери, открывая её, как раз перед взошедшими на крыльцо врачом и Элайджей.

\- Элайджа сказал, что Пит плохо себя чувствует, - заметил доктор Миткалф, входя в дом и отдавая шляпу, тут же повешенную на крючок вешалки.

\- Мы думаем, это сердце, - Вайнона провела доктора в гостиную, закрыв за собой двери.

Трое мужчин остались молчаливо ждать, тикающие часы отсчитывали минуты. Кирк поставил чашку обратно на поднос и, опершись локтями о колени, обхватил голову руками. Спустя некоторое время двери открылись. Кирк вскинул голову навстречу вышедшему доктору Митклафу. Медленно поднявшись, он подошёл к врачу.

\- Как он?

\- Плохо. У него лёгочная гиперемия и шумы в сердце. Боюсь, я ничего не могу для него сделать.

Кирк посмотрел мимо врача в гостиную.

\- Я могу его увидеть?

\- Да, но постарайтесь не шуметь. Для него сейчас самое важное – покой.

\- Разве это поможет? – с горечью спросил Кирк.

\- Продлить ему жизнь? Нет, но позволит уйти с миром.

Кирк легко краснел.

\- Извините, док. Это просто тяжело, вот и всё. Пит был частью моей жизни, наверное, ну, всегда.

\- Знаю, Джим, и мне жаль, что я ничем не могу помочь. Он хороший человек.

\- Лучший. Спасибо, что пришёл, - Кирк пожал врачу руку.

Митклаф подхватил свою шляпу.

\- Не стоит провожать.

Кирк закрыл за доктором дверь и обернулся к Элайдже, стоявшему одиноко в сторонке.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Пит умирает? – голос Элайджи чуточку дрогнул.

Кирк взял мальчика за плечи.

\- Да. Но мы не должны его расстраивать, Элайджа, поэтому пойдём к нему и будем вести себя, как будто всё хорошо. Ты сможешь? Потому что если нет, я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь.

Элайджа судорожно вздохнул.

\- Я смогу.

\- Хорошо, тогда пошли.

Вайнона была уже там, сидя на полу рядом со стариком.

\- Он снова уснул, - прошептала она. – Осмотр его сильно утомил.

Спок занял место у двери. Они с Питом стали друзьями за те четыре недели, что Спок жил на ферме, но его связь со стариком была ничто по сравнению с тремя людьми, которые сейчас ютились у дивана, где лежал Пит.

Он простоял так несколько часов, пока каждый по очереди сидел со стариком. Спустя некоторое время появился Лестер, и обязанности были разделены уже между четырьмя. Где-то посреди ночи Пит, так и не проснувшись, отошёл.

***

\- …И да приимут тебя сонмища ангелов, и да упокоишься ты с Лазарем нищим [29]. Аминь.

С окончанием проповеди Кирк шагнул вперёд, Спок последовал за ним, Лестер и Элайджа остановились напротив. Каждый взялся за конец ремня и, после того, как поперечные доски были убраны, медленно опустили гроб в землю.

Отовсюду слышались негромкие соболезнования от подходивших людей, как если бы это было нечто, что они ощущали себя вынужденными повторить. Народу было много, Пита многие хорошо знали, и потребовалось добрых двадцать минут, прежде чем все разошлись, и над семейным кладбищем воцарилась тишина. Если бы не рука матери в его, понукавшая за собой к дому, он мог бы простоять здесь весь день.

Шли они медленно и вскоре остались одни на дорожке к дому. Впереди виднелись люди, входившие в дом на поминки: пить, есть, вести разговоры и вспоминать о жизни дорогих и близких. Его мать не ложилась до самого рассвета, готовя еду и напитки, пока обеденный стол не начал ломиться от их тяжести.

\- Со стороны Спока было очень заботливо вызваться помочь с похоронами, - заметила его мать, наконец, разорвав молчание.

Заботливо. Одно дело опустить Пита в могилу, другое – закопать и отобрать его у мира. Спок взял рутинную работу на себя, избавив от этого остальных.

\- Такой он есть. Не думаю, что он хоть на секунду рассматривал иную возможность. И ещё я думаю, что это его способ попрощаться.

\- Последнее пристанище, полагаю.

\- Может быть, - Кирк не был уверен. Спок не упоминал, как его народ относится к смерти. Он обнял мать. – Должен сказать, ты держалась лучше, чем я рассчитывал.

\- Хах, видел бы ты меня прошлой ночью, - она качнула головой. – Трудно представить, что его нет. Он работал здесь ещё до того, как я вышла за твоего отца.

Кирк слабо улыбнулся, но не ответил. Её слова вновь разбередили его собственные раны.

Отца он помнил с трудом, слишком мал ещё был, когда мор скосил их поселение. Он помнил горе, что чувствовал, и свою неудачу удержать в памяти образ мужчины и своего брата Сэма, годы работали против него, и постепенно лица их выцвели. Но Пита он знал всю свою жизнь. И эта смерть оставила большую прореху в его жизни, которую было ничем не заполнить.

Достигнув дома, Кирк передал мать заботливым рукам Лестера, а сам отправился в столовую и налил себе стакан лимонаду, после чего нашёл тихий закуток в библиотеке. Из всех комнат в доме эта оказалась наименее людной, как если бы люди избегали её.

Он устремился взглядом наружу. Этот дом и эта ферма видели множество смертей. Жизнь не была лёгкой, ни для него, ни для его семьи, ни для кого. И так продолжалось, сколько все помнили. Эта ситуация со Споком заставила его задуматься, а какой могла бы стать жизнь, если бы не тёмные времена, но это вело только к горечи и разочарованию.

Глядя в окно, он не заметил, как в комнату кто-то вошёл, пока человек не уселся рядом с ним.

\- Ты не должен быть один.

Кирк обернулся и улыбнулся мужчине.

\- И тебе здравствуй, Гил.

Севилла усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Ты где-то далеко.

\- Просто задумался, - он допил лимонад и поставил стакан на ближайший стол.

\- И о чём?

\- Почему всё так, как есть.

Мужчина хмыкнул.

\- Это, друг мой, вопрос, который люди задают себе с древнейших времён. Лично я полагаю, что ответа не существует.

\- Почему же?

\- Потому что, не хочу быть неуважительным к падре и его проповеди, но мы живём, умираем и на этом всё. Довольствуйся тем, что тебе досталось и постарайся быть счастливым. Потому как, в большинстве своём, если ты несчастлив, что хорошего во всём остальном?   
\- Странное замечание от человека, владеющего, вероятно, наиболее успешным бизнесом во всём Риверсайде.

\- Ах, мне просто повезло. Мне нравится есть, и мне нравится пить, так же, как и всем остальным.

Кирк сомневался, что всё так просто. Он ощутил мгновенно заполонившую его тоску. И встал, забирая стакан.

\- Мне, наверное, пора пройтись. Увидимся позже, Гил.

Мужчина, определённо, не обманулся, но ему было всё равно. Он вышел и направился к кухне.

***

Спок снял перчатки, оставив на веранде вместе с лопатой, что прислонил к стене. Он положит их на место позже, сейчас же ему необходимо было узнать, как себя чувствует Кирк. Отряхнув с одежды пыль, он вошёл в дом.

Он пробрался сквозь толкущихся людей, из которых был знаком лишь с несколькими по своей работе в городе, но они подходили поговорить с ним. Что значительно замедлило его продвижение, так что потребовалось определённое время, прежде чем он смог обойти дом, но Кирка так и не нашёл. Заметив в одиноко стоявшего в библиотеке Севиллу, он зашёл, надеясь, что тому известно что-либо о местонахождении Кирка.

\- А, Спок, заходи, может, объяснишь, что я пытаюсь тут прочитать, - оторвался Севилла от просматриваемой книги.

Спок присоединился к мужчине у окна. В руках тот держал книгу, которую тем несчастливым вечером читал Кирк. Взяв её из рук у Севилла, он положил её обратно на стол.

\- Слова пророка…

\- Или бред сумасшедшего? Я предупреждал, что тебе не понравится то, что ты найдёшь.

Спок с любопытством посмотрел на мужчину.

\- Ты знаешь, что мы обнаружили?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Севилла, усаживаясь на стул, - но догадываюсь.

Спок последовал за ним, усаживаясь напротив. Стопки книг между ними возвышались подобно барьеру.

\- Однажды ты сказал, что мои поиски могут принести мне одно только расстройство. Могу я узнать, что ты имел в виду?

Севилла ответил не сразу. Вместо этого он окинул Спока обеспокоенным взглядом, теребя кончик галстука. Наконец, он подался вперёд, уперев локти в колени и сцепив пальцы.

\- С такой работой, как у меня, я повидал немало людей. Обычно в состоянии, показывающем самое худшее в них, хотя, не реже и самое лучшее. Алкоголь часто творит чудеса. Но это даёт мне уникальную перспективу.

\- И какое отношение это имеет к прошлому?

\- Самое прямое. Люди не меняются, Спок. По крайней мере, не так скоро. Что бы ни случилось, что привело ко всему этому, готов поспорить, что причиной послужили мы.

Спок пришёл к тому же мнению, пусть остальные и продолжали оспаривать эти выводы.

\- Джим и Вайнона полагают, что мы также и причина последовавшего начала восстановления.

\- Это потому, что они считают, что люди такие же, как и они: заботливые, ответственные, желающие добра остальным. Но это редкость. Что бы мы ни сделали, уверен, за всем стояла наша себялюбивая жадность.

Спок внимательно взглянул на мужчину.

\- Ты не самого высокого мнения о ближних.

Севилла пожал плечами.

\- Не вижу для этого никаких оснований. Да, есть такие, как Джеймс. И ты, - указал он, - но их немного. В большинстве своём мы ничтожны. Я с лёгкостью представляю людей прошлого, продолжающих свои склоки несмотря ни на что, даже когда всё рушится в тартарары.

\- Я нахожу трудным в это поверить.

\- Да, знаю. Именно поэтому я думаю, что правда причинит тебе боль.

Спок задумался над словами Севиллы.

\- Может быть, - наконец согласился он, - но я желаю найти правду, какой бы та ни была.

\- Я бы удивился, будь это не так, - кивнул Севилла. – Ты очень напоминаешь Джеймса.

\- Кстати говоря о Джиме, ты случаем не знаешь, где он?

\- Он был здесь, но ушёл, кажется, на кухню.

\- Я обыскал весь дом, но так и не смог его найти.

\- А в сарае смотрел?

\- В сарае?

\- Джеймс нуждается в утешении. Иногда плечо могут подставить только четвероногие.

Хотя такое и не приходило ему в голову, Спок нашёл слова довольно правдивыми. Он поднялся.

\- Я проверю. Прошу меня извинить.

Севилла лишь рукой махнул, и Спок покинул комнату. Преодолев толпящихся людей так быстро, как только мог, он через кухню вышел на задний двор. И уже оттуда тропа привела его к сараю.

Кирка он услышал ещё на подходе. В сарае стоял полумрак, единственным источником света служили проникающие через распахнутые створки чердака лучи солнца. Он последовал за тихим бормотанием в дальний конец, где располагались лошади. И нашёл Кирка в стойле Эринии, чистящим животное уверенными, но ласковыми движениями.

При его появлении Кирк вскинул голову и улыбнулся.

\- В доме стало немного тесновато.

\- Согласен, - Спок остановился перед Эринией, осторожно погладив лошадиную морду.

\- Помню первый раз, как мы встретились. Я отправился по воду, а когда вернулся, там стоял какой-то парень, который собирался украсть мою лошадь.

\- Я никогда не видел такого прекрасного животного… и я не имел намерения красть твою лошадь.

Кирк прекратил работать щёткой и прислонился к крупу Эринии.

\- Ты никогда раньше не видел лошади, да?

\- Нет, и вообще земных животных. Всё было таким необычным.

\- Ага, целый новый мир.

Спок не смог не заметить тоску в его словах, и это заставило его сказать нечто, о чём он старался не заговаривать с того момента, как Кирк узнал, кто он такой.

\- Целая галактика, если только захотеть.

Глаза Кирка прищурились.

\- Ты действительно предлагаешь то, что мне кажется?

\- Разве сама мысль путешествия к звёздам не захватывает тебя?

Кирк вновь взялся чистить Эринию, только теперь его движения были более резкими. Спок видел тот момент, когда Кирк понял, что делает и тщательный способ, которым подавил своё волнение. Кирк мог научить вулканцев паре вещей о контроле.

\- Конечно, захватывает. Я бы соврал, утверждай обратное. Но не всё так просто.

\- Из-за твоей матери?

\- Да, среди прочего. Но у меня есть и другие обязательства, не только мать, но мои друзья и корабль.

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы ты, по крайней мере, рассмотрел такую возможность.

\- Ох, определённо так и сделаю, - хмыкнул Кирк. – Так и представляю, как отреагируют твои люди. Сперва твой отец заявился с человеком, а следом и ты, - он замер. – У твоего народа ведь нет проблем с однополыми отношениями?

\- Нет.

\- Так, если я отправлюсь с тобой, и у нас ничего не получится, что тогда? Меня отошлют обратно на Землю?

\- Не знаю. Но сомневаюсь.

\- А если я захочу вернуться?

\- Джим, - оборвал Спок неуверенно, осторожно подбирая слова. – Существуют причины, по которым Коалиция предпочитает, чтобы жители вашей планеты не знали о нашем существовании, твой народ должен самостоятельно достичь определённого технического уровня. Если ты решишь отправиться со мной, а после решишь, что хочешь вернуться, это решение, скорее всего, будет удовлетворено… единожды. Риск вмешательства окажется слишком велик, чтобы позволить тебе свободно приходить и уходить, когда пожелаешь. Ты вернёшься, и все контакты будут разорваны.

\- Понимаю, - Кирк повесил щётку и вышел из стойла. – Ты определённо дал мне немало пищи для размышлений.

\- Не могу сказать, что буду не рад, отправься ты со мной на Вулкан, но я понимаю, что это непростое решение. Ты не обязан принимать его ни сегодня, ни даже завтра. У нас ещё есть время.

Кирк не ответил, и в его улыбке ощущалась печаль, когда он взял Спока под руку, уводя за собой. Обратно они шли в молчании.

***

Кирк лежал на боку, сбросив покрывала к изножью кровати. Хотя окно и было открыто, ночь выдалась тёплой, кроме того рядом лежал Спок, чьё тело было горячее человеческого. Он посмотрел на висевшие на стене часы, стрелки неумолимо двигались навстречу рассвету.

Люди начали расходиться около семи, несколько задержались почти до девяти, в основном, чтобы помочь прибраться, но к десяти, за исключением семьи, дом был пуст. Вайнона и Спок пожелали доброй ночи и удалились, Кирк намеревался вскорости последовать их примеру, но они с Лестером и Элайджей заходились вспоминать Пита, и время пролетело незаметно. Все трое даже удивились, когда часы у входа пробили одиннадцать. Кирк проводил Элайджу и Лестера, смотря вслед, как они идут к ночлежке, и закрыл дверь.

Заскочив в свою комнату только чтобы взять одежду на завтра, Кирк присоединился к Споку. Он подумывал, что стоило бы переехать в комнату Спока, но так и не решался. Возможно, это придало бы их ситуации излишний налёт постоянства, которого не было.

Спок спал, но проснулся, когда матрас прогнулся под кирковым весом.

\- Спи, - велел Кирк. День выдался долгий и тяжёлый, и его самого морило в сон. Спок молча притянул Кирка в поцелуе. После чего перевернулся и снова провалился в сон.

Жаль, что того же нельзя было сказать о нём самом.

Он устал, душевно и физически, удобно устроившись в постели Спока Кирк всё никак не мог уснуть. И знал, что ложью станет утверждать, что не знает почему.

Предложение Спока. Было непросто отложить его в сторону до конца дня. Похоже, единственно, когда ему это действительно удалось, когда он увидел Мерилин болтающей на кухне с его матерью. Вайнона поспешно ретировалась, оставив их наедине. Но на удивление Мерилин не выказывала гнева, который могла бы всё ещё чувствовать за его отказ. Их беседа вышла вежливой, возможно несколько холодноватой с её стороны, но чего он ожидал? Но также и благожелательной. Он покинул её, надеясь, что когда-нибудь они снова смогут быть друзьями.

Если он ещё будет здесь.

Космическое пространство. Космический полёт. Он прочитал об этом всё, что смог достать. Он знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что Спок не мог предложить ему ничего более заманчивого… разве только себя.

Повернув голову, он посмотрел на вулканца. Спок лежал, отвернувшись, и его лица не было видно. Но ему и не требовалось, он помнил каждую чёрточку. Он был влюблён в Спока и, наконец, смог признаться в этом перед самим собой. Но мог ли он, должен ли был признаться Споку? Особенно, что вовсе не был уверен, что за будущее их ждёт.

Предложение Спока застало врасплох, хотя, оглядываясь назад, и не должно было. Они знали друг друга только шесть недель, а как будто все шесть лет, или шестьдесят, учитывая, насколько хорошо друг друга понимали. Спок даст ему всё, что угодно, даже звёзды.   
И, боже, как он этого хотел. Видение как они двое исследуют галактику, встречают необычные и новые миры дразнили его с тех пор, как открылось, что Спок с другой планеты, но он не лгал о связывающих его обязательствах. Его собственная планета находилась в хаосе. Как он мог просто бросить её?

Также имелся тот факт, что у Спока была карьера, куда Кирк мог не надеяться легко вписаться. Ему было тридцать три, слишком много, чтобы начинать сначала. Он и представить себе не мог всё, что придётся изучить, чтобы хотя бы считаться пригодным. Всё равно, как если бы ему предложили стать юнгой.

Словно сама по себе его рука потянулась и легонько заскользила по спине Спока, настолько сильна была его нужда прикоснуться к любовнику. Он ещё не лишился Спока, но видел, как приближается этот момент.

Спок перевернулся, отчего укрывавшее его одеяло сбилось к груди.

\- Всё в порядке, Джим?

Кирк только ближе придвинулся в объятия Спока. И поцеловал того в губы, проталкивая язык и силой вырывая ответ.

Он чувствовал объятия Спока, жар его тела, его член, налившийся и тяжёлый. Их страсть была взаимной, а остальное не имело значения.

***

Спок стоял у перил веранды, единственное, что не давало ему промокнуть до нитки - нависающий козырёк крыши. Весь день было пасмурно, и теперь, с наступлением вечера, стало только сумрачнее. Рядом на качелях устроился Кирк. Те поскрипывали, раскачиваясь туда и сюда под шелестящий шум дождя.

Спок оглянулся. Глаза Кирка были прикрыты, о чём бы он ни думал, оно скрывалось за смеженными веками так же, как скрывалось все последние три дня и за закрытым выражением лица. Спок знал, что это нелогично, но не мог ничего поделать с желанием никогда не просить Кирка вернуться с ним на Вулкан.

Тогда это показалось удачной возможностью. Мысль о них двоих среди звёзд навязчиво поселилась у него в голове и вот уже несколько недель не отпускала. Кирк переживал не лучший период, и Спок надеялся поднять ему настроение своим предложением. Вместо этого Кирк стал ещё более обеспокоенным.

На первый взгляд всё было как и прежде, каждый вечер они проводили в обществе друг друга, а каждую ночь в объятиях друг друга. Страсть была всё так же глубока, и порой заставляла терять голову от желания. Но в то же время, казалось, будто он где-то далеко, полностью отдаваясь потребностям своего тела и при этом хороня эмоции. 

Спок снова перевёл взгляд на дождь. Тот начался рано утром, задолго до того, как он проснулся, и шёл весь день. Это загнало Кирка внутрь после неудавшейся попытки помочь Лестеру и Элайдже с неотложными делами, дождь там или не дождь. После недвусмысленного заявления, что тот только путается под ногами, Кирк ушёл, но так и не присоединился к Споку и Вайноне в библиотеке. Только после обеда, не имея возможности вежливо отвертеться, Кирк согласился принять предложение Спока подышать несколько минут свежим воздухом.

\- Дождь будет идти долго? – спросил Спок в попытке разрушить повисшее между ними молчание.

Кирк открыл глаза, потянулся и присоединился к Споку у перил.

\- Трудно сказать. Айова никогда не славилась предсказуемостью погоды, - он поднял взгляд, осматривая небо. – Но, наверное, дождить будет всю ночь. – Он боком взгромоздился на перила, закинув ногу поверх. – Спок, нам надо поговорить.

Спок заложил руки за спину, выпрямляясь.

\- Ты обдумал моё предложение.

\- Да, среди прочего.

\- Прочего?

\- В течение недели, в крайнем случае, десяти дней, мне нужно быть в Мускатине.

Кирк опустил взгляд.

\- Да, одно из твоих обязательств.

\- Именно, - отрезал Кирк, на мгновение задерживая дыхание, как будто не давая сорваться с языка более резкому ответу. После недолгого молчания в голосе его кроме примирительных ноток ощущалась и решительность. – Спок, я не могу отправиться с тобой. Я взвесил все причины уйти или остаться, чёрт, да последние три дня я только об этом и думал. И с какой стороны ни глянь, вариантов не так много. Здесь я нужен. А там я понятия не имею, что да как. Я буду лишним и к тому же обузой для тебя. 

\- Ты никогда не будешь для меня обузой, и ты всему сможешь научиться…

\- Чему, жизненному опыту? Нет, я не вижу способа компенсировать, что не был рождён для той жизни, о которой ты рассказывал. Но, я думал, что… ну, что может быть другой выход.

Спок вскинул голову и повернулся к Кирку. Даже понимая, каким будет предложение Кирка, даже зная, что не может его принять, ему было приятно, что Кирк собирался попросить.

\- Чтобы остался я? Нет, Джим, это невозможно.

\- Почему? Сейчас же ты здесь. Какая разница, если ты останешься и никогда не вернёшься?

\- Для начала, у меня тоже есть обязательства перед моей планетой и моим народом.

\- Забавно, - ощетинился Кирк, - как это твои вдруг более важнее моих.

\- Я этого не говорил. Я всего лишь напомнил, что я здесь не из простого любопытства.

\- Ты сам говорил, что твои люди пошлют кого-то другого. Ты не единственный, кто может сделать то, что ты делаешь.

\- Я могу сказать то же самое о тебе, - выпалил Спок в ответ, с трудом удерживая эмоции в узде.

\- Разница в том, что нас не так много. Да, в конце концов, на моё место кого-то найдут, но у нас каждый на вес золота. Мы не можем позволить себе терять людей только потому, что они устали от своей работы или получили предложение получше. Не то, что твой народ, Спок. Я не говорю, что то, что ты делаешь не важно, или что ты плохо справляешься, но, скорее всего, они смогут найти тебе замену без особых усилий.

Спок почти дёрнулся, слова Кирка всегда находили, как ударить в больное место.

\- Отрадно знать, как высоко ты ценишь мою полезность для моего народа.

\- Я вовсе не это имел в виду, и ты прекрасно это понимаешь! – Кирк перевёл дыхание. И дальше уже продолжил тише. – Не перекручивай моих слов, Спок. И ты знаешь, что я прав. Если ты действительно хочешь остаться, то сможешь.

\- Нет, не смогу. Ты многое не знаешь обо мн… о моём народе.

\- Так объясни, чтобы я понял. Что такого важного, что ты должен вернуться? Почему ты не можешь остаться? Ты сам почти признал, что не желанен среди своего народа.

\- Я такого не говорил.

\- О, да ладно, Спок. Я не дурак. Твоя жена оставила тебя, и у твоих соотечественников внезапно возникли проблемы с твоим обществом? Из-за чего ты оставил свой корабль, свой звёздный корабль, и подался в отшельники? И ты никогда не рассказывал, почему тебя бросила жена. Почему она ушла, Спок? Что в тебе такого, что другие вулканцы находят неприятным? – Внезапно глаза его прищурились. – Это потому, что ты наполовину человек, верно?

Спок повернулся к Кирку спиной и почти шагнул в дождь, на грязную и мокрую дорожку, исчезавшую во мраке, лишь бы только не продолжать дальше этот разговор. Но он понимал, что избежать его не удастся, разве только уйти и больше не вернуться. Кирк всё равно вызнает, он не из тех, кто сдавался.

Медленно он развернулся лицом к лицу к Кирку.

\- Да, именно поэтому.

Они смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова перед лицом этого признания. Спок видел, что шокировал Кирка, как если бы Кирк по-настоящему не верил, что его предположение может оказаться правдой. Принимая неизбежное, Спок присел на качели. И совсем не удивился, когда Кирк подошёл и сел рядом.

\- Расскажи, прошу.

Спок вздохнул.

\- Ты прав в том, что мой народ никогда не принимал условия моего рождения. Большинство вулканцев весьма мало знают о землянах, поэтому любые недостатки в моей природе считались вызванными терранской кровью. Я говорил тебе однажды, что мой народ сильно чтит традиции.

\- Я помню.

\- Насколько больше можно было отойти от традиций, чем оказаться не вполне вулканцем?

\- Это не имеет смысла. Это не твоя вина, если вообще можно назвать виной, что ты наполовину человек.

\- Я никогда в действительности не понимал, но всегда знал, что так и есть, - Спок засомневался, зная, что следующую часть будет принять не так легко. – И в одном моя смешанная кровь дала о себе знать. Когда вулканцы сочетаются браком, они соединяются не только телом, но и разумами.

\- Не понял, - нахмурился Кирк. – Ты хочешь сказать, что вы как-то соединяет вместе ваши разумы?

\- Именно это я и сказал. Когда мне исполнилось семь, я был ментально соединён с той, которой полагалось однажды стать моей женой. По достижении определённого возраста предполагалось, что я почувствую биологические императивы своего народа, и связь соединит нас вместе. Этого не случилось.

\- Но ты говорил, что был женат, и что твоя жена тебя бросила.

\- Брак на Вулкане не то же самое, что на Земле. Т'Принг, девушка, с которой я был связан, чтобы она стала моей женой, но этого не случилось. Мы были соединены узами, но наши отношения… не достигли своего логического завершения.

\- Я читал, что многие столетия назад нечто подобное было и у нас, но преимущественно среди высшего класса, правившего в то время в некоторых странах. Иногда люди вынуждены были жениться по договорённости, и если один из них пытался жениться на ком-то другом, такой брак не считался допустимым.

\- Да, на Вулкане именно так и есть.

\- Так, это и случилось? Вы не нравились друг другу, и она решила, что не хочет быть замужем за тобой? 

Спок не мог ничего поделать с собой, хотя и видел нелогичность смущения разговором о том, что случилось между ним и Т'Принг, принимая во внимание то, что с тех пор произошло у них с Кирком. Но он задолжал Кирку правду. Всю правду.

\- Что я не рассказал, это что соединение не произошло, когда ожидалось. Вместо этого прошло несколько лет, в течение которых я полагал, что моя наполовину человеческая природа вмешалась в процесс, что в этом я отличаюсь от остальных вулканцев, и что мне не придётся испытывать понфар – период спаривания. Я согласился на должность на корабле и покинул Вулкан, и она выбрала другого.

\- О, - Кирк одарил его сочувственным взглядом, - она изменила тебе.

\- В сущности, да. Когда меня настиг понфар, и связь, наконец, свела нас вместе, она воззвала к кун'ут'кал'иф'фи, вызову, что означал бы развод. Она выбрала поборника, мужчину с которым разделила привязанность, чтобы тот бился со мной за её расположение. Я убил его. 

Кирк застыл. Он не отстранился, не физически, но всё же Спок почувствовал, будто пропасть между ними стала шире.

\- Ты должен понять, Джим. Для вулканцев в этот период это вопрос спаривания или смерти, понфар сопровождается нейрохимическим дисбалансом, что сродни безумию. Даже хотя мои сослуживцы понимали, что со мной происходит, и развернули корабль к Вулкану, я уже ощущал последствия. Не соединись я с ней, и понфар перерос бы в плак-тау, жар крови, результатом бы стала моя смерть.

\- Когда вызов был брошен, мне оставалось либо убить, либо быть убитым, победить или погибнуть. Впоследствии, после того, как я… консумировал отношения, я освободил Т'Принг от уз брака. Связь между нами, которая, наконец, начала превращаться в настоящие узы, была разорвана. 

\- Но из-за понфара ни один вулканец не может надолго оставаться без партнёра. В конце концов, я вынужден буду найти кого-то, кто будет готов образовать со мной ментальную связь и стать моим спутником жизни, кто разделит со мной время спаривания, кто соединит со мной не только жизнь, но и разум.

На протяжении его речи дождь только усиливался, и казалось, что они отрезаны от остальной части мира, погребённого в толще воды. Столь чуждое чтобы остаться в одиночестве место, но всё же здесь Кирк оставил его, встав и молча уйдя в дом.

***

Спок подождал немного, хотя знал, что Кирк не вернётся, а после и сам зашёл в дом. Он отправился прямо в постель. Лёжа, он перебирал все воспоминания и образы Кирка собранные в памяти, а после прятал поглубже, как будто запирая в хранилище. В какой-то момент между сном и явью к нему пришло осознание, что его время здесь подходит к концу.

Где-то через час он проснулся от звука закрывающейся двери. Он приподнялся на локтях. В комнате было темно, но через открытое окно проникало достаточно света, чтобы увидеть, как Кирк замер у изножья его кровати.

\- Привет, - Кирк, похоже, не был уверен приёму. – Готов поспорить, ты не ждал увидеть меня этой ночью.

\- Я надеялся, - ответил Спок, приглашающе откидывая одеяло.

Кирк улёгся на бок лицом к Споку, но не касаясь.

\- Кажется, мне придётся много извиняться, так?

\- Так это извинения?

\- Знаешь, я не уверен, - он смерил Спока взглядом. – Я должен быть зол на тебя до чёртиков, что ты только сейчас рассказал мне о всех этих делах с понфаром, но, наверное, мы квиты, если учесть, как я отреагировал. Удивлён, что ты вообще надеялся.

Спок повернулся взбить подушки, а затем устроился, подперев их под бок и сложив руки на груди поверх покрывала.

\- Это было слишком для тебя. Я знал, что ты будешь встревожен, но надеялся, что верно понимаю тебя. Что, как только ты дашь себе время обдумать сказанное мной, то придёшь к пониманию.

Кирк тихонько фыркнул и расслабился. Схватив одну из подушек, он подсунул её под грудь.

\- Должен заметить, узнать, что мой любовник вынужден заниматься сексом, иначе умрёт, оказалось несколько шокирующим. Почти так же, как узнать, что ты убил кого-то ради этого.

\- Но больше тебя это не шокирует?

\- Не знаю. Учитывая обстоятельства, полагаю, не могу тебя винить. Я, может, не совсем понимаю всё, что ты мне рассказал, но знаю, что у тебя не было выбора. А ещё я знаю, что мои чувства к тебе не изменились. Разве только, мои надежды.

За окном вспыхнула молния, и следом вдалеке прокатился раскат грома. За это краткое мгновение Спок успел заметить спокойную покорность на кирковом лице.

\- Ты решил, что тому, что между нами происходит, должен быть положен конец.

\- Нет, но я пришёл к пониманию, что так или иначе, но так и будет. Не сегодня, так завтра.

Всё было, как он и предвидел. Его единственное спасение – сделать это как можно безболезненнее для них обоих.

\- Я тоже пришёл к такому выводу. Мы из разных миров, разных народов, и мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы преодолеть ту пропасть, что разделяет нас.

Кирк кивнул, нервно одёргивая одеяло.

\- И не знаю, смогли ли бы. Это несправедливо, да?

Спок выдавил намёк на улыбку.

\- Нет, несправедливо.

\- Хотя это всё равно ничего не меняет. Ты по-прежнему можешь отправиться со мной, искать свои ответы там, куда плывёт корабль. У нас ещё есть время, ведь верно? Разве только ты не хочешь…

Спок откинул мешавшуюся между ними подушку и приобнял Кирка.

\- Очень хочу, Джим. Дай мне свою руку.

Кирк наградил его недоумённым взглядом, но сделал, как Спок просил. Поправив Кирка, чтобы два пальца были вместе, он приставил к ним свои.

\- Закрой глаза. Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь? – спросил он, медленно водя своими вдоль и вокруг кирковых.

Брови Кирка сосредоточенно сошлись вместе.

\- Я чувствую себя почти… полным. Не знаю, как ещё это описать, - он открыл глаза. – Что это?

\- Полагаю, ближайшей аналогией будет поцелуй.

\- Мне нравится. И это тоже.

В поцелуе, которым наградил его Кирк, была нежность, хотя и с примесью отчаяния. Они прижались друг к другу, словно оба пытались урвать каждую последнюю капельку их связи. Если их время вместе подходило к концу, то следовало насладиться всеми доступными им радостями.

Он навис над Кирком и, разорвав поцелуй, принялся исследовать губами тело своего любовника, запоминая каждую чёрточку на вид, осязание и вкус, пока не добрался до полностью вставшего и текущего члена Кирка. Встав на колени между широко разведенных ног Кирка, он опустил голову.

Вскрик удовольствия Кирка был всем, чего мог хотеть Спок, когда брал в рот его орган. Он всосал на всю длину, ведя языком вдоль и вокруг в желании доставить удовольствие. И обхватил бёдра Кирка руками, удерживая любовника на месте и продолжая свой штурм, его голова ходила ходуном над пахом Кирка.

Он видел, как тяжело вздымается грудь Кирка, ощущал мускусный запах киркова желания, густой и тяжёлый, горьковатый привкус киркового семени с сочившимся из головки предэякулятом. Его собственный член дёрнулся, наливаясь между ногами.

Он почувствовал рывок за волосы, пальцы Кирка ухватились за чёрные пряди, будто ища подпорку в неистовых рывках бёдрами. Спок потянулся к собственному органу, работая рукой в ритм их телам.

Он чувствовал: Кирк почти на грани, почти готов излиться семенем в его споков ждущий рот. Спок удвоил старания и вобрал пенис Кирка так глубоко, как только мог. Он был вознаграждён долгим, глухим стоном от любовника, Кирк выплеснулся горячим потоком, который Спок с лёгкостью проглотил. Он лизал и сосал медленно сокращающийся орган, выпустив его только когда понял, что Кирк уже больше не может.

Спок привалился под кирков бок и заключил человека в объятия. Кирк обхватил член Спока кулаком и удивлённо вскинул взгляд.

\- Как видишь, в дальнейшем внимании нет никакой необходимости, ты уже и так удовлетворил меня.

Он почувствовал, как Кирк под одеялом потёрся о него ступнёй и хихикнул.

\- За тобой должок.

Спок кивнул и притянул Кирка ближе. Не прошло и минуты, а Кирк уснул, Спок же пролежал, не смыкая глаз всю ночь, желая насладиться каждым мгновением вместе.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 7

Небо всё ещё дождило, и единственным признаком, что утро действительно наступило, был слабый лучик света, пробивавшийся из-за туч. Спок посмотрел на мужчину в своих объятиях. Посреди ночи Кирк проснулся, и они занялись любовью ещё раз, молча, словно боясь, что слова могут разрушить момент. Это внесло условность в их занятия любовью и, как боялся Спок, в оставшееся время вместе. Он бы удивился, будь это не так.

\- Который час? – открыл Кирк глаза.

\- Почти шесть.

Кирк сел, потягиваясь, и бросил взгляд в окно.

\- Похоже, нас ждёт очередной дождливый денёк, - он нахмурился. – Ещё немного и салат начнёт гнить.

\- Возможно скоро развиднеется.

\- Надеюсь. – Кирк отбросил покрывала и встал, натягивая халат. – Встретимся внизу, на завтраке, а сейчас, пожалуй, мне необходимо принять ванну.

\- Это приемлемо.

Кирк помедлил, но после наклонился и подарил Споку поцелуй.

\- Увидимся, - пообещал он и выскользнул в дверь.

Пусть Спок и понимал обеспокоенность Кирка продолжающимися дождями, он не мог не радоваться им, потому что это значило, что Кирк снова проведёт большую часть дня в доме. После завтрака, когда Спок и Вайнона удалились в библиотеку, к ним присоединился и Кирк.

Это оказалось до странности приятным. Дождь продолжался, иногда еле накрапывая, иногда превращаясь в ливень. Лампы внутри отбрасывали тёплый свет, и единственным звуком зачастую был шелест переворачиваемых страниц. Как если бы они оказались в собственном мирке, отгородившись от всего разделявшего их.

Они прервались на обед, хотя Вайнона к ним и не присоединилась, будучи слишком увлечённой чтением, лишь отмахнувшись. Кирк глянул на Спока и, пожав плечами, направился к кухне.

Расставив еду, они уселись за стол. Когда пришла Вайнона, они всё ещё наслаждались кофе и выпечкой. На её лице застыло странное выражение и отчётливые следы слёз.

\- Что такое, мам? – вставши, подошёл Кирк к матери.

Она не ответила, а пройдя мимо, протянула Споку принесенную книгу.

\- Прочти это [30]. С первой страницы и до конца главы.

Спок взял книгу, бросив Вайноне вопросительный взгляд, но та лишь качнула на неё головой. Он посмотрел на титул, а затем открыл на вставленной закладке и принялся читать. С каждой прочитанной страницей его смятение нарастало. Закончив, он закрыл книгу и протянул обратно.

\- Это ответ, не так ли? – спросила она. Спок неохотно кивнул.

\- Полагаю, да. Хотя и нет способов доказать, вне всяких сомнений, это отвечает на все наши вопросы.

\- Что? Что там? – спросил Кирк.

\- Скажи ему сам, потому что не думаю, что мне хватит духу, - ответила Вайнона и, сев за стол, положила голову на руки.

\- Спок? – Кирк перевёл взгляд с матери на Спока, на лице его явно читалась обеспокоенность.

\- Похоже, что выживание вашей планеты стало следствием цепочки случайных совпадений: достигнутые пределы мировой добычи нефти совпали с достижением вашей планетой точки, при которой во избежание необратимых изменений климата необходимо было остановить рост содержания углекислого газа.

\- «Достигнутые пределы»? Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ваш народ исчерпал половину мировых запасов нефти. С этого момента добыча начала уменьшаться, так как до оставшейся нефти стало труднее добраться. Её цена тоже начала колебаться, а после резко выросла, став для многих недоступной.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? Что они прекратили использовать нефть, потому что она закончилась? Мы всегда считали, что они перестали её использовать, потому как поняли, что происходит. Это случилось одновременно с приходом тёмных времён. Что ещё мы могли подумать?

Спок покачал головой.

\- Вероятнее всего тёмные времена наступили, потому что исчерпались запасы нефти [31], что привело к войнам между нациями, конкурирующими за неё и воду, которая становилась всё большим дефицитом, особенно в южном полушарии.

\- Люди умирали миллионами, если не миллиардами – от войн, болезней, голода, жажды, стихии. Чем меньше становилось нефти, тем меньше оставалось возможностей решить проблему, поскольку именно дешёвая энергия составляла вашу цивилизацию в первую очередь. Оставалось ещё немало углеродного топлива, но его становилось добывать всё труднее и труднее, тем более, что имевшаяся нефть преимущественно залегала в регионах вашей планеты с долгосрочными текущими конфликтами, в опасных и нестабильных странах. А без дешёвой нефти, чтобы двигать машины, которые добывали уголь или выпускали устройства, призванные заменить нефть, оставалось доступно всё меньше и меньше топлива. В то же время, спровоцированная изменением климата засуха, вызвала нехватку пресной воды так необходимой для создания био- или водородного топлива. Наконец, был достигнут переломный момент. Многие погибли, ещё больше попросту сгинули. Ваша цивилизация рухнула.

\- Но с уменьшением, а после и прекращением выбросов в атмосферу двуокиси углерода, степень его концентрации перестала расти и, в конечном итоге, начала снижаться. Наконец, температура планеты начала постепенно приходить в норму, что мы фактически и зафиксировали в своих наблюдениях. Катаклизм, при котором произошла бы масштабная гибель лесов, полное таяние полярных льдов и высвобождение замороженного метана из-под тундры из-за поднятия температуры до уровня, когда жизнь большинства видов на планете стала бы невозможна, удалось избежать. 

\- Сотни лет у них имелся источник дешёвой энергии, и даже после того, как они узнали, что этим отравляют свой мир, даже после того, как они узнали, что он не безграничен, они отказывались что-либо менять. Они продолжали сжигать нефть, не задумываясь о том, что будет, когда та закончится. По иронии судьбы, истощение её запасов, похоже, единственное, что спасло планету.

Кирк смотрел на Спока, казалось целую вечность. На человеческом лице одна за другой сменялись эмоции, пока, наконец, не победила злость.

\- Ублюдки!

\- Джим! – явно шокировано вскинула голову Вайнона.

\- Что? Это же правда. – Кирк расхаживал взад-вперёд, заламывая руки. – Чёртовы ублюдки! Всё это время мы почитали их, возводили их на пьедестал за смелость отказаться от всех благ, за то, что предпочли нас себе. А теперь выясняется, что всё совсем наоборот.

\- Чего я не понимаю, почему мы только сейчас узнали об этом? – спросила Вайнона. – Должен же был кто-то знать, что произошло на самом деле, но все эти годы мы пересказывали байки о великой жертве.

\- Возможно, - Спок замялся, не желая сболтнуть лишнего, - это было сделано, чтобы вселить надежду в потомков. Среди народа моей матери подобной истории не было. Она не знала, что произошло в прошлом, и не питала надежды. Всё, что ей было известно, что когда-то их земли были плодородны и утопали в зелени, но больше это не так. 

\- Что же, имеет смысл, - согласилась Вайнона. – Даёт людям хоть какую-то опору, до тех пор, пока вокруг всё не наладится. Понемногу.

\- Так единственный способ, благодаря которому мы можем сохранить надежду, это когда нам лгут? Обращаются как с детьми, которые не в состоянии вынести правду? – фыркнул Кирк. – Я больше склонен думать, что они попросту не смогли признать, что натворили. Им было плевать на будущее.

\- Мы этого не знаем, Джим. И, скорее всего, никогда не узнаем. Но, принимая во внимание всё прочитанное, особенно информацию из этой книги, я удовлетворён, насколько это возможно, найти ответ на мой вопрос.

Кирк прекратил расхаживать и уставился на Спока.

\- Ты хочешь сказать… - бросил он быстрый взгляд на мать. – Твои исследования закончены?

\- Похоже на то.

\- Значит, всё? Ты нашёл, что искал, дело сделано, и можешь возвращаться.

Вайнона вытерла лицо и перевела взгляд с одного на другого.

\- О чём ты? Спок, ты уходишь?

\- Я никогда не предполагал оставаться здесь навсегда, - ответил ей Спок, при этом не отрывая глаз от Кирка. – Наши дороги пересеклись, и выявившиеся общие интересы свели нас вместе. Но теперь наши пути расходятся. Ты отправишься на свой корабль, а я… куда-нибудь ещё.

\- Значит, ты отбываешь. Когда? – спросил Кирк.

\- Тебе же не обязательно уходить прямо сейчас, верно же? – вмешалась Вайнона, не давая Споку ответить. – В конце концов, разве ты не хочешь прочесть книгу до конца? А я тем временем помогу собрать тебя в дорогу. Пожалуйста, Спок, что тебе стоит задержаться на денёк-другой?

То, что на самом деле ему не хотелось уходить, делало соблазн остаться и растянуть их время с Кирком как можно дольше, слишком большим. Лучше закончить всё здесь и сейчас. Но Спок понимал, что не может предложить никаких логических объяснений немедленному отъезду и поэтому поступил наиболее приемлемым образом.

\- Когда ты планировал возвращаться на корабль? – поинтересовался он у Кирка.

Кирк уставился на него, и сперва Спок решил, что тот отложит отъезд, и таким образом у них будет больше времени вместе.

\- Я думал на послезавтра, - последовал ответ Кирка.

Спок, наконец, обратился к Вайноне и заметил её тревогу. Она конечно знала, что сын уедет, но не знала, что так скоро. Встав, она задвинула стул, не зная, куда девать руки.

\- Тогда я лучше займусь делами. Я… - она посмотрела на сына, и более не говоря ни слова, вышла из комнаты.

Спок перевёл взгляд на Кирка.

\- Это к лучшему. Мы только бы оттягивали неизбежное и продляли наши страдания.

\- Ты же по-настоящему в это не веришь, правда? Когда бы это не произошло, всё равно будет чертовски больно, - Кирк устало покачал головой. – Думаю, я должен проверить, как там мама. Поговорим позже.

Спок остался сидеть, повернувшись к окну и смотря на дождь.

***

\- Спок? 

В дверь легонько постучались.

\- Входи.

Дверь открылась, и вошёл Кирк.

\- Ты уже готов?

\- Мне осталось упаковать ещё несколько вещей, и всё. – Он подошёл к комоду и взял несколько лежавших там монет. И протянул Кирку. – Там, куда я отправляюсь, мне негде их использовать.

Кирк накрыл пальцы Спока.

\- Оставь себе, как память о нас.

Спок посмотрел на их сомкнутые руки.

\- Мне нет нужды в подобных напоминаниях. Я никогда не забуду наше время вместе.

\- Я тоже, - в улыбке Кирка чувствовалась горечь. Он убрал руку. – Эринния готова.

\- Я спущусь через несколько минут.

Кирк кивнул и покинул комнату. Спок слышал звуки его шагов вниз по лестнице, и последовавший хлопок входной дверью, когда тот вышел во двор.

Спок в последний раз оглядел комнату, ставшую для него домом на несколько предыдущих недель. Он разобрал постель, но ему всё ещё казалось, что он чувствует аромат их страсти, настойчивое напоминание о том, что так часто происходило здесь и не далее, как час назад. Неподвижно замерев, он запоминал комнату и всё, что было. А после развернулся и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Спустившись по лестнице, он увидел стоявшего у веранды Кирка с лошадью. Вайнона ждала на ступеньке, держа в руках свёрток. Спок заглянул в библиотеку и затем вышел на улицу.

Солнце едва показалось над горизонтом, настоящее утро войдёт в свои права только где-то через час. Дождь, наконец, кончился среди ночи, и день обещал быть ясным. Его здесь больше ничего не держало.

\- Возьми, - протянула ему свёрток Вайнона. – Это тебе, собрала тут немного поесть в дорогу.

\- Благодарю. За это и за всю проявленную ко мне доброту за время моего пребывания здесь.

\- Это было нетрудно, - улыбнулась она.

\- Пора выдвигаться, - Кирк подошёл и обнял мать. – Даже не знаю, когда мне в следующий раз выпадет отпуск. Но, как только выясню, так сразу постараюсь тебе написать.

Она крепко обняла его и поцеловала в щёку.

\- Береги себя, хорошо?

\- Постараюсь, - вернув поцелуй, он отстранился и вскочил на спину лошади. – Давай, Спок.

Спок закинул рюкзак за плечи и шагнул вперёд. Приняв киркову руку, он позволил помочь вскинуть себя Кирку за спину. Послушная уздечке лошадь повернулась и двинулась с места. На развилке дороги они свернули в сторону города. Кирк правил не спеша, и Спок мимо воли вспоминал, когда они в последний раз вот также ехали вместе.

\- Ты тоже помнишь? – спросил Кирк.

Спок чуточку подался вперёд, чтобы заглянуть Кирку в лицо.

\- Если бы не знал, с трудом поверил бы, что ты не телепат.

\- Нет, я просто знаю тебя. Может, даже лучше, чем должен, - он ненадолго смолк. – Спок, что ты будешь делать, когда вернёшься на Вулкан?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я имею в виду, ты возьмёшься за очередное задание или вернёшься на звездолёт, или что-то ещё?

\- Я не уверен. Возможно, останусь на Вулкане, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Очень сомневаюсь, что в ближайшем будущем мне предоставят место на звездолёте. Такие назначения большая честь, и желающих всегда больше, чем мест. К счастью, моё положение даёт мне время на раздумье.

\- Ты женишься?

Спок сжал губы, не зная, как реагировать.  
\- Нет, не обращай внимания. Не думаю, что в самом деле хочу знать. Мне будет достаточно, чтобы ты был счастлив, пусть даже и не со мной.

\- Джим, - Спок тщательно подбирал слова. – Создание уз всегда в конечном итоге… несёт некое утешение. Но вулканцы не ждут того уровня радости, что и люди, когда соединяются друг с другом. Если… когда я создам связь, это будет потому, что я должен.

\- Я боялся, что так ты и скажешь. Что насчёт твоей человеческой половины? Разве ей не всё равно?

\- Я всю жизнь прожил на Вулкане как вулканец. Позволить моей человеческой половине управлять моими действиями теперь, было бы не только безрассудно, но, в конечном счёте, непродуктивно для моего благополучия.

\- Эх, Спок.

Спок покрепче ухватился за человека, сильнее сцепив руки вокруг талии Кирка. Опустив голову, он упёрся лбом в широкую спину.

\- Не терзай себя. Независимо от того, как повернётся моя жизнь, я всегда буду хранить воспоминания об этом времени. И я доволен.

Кирк положил ладонь поверх сцепленных пальцев Спока.  
\- Хотелось бы верить.

***

\- Там, на дне оврага.

Кирк натянул поводья, заставляя лошадь остановиться. Пока они ехали, взошло солнце, разгоняя сумерки и с каждым часом припекая всё сильнее. Где-то внизу, скрытый деревьями и кучей веток, находился корабль Спока.

Они оба спешились, и Кирк отстегнул сумку, прикрепленную к седлу. Они двинулись по едва приметной тропе, пролегавшей по лесу вниз ко дну оврага, Спок шёл впереди. Кирк осторожно пробирался узкой просекой, тщательно выверяя каждый шаг и не отпуская уздечки Эринии.

\- Надеюсь, подниматься вверх будет легче, - пожаловался он.

\- Так и есть, и намного быстрее, - заверил Спок, когда они, наконец, достигли дна оврага. 

Кирк остановился позади.  
\- Где твой корабль?

\- Ты его не видишь? - вскинул бровь Спок.

Тот прищурился, оглядевшись в поисках судна. Наконец, его взгляд зацепился за белеющий блик.

\- Теперь вижу.

Подойдя, Спок принялся убирать ветки.

\- Я могу посмотреть изнутри?

Спок оторвался от своего занятия и с отстранённым и нечитаемым выражением лица обернулся к Кирку.

\- Это не очень разумно.

\- Почему нет? – Кирк шагнул ближе, становясь напротив Спока. – Я ничего не трону, обещаю…

\- Дело не в этом, я полагаю…

\- Да, ладно, Спок. Это единственный мой шанс прикоснуться к космосу.

Спок выпрямился, посмотрев на Кирка долгим взглядом. В конце концов, он сдался. Отодвинув несколько ветвей, он указал на пустое пространство, открывшееся вдоль борта судна.

\- Вход здесь.

Кирк привязал лошадь в тени деревьев, закрывавших их от взгляда сверху, и последовал за Споком в проход. Спок поставил рюкзак на землю и достал трикодер. С нажатием кнопки панель на боку судна плавно взмыла вверх, открывая внутреннее убранство.

Кирк осторожно вошёл. Он не знал, чего ждал, но определённо не такого уровня комфорта и простора. Здесь имелась не только приличных размеров койка, но ещё камбуз и гальюн на корме. В передней части находилось небольшое пространство, просто кричавшее «рулевая рубка».

Он обернулся и улыбнулся вошедшему следом Споку.

\- Прекрасный корабль. У него есть имя?

\- «Псфан». Что значит «искатель». Представляется вполне уместным.

\- Мне нравится, - он снова осмотрелся вокруг, стараясь запомнить планировку, так, чтобы, когда будет думать о Споке, а он знал, что будет, то смог бы представлять его здесь, в этом корабле, путешествующим среди звёзд. Посчитав, наконец, что запомнил всё верно, он снова обратил внимание к Споку.

Он представить не мог, что позабудет Спока. До самой смерти в его сердце и душе будет место для мужчины. Он давно выучил наизусть каждую чёрточку и выражение вулканца, звук и колебания его голоса во всех настроениях, то, как двигается его тело в удовольствии и страдании.

Но их время истекало, и с каждой проходящей секундой повисшая тишина становилась всё тяжелее.

Кирк скривился.  
\- Полагаю, ты уже готов дать мне пинка под зад.

\- Джим, я… - Спок покачал головой. – Я никогда не пожелал бы твоего отсутствия. Если бы только это было в моей власти… - он отвёл взгляд. – Но это не так.

Кирк поклялся себе, что не станет делать такого, но сейчас не смог бы себя остановить, даже если бы попытался. Но он не попытался, вместо этого он медленно шагнул к Споку и сжал того в объятиях.

Спок вскинул руки, будто намереваясь оттолкнуть, но вместо этого Кирк почувствовал, как те обернулись вокруг его талии, притягивая ближе.

Он запустил пальцы в волосы Спока и потянул голову вулканца вниз, чтобы встретиться с ним губами. Он приоткрыл рот, позволяя, чёрт, требуя, чтобы Спок действовал, жар спокова рта, язык вулканца, борющийся с его собственным. Кирк подался вперёд, прижимаясь к Споку, чтобы тот смог почувствовать его желание.

\- Ещё раз, Спок, - пробормотал он в промежутках между поцелуями, стягивая со Спока одежду, - ещё один разочек.

Он понял, что выиграл, когда руки Спока взлетели, отчаянно расстёгивая пуговицы. Одним рывком кирковы штаны и трусы оказались спущены с бёдер, и рука Спока легла на его член. Длинные пальцы ласкали его орган, в то время, как другая рука добралась до его задницы.

Кирк застонал, запрокинув голову. Это то, что было необходимо ему, что вспоминать в последующие долгие одинокие годы. Но он хотел ещё большего. Не разрывая объятий, он потянул Спока за собой, пока не наткнулся на койку. Положив руки Споку на плечи и воспользовавшись своим весом, он повалил обоих на кровать.

А затем руки Спока были везде, вытряхивая Кирка из его одежды, одновременно как-то умудряясь избавляться от собственной. Оба обнажённые, вулканец растянулся на нём сверху, раздвигая ноги Кирка и устраиваясь между ними.

Кирк чувствовал всю протяжённость члена вулканца, прижимающегося к его животу, толкающегося в него в унисон движению их тел. Обхватив его рукой, он почувствовал скользкий предэякулят на головке. Чей вкус для него давно стал подобен наркотику, но в этот раз он хотел совсем иного.

\- Спок, - шепнул он, поднося спокову руку к своему рту.

Едва добившись внимания Спока, он начал медленно лизать и посасывать споковы пальцы, не отпуская, пока те не стали скользкими от его слюны. После чего толкнул их вниз, между своих ног.

Спок застыл. Они никогда не делали этого, он никогда не делал этого. Кирк был в Споке не единожды, но никогда наоборот. Спока, похоже, никогда не волновало, что Кирк берёт, не отдавая, но сейчас тот желал отдаться.

\- Прошу, мне нужно. Я хочу знать, как это, когда ты во мне.

Спустя мгновение Спок кивнул и сунул руку ниже, исследуя пальцами между ног у Кирка, пока не нашёл искомое.

Спок нежно вставлял палец по одной костяшке за раз, давая Кирку привыкнуть к вторжению. Это ощущалось… странно, хотя и приятно, так приятно, что Кирк чувствовал лишь небольшой дискомфорт, когда Спок добавлял пальцы, растягивая его. К тому моменту, когда Спок встал на колени между кирковых ног, всё, о чём Кирк способен был думать, что если вскоре Спок не окажется в нём, то он сойдёт с ума.

Спок брал его медленно, убедившись, чтобы он не чувствовал никакой боли, толстый ствол его члена скользил внутрь глубже и глубже, пока не толкнулся в киркову простату. Кирк громко втянул воздух. Ему никогда прежде не доводилось чувствовать ничего подобного. Удовольствие затапливало каждую клеточку, расходясь по всему его телу.

Задрав ноги, он положил их Споку на плечи.

\- Сильнее, - прохрипел он. Его бёдра дёрнулись вверх, пытаясь протолкнуть мощный орган глубже в тело.

Наклонившись, Спок обхватил голову Кирка руками. Постепенно он двигался всё быстрее и резче, с каждым разом толкаясь всё глубже.

И Кирк поплыл, пожар от задницы поднялся прямо к его паху. Он вцепился в плечи Спока, впиваясь пальцами изо всех сил, их тела раскачивались вместе. Спок переместил вес на одну руку и обхватил другой член Кирка, двигая в такт их телам. Когда Кирк взорвался в оргазме, он едва заметил поток тепла, последовавший за тем, как Спок излился в его тело.

Он чувствовал себя полностью обессиленным, лёжа здесь, тяжело дыша и пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Спустя некоторое время тепло и тяжесть спокова тела стали чрезмерны, и, понукаемый касанием Кирка, Спок сдвинулся, его член выскользнул, и он перевернулся, устраиваясь у Кирка под боком.

Они лежали, и задувавший через открытый проём ветер холодил их тела. Кирк чувствовал почти пьяную сытость и не сопротивлялся ни медленно опускавшимся векам, ни накатывающему на него сну.

***

Кирк вынырнул из сна. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы припомнить, где он. В корабле стояла темень. Люк был закрыт. Если бы не огни приборной панели, то вообще не было бы ничего видно. В этом свете он едва мог разглядеть неподвижную фигуру Спока, сидевшего рядом с пультом.

Кирк приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Спок?

Прошло несколько секунд, но, наконец, Спок оторвался от насиженного места и подошёл к нему, каким-то непонятным способом в то же время делая свет ярче. Он уселся на край койки, слегка прижимаясь к киркову бедру. Кирк отметил, что на том теперь были надеты штаны и нечто вроде туники, сделанные из непонятного материала.

\- Почему ты меня не разбудил? – поинтересовался Кирк.

\- Тебе требовался отдых.

Сев, Кирк оглядел каюту и нахмурился.  
\- Который час?

\- Пять часов три минуты пополудни.

\- Пять! – Кирк отбросил одеяла и, вскочив, принялся искать одежду.

\- Ты должен был разбудить меня.

\- Зачем?

\- Что значит «зачем»? – Кирк начал спешно одеваться. – Потому что до Николса больше пятнадцати миль, и я хочу добраться туда до темноты.

\- Есть какие-нибудь причины, почему ты должен быть там именно сегодня?

Кирк застыл.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Спок?

\- Всего лишь, - Спок встал и подошёл к нему, - что нет никаких причин, почему ты не можешь остаться на ночь.

\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

\- Почему нет? Тебя ждут там к вечеру?

\- Нет, просто… - замялся Кирк. – Тебе не кажется, что мы попросту оттягиваем неизбежное?

\- Джим, если это неизбежно, так ли обязательно, чтобы это случилось именно сейчас? Я знаю, что ты должен прибыть на свой корабль, а я вернуться на свою планету. Но так ли это ужасно, если мы позволим себе ещё несколько часов?

Он посмотрел на Спока, неуверенный, как быть. Сдаться было так легко, не только сегодня, но и завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра. Скользкая дорожка, на которой легко можно было сломать шею. Но он хотел остаться.

Ясно осознавая терзавшие его сомнения, Спок подошёл и обнял, выигрывая битву без единого выстрела.

\- Ты грязно играешь, - посетовал Кирк в мягкий материал споковой туники.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Джим, - он отстранился и потянул Кирка к камбузу, – пойдём, ты не ел уже много часов.

Кирк позволил отвести и усадить себя за небольшой столик. Удовлетворённый, что Кирк никуда не собирается, Спок взялся за приготовление пищи.

\- Наверное, мне следует пойти проведать Эринию, - заметил Кирк несколько неохотно. Он наслаждался зрелищем Спока, точнее, зрелищем, как легко тот умудрялся сообразить им ужин. Ни дров, ни огня, всё делали машины.

\- Нет необходимости. Я уже напоил и накормил её. Я также увеличил просеку рядом с кораблём и перевёл её туда.

\- Спасибо, но лишняя осторожность не помешает. Кто знает, что за зверьё может напасть на неё, особенно ночью.

\- Она в безопасности, - ответил Спок, неся две глубокие тарелки с чем-то горячим, он поставил одну перед Кирком и сел сам.

Кирк взял ложку, нерешительно пробуя на вкус. И улыбнулся.

\- Неплохо. Что это?

\- Бертак. Любимый суп моей матери, так что я был уверен, что он будет совместим с человеческой пищеварительной системой.

\- Это хорошо.

Кирк проголодался сильнее, чем полагал, поскольку умудрился прикончить тарелку супа в считанные секунды. После чего они сидели за столом, и Кирк знакомился с вулканским чаем. На какое-то время Кирк мог притвориться, что они просто двое чаёвничающих любовников, и у них в запасе ещё вся жизнь впереди. Но мысли, не шедшие из головы с тех пор, как он проснулся на этом корабле из совершенно другого мира и времени, никак не хотели уходить.

Спок подлил ему ещё чаю, и он обхватил чашку парующего напитка обеими ладонями.

\- Не понимаю, как ты свыкся с тем, чтобы жить как мы, когда у тебя есть всё это.

\- Это была не проблема. На самом деле, я нахожу определённое удовлетворение, что не приходится помещать пищу в агрегат, делающий всё за тебя.

\- Как скажешь, - хмыкнул Кирк. – Могу поспорить, моя мать отдала бы свою правую руку за штуковину вроде этой, - настроение испортилось. – Трудно представить, что когда-то давным-давно большинство людей на Земле тоже имели нечто подобное.

Спок сделал глоток чая, будто беря паузу, чтобы подобрать слова.

\- Они заплатили высокую цену за свои удобства. Думаю, знай они, что грядёт, их поведение, возможно, было бы совершенно иным.

\- Мы всё просрали, да?

\- Если под этим ты подразумеваешь, что твой народ упустил возможность остановить приближающийся упадок и всё, что тот повлёк за собой, то боюсь, да. Представляется, что как раз тогда, когда добыча нефти в вашей собственной стране достигла своего предела, а через пятьдесят то же случилось с мировой добычей, предостережения просто не были услышаны. Время, которое могло быть потрачено на поиски новых источников энергии, оказалось упущено.

\- Так, что ждёт нас теперь?

\- Я не знаю, Джим. Вы уже вернулись к использованию ископаемых видов топлива, хотя вас теперь так мало, что это более не представляет угрозу планете. Но без дешёвого, доступного источника энергии, который не загрязняет окружающую среду, я не представляю, как твой народ когда-либо сможет снова достичь былого уровня развития.

\- Значит, я могу и не надеяться когда-нибудь увидеть нечто подобное, - он обвёл рукой корабль, - ни построенным, ни прилетевшим сюда, верно?

\- К сожалению, да.

\- Так я и думал, - Кирк опустошил чашку и встал. – Наверное, пора нам ложиться спать.

\- Уже довольно поздно. Если хочешь, можешь воспользоваться душем, - указал он на помещение, спрятанное в дальней стене. – А я проверю, как там Эриния, и задраю корабль на ночь.

У Кирка заняло некоторое время, чтобы выяснить, как работает управление, из всех приспособлений, что он встретил, ступив на корабль, это оказалось наиболее чуждым. Представлялось немного жутковатым ступить под звуковые волны и позволить им очистить себя. Когда он закончил, Спок уже был в кровати.

Кирк улёгся рядом. Спок подвинулся, устраиваясь в кирковых объятиях и кладя голову ему на плечо. Кирк боролся со сном, желая насладиться этим ощущением как можно дольше. Но, похоже, напряжение последних нескольких дней, наконец, настигло его, и, в конце концов, его сон сморил.

***

Они выбрались из корабля, Кирк шёл впереди. Он не знал, сможет ли сделать это. Он сосредоточился на тропе под ногами, понимая, что лишиться присутствия духа, если позволит мыслям вернуться к мужчине, которого только недавно держал в объятиях.

Он отвязал лошадь, успокаивая животное, хотя спокойствие скорее не помешало бы ему самому, а не Эринии. И вывел ту из импровизированного загона к месту в нескольких футах от корабля, где стоял Спок с лежащим у ног седлом и седельной сумкой Кирка. Небо было ясным, и какая-то часть его отметила, что день обещал быть прекрасным, но утешения это не принесло. Его собственный мир заволокло чёрными тучами, застилая всё то прекрасное, что было.

Кирк седлал лошадь, бездумно набросив вальтрап и вскинув седло. Хотя бы его руки, если не мысли, были заняты, он затянул подпругу и почти машинально перебросил седельную сумку через спину Эринии. И если его движения были, пожалуй, более скованными чем обычно, ну, у него определённо имелись на то оправдания.

Тяжело вздохнув, он повернулся лицом к лицу к вулканцу.  
\- Наверное, пора прощаться.

Взгляд Спока блуждал по Эринии, как если бы он не мог смотреть на Кирка. Но, наконец, он поднял глаза, и у Кирка непроизвольно промелькнула мысль, что неужели и на его лице также заметны все болезненные переживания?

\- Да, пора.

Кирк отвёл взгляд, уставившись на тропу, ведшую прочь.

\- Я должен идти. Мне хотелось бы добраться до Николса до темноты. Там есть гостиница, где я обычно останавливаюсь… - Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от завладевающей мыслями тоски. – В это время года бывает трудно найти свободную комнату.

\- С тобой всё будет в порядке? Это слишком большое расстояние, чтобы путешествовать в одиночку.

Кирк почти улыбнулся, припоминая схожие слова от Маккоя.

\- Я проделывал этот путь в одиночку больше раз, чем могу сосчитать. Ничего со мной не случится.

\- Да, конечно, - Спок закусил губу, опустив глаза. – Мы оба будем путешествовать в одиночку.

Не в силах ничего с собой поделать, он положил руку Споку на плечо.

\- Ты знаешь, что я этого не хочу. Ты знаешь, что я всё бы отдал, если бы это могло что-то изменить. Боже, Спок, каждый раз, встречая незнакомца, я буду думать, не вулканец ли он? Знает ли он Спока? По крайней мере, тебе это не грозит. Но я не могу улететь с тобой. Слишком это будет похоже на бегство.

Спок сдавленно кивнул.

\- Ты нужен своим людям, - он вскинул голову и затем почти нерешительно провёл пальцами по лицу Кирка. – Истина нашей планеты: «Нужда многих перевешивает нужду нескольких или одного». В данный момент мне трудно принять её правоту.

\- Спок, я… - Кирк захлебнулся словами. Он подождал, унимая чувства, а затем поднял ладонь на манер, как это сделал Спок в их первую встречу. – Живи долго и процветай, Спок.

Спок отступил назад, подальше от Кирка, и вскинул руку в ответном жесте.

\- Мира и долгих лет жизни, Джеймс Кирк.

Кирк прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, словно сдерживая ужасную боль. Наконец, он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза, выпрямляясь и держась усилием воли. Одарив Спока долгим прощальным взглядом, он взобрался на коня и повернул прочь.

Спок был прав лишь наполовину, путь из оврага возможно и вышел быстрее, но ни в коем случае не легче.

***

\- Капитан Кирк, не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро.

Поднимаясь по трапу на палубу корабля, Кирк приветственно махнул боцману.

\- Ты же меня знаешь, Натан, не могу я долго вдали от нашей крошки.

\- Да, - рассмеялся Данн, - что правда, то правда. Я немало удивился, когда вы уехали. Был уверен, что вы попросту сняли комнату в городе.

\- Мне это тоже приходило в голову, - он огляделся вокруг, отметив несколько разбросанных инструментов. – Вы ещё не закончили?

\- Просто довожу до ума. Я отпустил остальных в увольнение на берег несколько дней назад. Так что мне было немного скучно последние две ночи без единой души на борту.

\- Как скоро всё будет готово?

\- Где-то через час я закончу, - прищурился Данн, глядя на солнце. – Ещё довольно светло, по крайней мере, пока.

\- Тогда, не буду тебе мешать. Если хочешь, можешь отправиться в город, когда закончишь.

\- Уверены, капитан? По меньшей мере, с неделю ещё никто не вернётся. Это долгое время, чтобы быть на борту одному.

\- Ты же сам так и собирался сделать.

\- Ну, я старый моряк и на берегу меня ничего не держит… разве только весёлые гулянки, - подмигнул он.

Кирк хмыкнул.

\- Думаю, я справлюсь. И если мне станет слишком одиноко, я всегда могу попросить начальника порта поставить у корабля охрану, и сходить прогуляться по городу.

\- Если вы считаете, что справитесь… - Данн с мгновение поколебался, но затем усмехнулся. – Тогда я закончу с оставшимися делами и пойду.

\- Хорошо. Только дай знать, когда будешь уходить. Я буду в своей каюте.

Кирк прошёлся по квартердеку и спустился к себе в каюту. Бросив сумку на койку, он открыл иллюминаторы, чтобы речной ветерок освежил застоявшийся воздух давно не проветривавшегося помещения.

Он распаковал и уложил свои пожитки, а затем сменил дорожную одежду на более домашнюю. Он будет здесь один, нет необходимости беспокоиться о производимом впечатлении, или что его команда может подумать. А Данн был человеком бывалым, одним из тех, кто немалое повидал и давно перестал видеть в капитане нечто большее, чем просто человека.

Более, чем человек. Не человек, или не совсем человек. Вырвавшийся вздох, когда он улёгся на койку, подбивая подушки, был скорее вздохом смирения, нежели печали, хотя горечь никуда не делась. Но он всегда умел приспосабливаться, должен был. Те, кто не умел, не выживали. Сейчас казалось, что в груди навечно поселилось давящее горе, но он понимал, что ему придётся найти способ жить дальше.

Он посмотрел на книги на полке, медленно водя пальцем по корешкам и читая названия. Взгляд остановился на одной среди них и, потворствуя минутной слабости, он взял её.

«Идущий один» [32]. Как уместно. 

Он заметил ещё одно пустое место, где стояла книга, что он забрал с собой домой. Что же, он надеялся, путешествие у той выдастся неплохое. С этой мыслью он открыл книгу, положив её на согнутые колени, и начал читать.

Глава 8

\- Спок Центру полётов. Прошу разрешения на посадку. – Спок вывел корабль на орбиту, дожидаясь дозволения посадить судно. Он устал. За долгие дни пути домой ему удалось поспать всего несколько часов, его корабль давил напоминаниями о Кирке. Запах человека манящим духом витал над споковой койкой, и он не решался там спать.

\- Посадку разрешаю. Следуйте к пятому терминалу Академии наук Вулкана, - ответил звонкий голос.

Спок активировал протокол посадки, позволяя кораблю лететь самому, хотя и остался у приборной панели, наблюдая, как планета неторопливо наползает на экран. Вид из космоса вскоре сменился пустынными равнинами вокруг Ши'Кахр [33[. С приближением корабля к пункту назначения, в поле зрения возникли здания АНВ. В последнем изящном развороте судно пристыковалось к доку с почти незаметным глухим ударом.

Миссия была выполнена. Доклад, законченный в бессонные часы путешествия, он передал АНВ ещё, когда корабль вышел на орбиту. Экипировка его была сложена, а оборудование судна законсервировано до следующего путешествия. Когда оно там ещё будет. 

Его взгляд прошёлся по обстановке маленького судёнышка. Пусть последние несколько дней и выдались нелёгкими, корабля ему будет не хватать. Тот стал убежищем от злоключений, которыми обернулась его жизнь. И хотя смотреть было больно, он ни за что не хотел бы, чтобы воспоминания о последнем разе с Кирком здесь, в укрытии его судна, оказались стёрты. Наконец, он подхватил сумку и, открыв люк, вышел в жару вулканского полудня.

На подходах к главному зданию его охватило чувство, словно время повернулось вспять. Всё было как в тот день, когда он отправился в миссию: корабли стояли в своих портах, ожидая отправки в космос, яркое солнце Вулкана припекало окрестности, и погода оставалась неизменной. Как будто время, проведенное им на Земле, являлось всего лишь продуктом его воображения, небольшим перерывом, что он создал для себя, чтобы вырваться ненадолго из рутинного существования. Но этого существования было не отвергнуть. Он вернулся и ему придётся начать жизнь с того места, где он её оставил.

В здании стоял тихий гул деятельности, его приход остался незамеченным. Он пересёк главный вестибюль и поднялся турболифтом к своему рабочему месту. Войдя в маленькое помещение, он закрыл дверь и уселся за терминал.

Просматривая последние отчёты и новости, он увидел, что через шесть дней уже был записан на доклад по возвращении с задания. Он знал, что ему не дадут новой миссии, пока его рапорт не будет детально проверен, и он не предоставит более подробный словесный отчёт перед советом АНВ. За это время ему предстояло выяснить, каким путём идти. Заставит ли их успешное завершение миссии направить его обратно на Землю?

Он выключил терминал и теперь сидел, обдумывая последствия. Он вовсе не был уверен, что хотел бы этого, учитывая, что исследование будет направлено на другой район планеты. Они с Кирком окажутся на одной планете, но всё так же далеки друг от друга, как сейчас. Сможет ли он вытерпеть, зная, что Кирк в пределах досягаемости, но недостижим? Нет – решил он, он попросит назначения куда-нибудь в иное место.

Приняв решение, он встал и, подхватив сумку, покинул здание, отправившись домой. Спустя несколько минут ходьбы он уже открывал двери своего жилища.

Всё было, как он оставил. Вновь нахлынуло чувство, словно время остановилось. Ему кинулась в глаза работа матери, а точнее Хаадока, их слуги: на поверхностях отсутствовала пыль, а воздух был свежим, не застоявшимся. Занеся чемодан в спальню, он бросил его рядом со шкафом. Он распакуется позже. Что ему было нужно сейчас, так это отдых.

Сняв туфли, он вытянулся на кровати, укрывшись лежавшим в ногах одеялом, и успокоил дыхание, уходя в глубинные пласты сознания. Он вернулся и теперь должен был восстановить сызнова то, чем была его жизнь. Пора направить мысли в верное русло логики. Пора отпустить Джеймса Кирка.

***

Споку было не до того, и это только распаляло чувство вины. Он пробыл дома не менее суток, а мать настаивала на его присутствии на ужине.

Он медленно оделся, застегнув чёрные брюки и натянув соответствующую тунику через голову. После сел на кровать надеть сапоги, аккуратно поправив штанины поверх. Напоследок он пробежался расчёской по волосам, аккуратно разравнивая пряди. И покинул спальню, задержавшись лишь, чтобы захватить камень, который привёз с Земли.

Дом его родителей находился недалеко. Когда он достиг дверей, поджидавшая мать распахнула их перед ним.

\- Спок, - отступила она, но не удержалась положить руку ему на плечо. – Я так рада, что ты дома, - она окинула его изучающим взглядом. – У тебя всё хорошо? Ты выглядишь уставшим.

\- Это было… непростое задание. Отец дома? – спросил он, уводя разговор в сторону.

\- Он в кабинете. Проходи. Мы можем выпить перед ужином.

Спок проследовал за ней к рабочему кабинету. Хотя и запрятанный в дальний конец, тот являлся по сути сердцем дома. Широкие двери, ведущие в сад, стояли открыты, и свежий ветерок наполнял комнаты пряным ароматом фавинитов.

Сарек сидел в одном из четырёх стоявших вокруг столика глубоких кресел с прекрасным видом на природу. Мало соответствовавшая вулканской аскетичности обстановка, хотя Споку всегда представлялось, что отец, вероятно, по случаю кивал на мать. При его появлении Сарек отвернулся от сада.

Спок подошёл к отцу и по кивку сел в кресло напротив. На столик между ними стал графин и ещё один стакан. Аманда налила Споку тёмный напиток и сама уселась в кресло по правую руку от отца.

\- Рад видеть тебя дома, сын, - Сарек отпил глоток из своего стакана. – Из твоего отчёта я убедился, что на Земле по-прежнему немало опасностей.

Аманда посмотрела на Спока с нескрываемым волнением.

\- Ты не пострадал?

\- Лишь самую малость, мама, - Спок не смог в докладе полностью умолчать о помощи Кирка, пришлось ему упомянуть и о разоблачении Кирком его иноземной природы. Но он преуменьшил своё ранение, отметив только, что на короткое время был выведен из строя. – Никакая опасность мне не грозила.

Её неверие легко читалось на лице. Тем не менее, она оставила тему.

\- Так, как тебе Земля? – вместо этого поинтересовалась она.

\- Я нашёл её весьма захватывающей. Люди кажутся запертыми в странном двуединстве технических знаний и примитивной техники. 

\- Так же, как когда я был там, - отмечает Сарек. – Они по-прежнему обладают знаниями прошлого о более развитых технологиях, но им не хватает умений, чтобы их возродить.

\- Они в основном заняты тем, что пытаются выжить, - хмыкнула Аманда. – Думаю, ты слишком многого требуешь от них.

Теперь настал черёд Спока прятать удивление.

\- Твои чувства к родной планете, кажется, изменились.

\- Самую чуточку, - несколько смутилась она. – Я читала кое-что из твоего отчёта… Знаю, что я не в АНВ, но я не смогла удержаться, когда увидела его в компьютере твоего отца. Ты заставил их всех выглядеть такими мужественными.

\- Полагаю, они такие и есть.

\- И кто этот человек, Кирк, о котором ты так много писал?

\- Меня тоже заинтересовала его роль в твоей миссии, - присоединился Сарек.

Спок знал, что рано или поздно этот вопрос будет поднят, и пытался приготовиться к разговору, но ему всё ещё было непросто говорить о Кирке.

\- Особо рассказывать нечего. Я остановился на его ферме, и он сопровождал меня в пути за информацией, что я искал.

\- Определённо, похоже, что он гораздо лучше принял открытие, что ты не с Земли, чем я, когда узнала о твоём отце, - улыбнулась Аманда. – Он кажется необычным человеком: предложил тебе место для постоя, помог с заданием, сохранил твой секрет. Немногие стали бы так помогать совершенно незнакомому человеку.

\- Мне очень повезло познакомиться с ним, - Спок кашлянул. – Он… весьма необыкновенен.

\- С такими людьми там я почти испытываю желание ненадолго вернуться, - задумчиво заметила Аманда.

Спок вспомнил о своём ей подарке. И протянул, достав из кармана:

\- Я решил привезти тебе сувенир.

Аманда взяла камень в руки. Подробно осматривая со всех сторон и осторожно касаясь кристаллов в середине.

\- Ох, Спок, как красиво.

\- Значит, тебе понравилось?  
Она подняла голову, и он только тогда заметил, что на её глаза набежали слёзы.

\- Очень.

\- Могу я посмотреть? – попросил Сарек.

Она почти с нерешительностью передала камень, словно боясь, что как только выпустит из рук, больше его не увидит.

\- Уникальное образование, - осмотрел Сарек камень. – На планете таких много?

\- Полагаю, да. Мне говорили, что они называются жеодами и что имеются в некоторых областях в изобилии.

\- Не припомню, чтобы когда-либо видела такие, но я буду всегда им дорожить, - пообещала она, беря протянутый назад Сареком камень. И, держа обеими руками, с судорожным вздохом прижала к груди. – И я так рада, что ты дома в безопасности. Ты же не планируешь туда возвращаться, нет?

\- Нет, не думаю. Хотя подтверждающие данные необходимы, как и прежде, мои собственные интересы направлены на другое.

\- Ты вернёшься к своей исследовательской деятельности в АНВ? – спросил Сарек.

\- Вероятно. Я… я не знаю.

Невозможно было не заметить взгляда, которым обменялись его родители. Пусть он, наконец, и научился скрывать эмоции от всех, став точно таким, как хотел от него Вулкан, ему так и не удалось приобрести навыки, необходимые, чтобы утаить что-то от двоих людей, сидевших напротив.

\- Есть ещё Звёздный флот, - бросила пробный камень Аманда.

\- Они были недовольны, что я подал в отставку, не думаю, что теперь они предложат мне другую должность.

\- Не удивляйся, если на самом деле получишь предложение, - отметил Сарек. – Твой доклад вызвал большой интерес у этой организации. Они и прежде осознавали твою ценность, это лишь стало довеском.

Спок полагал, что эта возможность навсегда для него закрыта. В ней, конечно, имелась своя привлекательность. Существовал небольшой шанс, что звездолёт отправится к Земле, и он будет заниматься делом, которое подходит ему лучше всего.

\- Возможно. Я хотел бы посмотреть, что предложат в АНВ, когда завершат анализ моего отчёта.

\- Лично я была бы счастлива, если бы ты никогда больше не покидал планету.

Сарек с нежностью во взгляде повернулся к жене.

\- Твой сын вполне осведомлён о твоём мнении в этом вопросе, Аманда. Ты никогда не сдерживалась в его выражении.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я просто волнуюсь, Сарек. Уж такая я есть. – Она улыбнулась и потянулась через разделяющее их пространство. Ладонь Сарека встретилась с её в ритуальном соприкосновении пальцами.

Спок отвёл взгляд в сторону. Он видел подобное между родителями бесчисленное множество раз, но никогда ещё его это не ранило, как сейчас.

От входа послышался шелест шагов, и все трое повернулись на звук. В дверях стоял Хаадок.

\- Обед готов, госпожа, - слегка поклонился он Аманде.

\- Очень хорошо, Хаадок, мы вскоре подойдём, - она обернулась к сыну и мужу. – Пойдёмте?

Сарек поднялся и подошёл к Аманде. Вставая, та положила руку ему на плечо, и он повёл её из комнаты. Спок следовал за ними, понимая, что даже здесь он был лишним.

***

Кирк наблюдал с квартердека, как его команда по одному и по двое возвращается из длительного увольнения. Большинство казались готовы к отплытию, но то тут, то там он подмечал следы слишком обильных возлияний на их лицах. «Что же, лучше им очухаться побыстрее», – подумалось ему. На реке было не место тем, кто не в форме.

Но он был рад видеть их. Шесть дней оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы устать от одиночества. Тогда единственным способом уснуть и хорошо выспаться оказалось бродить по кораблю до самой глубокой ночи. Он поспешил выбросить из головы, свернувшие куда-то не туда мысли и сконцентрировался на потихоньку возвращавшейся команде корабля. Замыкающим по трапу поднимался Маккой. Отыскав глазами Кирка, он помахал рукой и взошёл на палубу.

\- Привет, Джим. Ты тоже только что вернулся?

\- Я вернулся неделю назад, Боунс.

Маккой одарил его взглядом, который ясно говорил, что доктор полагал, что с человеком, предпочетшим корабль удовольствиям на берегу, очевидно, нечто не так.

\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что не нашёл ничего лучше, чем торчать на этом старом корыте?

\- Некоторым из нас на самом деле нравится это «старое корыто». – Он изучающе осмотрел Маккоя. – Ты определённо выглядишь отдохнувшим.

\- Ещё как, - хмыкнул Маккой. – Я нашёл себе лучшую, милейшую и роскошнейшую женщину, которую только можно себе представить. Последние три недели я провёл, вовсю увиваясь за ней.

\- Разве ты не староват для таких вещей? – поддел Кирк. – Что тебе нужно, это жена, которая заставит тебя остепениться.

\- Прикуси язык. Этому не бывать, пока вокруг есть такие женщины.

\- И как же такую женщину зовут?

\- Шейла, и большего тебе знать не надо. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Джим Кирк, стоит мне назвать тебе её полное имя, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как ты окажешься у её порога.

Улыбка Кирка слетела с лица.

\- Я и правду был таким козлом, Боунс?

\- Что значит «был»?

\- Хорошо, тогда без «был». 

\- Ну, ты известен своими похождениями. Кстати говоря, как ты там, повеселился?

\- Я был на ферме моей матери, Маккой. Риверсайд не очень-то славится фривольной ночной жизнью.

\- Раньше тебя это не останавливало. Так чем ты занимался, коли не кутил напропалую?

\- Э-э-м, да так, тем-сем. Помогал помаленьку на ферме. Хм, и, эм, съездил на север.

\- За каким чёртом?

Кирк собрался с духом. Не было никакой возможности сокрыть от Маккоя два месяца своей жизни. Когда-нибудь и где-нибудь он сболтнёт что-нибудь из того времени, и Маккой поймает его за язык. С тем же успехом он мог представить урезанную версию прямо сейчас.   
\- У нас некоторое время проработал новый человек. Мы с ним поехали туда проверить кое-какие истории, рассказанные ему моей матерью.

\- Повторюсь, но, за каким чёртом?

\- Эй, некоторых людей интересуют не только кутежи, Боунс. У Спока с моей мамой нашлось много общего, особенно интерес к истории.

\- Спок? Что это за имечко такое? – прищурился Маккой. – Этот парень случаем, не подкатывался к твоей матери?

Кирк едва не расхохотался. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. 

\- Нет, Боунс, ничего подобного. Спок был идеально вежлив. – Идеально, ага, в этом он весь.

\- И как, нашёл этот Спок, что искал?

Кирк понятия не имел, как ответить на вопрос. Нашёл ли Спок, что искал, или даже больше, чем искал? Наверное, он никогда не узнает.

\- Джим?

Он тряхнул головой.

\- Извини, Боунс. Я… я точно не знаю.

\- С тобой всё в порядке, Джим? – Маккой внезапно очень пристально посмотрел на него. – Ты выглядишь немного… даже не знаю… другим.

\- Другим? И насколько другим?

\- Не знаю, просто другим. Немного грустным, наверное.

К счастью для Кирка, тут его окликнули. Пришло время сниматься с якоря. Уходя, он заметил, что Маккой продолжает пристально смотреть ему вслед, словно пытаясь увидеть Кирка насквозь.

Кирк знал, что, в конце концов, расскажет Маккою всё. Такие между ними сложились отношения, доктор был частью друг, частью духовник. Но не сейчас, слишком ещё свежи были раны, они едва начали заживать. Слишком рано было их бередить.

Корабль неспешно вышел из порта, и Кирк поднялся к штурвалу. Он оглянулся назад, окидывая землю долгим, прощальным взглядом. Прощаться всегда было трудно. Расправив плечи, он повернулся к реке.

***

Спок выглянул в окно, блуждая глазами по окрашенному в красное пейзажу. Небо заволокло дымкой, и если не знать, то и не скажешь, что солнце стояло в зените. Далеко в пустыне бушевал песчаный шторм, заслоняя солнце даже здесь, в Ши'Кахре. Дом его стоял на окраине, и почти вся ярость штормовой мощи пришлась на него.

Он поднёс чашку кофе к губам и сделала глоток. Проснулся он поздно, допоздна прошлой ночью беседуя с Сареком, да и причин вставать ни свет ни заря у него не было. Теперь же он оделся и позавтракал. Из-за бури поездки представлялись затруднительными, и он посчитал, что это хороший день остаться дома и почитать.

На самом деле, он провёл весьма мало времени дома. Как ни хотелось этого признавать, ему более не приносило удовольствия проводить время в одиночестве. Покуда не пришло назначения ни на какую работу, его дни были заполнены всевозможными делами, что он находил для себя. Даже Аманда поначалу обрадовавшаяся, что он проводит так много времени с ними, начала беспокоиться.

Два дня, вот всё, что осталось переждать, пока он не узнает в каком направлении пойдёт его жизнь дальше. Конечно, его разбор полёта был не более чем формальностью, и они уже приняли решение о его следующем назначении.

Промелькнувшая мысль заставила вспомнить, что он ещё не распаковал свой трикодер из рюкзака. АНВ наверняка потребует его обратно. Он поставил чашку и отправился в спальню.

Открыв дверцы, он достал поклажу со дна шкафа, куда сам её и положил, и бросил на кровать. После последнего использования он уложил прибор в большое среднее отделение, поверх одежды. Открыв застёжки, он потянулся за трикодером. Но вместо этого, обнаружил, что сидит и держит книгу, которая лежала сверху.

Книга была старой, но в отличном состоянии, кожаный переплёт по-прежнему отличался крепостью и упругостью, а страницы жёсткие и все на месте. На обложке была рельефно выдавлена большая сочно красная «А» в золотой инкрустации [34]. Открыв её, он обнаружил вложенный сразу же в форзаце конверт.

Он отложил книгу на кровать. Даже не узнай Спок почерк, которым на конверте было нацарапано его имя, он и тогда бы не сомневался, что это от Кирка. Дрожащими руками он осторожно вскрыл один конец конверта и, достав письмо, развернул его и принялся читать.   
«Спок,

Сидя в ожидании утра, мне трудно представить, что после сегодняшнего дня я более никогда не увижу тебя, никогда не прикоснусь, особенно, когда всего какой-то час назад мы делили вместе постель. Я думаю, нет, я знаю, что никогда не забуду наше время вместе. Или тебя.

Будешь ли ты помнить меня? Надеюсь. Но, чтобы наверняка, я хочу, чтобы у тебя осталось что-нибудь в качестве напоминания. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Я нахожу её весьма просветительской. Не скажу отчего и почему, не хочу портить тебе удовольствие. Думаю, ты найдёшь нечто, что цепляет за душу, нечто, что стоит узнать.

Будь счастлив, мой друг. Моя любовь. Знай, что я буду любить тебя всегда.

Твой Джим.»

Он аккуратно сложил письмо и вложил обратно в конверт, кладя его и книгу в ящик ночного столика. Когда тело сотрясла первая волна дрожи, он закрыл глаза, отгораживаясь от разраставшегося внутри шторма, по силе не уступавшего стихии, бушующей снаружи. Тот лишил его дыхания, как если весь воздух оказался высосанным из комнаты.

Походило, будто он сжимается в себя, схватившись за опущенную голову и упершись локтями в колени. Всё, что он слышал, это крики ветра снаружи и крики, которые раздирали его душу.

Никогда прежде он не ощущал такой боли – боли, не имеющей ни начала, ни конца, не телесной, заставляющей чувствовать себя, словно он умирает. Он держал её в себе с самого момента их расставания, и теперь она требовала выхода.

Как долго он просидел так, свернувшись как только мог меньше, словно стараясь исчезнуть из этого мира, он не знал. Единственное, что он знал, это что его чувства были загнанным в клетку зверем, которого никогда не приручить. Который будет жить внутри него, пока жестокий голод, наконец, возможно, не укротит его.

Когда всё было кончено, когда он, наконец, смог распрямиться, то чувствовал себя, будто его пожевали и выплюнули. Окружающее представлялось таким же, и всё же другим, как если бы он видел предметы в разладе с действительностью. Всё тело ломило.

Он встал и вернулся к распаковке вещей. Трикодер он отнёс в гостиную, чтобы не забыть вернуть. Одежду бросил в рециклер и разложил остальное снаряжение по своим местам. А пустой чемодан поместил обратно в шкаф.

Он взял чашку, кофе почти остыл. Не важно. Он вернулся к своему месту у окна и к созерцанию пустынных просторов за его пределами.

***

Спок напряжённо сцепил руки – лучше так, чем позволить выдать себя предательской дрожи. Хотя прошло уже два дня, его контроль над эмоциями был всё ещё непредсказуем.

Он взглянул на помещение, где будет проходить разбирательство. Он прибыл рано, надеясь закончить поскорее, но обнаружил, что был не единственным, кому на сегодня назначили доклад о задании. Так что он сидел и ждал своей очереди и пытался заново найти до сих пор ускользающее спокойствие.

\- Спок, - пожилой клерк появился у дверей зала. – Можете войти.

Спок встал и, кивнув, вошёл в конференц-зал управляющего совета Академии наук. Он подошёл к кафедре в центре помещения. Позади него располагались ряды кресел для гостей и слушателей, перед ним – на высоком подиуме сидели пять членов совета, которые определят его будущее. Даже больше, чем они сами полагали.

С тремя из них он был знаком. Т'Паал была ответственна за координацию между АНВ и Звёздным флотом, так что Спок часто имел с ней дело во время своей отставки из флота и последующем переводе в АНВ. Талок был сослуживцем Сарека. Спок знал мужчину с самого детства, Талок часто наведывался к ним в гости. И, конечно же, Сонак, отвечавший за проект, и кому Спок отчитывался постоянно. Два других члена были ему совершенно не знакомы.

Т’Паал, как старейшина, взяла слово первой.

\- Спок, мы с величайшим интересом изучили ваш отчёт. Мы довольны исключительным успехом вашей миссии. Знания, полученные благодаря вашему упорству и стараниям, будут иметь далеко идущие последствия в наших дальнейших отношениях с планетой Земля.

\- Высокая оценка совета – честь для меня, - склонил Спок голову.

\- Я уже дал назначение на планету ещё троим разведчикам, - объявил Сонак. – Эта библиотека, о которой вы упоминали, какова вероятность, что она по-прежнему доступна?

\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что о ней будет сообщено властям региона, так что книги могут быть изъяты. Когда это будет сделано и будет ли, неизвестно.

\- Весьма прискорбно. Если бы смогли транспортировать книги сюда, это очень обогатило бы наши представления о планете.

\- Там есть те, кто пытается узнать о своём прошлом. Не думаю, что …будет правильным изъять информацию, которая им так необходима, - ответил Спок, проигнорировав подразумеваемое Сонаком исходное положение, что притязания Вулкана на найденные книги более справедливы.

\- Вы полагаете, они в состоянии понять эту информацию? Они опустились в такое варварство, что позволить им забрать библиотеку может оказаться равнозначным утрате этих знаний навсегда, - заметил Талок, вторив Сонаку.

\- Они поймут. Несомненно, их технический уровень несоизмеримо ниже, чем был когда-то, но они смышлёный народ. Уверен, они охотно возьмут на себя обязательства по сохранению информации, которой располагает библиотека.

\- А если нет? – высказался другой член комиссии. – Мы много лет наблюдаем за ними. Из тех отчётов, что я читал, не похоже, чтобы они достигли значительных успехов в развитии.

Спок подавил первый свой порыв встать на защиту Земли. Любой эмоциональный всплеск сделает только хуже.

\- Их прогресс носит спорадический характер, это верно. Но, полагаю, у них есть предпосылки, чтобы вновь вернуть планету. Конечно же, на это уйдут многие годы.

\- Этот человек, Кирк, вы убеждены, что он будет молчать? – поинтересовался Сонак. – Его знание о нашем пребывании на их планете может представлять опасность для исследователей.

Спок напрягся.

\- Он будет молчать. Я в этом уверен.

\- Если вы ошибаетесь, это может оказаться фатальным для наших людей.

\- Я не ошибаюсь, - Спок сделал глубокий вдох. Сейчас. Сейчас он будет говорить слова, которые либо подарят ему всё, чего он желал, либо лишат навсегда. Хотя он выступал всего лишь перед советом АНВ, он прекрасно знал, что они и Вулкан обладают немалой властью, когда вопрос касается деятельности Коалиции. – В сущности, я бы предложил, расширить наше присутствие и заявить людям Земли о себе. 

Все пять членов совета дружно уставились на него. Наконец, Т'Паал разорвала повисшее молчание.

\- Земля не отвечает требованиям вступления в Коалицию, что было бы единственной причиной для подобного шага.

\- Я понимаю это, но я считаю, что ситуация Земли уникальна. Без поддержки у них займёт сотни лет, чтобы достичь уровня технических знаний, которыми они некогда обладали, но вовсе не из-за невежества. Они знают, что именно утратили. Им попросту недостаёт возможностей восстановить технологии.

\- Ваш доклад, Спок, довольно ясно показал причину этому, - вмешался Талок.

\- Знаю. С их стороны было огромной ошибкой допустить сложившуюся ситуацию, но полагаю, узнай они, что состояние планеты результат их деятельности, и я уверен, они сделают всё от них зависящее, чтобы подобная катастрофа более не повторилась.

\- Тем не менее, они продолжают использование того самого топлива, что привело их планету к её нынешнему состоянию.

\- У них нет иной альтернативы, - возразил Спок громче, чем хотелось бы. Он сделал вдох, успокаиваясь. – Они не владеют никакими другими источниками. Им приходится пользоваться тем, что доступно. Не лучше ли для Коалиции обеспечить их чистыми альтернативными источниками энергии, чтобы они смогли создать тот мир, какой бы им хотелось?

\- А если мы этого не сделаем? – спросила Т'Паал.

\- Есть вероятность, что оставленные сами себе, они могут пасть ещё глубже, в конце концов достигнув предела, после которого планетарная цивилизация будет недостижима ещё многие тысячелетия, если вообще возможна.

\- На данный момент решение в этом вопросе мы оставляем за собой. Тем не менее, я довольна отчётом. Есть ли ещё вопросы? - Т’Паал по очереди оглядела членов совета. Когда никто не ответил, она обернулась к Споку. – Как вы знаете, существуют определённые трудности при возвращении разведчиков, интегрировавшись в совершенно отличное общество, разведчик вынужден впоследствии возобновлять привычную дома жизнь. Именно поэтому в Академии сложилась традиция давать им по возвращении назначение на Вулкане. Было решено, что вы будете назначены в научно-исследовательский отдел, ваше пребывание там покажет, насколько хорошо вы заново ассимилируетесь в вулканском обществе. Прибудете туда завтра утром.

Хотя он знал, что так и будет, Спок всё равно чувствовал острое разочарование. Возвращение на Землю в сложившихся обстоятельствах не представлялось вероятным, но он надеялся на что-то, что хотя бы позволит достаточно занять мысли и отвлечься от Кирка.

\- Что касается моего запроса?

\- Вы будете уведомлены о решении. 

Спок понял, что свободен, а взгляд на каждого из членов в свою очередь сообщил ему, что дальнейшая дискуссия ничего не даст. Кивнув, он покинул собрание.

Глава 9

Времена года на Вулкане вовсе не походили на земные, изменения были едва различимы, заметны скорее населяющей планету флоре и фауне, нежели самим вулканцам. И всё же Спок приспосабливался к бегущему времени, с каждым днём он находил, что может иногда на пару часов позабыть о Кирке, и тогда живущая в нём ноющая боль отступала. Но затем он видел или слышал что-нибудь, что напоминало ему о мужчине, и боль, печаль и пустота возвращались. Но, так или иначе, он умудрялся жить дальше. Он делал свою работу и жил своей жизнью, как будто оторванный от реальности.

Временные провалы дарили ему облегчение и надежду, надежду, что однажды боль утихнет и никогда не вернётся, а Кирк станет всего лишь приятным воспоминанием. Об иной альтернативе задумываться он отказывался. Шанс на успех был столь невелик, что он и не надеялся. Так что Спок с головой нырнул в научно-исследовательский проект, в котором был задействован, работая с раннего утра и до поздней ночи. Единственным перерывом в заведённом им порядке оставались периодические визиты в дом родителей.

В один из таких визитов он заметил некую тревожность, подспудное ожидание, которого оба, особенно Аманда, не могли сокрыть.

\- Есть ли что-то, о чём мне стоит знать? – спросил, наконец, Спок под конец трапезы. На протяжении всего обеда он ловил взгляды, которыми обменивались родители, иногда посматривая на него. 

\- Почему ты вдруг спрашиваешь? – посмотрела на него Аманда с притворным удивлением.

Он изучающе посмотрел на родителей.

\- Вы оба кажетесь озабоченными. Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего не случилось. – Сарек жестом отпустил Хаадока, стоявшего у двери. – Можешь подавать вино.

Они все не проронили ни слова, пока за ушедшим слугой не закрылась дверь. Только затем Сарек встал и обратился к Споку.

\- Пойдём, я хотел бы, чтобы ты кое-что посмотрел. Много времени это не займёт.

\- А я схожу посмотрю, приготовил ли Хаадок десерт. Идите вдвоём. Когда закончите, я буду ждать вас здесь. – Аманда крутила в пальцах салфетку, не поднимая на мужчин глаз.

Спок заметил, как слегка нахмурился лоб Сарека. Видимо не этого хотел тот от его матери. Ясно видя, что остался сам по себе, он жестом велел Споку следовать за собой.

Они зашли в кабинет, подойдя столу, Сарек открыл средний ящик, достав маленькую, плоскую коробку. И подозвал Спока.

\- Это тебе, - протянул он ему коробку.

Спок взял, вопросительно посмотрев на Сарека.

\- Прошёл уже год с печального происшествия с Т'Принг, год, как ты остался без связи. Мы с твоей матерью считаем, что пора тебе принять новые узы. – Сарек кивнул на коробку в руках Спока. – Открой.

Спок послушно открыл. Внутри находилась маленькая рамка с фотографией женщины. Она была моложе Спока, хотя уже и в зрелом возрасте. Её длинные, тёмные волосы были распущены, за исключением прядей по бокам, заправленных назад. И хотя выражение её лица оставалось серьёзным, Споку казалось, что в глубине глаз ему видятся смешинки. Он перевёл взгляд на Сарека.

\- Кто она?

\- Её зовут Т'Мени. Она младшая дочь посла на Андор.

\- Ей известно, что её сватают?

\- Только предположительно. Её спутник жизни погиб два года назад, неся службу на борту звездолёта. Недавно она высказала отцу желание связать себя узами с тобой, а тот сообщил об её интересе мне.

Спок вскинул брови. Он и не догадывался, что кто-нибудь знает о его ситуации, а тем более испытывает к нему интерес. Он снова посмотрел на фотографию. Связь. Она позволит решить многие проблемы… и, возможно, создать новые.

\- Ты должен снова принять узы.

\- Я достаточно хорошо осведомлён об этом факте, отец. Но не знал, что вы с матерью уже сочли возможным начать поиски партнёра для меня.

\- Ты наш сын. Это наш долг. Более того, мы желаем, чтобы ты нашёл завершённость, а это возможно лишь в узах.

Спок не был уверен, что это вообще когда-либо станет достижимым для него. 

\- Когда я должен решить?

\- До месяца К’рай-Бракс. К моменту её возвращения на Вулкан.

\- Она в отлёте?

\- Она научный сотрудник на борту «Т’Врана». Судно как раз встанет в док на этот период.

Четыре месяца. За это время он определённо справится с беспорядком, в который обратилась его жизнь. А если нет… нет, он не в состоянии вообразить такое будущее. И не станет. Он достал рамку из коробки и ещё раз взглянул на фото. Т’Мени.

***

Спок носил фото Т’Мени с собой, куда бы ни пошёл. Он заметил за собой, что достаёт её в самые неожиданные моменты и изучает черты лица, представляя образы того, какой будет его жизнь с ней. Но мечтания были недолги, и чувствовал он себя, словно пытается строить песчаные замки. Строение разлеталось прахом, стоило встретиться с непреодолимым желанием, по-прежнему испытываемым им к Кирку.

Тем не менее, он держался. Его присутствие перед советом АНВ было затребовано как раз, когда он разглядывал портрет Т’Мени.

Возможно, потому что боялся, что уже знает, каковым станет их решение, вошёл он с неспокойным сердцем. Подойдя к кафедре, где делал доклад, он остановился в ожидании вердикта. Долго ждать не пришлось.

\- Мы заново изучили ваш отчёт и отчёты ваших товарищей-исследователей. В сравнении с другими мирами совершенно ясно, что Земля не готова ещё к вхождению в Коалицию, также мы не считаем, что она обладает необходимыми данными, чтобы принять на себя хотя бы элементарные функции малого члена.

\- Мы продолжим отслеживать ситуацию на планете. Возможно в будущем их признают готовыми быть принятыми в Коалицию планет. Но им предстоит немало потрудиться, Спок, и исправить причинённый планете ущерб. До тех пор им придётся справляться самим.

Спок слушал постановление Совета, никак не реагируя, его опасения оправдались. Шанс, что его просьбу удовлетворят, был ничтожен. То, что на принятие решение у них ушло три месяца, подарило ему ненадолго фальшивую надежду. Эта надежда, истончавшаяся с каждым днём, теперь испарилась окончательно.

Получив разрешение быть свободным, он покинул здание. На Совет он пошёл непосредственно с работы, и так начал свою ежедневную прогулку домой. Стоял час-пик, и пешеходные переходы были забиты, предприятия закрывались, и люди возвращались по домам или отправлялись в доступные по городу места досуга. Обычно это не доставляло ему неудобств, но сегодня отчего-то всё было иначе. Достигнув внешних пределов Ши’Кахра, он свернул, чтобы пойти окружным путём.

Дул лёгкий ветерок, но за исключением этого ничего более не нарушало покой пустыни. Обогнув несколько домов, даже здесь, под защитой города, он почувствовал на себе её жар, её подавляющую необъятность. 

Тишина успокаивала. Хотя он тогда никак этого и не показал, решение Совета придавило его тяжким бременем, и ему необходимо было побыть наедине. Но чем дальше он шёл, тем, казалось, больший груз ложился на него. Наконец, усталость взяла верх, и, найдя большой валун, чтобы присесть, он устроился на нагретой поверхности.

Он смотрел на расплывающиеся в красном мареве скалы и небо и чувствовал себя чужим. Он помнил, как ребёнком был зачарован суровой сутью пустыни, её неповторимой и ужасной красотой. Теперь же он не ощущал ничего, кроме растущего отчаяния. Ему не хватало зелени Земли. Зелени густых лесов и раскинувшихся полей. Зелени, притаившейся в глубине глаз Кирка, когда того одолевала страсть.

Дыхание перехватило. Он устал, устал бороться с чувством потери, ставшим извечным спутником, устал непрестанно делать вид, что всё хорошо, что он не ощущает себя так, будто добрую часть себя оставил на Земле.

Закрыв глаза, он попытался вызвать в памяти образ Кирка. Попытки изгнать мужчину из мыслей не привели ни к чему хорошему, так почему не позволить успокаивающие видения, в которых он себе так долго отказывал?

Возможно, в этом и заключалось решение. Вместо того, чтобы отказываться от чувств, следовало их принять? И получить от них столько радости, сколько только можно, раз уж это единственное, что ему оставалось?

Да, так тому и быть. Он унёсся мыслями в прошлое, вспоминая, как это прикасаться к Кирку, прохладу его тела, такого гладкого на ощупь. Он вспомнил вкус его губ и соленовато-сладкий привкус его кожи. Ему даже удалось вызвать в памяти запах Кирка, опьяняющий мускус его страсти. Но то, что пробуждалось прежде всего прочего, это жизнь в его сердце. И в этот момент Спок понял, что теперь это часть него, что бы ни случилось. Он пронесёт Кирка по жизни вопреки всякой логике, и эта мысль дарила утешение.

Спок открыл глаза. Почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки, рассматривая его с нескрываемым любопытством, замерла ч’карийа, одно из маленьких млекопитающих, обитавших в пустыне. Он осторожно протянул руку, и зверёк чуть попятился назад.

«Тебе здесь не место», - казалось, говорил он. Спок встал и посмотрел на горизонт. Вулканское солнце достигло вершины скал, вскоре должно было стемнеть. Он вновь посмотрел на зверька.

\- Ты прав, не место.

Ровным шагом он отправился домой.

***

Решение Совета продолжало служить источником отчаяния Спока, и неважно, что оно было ожидаемым. Пусть он находил некое утешение в воспоминаниях о Кирке, понимание, что никакой помощи Земле не будет, продолжало преследовать его. Спок жаждал хоть какой-то деятельности, так что после вызова в кабинет Сонака, он шёл туда с определёнными ожиданиями. 

\- Вы желали меня видеть? – войдя, спросил Спок.

Жестом ему было предложено сесть. Поведение Сонака вызывало тревожность.

\- Вчера с Земли вернулся один из наших разведывательных кораблей. Джоссен, приписанный к нему исследователь, был внутри. Он был мёртв.

Сверх его сожалений о потере одного из соотечественников, Спок испытал глубокую тревогу по поводу того, что это будет означать для Земли.

\- Известно ли, что стало причиной его гибели?

\- Да, было обнаружено, что смерть стала результатом укуса ядовитого животного. Он смог вернуться на корабль, но ему не удалось нейтрализовать яд.

\- Что вы хотите от меня?

\- У Джоссена не было времени составить отчёт из своих записей. Я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты.

Он не мог бы получить более бередящего задания. Но Сонак не мог и не захотел бы ничего слышать. Спок кивнул и взял протянутую Сонаком папку. Встав, он вернулся к своему рабочему месту.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Спок положил папку на стол. Ему не хотелось открывать её. Кто знает, что за порочащие сведения будут добавлены к уже имеющемуся сводному манифесту о Земле? Очевидная ирония, что именно ему предстояло дополнить его.

Наконец, понимая, что не сможет долго уклоняться от неизбежного, он открыл папку и принялся за чтение.

По правде говоря, это было не более изобличающим, нежели его собственный доклад, хотя и обстоятельства оказались совершенно различными. Джоссен приземлился в области, известной Споку, как Дальний Запад. Но, как и свидетельствовал Гилберт Севилла, земля оказалась бесплодной, выжженной веками засухи. Растения и животные, которым удалось выжить, те, что были там изначально. С уходом людей и крупных животных, пустынные обитатели расплодились, живя за счёт редких осадков.

Но к его несчастью, Джоссен набрёл на поселение людей. Он вошёл в развалины крупного города, чьи здания медленно заносило песком и палило жестоким солнцем. Жители приветствовали его.

Их было немного, записи перечисляют не более тридцати, хотя, похоже, Джоссен полагал, что их было больше за счёт одиночек, приходивших и уходивших, когда вздумается. Судя по всему, поселение выживало за счёт того, что всё ещё можно было найти в мёртвом городе.

Джоссен поначалу не понял, что был принят только ради того, что с него можно было взять. Как только принесенные с ним вода и еда закончились, он стал бесполезен. И еле унёс ноги.

Спок был удивлён решению Джоссена уходить из поселения во тьме ночи. Все вулканцы знали, что это время, когда пустыня пробуждается к жизни. Возможно, у него не оставалось выбора, и опасности пустыни представлялись безопаснее альтернативе. Какой бы ни была причина, Джоссен попытался добраться до корабля, находившегося приблизительно в двух милях от города.

Что заняло больше времени, чем он думал. Ночь выдалась безлунной, и Джоссен двигался медленно. В какой-то момент он споткнулся. И, услышав странный трещащий звук, почувствовал резкий укол в ногу. Поднявшись и с осторожностью отдалившись от источника звука, он продолжил путь. Вскоре пришла боль.

Когда Джоссен добрался до корабля, то почувствовал, как по ноге растекается онемение. На него навалилась слабость, и стало трудно дышать.

С этого момента записи становятся бессвязными, а многое из написанного слишком неразборчивым или не имеющим смысла. Последняя страница оказалась забрызгана кровью.

Спок быстро ввёл данные, хотя по правде, пользы от отчёта было мало. Территория и без того была известна, как весьма опасная. Всё, что Спок полагал возможным добавить, это рекомендации не посылать туда исследователей в ближайшем будущем. Он очень сомневался, что какая бы то ни было информация, могущая быть спрятанной в разрушающемся городе, известна его обитателям.

Ему вспомнились слова Кирка, что его дому и окрестностям повезло более других, и пришедшие изменения оказались не столь сильны, как в других частях страны. Спок мог быть лишь благодарен случаю, что его друг родился именно там, особенно сейчас, когда на помощь от Коалиции рассчитывать не приходилось.

Спок полагал, что Совет уже был извещён о потере разведчика. Скорее всего, они увидели в этом ещё одно подтверждение верности своего решения. И если прежде можно было на что-то рассчитывать, то теперь путь на Землю навсегда был закрыт для него.

Глава 10

\- Как по мне, здесь ужасно темно, Джим, - заметил Маккой, вглядываясь в берег. – Ты уверен, что это не опасно?

Кирк оторвался от созерцания тех же видов и наградил Маккоя мрачной улыбкой.

\- Нет, не уверен, но если хотя бы половина из услышанного нами правда, нам ещё долго не придётся беспокоиться об угле.  
Первый помощник Кирка встал рядом, направляя подзорную трубу на городок, лежащий вниз по реке.

\- На причале никого не видно, капитан.

Кирк плотнее запахнулся в плащ. Зима выдалась тяжёлой, и это при том, что технически она ещё даже не наступила. Но большую часть ночей стоял сильный мороз, и уголь был на исходе. Если в скором времени не пополнить запасы, придётся отбирать предназначенный для машин, а этого не хотелось.

Корабль приблизился к берегу, и, наконец, Кирк смог рассмотреть причал и некоторые из стоявших зданий. Место выглядело пустынным.

\- Мэтьюз, я хочу, чтобы со мной пошли трое. Через пять минут они должны быть при оружии и готовы. И убедись, что наши пушки направлены на город.

\- Слушаюсь, капитан, - отдал Мэтьюз честь и поспешил выполнять приказ.

\- Только не говори, что ты тоже собираешься на берег.

\- Я должен, Боунс. Кто бы ни были эти люди, они не станут торговать с простым матросом.

\- Ты мог бы послать Мэтьюза.

\- Да, мог бы, но не пошлю. Это слишком важно.

\- У тебя всё важно, разве нет? – проворчал Маккой. – Как ты вообще прослышал об этом месте?

\- На нашей последней стоянке. Ходят слухи, что неподалёку наткнулись на хорошую угольную жилу, и, что её разрабатывают жители Куинси [35].

\- И всё? Это нисколько не звучит безопасно, Джим. Сам знаешь, сколько заброшенных городов стали пристанищем бандитов и убийц.

\- Не волнуйся, я буду осторожен.

\- Где-то я уже это слышал, - закатил глаза Маккой.

Кирк ухмыльнулся и отправился к команде. Через минуту их опустили на воду, маленькая лодка тихо скользнула в реку. Двое мужчин взялись за вёсла, а Кирк и ещё один зорко наблюдали за приближающимся городом. С негромким стуком они уткнулись в причал.

Кирк первый взобрался по лестнице. По-прежнему не было видно ни души, он осторожно повёл людей к зданиям, растянувшимся вдоль пристани.

\- Что это было? – спросил один из его команды.

Кирк замер и вслушался, но всплески волн заглушили, что там мог слышать его подчинённый. Только он собрался вести их дальше, как футах в пятидесяти впереди объявился человеческий силуэт.

\- Я Джеймс Кирк, капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз». Назовите себя, - крикнул Кирк.

Внезапно, на месте одного, показалось ещё с полдюжины людей, и все вооружённые. Когда он увидел, как они поднимают оружие, то понял, что это ловушка.

\- Назад к лодке! – закричал Кирк.

Прежде чем они успели хотя бы двинуться, в них начали стрелять. Кирк и его люди медленно отступали, отстреливаясь. Шаг за шагом они проделали обратный путь, наконец, достигнув лодки. Пока удача сопутствовала им. В стоявшей кромешной тьме нападавшим было трудно попасть в них, как и им в нападавших. Двое из его людей уже спустились вниз, а третий был наверху лестницы, когда Кирк почувствовал, как в грудь попала пуля.

\- Скорее, - рявкнул он и, выстрелив в темноту, последовал за последним из матросов в лодку. 

Он рухнул на лавку, рану ожгло болью. Он отнял притиснутую к груди руку. Ладонь была вся в крови. Скривившись, он вытащил носовой платок и попытался унять кровотечение.

\- Капитан, вы ранены.

\- Я в порядке, - прошипел он, обернувшись к матросу. – Возвращаемся на корабль.

Двое других мужчин гребли изо всех сил, а вокруг, уходя в воду, свистели пули. Напавшие на них выстроились на причале, стреляя залпами. С корабля слышались приготовления к ответному огню.

Поскорее бы. В ушах шумело, а перед глазами стояли чёрные пятна. 

\- Мы почти на месте, капитан.

Кирк вскинул взгляд. Он лежал на руках матросов, почти горизонтально, их лица маячили над ним. Но как ни старался, ответить у него не получалось, слова отказывались складываться вместе. Он попытался снова, но потом чернота окутала его.

***

Стоял тёплый летний день. Они лежали вместе на покрывале, расстеленном на траве. Голова Кирка, примостившегося под боком, покоилась у Спока на груди. Кирк осознал, что он обнажён, солнце над головой едва ли не жарило незащищённую кожу.

\- Наверное, нам стоит зайти внутрь, - предложил он. 

\- Тебе разве не нравится тепло, - посмотрел на него Спок, улыбнувшись.

\- Не очень, - вытер он пот над губами. – Я как будто весь горю.

Внезапно Спок перекатился, подгребая Кирка и нависая над ним, его горячее чем у людей тело придавило Кирка.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты горел, как и я.

Кирк понял, что Спок тоже исходил потом, чего в вулканце он прежде не замечал.

\- Ты горишь?

\- Да, я горю для тебя.

С этими словами Спок раздвинул ноги Кирка, беря его быстро, заполняя своим литым стволом.

Кирк вскрикнул, хотя и не почувствовал никакой боли. Теперь он горел, подожжённый толчками вулканца в его тело. Он обхватил вулканца ногами, выкрикивая имя Спока, когда отчаянная заполонившая его пустота была наполнена.

\- Я заполню твой ум, как заполняю твоё тело. Я свяжу нас навечно, - шептал Спок ему на ухо, продолжая вторгаться в кирково тело.

Кирк застонал, осознавая, что это то, чего он хотел так долго. Не зная, откуда понимает, что делать, он ухватил Спока за руку и положил себе на лицо.

Кирк ошалело вернулся в сознание. И огляделся. Он находился в своей каюте, на своей койке. Хотелось плакать. За столом сидел Маккой, читая книгу.

\- Боунс? – его голос прозвучал едва различимым шёпотом.

Маккой поднял голову и улыбнулся. Поставив стул к кровати, он положил книгу на сундук и налил стакан воды из стоявшего там же графина.

\- Давай, - велел он, держа стакан, пока Кирк пил, - это поможет.

Кирк допил, но когда Маккой предложил ещё, отказался. Откинувшись назад, он удивился, насколько уставшим себя чувствует. И только затем заметил стягивающие грудь бинты.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ты поймал пулю.

Кирк попытался разогнать туман в воспоминаниях.

\- Что-то такое припоминаю. Как долго я был в отключке?

\- С прошлой ночи. Как только мы ушли от Куинси, то направились к Ганнибалу [36], и с той поры здесь.

\- К Ганнибалу? Почему к Ганнибалу?

\- Потому что Мэтьюз посчитал, что нам не хватит времени запустить машины, прежде чем они расхерачат корабль. Сделав пару пушечных выстрелов, он направился к ближайшему городу вниз по течению. Если верить здешним, мы не первые, кто повёлся на слухи о больших залежах угля.

\- Так Куинси – покинутый город?

\- Так и есть, за исключением бандитов, пытавшихся захватить корабль.

\- Мы должны распространить предупреждение об этом месте, - пробормотал Кирк. Он должен был разузнать, но с трудом боролся со сном. – Хреново выглядишь, - заметил он Маккою.

\- Ты бы выглядел не лучше, проведи такую же ночь. Первые часы ты был на волоске, - нахмурился он. – Даже не вздумай ещё раз вытворить нечто подобное. Слышишь меня? Я, наверное, постарел лет на десять.

Кирк хохотнул и тут же пожалел об этом, обхватывая себя руками, пока боль не отступила.

\- Сколько мне ещё так лежать?

\- Хм, ну, зависит только от тебя. Будешь себя хорошо вести, много отдыхать и, возможно, через неделю сможешь покинуть постель. А если нет…

Неделю? Да он с ума сойдёт через неделю.

\- Могу я, по крайней мере, хоть раз или два выйти на палубу?

\- О, конечно. Тебе необходимо ходить хоть немного каждый день. Но прямо сейчас кораблём командуешь не ты, а Мэтьюз, у твоего первого помощника всё под контролем. Единственная твоя обязанность – выздоравливать. Не стоит обманываться, что ты просто встанешь и пойдёшь. Через месяц, возможно, ты вернёшься к прежнему своему состоянию, но только если будешь слушаться.

\- Так плохо, да?

Маккой фыркнул, глядя одновременно и с облегчением, и раздражённо.

\- Мы почти потеряли тебя, Джим. Дюймом в сторону, и мне пришлось бы писать письмо твоей матери, - он замялся. – Послушай, я знаю, что с тобой что-то творится… нет, не нужно ничего говорить, просто послушай. Прямо сейчас тебе все усилия следует направить на выздоровление, и это значит, что ты должен отбросить в сторону всё остальное, забыть, пока не выздоровеешь.

Кирк едва не рассмеялся. Забыть Спока? А что, по мнению Маккоя, он пытался сделать все эти пять месяцев? Он сомневался, что вдруг сможет проделать это сейчас, особенно, когда тот теперь захватил и его сны. Тем не менее, он улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.

\- Я постараюсь, Боунс. Это всё, что я могу обещать.

Маккой потрепал его по руке и встал.  
\- Я большего и не прошу. Теперь отдыхай. Позже я зайду тебя проверить. И, если будешь вести себя хорошо, принесу тебе поесть немного бульона.

\- Вот здорово, спасибо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, капитан, всегда пожалуйста.

Маккой ушёл, и он думал, что теперь провалиться в сон, но шум ветра снаружи, пытавшегося ворваться в иллюминаторы, значительно осложняли задачу. Был ли то ветер перемен? Пока это было лишь обещанием весьма холодной зимы. Кирк натянул одеяло и закрыл глаза.

***

\- Спок.

Спок обернулся на голос отца. Когда Сарек отлучился на звонок от коллеги, а его мать была занята с Хаадоком, Спок воспользовался возможностью выскользнуть в сад. Теперь отец его вернулся и стоял в дверном проёме тёмным пятном на фоне идущего из дома света.

\- Отец.

Подошедший Сарек уселся рядом на каменную скамью. Растения и шпалеры вокруг были посажены, чтобы укрывать сад тенью. Но здесь выдалась прогалина. Сарек поднял голову и присоединился к нему в созерцании звёзд.

\- Ты хочешь вернуться к ним, - это не было вопросом.

Спок блуждал взглядом по небу.

\- Есть в них определённая притягательность. Но Совет уж точно не станет руководствоваться моими желаниями.

\- Ты говоришь об отклонённом ими твоём прошении от лица Земли.

\- Среди прочего.

\- Хм, ты утомился от проверки докладов.

Спок обернулся к отцу.

\- Я полагаю, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы меня перевели на исследовательскую работу. Я не прошу вернуться на Землю. Я понимаю, что это было бы нецелесообразно. Но, полагаю, мои таланты лучше всего могут быть использованы в разведывательных миссиях.

\- Ты весьма прав. Но Совету известно о твоих затруднениях с привыканием к нынешнему твоему положению. Не могу сказать, что не согласен с их нежеланием посылать тебя на другое задание, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока ты не оправишься от последствий предыдущего.

Спок подозревал, что именно таковы причины Совета. Он не знал, что и Сарек пришёл к тем же выводам. Встав, он отошёл на несколько шагов. Чтобы спросить о том, о чём намеревался, ему требовалось расстояние между ними.

\- Это всего лишь только последствия? Моя связь с Землёй, исчезнет ли она когда-нибудь?

\- Если ты этого пожелаешь, - Сарек постарался тщательно подбирать последующие слова. – Разум вулканца всегда ищет спутника жизни, такова природа нашего народа. Но ему не известно ни кто это, ни где. Что он ищет, это совместимость во всём: в мыслях, теле, в полном взаимопонимании, что двое иногда могут разделить. Найдя же, наши разумы тянутся к этому, желая наиболее совершенного соединения.

\- Но в этом созданном нами мире позволить подобное соединение не всегда возможно или предпочтительно. Если, какова бы ни была причина, узы нежелательны, они могут быть разорваны.

\- Но какой ценой? – посмотрел Спок на отца.

\- Разве не всё имеет цену, сын?

\- Обошлось ли твоё решение слишком дорого?

На мгновение казалось, что Сарек хотел отказаться отвечать, но, в конце концов, он неохотно кивнул.

\- Аманда была первым и зачастую единственным человеком, которого когда-либо видели многие из вулканцев. Поначалу семья опасалась, что она каким-то образом испортит моё поведение. Но как только они удостоверились, что это не так, большинство увидели в ней долгожданное прибавление.

\- Жаль, что мало кто сказал бы то же самое о её сыне. – Спок посмотрел вверх, сосредоточив внимание на той области неба, где, как он знал, находилась Земля. – Интересно, была бы моя жизнь лучше, состои Земля в Коалиции? Будь терранцы им знакомы?

\- Возможно, а, возможно, и нет. Большинство вулканцев ничего не знают о Земле или её жителях. Те, кто знаком с твоей матерью, не могли не составить положительное впечатление. Но если бы они знали землян со всеми их недостатками, могло так статься, что их отношение к тебе было бы только хуже. Ты загадка для них, Спок. А наш народ равнодушен к тому, чего не может понять в полной мере. Но убеждён, это единственное, что они имеют против тебя. Не то, что ты наполовину терранин, но то, что ты лишь наполовину вулканец.

Спок вскинул бровь и посмотрел на отца, не в силах до конца скрыть испытываемую горечь.

\- Как жаль, что я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

\- Ты мой сын, и я уверен, что ты найдёшь удовлетворительное решение той ситуации, в которой оказался. Не позволяй смущать себя чужими сомнениями.

\- Если бы я только мог быть уверен, - прошло пять земных месяцев, как он оставил Кирка, день в день. А всё равно, как вчера. Он выпрямился, найдя, по меньшей мере, одну ситуацию, которую мог решить прямо сейчас. – Из-за моих обстоятельств я решил отказаться от связи с Т’Мени. Не слишком оптимальное начало, если я по-прежнему буду соединён с кем-то.

\- А как же твоё время?

\- У меня впереди ещё много лет, прежде чем возникнет необходимость задумываться об этом. Конечно, к тому времени я должен быть свободен от любых других… обязательств. Если же нет, тогда я сделаю то, что необходимо для моего выживания.

Сарек встал и подошёл к нему.

\- Возможно, ты прав. Я более чем кто-либо другой осведомлён, какой неотразимостью может обладать естество людей Земли. Это может выдаться трудной задачей, но знаю, тебе по силам с ней справиться.

После стольких месяцев борьбы Спок уже не был так уверен. Но с надеждой кивнул. Он не знал, что чувствовать по этому поводу, понимая, что между ним с Кирком зародилась связь, понимая, что его возвращение на Вулкан предполагало её неминуемый разрыв. Внутри него всё ныло от боли, но он старался изо всех сил не обращать внимания на это.

Они так и стояли, глядя на звёзды над головой, пока не пришло время ужина. И Спок последовал за отцом к терпеливо поджидавшей их Аманде.

***

Спок собирался уже уходить, когда поступил сигнал вызова.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой перед твоим уходом, - сообщил Сонак, его лицо с экрана было непроницаемо, как никогда.

\- Сейчас приемлемо? Я как раз перед вашим звонком собирался уходить.

\- Тогда, жду тебя в скором времени, - и на этом связь отключилась.

Спок собрал вещи и отправился к кабинету Сонака. Двери были открыты, и он вошёл. Сонак сидел за столом. Он указал Споку на пустой стул напротив него.

\- Чем могу быть полезен? – Поинтересовался Спок, усевшись.

\- Совет Академии сообщил мне, что получил запрос из Звёздного флота о твоём восстановлении в этой организации.

Спок нахмурил лоб.

\- Я не просил о восстановлении в Звёздном флоте. 

Сонак кивнул, как будто информация была ожидаемой.

\- И всё же поступил запрос, требующий твоего возвращения в Звёздный флот, а конкретнее твоего возвращения на «Ш'Раан».

\- Действительно? – Это было совершенной неожиданностью, хотя и не обязательно нежелательной. – Могу я узнать, кто запросил моё возвращение?

\- Капитан Ворик. Он вспоминает твою службу выше всяких похвал и полагает твой уход из Звёздного флота опрометчивым.

Спок всегда уважал своего бывшего капитана. Было приятно узнать, что, по крайней мере, это уважение взаимно.

\- В каком качестве я вернусь?

\- Офицер по науке.

\- Офицер по науке? А как же Мурок?

\- Мурок погиб, когда на корабль было совершено нападение.

Спок помнил мужчину как замечательного офицера, хотя и несколько ограниченного в суждениях. Тем не менее, его смерть была большой потерей для корабля.

\- Где корабль сейчас?

\- На Звёздной базе одиннадцать на ремонте. Учитывая, насколько серьёзны полученные повреждения, ремонт займёт шестьдесят стандартных дней. Как только будет восстановлен, корабль отправится на Вулкан для проведения ротации. И ты приступишь к своим обязанностям офицера по науке.

\- А если я откажусь от назначения?

\- Ты будешь назначен на исследовательскую миссию. – Сонак повернул визор к Споку. – В настоящий момент нет доступных назначений на Землю, но есть на недавно открытую планету. Планета класса М, сравнимая по размерам с Землёй, но обладающая только четвертью её массы. Была также зарегистрирована сейсмическая активность, но без наблюдаемых последствий.

\- Захватывающе. Жизненные формы?

\- Ни одной, поэтому мы и решили послать исследователя на стандартные шестьдесят дней срока. Ты будешь жить вне корабля и соберёшь как можно больше информации по растительному и минеральному составу планеты. Она может быть пригодной для колонизации.

Спок уставился на экран. Он не ощущал никакого интереса. Некогда шестьдесят дней наедине с собой показались бы ему заманчивыми, но не теперь. Он перевёл взгляд на Сонака.

\- Полагаю, я приму назначение на «Ш’Раан».

Сонак кивнул и развернул визор обратно, чтобы выключить. Сложив руки на столе, он посмотрел в глаза Споку.

\- АНВ будет недоставать твоих талантов, но, полагаю, сделанный тобой выбор наиболее логичен. Не все подходят для зачастую изолированной и прозаической работы разведчика. Желаешь ли ты остаться с нами, пока не приступишь к исполнению обязанностей на «Ш’Раане»?

\- Это было бы приемлемо.

\- Очень хорошо, я извещу Звёздный флот о твоём решении и начну процедуру твоего перевода из Академии.

Спок встал, было понятно, что разговор окончен и он свободен.

Покидая здание, ему подумалось, что жизнь, похоже, совершила полный оборот. Он вернётся на судно, которое покинул два года тому, и вновь отказываясь от уз, что связали его с другим. Но на сей раз корабль будет его убежищем. Спок не мог не отметить иронии ситуации.

***

Кирк сидел на одном из немногих стульев в камбузе, закинув ноги на низенький бочонок, найденный для него кем-то. Это был его первый день возвращения к обязанностям, и он не был уверен, что готов к ночной гулянке.

Канун нового года. Ещё один год миновал. Он мысленно отмахнулся от угрожавшей навалиться тоски. После пяти месяцев это становилось всё легче.

Он наблюдал за тем, как его люди веселились. Они благополучно достигли порта, став на якоре в Дэвенпорте, немногим выше по реке от Мускатина. Послезавтра они загрузят трюм мебелью, которая стала основным товаром города, а затем пойдут в Берлингтон. Но сегодняшний вечер принадлежал только им, без всяких поджидавших с утра обязанностей. Они это заслужили.

Он почесал грудь. Рана ещё болела время от времени, но больше чесалась до умопомрачения. Но, в любом случае, его силы вернулись к нему. Было невероятно приятно вновь расхаживать по палубе корабля и знать, что тот вновь его.

\- Эй, капитан Кирк, не хотите глоточек верного средства от любых невзгод? – Терренс Маккалоу, один из его канониров, подошёл к нему со слегка окосевшим взглядом. Было очевидно, что он уже успел попробовать валящую с ног бормотуху, приготовленную их коком.   
\- Нет, думаю, я пасс, Терри. Доктор Маккой шкуру с меня сдерёт, если узнает, что я такое пью. Боюсь, стакан или два вина, вот всё, что мне пока можно.

Скорбный вид лица Маккалоу был почти комичен.  
\- Как плохо, капитан, что же это за новый год без выпивки?

Кирк рассмеялся.  
\- Думаю, я переживу. А ты ступай, повеселись.

Он смотрел, как слегка покачиваясь, мужчина возвращается туда, где его товарищи, похоже, пытались перещеголять друг друга в рассказывании небылиц. Собравшиеся вокруг одного из столов, их голоса то затихали, то разражались криками и взрывами хохота. Неподалёку Мэтьюз и Данн вели увлечённый разговор. Или не такой уж и увлечённый – решил Кирк, отмечая, что они, похоже, сторожат чашу с пуншем. Или скорее, опустошают.

Потянувшись, Кирк ухватил свой стакан с соседнего стола и сделал глоток. Он приобрёл вкус к мадере ещё матросом и всегда держал под рукой пару бутылок, способность сохраняться в любую жару и холод сделала её любимым напитком среди капитанов и экипажей.

Это заставило его вспомнить о Маккое. Куда запропастился доктор? Он был отправлен в город пополнить запасы, нельзя же было допустить, чтобы у них именно этим вечером закончилось всё спиртное, и до сих пор не вернулся. Кирк надеялся, что тот не наткнулся на старую пассию. Мужик задался целью завести себе девушку в каждом порту и не тратиться каждый раз на новые знакомства.

Его внимание привлёк шум из-за двери. Судя по звукам это, наконец, вернулся Маккой и не с пустыми руками, если полагаться на приветственные «ура» от трапа. Команда расступилась, образуя узкий проход от дверей до стола, на который и были выставлены покупки. Со своего места Кирку было видно, что некто вошедший выше всех остальных. У него перехватило дыхание, и мир внезапно сузился. Но это на голове возвышалась угольно-серая шерстяная шапка.

Он отвернулся, унимая дыхание и заставляя себя успокоиться. Кляня себя, что так повёлся на дурацкую шапку. Вновь подняв глаза, он теперь видел, что это был всего лишь Маккой, несший в руках очень большой ящик, из которого торчали пара десятков бутылок. Обмениваясь шуточками с командой, он сгрузил ящик на стол и протолкался к Кирку.

Стоило Маккою приблизиться к Кирку, и улыбка увяла на его лице.  
\- Что случилось? Ты как будто привидение увидел.

Кирк слабо улыбнулся в ответ, его контроль был всё ещё далёк от желаемого.

\- Всё со мной в порядке. Просто перегрелся немного.

\- Правда? – Маккой глянул на печку, где в щель заслонки проглядывались раскалённые докрасна угли. – Как по мне самый раз. Снаружи настоящая холодрыга. – Он подтащил ближайшую скамью и уселся, кивая в благодарность члену команды, что поднёс ему полную кружку пива. – Не самая привычная для меня вещь, но постараюсь не захмелеть.

\- С чего бы это?

\- В отличие от всех остальных, у меня не бывает выходных дней. Стоит мне один себе позволить, и, готов поспорить, какой-нибудь болван упадёт и сломает себе руку.

\- Тогда ты имеешь представление, как себя чувствую я, - взял Кирк стакан, но после недолгих раздумий поставил обратно. Его руки до сих пор слегка трусило.

\- Ага, думаю, капитану всегда есть чем заняться. Ты вообще собираешься в город?

\- Нет, мы не станем задерживаться здесь надолго.

Маккой потёр подбородок.  
\- Как по мне, ты уж очень давно не сходил с корабля. Не очень это хорошо, Джим.

\- Меня немного подстрелили, знаешь ли, Боунс. Не волнуйся, скоро буду бегать, как заведённый.

\- Рад слышать, - залучился улыбкой доктор. – Давненько мы с тобой не гуляли, как следует.

Кирк прикрыл глаза ненадолго. Ему вдруг перехотелось быть компанейским парнем, перехотелось сидеть здесь с приклеенной улыбкой на лице и притворяться, что с ним всё в порядке – спасибо, что спросили. «Ну, просто картинка своего в доску парня», - подумал он насмешливо.

Он встал, осознавая, что не в состоянии всего этого вынести. Ему нужно было побыть одному, где-нибудь, где он мог бы отгородиться от жизненных неурядиц. Проклиная день, когда встретил Спока и при том всем своим существом желая увидеться с ним ещё раз.

\- Ты куда, Джим?

Как бы почти между прочим вскинул подбородок Маккой. Кирк нисколько не обманулся.

\- Что-то не слишком меня уже тянет на всё это. День был долгий. Думаю, вернусь я в свою каюту, может, почитаю немного.

\- Конечно, Джим. Отличный способ провести новогоднюю ночь.

Кирк наградил его кислым взглядом и направился к двери. Что отняло некоторое время. То один, то другой член команды преграждали ему путь – каждый хотел пожелать ему здоровья и сказать, как им жаль, что он уже уходит, наконец, ему удалось выбраться. И он поспешил ступеньками под защиту своей каюты.

***

Тихий стук в дверь заставил Кирка оторваться от созерцания берега. Он почти не сомневался кто это.

\- Входи.

Маккой просунул голову внутрь.

\- Не возражаешь?

\- А если возражаю?

\- Да сколько угодно, - ввалился Маккой в каюту с позабытой Кирком бутылкой мадеры в одной руке и парой стаканов в другой, усаживаясь на стул.

\- Ты ушёл в самый разгар вечеринки, - укорил он, наполняя стаканы.

\- Не было настроения праздновать, - отвечает Кирк, хотя всё же берёт протянутый Маккоем стакан.

\- За что пьём?

Кирк бросил взгляд на часы на ночной тумбе.

\- Может, за новый год?

\- Отличный тост, - поднимает Маккой стакан в салюте и делает глоток. – Ну, выбрал что почитать?

\- Нет, вот пришёл и как-то перехотелось читать. – На самом-то деле, кроме, как пялиться в иллюминатор, он вообще ничем не был занят, внезапно почувствовав невероятную усталость, даже, чтобы злиться.

\- Ох, пока не забыл, - Маккой сунул руку в карман и вытащил письмо. – Пришло почтой, когда мы останавливались вчера пополнить припасы.

Кирк взял письмо, читая обратный адрес, и вскрыв конверт, достал вложенный листок.

\- У тебя какие-то знакомые в Гаррисберге [37]?

Кирк просматривал письмо, не утруждая себя ответом Маккою, пока не дочитал до конца. Сложив лист, он вложил его обратно в конверт.

\- Никаких. Это из Национального архива. Я, эм, наткнулся на тайник с книгами и подумал, что им не помешает узнать об этом.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты даже не попытался оставить их себе? Ты, наверное, совсем заболел, да?

\- Не думай, что мне не хотелось, но даже Вайнона не была бы рада, попытайся я притащить домой пятьдесят тысяч книг.

\- Пятьдесят тысяч? Где ты мог найти пятьдесят тысяч книг?

\- Помнишь друга, о котором я тебе рассказывал?

\- Как будто тут забудешь.

\- И что это ты хочешь сказать?

\- Ничего, давай дальше.

Кирк целое мгновение подозрительно рассматривал его, но всё же продолжил.

\- Мы нашли их в заброшенном городе к северу от Риверсайда. Я не видел способа, как мы смогли бы хранить столько на ферме, к тому же я знаю, что главный архив всегда ищет новые.

\- Там, что, была национальная библиотека с такой кучей книг? Почему они их не забрали?

\- Потому, - Кирк фыркнул, - что эта часть города была похоронена под несколькими футами воды. Кроме того, там творилась такая неразбериха, люди пытались найти еду и воду, или просто уехать, а большая часть города была разрушена. Не знаю, возвращался ли кто-нибудь туда до недавно. Но город точно необитаем. В любом случае, они написали ответ и поблагодарили за информацию, и сообщили, что посылают конвой фургонов забрать книги.

Маккой кивнул и, сделав ещё глоток, подлил в оба их стакана.

\- Можно тебя кое о чём спросить? – начал он нерешительно, не отрывая глаз от бутылки.

Кирк взял свой стакан и медленно перекатил между ладоней, наблюдая, как плескается напиток.

\- Можешь попытаться.

\- Какого чёрта с тобой случилось, пока ты был дома?

\- О чём ты?

\- Сам знаешь о чём. О том, как уравновешенный, состоявшийся капитан этого корабля отправился домой, а затем вернулся угрюмым и несчастным человеком.

\- Не смеши, я тот же самый, каким был до отъезда.

\- Не обманывай себя, Джим. Ты изменился, и я не единственный, кто это заметил.

Кирк тяжело вздохнул. Ему следовало знать, что сокрыть своё состояние не удастся.

\- Среди команды о чём-то болтают?

\- Нет, ну, не очень. В основном они беспокоятся о тебе. Вовсе не то, чтобы они думают, что ты растерял сноровку или подведёшь в бою. Просто они замечают, что ты отгородился от всех. Если не ошибаюсь, сегодня был первый раз, когда ты со своего возвращения провёл время с ними, если не считать управление кораблём. Это на тебя не похоже.

\- Так плохо, да?

\- Ещё как, - усмехнулся Маккой. – Но на этом корабле никто не продаст тебя даже за весь чай Китая… если в Китае, конечно, ещё есть чай. Ну, так что случилось? Расскажешь мне, наконец, что тебя так пришибло?

\- Это долгая история, Боунс.

\- Я никуда не спешу, - откинулся на стуле Маккой.

Кирк отпил ещё вина и затем начал свой рассказ. Конечно, он опустил то, что Спок был с другой планеты и, что улетел на эдаком изящном маленьком космическом корабле. И что он дознался правду, когда увидел спокову зелёную кровь. Но во всём остальном он почти не отступил от истины. Было настоящим облегчением поговорить о Споке и, наконец, высвободить всю сдерживаемую боль и гнев, что он чувствовал после того, как оставил вулканца. Но также было невозможно приятно иметь возможность произносить его имя, говорить об их времени вместе и как он по нему скучает. Когда он закончил, то чувствовал себя опустошённым, но всё же чуточку лучше.

\- И какое ко всему этому имеет отношение шапка? – наконец, после некоторого молчания, спросил Маккой.

\- Какая шапка?

Маккой вытащил шерстяную шапку из кармана кителя.

\- Вот эта. Я видел, как ты смотрел на неё.

\- Ах, эта шапка, - передёрнул плечами Кирк. – Он постоянно носил такую же поначалу. У него, эм, была мутация, затронувшая уши. Я, в конце концов, смог отговорить его от того, чтобы носить её, не снимая, но, когда я увидел тебя в этой штуке, ну, мне сразу вспомнилось.

Маккой наполнил опустевший стакан Кирка. А затем, очевидно ощущая потребность, и свой. 

\- Нечто подобное я и предполагал.

\- Неужели?

\- Безусловно. Помню, когда ты впервые рассказал мне о своём времени дома. Было что-то такое в том, как ты говорил о нём, о времени проведённом с ним. И ещё было пару раз, когда ты упоминал что-нибудь, что случилось с тобой на ферме. Ты не говорил кто это, но мне было совершенно ясно, что это кто-то, к кому у тебя сильные чувства. Ну, и конечно, ты постоянно повторял его имя после того, как тебя подстрелили.

\- Правда? – Кирк совершенно этого не помнил.

\- Определённо. Я говорил тебе, что он скоро вернётся. И это, похоже, тебя успокаивало. После чего было не так уж трудно сложить два и два. Я только не знал, что он тебя бросил, - Маккой отпил глоток. – Ублюдок.

\- Нет, Боунс, всё не так. У нас обоих имелись причины закончить отношения. И его не менее весомые, чем мои.

\- И что ты собираешься с этим делать?

\- Делать? Что я могу с этим сделать?

\- Ну, не знаю, ты можешь пойти и найти его.

Кирк едва не подавился. Это было бы сложновато.

\- И что дальше? Молить его вернуться ко мне? Нет, всё кончено. Что мне нужно, это найти способ забыть о нём и жить дальше.

\- Прошло уже сколько, пять месяцев?

\- Да, приблизительно.

\- Не так уж и много, Джим, особенно чтобы позабыть кого-то, кто произвёл на тебя такое впечатление. Нужно время. Оно, как известно, лечит. Но до тех пор, ты мог бы постараться вести себя чуточку оживлённее, по крайней мере, в обществе команды.

\- И как же именно ты предлагаешь мне это сделать?

\- Чёрт, мне-то откуда знать. Думай о чём-то весёлом.

\- Боже, Маккой, спасибо за совет.

Доктор ухмыльнулся.

\- Зачем бы ещё нужны друзья, - он осушил стакан и встал. – Пойду-ка я лучше спать, завтра будет ещё тот денёк. Но если вдруг захочешь поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

После ухода Маккоя Кирк потушил лампу. Один в темноте он созерцал огни города, чьи жители продолжали праздничные гуляния. Время от времени в небе вспыхивали фейерверки. Но в большинстве он сидел и слушал всплески волн о борт судна, заполнявшие каюту.

***

Кирк поднялся на корму. Здесь, наверху, ветер был сильнее, так что он плотнее запахнул китель и сунул руки в карманы, пытаясь согреться. Он уже с неделю как вернулся к обязанностям, медленно восстанавливая прежнее здоровье. Поэтому простуда, или того хуже пневмония, последнее, чего ему хотелось. Его дыхание вырывалось клубами белого пара в морозный ночной воздух, пока он осматривал реку при свете стоявшей на небе полной луны. Кирк облокотился на перила рядом с Мэтьюзом, который опустил подзорную трубу при его появлении.

\- Кажется, на реке встаёт лёд, капитан.

\- Я этого и боялся. Как думаешь, скоро река замёрзнет? Не хочу застрять вдали от дома.

Мэтьюз прищурился.

\- Неделя, не больше. И то с натяжкой. Если хотите быть уверены, что мы доберёмся до Мускатина, надо бы уже начинать собираться. Погрузку мы закончили сегодня утром, так что это не проблема.

\- Я хотел бы посмотреть, не переменится ли в ближайшие пару дней ветер. Если нет, мы всегда сможем воспользоваться машинами, но по возможности, я бы предпочёл обойтись.

Мэтьюз осмотрел деревья на другом берегу, а после поднял взгляд кверху, как если бы черпал ответы с небес. Кирк часто думал, что именно так его первый помощник и делает. У Мэтьюза была необъяснимая способность предугадывать погоду.

\- Ничто не мешает нам лавировать, - наконец ответил Мэтьюз.

\- Если придётся, но день или два в любом случае погоды не сделают. 

\- Думаю, мне просто не терпится. Хочется поскорее быть дома.

\- Как Фейт?

\- Более-менее. С восемь месяцев тому умер её отец. Она сильно переживала, но сейчас ей уже лучше, - он усмехнулся. – С четырьмя-то особо не поскучаешь.

\- Четырьмя? – Кирк с удивлением посмотрел на старпома. – Когда это их стало четверо?

\- Полгода назад.

\- Но это…

\- Столько же, сколько мы в плавании. Думаете, с чего я такой нетерпеливый? Он только родился, а уже через три дня я ушёл.

\- Трудно, наверное, так долго проводить вдали. Не жалеешь, что не видишь, как они растут?

Мэтьюз пожал плечами.

\- Конечно, жалею, но каждый выживает, как может, верно? Если моё отсутствие восемь месяцев в году значит, что у моих детей над головой есть крыша и что поесть, что же, значит, так тому и быть.

\- Да, полагаю, ты прав, - Кирк думал над словами, разговор только укрепил его прежнюю убеждённость. Останься Спок, и насколько труднее или легче выдались бы предыдущие шесть месяцев? Зная, что дома его ждёт Спок, он мог бы с уверенностью поспорить, что это сделало бы его бытность на судне почти невыносимой. – С годами разве не привыкаешь?

\- Привыкаешь. Бывают ночи, когда просто тоска берёт, но бывают дни, когда я о ней и не вспоминаю даже, или о детях. Может, это такой способ не тронуться рассудком, просто не думать.

Было ли и вправду всё так просто? Определённо не для Кирка.

\- Будем надеяться, удача на нашей стороне, и вскоре мы окажемся дома, - он содрогнулся. – Думаю, пойду-ка я. Я уже и так надышался ночным воздухом.

\- Спокойной ночи, капитан, - улыбнулся Мэтьюз.

Кирк вернулся в каюту, почти сразу завалившись на койку. Он крепко проспал всю ночь, а к утру ветер переменился.

***

Через четыре дня корабль вошёл в гавань Мускатина, и Кирк знал, что они едва успели. Лёд встал скорее, чем они рассчитывали, и последние десять миль выдались особенно трудными. Дважды им пришлось менять курс, преграждаемый льдом. Но, наконец, показался родной порт и приветственные огни маяка в ночи.

Они воспользовались ночью, чтобы подготовить корабль к сухому доку, так что Кирк отправился спать едва ли не в три утра. На рассвете его разбудил колокол соседнего судна, и с той поры он не приседал. Только по окончании всех необходимых работ, когда команда сошла на берег, разбредаясь по родным домам на зиму, Кирк, наконец, вернулся в каюту и начал собирать вещи.

Упаковавшись, он помимо воли почувствовал облегчение, что они снова дома и на этот раз без потерь. Он вспомнил о всех тех, кто ушёл, либо по трагичной случайности, как Фарадей, либо по собственному почину, как в случае с Маккалоу. Иногда человек попросту устаёт.

Он также думал, что лишится Мэтьюза. Он знал, что первый помощник мечтает о собственном судне и, честно говоря, тот этого заслуживал. Но кораблей было мало, их постройка требовала драгоценных ресурсов и ещё более редкого умения. В последние пять лет построили только три. И потеряли два за тот же период. Так что Мэтьюз переподписал контракт, предпочтя остаться с Кирком, пока не сможет стать сам себе головой.

Только он закончил складывать вещи, как услышал короткий знакомый стук в двери.

\- Входи, Боунс.

Доктор ввалился внутрь с сумкой через плечо и с нескрываемым нетерпением.

\- Быстрее, Джим. Палубная команда уже ждёт, когда же мы свалим с этого корыта, чтобы, наконец, взяться за работу.

\- Я почти готов, - он подхватил последние из пожитков и уложил в сумку. – Ну, пошли.

Стояло холодное январское утро, и пристань была скользкой ото льда. Они с осторожностью миновали расстояние от пришвартованного судна до ступенек, выводивших на улицу. Ветер пронизывал до костей, а металлические перила холодили даже сквозь перчатки. Стоило подняться наверх, и Маккой зашагал вперёд.

\- Куда мы идём? – оторвался Кирк от созерцания ресторана, который Маккой прошёл мимо.

\- Ещё несколько кварталов. Тебе понравится, Джим. Обещаю.

Кирк последовал за другом, надеясь, что они доберутся, куда бы там ни шли, поскорее. С реки дул ветер, и он до чёртиков старался не дрожать. К счастью, между бодрой прогулкой и перед тем, как покинуть пристань, он разогрелся достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя неплохо. Тут он начал замечать, что оказался в той части города, где ещё прежде не бывал.

\- Ну, вот, почти пришли, - указал Маккой вперёд. Футах в пятидесяти над дверью висела вывеска, большими вычурными буквами гласившая «Пряности».

Некогда это явно было чьим-то домом. Привычное по нынешним временам дело, старые полуразрушенные здания, некогда являвшиеся центром торговли, содержать было слишком накладно. И, как и в большинстве городов, деловой центр переместился в середину жилых районов, в пределах ходьбы.

Пройдя по дорожке к крыльцу, они вошли в заведение. 

Кирк был приятно удивлён. Обстановка выглядела просто, но удобно, почти по-домашнему. За невысокой стойкой стояла юная девушка.

\- Доброе утро, джентльмены, - поприветствовала она с улыбкой.

\- Утро доброе и вам, юная леди. Есть ли шанс, что в большом зале имеется свободный столик? – спросил Маккой.

Кирк вопросительно взглянул на него. С каких это пор Маккою не всё равно, где сидеть?

\- Почти уверена, что есть. Позвольте, я схожу, посмотрю. – Девушка поспешила к дверям, ведущим направо. И вскоре вернулась.

\- Как раз есть один столик. Прошу следовать за мной, джентльмены.

Их провели к столику у окна с видом на оживлённую улицу Мускатина. Предложив меню, девушка оставила их, пообещав, что официант скоро будет.

Кирк оглядел зал, одновременно открывая меню. В глаза бросалось, что дела у заведения шли неплохо.

\- И как ты узнал об этом месте?

\- Стоит иногда выходить в люди, знаешь ли. Ну, так как, выбрал уже что-нибудь? – кивнул Маккой на меню.

\- Просто глаза разбегаются, - хмыкнул Кирк.

\- Ты вернулся.

Кирк вскинул голову. У стола стояла женщина, на вид приблизительно его лет. Привлекательная, с длинными светлыми волосами и фигурой, что не мог скрыть даже надетый фартук. И смотрела она прямо на Маккоя.

Маккой встал и с широченной улыбкой заключил женщину в объятия.

\- Я же обещал.

Она обняла его в ответ одной рукой, в другой держа серебряный графин.

\- Рада видеть тебя снова, Лен.

Отстранившись, Маккой перехватил графин и поставил его на стол, обхватив женщину за талию.

\- Шейла, хочу представить тебе капитана Джеймса Кирка, моего шефа и давнего доброго друга. Джим, - обернулся он к Кирку, - это Шейла Макдональд.

Кирк встал, взяв руку женщины.

\- Мисс Макдональд, много о вас наслышан, - бросил он взгляд на Маккоя.

Она рассмеялась приятным искренним смехом.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - она подтолкнула Маккоя, чтобы тот сел. – Лучше нам перестать вести себя столь дружески, а не то посетители могут нас не так понять.

\- Пусть думают, что хотят, - заявил Маккой, глядя на Шейлу. – Боже, как же я рад снова тебя видеть.

\- Когда ты вернулся?

\- Этим утром. Корабль в сухом доке, пока лёд не сойдёт… что может занять пару месяцев, - добавил он, играя бровями.

\- Это замечательно, и я с удовольствием посидела бы и поговорила с тобой, но я…

\- Знаю, знаю, сейчас ты занята. Как насчёт попозже? Скажем, в четыре?

\- Это будет как раз, - ответила она, разливая им по чашкам кофе. – Так, почему бы вам двоим не определиться, что вы собираетесь заказывать, а я подойду через пару минут? Может, я даже смогу присесть на минутку или две.

Оба проводили взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру, и Кирк обернулся к Маккою.

\- Так это и есть Шейла, а? Я представлял её совсем иначе.

\- Ага, ну, я никогда не думал, что вы встретитесь.

\- И почему бы? – насмешливо глянул на него Кирк.

\- Даже не знаю, - Маккой затеребил салфетку. – Наверное, не думал, что буду по ней так скучать.

\- Ты в неё влюблён?

\- Чёрт его разберёт. Столько воды утекло с тех пор, как я бывал влюблён, даже не уверен, что помню, как это.

\- Не волнуйся об этом, Боунс, - ответил Кирк сочувственно. – Научишься.

\- И то правда, тебе ли об этом не знать, - всмотрелся он в Кирка. – Сам то как справляешься? 

Кирк вяло пожал плечами.

\- Всё так же. Как ты и говорил, нужно время.

\- Ничего, всё образуется, я… э-э, о-о, - Маккой мотнул головой в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Кирка.

К ним шла вернувшаяся в зал Шейла. За ней следовала женщина, может, немногим моложе, но, безусловно, красивее, с длинными каштановыми волосами и глазами зеленее всех виданых Кирком.

\- Думаю, вам будет приятно познакомиться с моей подругой. Её зовут Динни, а ещё она мой босс, так что лучше ведите себя хорошо. – Она обернулась к подруге. – Динни, познакомься с Леонардом Маккоем и Джеймсом Кирком.

Оба мужчины, было, начали вставать с мест.

\- Ох, нет, не вставайте. Я пришла только потому, что Шейла мне столько рассказывала о Леонарде. Я даже не могу остаться поговорить, такой занятой день выдался.

\- Жаль слышать, мэм. Возможно, как-нибудь в другой раз, - ответил Маккой.

После того, как Динни ушла, Шейла обернулась к обоим мужчинам.

\- Ну, что думаете?

Кирк и Маккой только переглянулись.

\- Что думаем о чём? – наконец, переспросил Маккой.

\- О Динни! Я имею в виду, может, будет замечательно попозже посидеть нам вчетвером?

\- Боюсь, это невозможно, мисс Макдональд. Через несколько часов я покидаю город, - ответил Кирк.

\- О, - поменялась она в лице. – Ну, стоило попробовать, - она обратилась к Маккою. – Ты же не возражаешь, если она присоединиться к нам ненадолго этим вечером, а, Леонард?

Маккой поколебался, явно не в восторге от идеи.

\- Думаю, нет, но зачем бы ей? Не будет ли она ощущать себя третьей лишней?

\- Только на ужин. После, уверена, ей захочется домой.

\- Будем надеяться, - проворчал Маккой.

\- Спасибо, дорогой, - Шейла нагнулась и наградила его быстрым поцелуем. – Ну, готовы делать заказ?

\- Э-м, конечно, - соврал Маккой, ухватив меню и быстренько пробежав глазами. – Мне фирменное номер три.

\- Мне то же самое, - улыбнулся Кирк, отдавая меню.

После её ухода, Кирк откинулся на спинку, беря кофе и пристально глядя на друга.

\- Как странно, что её начальнице выдалась свободная минутка.

\- Она хотела посмотреть на меня. Нельзя винить женщину, что у неё хороший вкус.

\- Она бы всё равно встретилась с тобой позже. Ты ведёшь её на ужин, помнишь?

\- Мне бы не пришлось, - сердито зыркнул на него Маккой, - если бы ты не рвался домой, будто тебе вожжа под хвост попала. – Он подался вперёд, положив руки на стол. – Ты можешь и задержаться на ночь, знаешь ли. Никто не говорит, что тебе надо ехать прямо сегодня.

\- И где же именно мне предполагается остаться?

\- У Шейлы есть свободная комната. Если вдруг решишь пойти с нами.

\- О, нет, Маккой, я на это не поведусь.

Маккой выпрямился, подняв руки, как будто останавливая Кирка.

\- Да, ладно, никто не говорит, что ты обязан проводить с нею ночь. Но ты сам говорил, что между тобой и этим парнем, Споком, всё кончено. Так какая беда тебе провести вечер с женщиной? Давай, Джим, тебе пойдёт на пользу.

Кирк потёр подбородок, обдумывая слова Маккоя. Было бы неплохо провести ночь в городе, как он и привык до того, как совершил величайшую ошибку, влюбившись в Спока. Он взглянул на Маккоя, отмечая обеспокоенность, может, даже некоторую заботу. Наконец он вздохнул и кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Ладно, - без всякого энтузиазма ответил Кирк. – Как в прежние времена.

***

\- И затем нам пришлось уносить ноги, как будто за нами гнался сам дьявол!

Это вызвало взрыв хохота у женщин. Даже Кирк, получивший тогда серьёзные ранения, сейчас находил историю забавной. У Маккоя был своеобразный талант в любых опасных ситуациях находить свою смешную сторону.

Повернувшись, Кирк улыбнулся Динни, чья ответная улыбка вышла тёплой и без грамма кокетства. Ему это в ней нравилось, она, казалось, наслаждалась его обществом, при том не выказывая никаких ожиданий, которых он опасался.

\- Приятно, наконец, видеть вашу улыбку, - заметила она.

\- Я улыбался, - ответил Кирк, удивлённый её словами.

\- Только не глазами. Или, по крайней мере, нечасто, - она бросила взгляд на Маккоя, который подвинулся ближе к Шейле, и был погружён в явно интимную беседу. – Вы давно его знаете?

\- Лет десять, - припомнил Кирк.

\- И всё это время вы вместе служили?

\- Нет, совсем нет. Когда мы познакомились, я только-только стал матросом, а он прибыл со Старого Юга. Некоторое время мы служили вместе, но потом я перевёлся на другое судно. Но я помнил, что за замечательный из него врач. Так что, когда набирал собственную команду, то отыскал его и предложил должность. Это было, э-м, три года назад.

\- Я удивилась, когда Шейла впервые рассказала мне о нём, что он служит на корабле. Врачи могут выбирать, что угодно. Любой город будет счастлив заиметь его.

\- Полагаю, однажды он где-нибудь осядет, купит дом и, возможно, заведёт небольшую практику.

\- Но нескоро? – улыбнулась она.

\- Нет, нескоро. Во всяком случае, надеюсь.

\- Он хороший друг, да?

\- Лучший, - он сделал глоток из стакана. Вино было исключительно отменным. «Что неудивительно, учитывая цену», - проворчал мысленно Кирк. Но он вынужден был отдать Маккою должное. Тот привёл их в неожиданно первоклассное заведение. И еда была выше всяких похвал.

\- Ну, Шейла уж точно так считает.

Кирк проследил за её взглядом на парочку напротив. Те, похоже, отлично проводили время.

\- Она тоже произвела на него впечатление.

\- Я рада. Она заслуживает счастья.

\- Кто не заслуживает? – он пристально посмотрел на женщину. – Что насчёт вас? Что сделает вас счастливой?

Она закатила глаза.

\- Да многое ли мне надо? Нет, серьёзно, я достаточно счастлива. У меня успешное дело, я здорова, и у меня есть несколько дорогих мне друзей.

\- А как же любовь? – Кирку следовало прикусить язык. Он не должен был подавать ей идеи, но дёрнуло же его задать вот такой провокационный вопрос.

Она с минуту рассматривала его, словно видя насквозь.

\- Когда-то я любила и, думается, полюблю снова. Но я не тороплюсь. Когда появится подходящий мужчина, я пойму.

\- Вы так уверены.

\- Так было в первый раз, почему бы и не быть во второй?

\- В первый раз? – сморщил он лоб.

\- Я была замужем раньше. Он умер два года назад, - сообщила она без видимых боли и сожаления.

\- Сочувствую. Наверное, непросто вам пришлось.

\- Поначалу. В первый год бывали дни, когда я думала, что не вынесу. – Тут она улыбнулась. – Но у меня столь много добрых воспоминаний о нём. Наверное, они помогли мне держаться, продолжать жить дальше, даже когда мне этого больше не хотелось. Но жизнь продолжается, верно?

«Год? – с тревогой подумал Кирк. – Неужели это займёт так долго?»

\- Могу я у вас кое-что спросить? – поинтересовалась Динни. – Можете не отвечать, если посчитаете, что это слишком личное.

Кирк встряхнулся, приводя мысли в порядок.

\- Что вы хотите знать?

\- Вы потеряли кого-то недавно, ведь так? Но не из-за гибели, как мне кажется.

Он прищурился недовольный, что его так легко прочитали.  
\- Как вы узнали?

\- Ох, не волнуйтесь, едва ли многие способны заметить. Просто поскольку я и сама была в схожем положении, признаки весьма очевидны. И как давно это случилось?

\- Около шести месяцев, - подёрнул он плечами. – Могу я тоже кое о чём спросить? – она кивнула. – Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем вы снова почувствовали себя, даже не знаю, нормально?

\- Не знаю, если это вообще до конца возможно. Когда теряешь кого-то, кто часть твоей жизни, кто твоя вторая половина, это словно потерять руку или ногу. Ты научишься жить без них, но никогда не привыкнешь, что их нет, понимаете?

\- Нет, не думаю. Но вы кажетесь готовой к этому снова.

\- Это лучше, нежели альтернатива, не так ли? Запереть своё сердце, чтобы больше никогда не испытывать боли, но в то же время и никогда не испытать былой радости. Нет, я лучше рискну с болью.

Кирк улыбнулся, она нравилась ему всё больше. Он огляделся, замечая, что Маккой и Шейла встали, и доктор повёл леди на танцпол. Струнный квартет играл вальс Шопена, если он не ошибался.

\- Не откажетесь потанцевать? – обернулся он к ней.

\- Я думала, вы уже никогда и не спросите.

Они поднялись, и Кирк повёл её в зал. С лёгкой грацией, как если бы они уже проделывали такое раньше, она шагнула в его объятия.

Глава 11

Кирк покинул Мускатин ранним утром следующего дня, проведя ночь в запасной спальне Шейлы. Он приятно провёл время в обществе Дини, даже спросил разрешения навещать её время от времени, но он понимал, как и она, похоже, что пока ещё не готов предложить что-нибудь помимо дружбы. Он проводил её до дома и пожелал доброй ночи с тёплым поцелуем.

Снег лёг глубокий, отчего дорога была унылой и пустынно белой. Добраться до Николса отняло времени больше, чем обычно, но он успел снять всегдашний свой номер. Доплатив сверху за горячую ванну, он выспался и с восходом солнца снова отправился в путь.

Ему всегда нравилось путешествовать зимой. Снег скрывал недостатки окружающего пейзажа, особенно ржавые останки былой эпохи, что сейчас навевали особо чёрную тоску. Так что он был рад продолжавшемуся снегопаду, слегка порошившему и не очень добавлявшему к уже лежащим сугробам, но продолжавшему радовать настроение. Он довольно быстро добрался до Лонтри [38], остановившись только перекусить перед дорогой к Ривер-Джанкшн [39], и пересёк замёрзшую Айову около полудня.

Всё душевное равновесие улетучилось, стоило оказаться неподалёку того места, где когда-то скрывался корабль Спока. Он не собирался делать крюк, но каким-то образом обнаружил себя на тропе, которой полугодом ранее ехал прочь от корабля. Чувствуя его напряжение, Эриния фыркнула и дёрнула головой, будто желая оказаться подальше не меньше Кирка. Что не помешало ему натянуть узду и сделать остановку у оврага. 

Он бросил взгляд вниз. Снег укрыл деревья и голые ветви кустарников. Пришлось проморгаться, белизна снега и лёгшие сугробы обманули его на минуты, заставив увидеть корабль, как в тот день.

Он сидел, разглядывая место, где осталось его счастье, тепло уходило из его тела. Он вскинул руку прикрыть глаза. Проклятье, он же обещал себе, что не станет такого делать. Нет никакой пользы в том, чтобы ворошить прошлое, представляя, как всё могло бы быть, но никогда не будет.

Пришлось собрать волю в кулак, чтобы, наконец, покинуть это место. Он хлестнул поводья с такой силой, что Эриния взвилась, припуская галопом.

Это оказалось тем, чего ему не хватало. Холодный ветер в лицо, казалось, сдувал пелену, застлавшую глаза. Они проскакали так больше мили, затем две, Кирк пригибался от ветвей, что угрожали сшибить его с лошади, опасность езды на такой скорости через лес бодрила. Но, в конце концов, Кирк натянул поводья, придерживая коня и пуская лёгкой рысью. Оставшиеся мили они преодолели быстро и вскоре достигли вершины холма и фермы, лежавшей внизу, укрытой снежным одеялом.

Он тронулся вниз, внимательно высматривая проблески льда, на которых можно было предательски поскользнуться. Достигнув ровного места, он отпустил поводья Эринии, и они пронеслись оставшееся расстояние, резко встав у сарая.

Внутри в нос ему ударил мускусный запах животных и тепло их тел. Он завёл Эриниюв стойло, устраивая рядом с Орфеем.

\- Привет, мальчик, как ты? – он потрепал Орфея по гриве и занялся делом.

«Уж с этим я справлюсь, даже если для всего остального ты считаешь меня слишком старым», - пришли яркие и горькие воспоминания, пока он чистил коня. Он всё ещё горевал по Питу. Хотя он, случалось, не видел старика месяцами, но всегда знал, что тот будет здесь, частью его жизни, пусть небольшой, но занимавшей важное место в его сердце.

Закончив, он отправился к дому. На ступеньках лежал снег, и он уже знал, чем займёт утро. И всё же, хорошо было быть дома. Открыв двери, он позвал мать.

***

Последующие дни выдались тихими. Кирк обнаружил, что совершенно не горит желанием отправиться в город. Он не осознавал, насколько сильно нуждается во времени для себя. За какие бы дела он ни брался, выполнял он их со старанием, но бездумно, позволяя себе привилегию просто существовать. Пусть он и понимал, что так не будет длиться вечно, это было не в его характере, жить на автопилоте, но пока чувствовал он себя замечательно. Успокаивающе. Даже в уборке снега лопатой имелось своё очарование.

Кирк потопал ногами, сбивая снег, налипший на ботинки и штанины. Он прислонил лопату к стене и вошёл в дом. Сняв куртку, шапку и перчатки, он уселся снимать ботинки.

\- Ты почистил дорожку? – спросила появившаяся из кухни Вайнона.

\- Дорожку, веранду, подъезд от дороги и даже немного с крыши, - он отставил ботинки и взял домашние туфли. – И если ты думаешь, что я не нагулял аппетита…

Она рассмеялась. 

\- Рагу готово. Жду только, когда хлеб испечётся, – она бросила взгляд на напольные часы. – Ещё, хм, минут пятнадцать. Баня протоплена, если ты вдруг сперва захочешь помыться.

\- Хорошая мысль. От работы все кости ноют.

\- Твоя проблема, что ты слишком изнежился.

Он притворно насупился.

\- Эй, и это твоя благодарность за помощь.

\- Ой, да ладно, ты же знаешь, я ценю твой приезд домой. Ты мог бы с удовольствием проводить время где-то ещё, вместо того, чтобы быть здесь.

\- Ага, так и есть, - состроил он кислую мину.

Она присела рядом.

\- У тебя всё хорошо? В смысле, я хотела…

\- Знаю, что ты хотела, - дёрнул он плечами, но постарался улыбнуться как мог искреннее. – Я в порядке. Правда.

\- Как скажешь, - ответила она, вставая, хотя и не казалась убеждённой. – Пойду, посмотрю, как там хлеб. Приходи, когда управишься.

\- Минут через тридцать буду.

Закончив переобуваться, он сходил наверх за чистой одеждой и отправился в баню. Где понежился пятнадцать минут, а горячая вода утоляла ноющую боль. Тепло навевало дрёму, но он пересилил себя вылезти и быстро оделся. После чего спустив воду, отправился к матери.

После обеда он забрёл в гостиную. Падающий за окном снег едва ли позволял видеть дальше вытянутой руки. Начавшаяся накануне буря решила, по-видимому, не стихать.

Кирк поморщился. При такой погоде не многое наработаешь. Он сходил с Лестером и Элайджей проверить животных, убедиться, что ничего не засыпало, и теперь у него был весь день на то, чтобы… что?

Блуждая передней, его взгляд наткнулся и зацепился за широкий, приземистый стол по центру библиотеки. На нём по-прежнему лежали многие из книг, что он и Спок привезли из Сидар-Рапидс. Почти против своего желания он вошёл в комнату. 

Зажегши лампу, он уселся у стола. Его унесло в тот день, когда он в последний раз сидел здесь со Споком. Они провели день, просматривая книги, споковы поиски ответов у Кирка отступали на задний план ради времени с любимым. Всё это будто случилось в совершенно другой жизни.  
Он открыл первую попавшуюся книгу, не особенно вчитываясь, просто листая страницы и пытаясь вообразить, как всё было. Они провели здесь немало времени вместе. Если закрыть глаза, он, наверное, смог бы даже увидеть Спока.

\- С открытыми глазами получается лучше, знаешь ли.

Кирк встрепенулся. В дверях стояла его мать, светясь весельем.

\- Я вовсе не читал.

\- Нет? – подойдя, она села рядом с ним.

\- Просто вспоминал, - пожал он плечами.

\- Это не всегда особо радостно.

\- Знаю. – Он закрыл книгу и положил поверх стопки. – Почему они до сих пор здесь? Я был уверен, что ты их уже заныкала куда подальше.

Она пихнула его в плечо.

\- Я никогда ничего не «ныкаю». В любом случае, мы их себе не оставим. Я уже отослала письмо правительству, прося приехать и забрать их.

\- То, как ты трясёшься над книгами. С какой стати ты вообще это сделала?

\- Потому что они навевают тоску. И потому, что я считаю, что их должны прочитать больше людей. Здесь этому не бывать.

Он кивнул понимающе.  
\- Жители Риверсайда никогда не интересовались ничем помимо того, что имеет отношение к здесь и сейчас.

\- Вот именно. В любом случае, здесь и сейчас зачастую более чем достаточно. И раз уж речь зашла о Риверсайде, ты вообще собираешься в город? Ты здесь уже с неделю и ещё ни разу шага не ступил с фермы.

\- Пока нет. Дай мне ещё пару неделек расслабиться. Ну, а потом, - он вздохнул, - я вроде как думал повидаться с Мерилин.

\- Зачем, ради всего святого? – распахнулись её глаза. – Я же знаю, ты её не любишь, Джим. Так зачем начинать всё заново?

\- Не знаю. Может, потому что это то, что я должен сделать, хотя бы попытаться завести нормальную жизнь. Жениться, завести детей. Об этом же все мечтают…

\- Нет, - припечатала она его губы двумя пальцами. – Даже не начинай.

\- О чём ты? Ты же сама всегда хотела, чтобы у меня были дети.

\- Я знаю, но это было до всего случившегося.

\- До чего?

Она кивнула головой на стопки книг перед ними.  
\- До этого. От них не только одна тоска, после прочтения некоторых у меня начало возникать чувство, что помимо всего прочего, серьёзнейшая проблема этих людей заключалась в том, что их было слишком много.

\- Ага, я вроде как тоже об этом подумал. Но это больше не проблема. Нас не так уж и много.

\- Нет, пока нет. Но, что случится, когда это изменится? Правильно ли мы поступаем? Когда не так уж много превратится в слишком много? Нет, - покачала она головой и поёжилась, - я не хочу жить в мире, как у них. А значит, мы должны начать делать с этим что-то сейчас, начать изменять наше восприятие о нашей численности.

\- Ты это что-то, знаешь ли,- посмотрел он на неё с изумлением. – Я знаю, как это важно для тебя, чтобы был кто-то, кому можно передать ферму, и чтобы ты отказалась от этой мечты из-за заботы о планете…

\- Ох, Джим, не делай из меня святую, это не так. Если бы я считала, что мы можем продолжать, как и продолжали, а потом остановиться, когда достигли бы нужного уровня, я была бы только за. Но другая вещь, которой меня научили эти книги, что у нас не получится. Мы не сможем, если не начнём думать по-другому прямо сейчас.

Он хмыкнул.  
\- Я определённо только за, потому что могу теперь сорваться с крючка.

\- Я иного и не ожидала, - глянула она на него искоса. – Ты всё ещё собираешься в город?

\- Да, но не прямо завтра и только чтобы повидать друзей. Если ты не против, конечно, - добавил он, подтрунивая.

\- Ха-ха-ха, - она неожиданно посерьёзнела. – Вообще-то я по другому поводу пришла.

\- И?

\- Я собиралась избавиться от некоторых вещей.

\- С каких пор тебе нужно моё разрешение?

\- Да, нет, - посмотрела она кисло. – Но я хотела заранее предупредить тебя.

\- Звучит серьёзно.

\- Так и есть. – Она нервно задвинула прядь за ухо. – Я собираюсь освободить комнату твоего брата.

Это его проняло. Комната Сэма располагалась рядом с его собственной, и когда Сэм умер, двумя днями позже отца, мать закрыла и заперла дверь в неё. Насколько Кирк знал, последние больше чем двадцать лет так она и простояла.

\- Что вдруг случилось?

\- Ты не думаешь, что пришло время?

\- Я уже давным-давно думал, что пора это сделать, но всё ждал, когда ты будешь готова. Мне просто интересно, что такого произошло, что ты, наконец, решилась? 

\- Не знаю. Много чего, наверное. Но в основном я хочу, чтобы Элайджа переселился в дом. Я всегда считала его почти за сына. И он мог бы жить у нас, как настоящий.

\- Ты разговаривала об этом с Лестером?

Она забавно посмотрела на него.

\- С чего бы мне обсуждать с ним об этом?

\- Потому что это затронет и его жизнь тоже. Ферма важна для него не меньше чем для нас.

\- Ах, да, конечно. Я говорила с ним. Он думает, что это хорошая мысль.

\- Это хорошо. Так, когда ты планируешь начать?

\- Ну, на самом деле, я надеялась, что ты поднимешься туда со мной прямо сейчас. Мне кажется… кажется, так будет легче.

Он взял её за руку и улыбнулся.  
\- С удовольствием.

Они встали, не разнимая рук, и она повела его за собой. В последний момент Кирк отпустил её руку и обернулся. Взявшись за дверные ручки, он тихо прикрыл их. Он мог иметь дело лишь с одним призраком из прошлого за раз.

***

Стоило принять решение отказаться от уз и вернуться на «Ш’Раан», Спок заметил, что погрузился в некое невозмутимое спокойствие. Не дарующее удовлетворение, но гораздо предпочтительнее постоянного состояния напряжённости и беспокойства, с которыми он жил так долго.

Время от времени его ещё одолевала тревога, но он справлялся. Он продолжал работать в АНВ, но за исключением визитов к родителям, держался в одиночестве. Ему приходило на ум, что он делает это, чтобы удержаться на краю своей хрупкой невозмутимости. Если так, то он не учитывал упорства матери, когда она чувствовала, что что-то не так.

\- Тебе нравится ужин, Спок?

Он оторвался от разглядывания тарелки и наткнулся на взгляды своих родителей.

\- Весьма вкусно. Почему ты решила, что мне не нравится?

\- Ты ешь, совершенно не обращая внимания, что на твоей тарелке.

Он выпрямился.  
\- Всё вкусно, мама.

\- Хорошо, - она одарила его одной из своих полуулыбок, которые полагала незаметными для Сарека.

К её удовольствию Спок постарался доесть свою порцию, и они втроём вышли в сад. Где устроились за приземистым каменным столом в дальнем конце сада, рассевшись на скамьи.

Солнце едва начало катиться к закату, но в тени ветерок дарил раннюю прохладу. Хаадок принёс поднос с графином чая и тремя стаканами. Расставив которые, удалился.

\- Я вчера разговаривал с Сонаком. Он проинформировал меня, что ты согласился вернуться на «Ш’Раан», - с лёгкой ноткой недовольства заметил Сарек. – Он выразил недоумение, почему я не осведомлён об этом факте?

\- Я собирался рассказать вам этим вечером.

\- И как давно ты это решил, Спок? – Аманда явно была слегка в замешательстве, но ничуть не расстроена.

\- Относительно… недавно. Но я пробуду здесь ещё следующие сорок дней. Корабль получил повреждения и стоит на ремонте.

\- Значит, ты решил, что именно таков твой жизненный путь?

Спок не мог определить, доволен его отец или нет.

\- Это показалось логичным выбором.

\- Ты не выглядишь уверенным. Есть какие-то препятствия? – поинтересовалась Аманда.

\- Ничего, что имело бы значение. В любом случае, альтернативой было исследование планеты без каких-либо признаков жизни и с предрасположенностью к землетрясениям. Не самое приятное место, - добавил Спок.

Сарек обернулся к появившемуся слуге.

\- Что такое, Хаадок?

\- Вам звонок, посол. От андорианского члена совета.

\- Я должен ответить, - встал Сарек.

После его ухода Аманда поднялась и подошла к Споку, присев рядом с ним на скамью.

\- А теперь расскажи мне, что на самом деле беспокоит тебя.

\- Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

\- Ещё как понимаешь. Ты ходишь в таком состоянии… будто зомби, с самого своего возвращения с Земли. Что-то изменилось, что-то изменило тебя, - она разглядывала его с минуту, а затем её глаза широко распахнулись. – Ты встретил кого-то, я права?

Он повернулся к ней, готовый всячески отрицать её слова, но понял, что не сможет.

\- Да.

\- Мне жаль, Спок. Я знаю, как трудно это может быть. Ты… ты не просил её вернуться с тобой?

\- Я просил его.

Аманда пристально посмотрела на него.

\- Понимаю. Он знал, что ты не человек?

\- Знал. Через некоторое время.

\- Это тогда он не захотел больше с тобой быть?

Он вскинулся, ужаленный её словами.  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что он не захотел быть со мной?

\- Ох, Спок, я помню свою первую реакцию на твоего отца. Такое трудно принять. Если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, не знаю, смогла бы я с ним улететь. Я бы, скорее всего, убегала бы со всех ног.

\- Дело не в этом. Он не мог улететь.

\- Почему же?

\- У него имелись обязанности, которые он не мог покинуть.

\- Он любил тебя?

\- Полагаю, да.

\- И он знал о твоих чувствах?

\- Да.

\- Тогда он, должно быть, очень важный человек, чтобы принести это в жертву.

Спок обдумал свои слова.

\- Не в том смысле, в каком Сарек. Если бы он улетел, их мир вряд ли бы заметил, но для тех людей, кто знает его, чьи жизни в большей безопасности, более полные с ним, это была бы невосполнимая потеря.

\- Настоящий лидер?

\- Да, так и есть. Это неотъемлемая часть его природы – заботиться о других, что он и делает самыми различными путями. Он не мог всё бросить.

\- А ты, конечно же, не мог остаться.

\- Нет, я… мама, что ты такое хочешь сказать? – спросил он, уловив нечто в её тоне.

\- О, ничего. Просто кажется печальным, что ни один из вас не придумал способа быть вместе.

\- Это непросто.

\- По-другому обычно и не бывает, - вздохнула она. – Я не знаю, что произошло между вами. Но, судя по всему, он представляется порядочным человеком, который готов к ответственности. Но, что насчёт тебя? Ты был для него тем, кого он вот так запросто отпустил? Он не просил тебя остаться?

\- Просил. Но ты, как и я, знаешь, насколько сложны хитросплетения взаимоотношений вулканцев. Я не хотел обременять его этим.

\- Спок, не все такие, как Т’Принг. На самом деле, совершенно не все, будь то вулканцы или земляне. Ты хотя бы спросил у него, вдруг это то, с чем он смог бы справиться? То, чего он бы хотел? – Она не стала ждать ответа. – Ты не спросил, ведь так? Почему? Ты думал, он не захочет? Или ты сам не хотел?

\- Я хотел. Но тогда я не был уверен, что он захочет чего-то подобного?

\- И ты побоялся спросить.

\- Мама, это было невозможно. Если бы между нами возникли узы, либо ему пришлось бы вернуться со мной, либо мне пришлось бы остаться на Земле. Ни один вариант не представлялся возможным.

\- Ты этого не знаешь, - она с недовольством выдохнула. – Вы оба были так заняты, играя в благородство, что ни один не потрудился заметить, как выбрасывает что-то, чего хотелось вам обоим.

\- Ты не понимаешь.

Она нахмурила брови.

\- Не смей говорить, что я не понимаю. Ты точно, как твой отец. Вы оба обращаете нечто очень простое в нечто такое сложное, и, в конце концов, тратите кучу времени прежде чем, наконец, сделать то, что должны были сделать сразу. Как с Т’Мени.

\- Какое она к этому имеет отношение?

\- Я говорила ему, что ты не готов к новым узам, хотя в этом, похоже, я тоже была неправа. Но я знала, что ты не готов к узам с ней. Поэтому я и не осталась, когда он ставил тебя в известность. Мы уже обсуждали это, и он знал, что я не одобряю. Конечно, он всё равно сделал по своему, и посмотри, к чему оно привело. Ты на столько месяцев застопорил и свою жизнь и её.

\- Сарек уверил, что ей не известно о переговорах.

\- Ох, я не сомневаюсь. Вероятно, он просто пытался… облегчить давление на тебя. Но как она могла не знать? Стоило ей упомянуть об этом отцу, и она должна была осознавать, что тот передаст Сареку.

\- Я сожалею о привнесённом в её жизнь замешательстве. Это не было сделано намеренно.

\- Знаю, - она положила ладонь ему на плечо, что редко делала в последнее время. В некоторых аспектах с годами она становилась всё больше вулканкой. – Всё, что я хочу сказать, что тебе следует больше думать о собственных желаниях. И именно их ставить на первое место. Попытаешься?

Он был благодарен ей за беспокойство, так что кивнул, пусть больше и не испытывал теперь той уверенности в своём жизненном курсе, что в начале беседы.

\- Я постараюсь.

\- Вот и отлично, - встала она, потянув его под руку за собой. Кажется, я слышала твоего отца. Пора подавать десерт.

***

Блики солнца, отсвечивающие от снега, были единственной раздражающей неприятностью по дороге Кирка в город. Буря, наконец, закончилась, оставив всё укутанным в белое и морозную свежесть воздуха, что Кирку всегда нравилось.

Он дал Эринии самой выбирать темп. Лошадь, похоже, также никуда не спешила, двигаясь средним шагом, которым они ожидаемо доберутся до города за час или два. Кирк не возражал. Он наслаждался одиночеством, которое стало трудно отыскать дома. Он усмехнулся про себя. С тех пор, как пару недель назад они убрались в бывшей комнате Сэма, Вайнона вела себя как курица-наседка.

Непривычно приятно. Годы приглушили воспоминания, по крайней мере, кирковы, и то немногое, что ему помнилось, это милые, не приносившие боли воспоминания. Даже Вайнона казалась более погружённой в воспоминания, нежели печальной.

Но с той поры она задалась целью проводить с ним как можно больше времени. Он понимал, что она так реагирует на его тоску. Которую у него получалось запрятать поглубже большую часть времени, почти самому поверить в притворное своё довольство. Но она замечала моменты, когда та прорывалась наружу, и это определённо вызывало у неё беспокойство.

Бросившаяся через дорогу белка вырвала его из размышлений. Решив, что одиночество, возможно, не самое лучшее для него, он хлестнул поводьями, понукая Эринию перейти на быстрый шаг. И минут через двадцать они вошли в город.

Оставив лошадь в конюшне, он отправился в магазин. Вайнона упоминала о новых занавесках для прежней сэмовой комнаты и велела ему зайти за образцами тканей. Он только надеялся, что Лаура работает, потому как сомневался, что Боб сможет ему помочь.

Он вошёл под звон дверного звонка. По магазину расхаживало ещё несколько покупателей. «У Свитхеров» был самым большим магазином в городе, ходить между рядами его товаров считалось отличным способом провести день.

Кирк пробрался к прилавку, где и нашёл Боба Свитхера, расставлявшего товар на верхних полках, взгромоздясь на верхушку лестницы. Заметив его, мужчина поспешил спуститься, что, учитывая его габариты, было заданием не из простых. Лаура была хорошо известна своими талантами в кулинарии.

\- Привет, Джим, не знал, что ты вернулся, - Свитхерс вытер руки о полотенце.

\- Река замёрзла. Я здесь, по меньшей мере, на месяц.

\- Так что привело тебя в город? Решил развлечься или по делам?

\- И того и другого помаленьку, - усмехнулся Кирк. – Вайнона собирается пошить занавески и хотела, чтобы я привёз образцы тканей. У вас вообще такое бывает?

\- Конечно, - заверил Свитхер и вышел из-за прилавка. – Пойдём со мной.

Он повёл Кирка между рядов, мимо стаканов с одной стороны, кастрюль и сковородок с другой. Наконец, в дальней части магазина находились два огромных стола с разложенными поверх рулонами ткани.

\- Где ты столько набрал? – спросил Кирк, потрясённый таким количеством.

\- Коммерческая тайна, - подмигнул Свитхерс. – Единственное, что могу сказать, скорее всего, больше такого не повторится. Обычно мы получаем, может, с полдюжины рулонов за раз.

Кирк, едва ли не загипнотизированный, осматривал столы. 

\- Вам этих тканей на несколько лет хватит.

\- И не рассчитывай. Некоторые женщины копят ткани как золото. Давай-ка я дам тебе образцы. – Подойдя к задвинутой в угол тумбе, он открыл верхний ящик. – Они где-то здесь.

\- Планируешь заняться шитьём, Джим?

Он обернулся. Это была Мерилин.

\- Это для Вайноны. Меня послали за образцами, - мелодраматично произнёс он.

\- Надеюсь, ты воспринимаешь своё задание со всей серьёзностью, - делано строго посмотрела она на него. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они попали в руки врага?

\- Не дай бог, - улыбнулся он. – Хорошо выглядишь, Мерилин.

\- Благодарю, рада, что ты заметил, - она опустила голову, скрывая улыбку. – Так ты здесь за образцами тканей?

\- Крест на сердце, - сотворил он жест.

\- А после?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Что после того, как ты заберёшь образцы?

\- Я подумывал наведаться к Севилле, позавтракать, - он поколебался. – Не желаешь присоединиться?

В этот раз она не пыталась скрыть улыбки.  
\- С удовольствием.

***

После чего Кирк нашёл, что они с Мерилин вернулись к дружбе, которую делили детьми. Всякий раз, как он попадал в город, то находил её, и они проводили время вместе, иногда едва ли десять минут, иногда по нескольку часов. Но он сделал открытие, что ему вновь уютно рядом с ней.

\- Ты получал весточку о своём корабле? – спросила Мерилин.

Они сидели в кирковой гостиной и пили кофе вместе с Вайноной. Даже отношения с его матерью у Мерилин улучшились до стадии, что двух женщин можно было почти назвать подругами.

\- Несколько дней назад мне пришло письмо. Река всё ещё скована льдом. – Он бросил взгляд за окно и состроил гримасу на вновь лёгший на перила веранды снег. – Надеюсь, такая погода продержится не больше месяца, хотя, глядя на… даже не знаю.

\- Да, он никак не дождётся, чтобы от нас отделаться, - невозмутимо заметила Вайнона.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так, - запротестовал Кирк.

\- Не знаю, чему вы удивляетесь, Вайнона. Даже в детстве, как сейчас помню, он никогда не мог долго усидеть на одном месте, - усмехнулась Мерилин. – Я, наверное, знаю каждый дюйм этой фермы, как свои пять пальцев, так же, как некоторые места, в которых нам бывать не полагалось.

\- Эй, ты обещала, что никому не расскажешь, - укоряюще покачал головой Кирк. – Кроме того, я не был таким уж плохим.

Обе женщины посмотрели на него с неподдельным удивлением.

\- Хорошо, может и был. Но ты не можешь отрицать, что было весело.

\- Это правда, - кивнула Мерилин и посмотрела на каминные часы. – Ох, наверное, мне уже пора. Суббота всегда тяжёлый день.

\- Дай, принесу тебе ту ткань, о которой говорила, - встав, Вайнона заторопилась наверх.

\- Что за ткань? – поинтересовался Кирк.

\- Та, что осталась у неё от занавесок. Она считает, что её будет достаточно, чтобы пошить новые для одной из комнат в кафе.

\- Ох, - Кирк улыбнулся. – Тогда будь здесь. А я пойду, оседлаю лошадь и подожду тебя снаружи.

Пятью минутами позже они уже выехали в путь. Ночь выдалась приятная, морозная, но безветренная. Они ехали в молчании, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Когда же добрались до «Утренней звезды», он поцеловал её, пожелав спокойной ночи.

У него в планах было ехать прямо домой, но в последние дни внутри нарастала хорошо знакомая неугомонность. Просто не в его характере было сидеть так долго, ничего не делая. Рассмотрев варианты, которых имелось не так уж много, он решил посетить Гила.

В заведении было не протолкнуться, но он поймал приветственный кивок от владельца, стоявшего в своём обычном месте за стойкой. Подойдя, Кирк сел на ближайший незанятый стул. Через пару секунд перед ним уже стоял бокал пива.

\- Угощайся, дружище, - кивнул Севилла на стакан. – Это за счёт заведения.

\- И по какому случаю праздник? – спросил Кирк, отпивая глоток.

\- Эладио собирается жениться.

\- Шутишь? – Кирк посмотрел на юношу, что был занят обслуживанием клиентов. – И кто эта счастливица?

\- Синди Свитхерс.

\- Дочка Боба и Лауры?

\- Она самая. Похоже, неслучайно поход по магазинам отнимал у него так много времени.

\- Это хорошо… наверное.

Севилла рассмеялся.  
\- Не все бегают от свадьбы так, как ты.

\- Я не бегаю. Просто всё…

\- Непросто? Ты разговариваешь с тем, кто хорошо это знает.

\- Я всегда думал, что у тебя был счастливый брак, - неуверенно нахмурился Кирк.

\- Ещё какой. Глория была женщиной, о которой только можно мечтать. Красивая, умная, весёлая, - он хмыкнул, - и умела готовить. Но где ещё найти такое совершенство?

\- Ты думаешь, что больше никого не встретишь?

Мужчина пожал плечами.  
\- Один раз мне повезло. Но дважды? Маловероятно.

Кирк вздрогнул. Это то, что он нашёл в Споке? Совершенство? И проведёт ли он остаток жизни, пытаясь опять отыскать это? От такой мысли он невольно впал в тоску. Должно быть, Севилла заметил что-то в лице Кирка, потому что положил ладонь поверх его руки и ободряюще сжал.

\- Иногда нам не остаётся ничего, кроме воспоминаний, но, по крайней мере, эти воспоминания у нас есть, ведь так?

Кирк пристально всмотрелся в друга.

\- И тебе этого достаточно?

Севилла пожал плечами.

\- Вот уже двадцать лет. Но что дальше? Я не знаю. Иногда я думаю о том, чтобы разделить свою жизнь с кем-нибудь. С кем-нибудь, кто прогнал бы одиночество.

Такие же мысли забредали от времени и в голову Кирку. Спок улетел, и не в силах Кирка было его вернуть. Последние семь месяцев выдались самыми одинокими в его жизни. Он не хотел провести её остатки вот так, в одиночестве и тоскующим по тому, чего никогда не имел.

\- Двадцать лет одному – долгий срок, Гил, - наконец, сказал он.

\- Не так оно и плохо. По началу, может быть, но это потому, что мне так не хватало Глории. Но сейчас, - пожал он плечами, - кому теперь нужен такой старик, как я?

\- Ты не старик. Ты всего лишь, сколько там, на десять лет старше меня?

\- Около того, но иногда, друг мой, я ощущаю себя древней развалиной. – Он кивнул на бокал Кирка. – Пей. Вечер только начался, и мы тут чтобы праздновать, а не жалеть себя.

Кирк опрокинул стакан, мол, где наша не пропадала. И Севилла вновь наполнил его бокал. Во всяком случае, на один вечер он забудет о прошлом. А будущее и само как-то образуется.

***

\- Боже, моя башка.

Кирк сидел за кухонным столом, обхватив голову руками. Он едва помнил, как добрался прошлой ночью домой, что уж говорить о том, как снял одежду и повалился на постель. Проснулся он далеко за полдень лицом в подушку и под одеялом, с головой, как будто та собиралась вот-вот взорваться. Накинув то, в чём был прошлым вечером, он медленно спустился по лестнице в кухню.

Обернувшаяся на его появление Вайнона, кисло скривилась.

\- Наконец-то. Я ходила тебя будить пару часов назад, но кроме твоего невнятного «отстань», ничего не добилась.

Тем не менее, она подала ему чашку кофе и завтрак. Он не был уверен, что сможет всё это съесть.

\- Так, какой повод? – спросила она.

\- Повод? – ему никак не удавалось заставить голову соображать.

\- Для вчерашней попойки. Разве не этим ты был занят, а?

Он поднял голову и сощурился. Боже, как же здесь ярко.  
\- Кажется, да. Я помню, как отправился к Севилле и… точно, они отмечали помолвку Эладио.

\- Синди, наконец, заставила его сделать предложение, да?

\- Ты знала о них?

Она обернулась, награждая его взглядом отвращения, и снова вернулась к готовке.

\- Да почти все о них знали, Джим. Все, кто хоть чуточку был внимателен, - она сняла кастрюлю с плиты и наполнила тарелку. Громко цыкнув, ставя её перед Кирком. – Сегодня от тебя не будет никакой пользы.

Он ответил немного вымученной улыбкой, подтягивая тарелку и беря вилку. Наколов кусок омлета, он нерешительно положил его в рот. Когда тот провалился вниз и там и остался, он медленно взялся за остальное.

\- Я поправлюсь, просто дай мне несколько часов. И я либо выживу к тому времени, либо помру.

Она села напротив.  
\- Не похоже на тебя, так напиваться.

Не похоже, несомненно, но он всё равно продолжал напиваться вусмерть. Тогда он чувствовал себя просто замечательно.

\- Знаю, - он потёр лоб, который подпирал кулаком, пока жевал. – Просто… мне нужно было отдохнуть, наверное.

\- Отдохнуть от чего?

\- От всего. И вообще. Не знаю.

\- Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, - рявкнула она зло. – Это из-за Спока, верно? – она выругалась. – Убила бы его своими руками.

\- Не надо, не говори так.

\- Почему нет? Это его вина, разве нет? Ты теперь ни на что не обращаешь внимания, ты просто замкнулся в себе. Он вытянул из тебя душу, и ты никак не оправишься.

\- Ой, да, ладно, не так уж я и плох, а? – полушутливо, полу-озабоченно, что она была права, спросил он. 

\- Ну, может не всё время, - признала она. – Но, Джим, из тебя как будто что-то ушло. Может, остальные и не замечают, но не я, и мне это сильно не по душе. Ты всегда был таким жизнерадостным, тебя ничто не могло остановить надолго. А теперь, ты как будто только делаешь вид.

Он, наконец, кивнул, признавая справедливость её слов.

\- Я считал, что смогу справиться, но когда я думаю, что уже всё… что-нибудь случается, что на меня опять находит. Ты права, никогда со мной такого не было после расставания с другими, но я никогда и не чувствовал к другим того, что чувствовал к нему. 

\- Джим, прошло семь месяцев. Пора уже забыть о нём и жить дальше, - Вайнона погладила его по голове. – Это разрывает тебя на части. Некоторое время я думала над тем, что мы узнали, и хотела, чтобы Спок никогда не появлялся здесь. Он уничтожил прошлое, в которое мы верили, и он уничтожил твоё будущее. Я не знаю, почему он ушёл, но дня не проходит, чтобы я не кляла его за то, что он с тобой сотворил.

Он поймал её руку, переплетая их пальцы.

\- Нет, не смей. Наше расставание было совместным решением. Он должен был уйти, так же, как я должен был остаться.

\- Почему? Разве ему не всё равно было куда идти? У него не было никого, почему он не мог остаться с тобой? 

\- Не всё так просто, - покачал головой Кирк. – Есть такое, о чём я не могу тебе рассказать, то, что Спок желал держать в тайне. Просто пойми, что моей вины тут не меньше, чем его. Я изначально понимал, что, вероятно, разобью себе сердце. Но я всё равно пошёл на это, и с радостью пошёл бы ещё раз.

\- Он так много значил для тебя?

\- К несчастию да. Но я знаю, что он не вернётся, и знаю, что должен пережить это. Но дай мне немного больше времени, ладно?

Она посмотрела на него, будто и желая поверить, но не в состоянии. Но, наконец, кивнула, печально улыбнувшись.

\- Хорошо, Джим. Думаю, не мне указывать. У меня ушло немало времени смириться со смертью твоего отца. Просто я забыла, что потерять кого-то, это потерять кого-то, и неважно как. Но пообещай мне одну вещь, хорошо?

\- Какую?

\- Пообещай мне, что не станешь ждать слишком долго, что не станешь отказываться от других отношений.

Он сжал её руку.

\- Думаю, это я смогу. 

\- Хорошо, - она убрала руку и подтолкнула его тарелку. – А теперь, доедай. У меня на тебя сегодня планы, похмелье там или не похмелье.

Он был рад, что она сменила тему, это то, о чём ему не хотелось думать, чего он старался избегать. Но, может, именно в этом и крылась проблема. Может, ему стоило додумать, принять, что Спок ушёл, и от него остались одни воспоминания. Он вернулся к еде, пообещав себе, что с гореванием покончено. Пора возвращаться к жизни.

Глава 12 

Спок материализовался в транспортировочном отсеке «Ш’Раана». Рядом стояли несколько членов экипажа, либо только поднявшиеся на борт, либо желавшие спуститься на планету. Днём ранее корабль вышел на орбиту, а ему передали приказ. Через пять дней он приступает к обязанностям офицера по науке.

В то же время, ему, наравне со всеми новыми членами экипажа, было предложено ознакомиться с местом службы, а также доставить на борт и разместить в каютах личные вещи. Он не намеревался брать с собой много, всё, что нужно уже было доставлено. Он прибыл проследить за разгрузкой и ознакомиться с обязанностями.

Покинув транспортировочный отсек, он воспользовался турболифтом, чтобы попасть на почти пустой мостик. За своим местом находился лишь один офицер, навигатор, если Спок не ошибался. Ещё один новый член экипажа, как предположил Спок, поскольку никогда прежде того не видел. Ограничившись кивком, Спок прошёл мимо к посту научного офицера.

Заняв место, он принялся просматривать файлы недавних миссий и характеристики новых систем корабля, особенно компьютеров, установленных за его отсутствие, а также любые иные относящиеся к работе сведения. Это заняло немного времени, и он как раз собирался уходить, когда другой мужчина обратился к нему.

\- Вы Спок, - мужчина встал и подошёл к нему. Моложе самого Спока, он, казалось, не был уверен в ответной реакции.

\- Верно.

\- А я Сивар. Я назначен на пост навигатора, - он посмотрел на споков пульт. – Вы новый офицер по науке.

\- Да. Вскоре я приступаю к обязанностям.

\- Как и я, - он, казалось, замялся. – Вы осматривали свою каюту?

\- Это было моим следующим намерением. С каютами что-то не так?

\- Ничего, о чём бы я знал. Я спросил, потому что собирался осмотреть их. Если вы не возражаете, я составлю вам компанию.

\- Это приемлемо, - Спок поднялся и направился к турболифту, Сивар поспешил следом.

Спок набрал на панели место назначения.

\- Мне стало известно, что вы уже проходили службу на этом корабле, - заговорил Сивар после того, как лифт начал своё движение.

\- Это правда.

\- Прошлая здесь служба вас удовлетворяла?

Спок повернулся посмотреть на него.

\- Иное мне не известно.

\- Я не хотел обидеть. Я лишь предположил, что раз вы вернулись, то считаете опыт службы на этом корабле приятным.

\- Обиды не нанесено, - Спок молча отругал себя. Ему следует постараться не искать оскорблений там, где их нет. – И, да, я нахожу мою предыдущую службу на борту этого корабля приятной.

Поскольку Спок был старшим офицером, а Сивар только младшим, его каюта находилась палубой ниже. Лифт замедлился, а затем остановился.

\- Рад буду служить вместе с вами, - сказал Сивар, когда двери лифта открылись.

\- А я с вами, - ответил Спок. Выйдя, он направился коридором в свою каюту.

Каюта оказалась больше, чем та, в которой он обитал прежде. Оглядевшись, он заметил у кровати две свои сумки. Подхватив обе, он поместил ту, что больше в шкаф. Ею он займётся после отлёта. А меньшую отнёс к столу и принялся разбирать.

Большую часть принадлежностей он разложил по ящикам стола, но несколько расставил на полке над кроватью. Добавляя личные вещи, он чувствовал себя… странно. В прошлый раз он такого не делал. Но он решил, что в этот раз приложит усилия, чтобы создать место, которое станет его собственным.

Ему вспомнился разговор, весьма короткий надо сказать, с Сиваром. Он давал надежду, что с сослуживцами удастся построить отношения, не омрачённые инцидентом его понфара. Он осознавал, что нуждается в подобном общении. Что безвозвратно переменился на Земле. Что существование в одиночестве больше для него невозможно.

Завершая задачу, он положил сумку в шкаф рядом со второй. Он окинул каюту взглядом. Та станет его домом на последующие пять лет, возможно, на дольше. Ему хотелось верить, что здесь он найдёт то ощущение принадлежности, которое давно искал, но так и не нашёл.

Нет, нашёл. Однажды.

Выйдя, он направился в транспортный отсек, чтобы вернуться домой.

***

Спок бродил по своей маленькой обители, не в силах остановиться, не в силах успокоить мысли. С приближающимся днём отбытия, он обнаружил, что облегчение тех первых дней куда-то подевалось, оставив по себе неясную тревогу. Слабая надежда, вспыхнувшая при визите на «Ш’Раан», исчезла. Он боялся, что сменил одну неопределённость на другую, ничто не держало его на корабле кроме чувства долга, не дававшего настоящей привязанности.

Он налил себе чашку чая и отправился в спальню. Он подумывал почитать, так что включил лампу у кровати, поставив чашку рядом и поудобнее устроившись на подушке повыше у изголовья. Только усевшись, ему пришло в голову, что он не может припомнить, где оставил книгу, которую читал. С недавних пор он стал замечать за собой, что забывает, где оставил вещи. Нечасто, но для него достаточно, чтобы находить это тревожащим. Он понимал, что это часть овладевшего им недомогания, но ему не хватало дисциплины поделать с этим что-то.

Осматриваясь и не находя книги, он открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки, понадеявшись обнаружить её там. И застыл, внезапно вспомнив ещё кое-что позабытое. Или изгнанное из мыслей. Он почти благоговейно достал книгу, которую положил сюда много месяцев назад.   
Письмо он положил на ночной столик, в памяти с кристальной ясностью всплыли и все слова наряду с ноющей болью, что они вызывали. Он постарался сосредоточиться на книге. Что было именно в ней такого, что заставило Кирка отправить её с ним? Он не припоминал, чтобы Кирк хотя бы упоминал об этом, тем не менее, это должно быть произвело на него глубокое впечатление, чтобы выбрать в подарок именно её. Или нет? Не вкладывает ли он в это излишний смысл? Может книга была просто прощальным подарком и не более? Был только один способ узнать. Откинувшись назад, Спок открыл книгу и начал читать.

Он читал всю ночь, и почти с самого начала у него возникло чувство, что это Кирк беседует с ним через тысячи световых лет. Ни разу не прервавшись, ни поесть, ни попить, и даже позабыв о чашке остывшего чая, на одном дыхании он прочитал книгу от начала и до конца. Закончив, он дал словам впитаться в себя, и начал с начала, наслаждаясь теми частями, что трогали его душу.

Только с приходом рассвета он, наконец, закрыл и отложил книгу. Он закрыл глаза, напечатанные слова неизгладимо отпечатывались в памяти. Теперь он точно понимал, что именно пытался сказать ему Кирк.

Он всегда знал это, для него жизнь на Вулкане всегда была и останется борьбой, ежедневным бесконечным поединком. Скорее всего, однажды он женится, свяжет себя узами с женщиной, выбранной из целесообразности. У них, возможно, даже будут дети, хотя ему не давала покоя мысль, сможет ли он обречь других на то, каким было его детство. Он справится с отведенной ему ролью, но справится ли с отведенной ему жизнью?

Он открыл глаза и вновь взял книгу, раскрывая на вставленном в роли закладки письме. Перечитывая строки, что настолько сильно поразили его при прошлом прочтении, слова, которые запали ему на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он легонько пробежался пальцами по отрывку, наслаждаясь посланием. 

«Разве вселенная кончается пределами этого города, который еще недавно был лишь усыпанной листьями пустыней, как та, что нас окружает? Куда ведет эта лесная тропинка? Назад, в город, скажешь ты! Да, но также и вперед! Глубже и глубже уходит она в чащу, с каждым шагом становится все менее видимой, а через несколько миль отсюда на желтых листьях ты не найдешь и следа ног белого человека. Там ты будешь свободен! Такое короткое путешествие увело бы тебя из мира, где ты так несчастен, в мир, где ты еще можешь обрести счастье!» [40]

Как очищающий дождь пропускал он слова сквозь себя.

Осталось ли ему ещё счастье?

Смел ли он мечтать, что оно ещё доступно ему? Что если он слишком долго медлил? У Кирка не было никаких оснований ждать, даже наоборот. Спустя столько времени он точно уже не верил, что Спок когда-либо вернётся, и жил своей жизнью. Но, что если нет? Был только один способ узнать.

Он подумал о родителях, единственном, что действительно держало его на родной планете. Поймут ли они, почему он должен уйти? Отчего-то он думал, что поймут, разве не они выбрали путь, на который никто другой до них не осмеливался?

Всатвши, он подошёл и открыл двери шкафа. Достав сумку, он поставил её на кровать. И принялся перебирать вещи, методично откладывая те, что желал взять с собой. Теперь, приняв, наконец, решение, он был решительно настроен выполнить его.

***

Спок нетерпеливо заполнил последний из документов, что разрывали его обязательства перед Звёздным флотом. Он и не ожидал, сколькими способами эта организация способна показать своё неодобрение его повторным уходом. Не слишком по-вулкански. Капитан Ворик оказался наиболее предупредителен, позволив Споку вернуться на борт и забрать личные вещи, а также направив к потребным должностным лицам, и предупредил, что он, наверное, теперь враг номер один Звёздному флоту, хотя на то время Спок и не верил, что всё выдастся так плохо.

Не верил, пока на следующий день не вошёл в кабинет командующего Шреза и столкнулся с андорианской яростью. Некоторое время спустя он вышел со списком форм, что ему требовалось заполнить и вернуть обратно. Только после этого будет принято решение, когда Споку дадут свободу.

Об этом Спок как-то и не подумал. Что, если они откажутся его отпускать? Ему никак не отслужить пять лет миссии. Кирк пока ещё может быть свободен, но через пять лет? Даже сумей Спок сберечь спустя всё это время рассудок, он был почти уверен, что Кирк найдёт кого-то другого.

Он пережил ещё два дня ожидания, дня, которые использовал с пользой. Его дом являлся частью владений клана, так что он известил их, что вскоре уезжает. Просто не стал поправлять их заблуждение, что это из-за его назначения на «Ш’Раан». Он распродал многие из своих книг. Взять их с собой не было возможности, и ему нужны были деньги. Хотя в настоящий момент он не имел ни малейшего понятия как вернуться на Землю, но был уверен, что стоить любой из способов будет немало.

Вызванный утром обратно он поспешил в кабинет командующего, где его встретили с ледяным презрением. Он едва ли расслышал хоть одно из произнесенных андорианином слов после того, как решение было вынесено. Спока более не интересовало, что они о нём думали. Это было неважно. Значение имело только то, что они позволили ему уйти.

Тем не менее, им удалось омрачить его радость, продержав большую часть утра, заставляя заполнять дополнительные формы, высидеть несколько опросов и выслушать больше порицаний. Подписав последние документы, Спок подошёл к референту командующего.

\- Я передал последние из форм в регистратуру Звёздного флота.

Мужчина не сказал ни слова, едва ли оторвавшись от компьютера, чтобы проверить самому. Недовольно нахмурившись, он поднял взгляд на Спока.

\- Можете быть свободны.

Спок развернулся и вышел. Стоя на портике фасада здания, он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем выдох. Первое препятствие он преодолел. Второе будет не легче.

«Тебе следует больше думать о собственных желаниях. И именно их ставить на первое место». За последний месяц материны слова не выходили у него из головы. Трудно вообразить, чтобы она удивилась его заявлению. В конце концов, это её понукания наставили его на этот путь. Но насколько различны окажутся для неё реальность и гипербола? Какой будет реакция Сарека, он и не пытался представить, хотя, если уж на то пошло, то не радостной.

Он сообщил, что навестит их этим вечером. Независимо от решения Звёздного флота он знал, что нуждается в их понимании, или, в худшем случае, их смирении, поскольку, как бы в дальнейшем ни сложилось, он не собирался служить на «Ш’Раане». То, что он хотел в своём намерении вернуться на Землю обойтись без обмана, было просто более ответственным выбором.

Оставалось ещё несколько часов до того, как он должен предстать перед родителями, так что он направился домой, намереваясь продолжить сортировать вещи. Его жилище уже более походило на склад, чем на дом, но он желал быть готовым уйти в любой представившийся момент.

***

Спок вышел из дому достаточно рано, чтобы иметь время купить букет цветов для матери. Это было не в его обычае, но он, случалось, покупал их и прежде, так что надеялся, что не вызовет у Аманды излишних подозрений. По возможности он хотел дождаться окончания обеда, чтобы сообщить родителям о своём решении.

В магазинах оказалось полно народу, и у него отняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, чтобы выстоять в очереди и сделать заказ. Он терпеливо ожидал его выполнения, наблюдая за работой продавщицы. Получив цветы, он заплатил и покинул магазин, торопливо прокладывая путь назад к проспекту. Не желая опаздывать, он задал быстрый темп.

Когда Спок пришёл, родители находились в кабинете, встретивший его в дверях Хаадок, проводил его. Дверь в сад была открыта нараспашку, пуская в комнату прохладный вечерний ветерок.

При появлении Спока оба встали: отец, чтобы обменяться приветствиями, а мать поблагодарить за цветы. Казалось, ей хотелось обнять его, но верх взяло вулканское обучение, и она протянула цветы Хаадоку, приветствуя Спока, как полагалось хорошей вулканской матери.

Он уселся за стол, стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение. Хотя, определённо не чувствовал себя таковым.

\- Ты говорил, что желаешь с нами что-то обсудить, - обратился Сарек.

\- Я бы предпочёл повременить. Не хотелось бы мешать обеду.

\- Если это нечто настолько важное, я определённо могу попросить Хаадока подождать с обедом, - заметила Аманда. – У тебя что-то случилось, Спок.

Спок оглядел их поочерёдно. Он понимал, что спор до добра не доведёт. Кроме того, не стоило спорить с Сареком, это путь в никуда. Он сглотнул и выпрямился.

\- Нет, ничего. Я просто желал сообщить вам, что отказался от моего назначения на «Ш’Раан». Более того, я ушёл из Звёздного флота.

\- Думаю, они не слишком довольны. У тебя входит в привычку подобное поведение, сын. Тем не менее, - продолжил Сарек, - я тоже полагаю, что восстановление в должности в АНВ лучший выбор.

\- Я также ушёл из АНВ.

Споку припомнилось, как Кирк говорил что-то о том, чтобы услышать, как муха пролетела. Теперь он понимал, что имелось в виду. Наконец, Сарек нарушил тишину.

\- И какие у тебя планы?

\- Я возвращаюсь на Землю.

Его мать прикрыла ладонью рот. Реакция отца была чуть более умеренной, хотя Спок не сомневался, что Сарек недоволен.

\- Что же ты собираешься делать на Земле? – поинтересовался Сарек. – Без санкции АНВ любые собранные тобой сведения не будут считаться действительными. Как если бы ты вообще ничего не делал.

\- Сбор данных в мои намерения не входит, во всяком случае, не в пользу АНВ или Звёздного флота.

\- Тогда, для кого ты это делаешь?

\- Ты возвращаешься к Джиму, - сказала Аманда с нескрываемой и искренней радостью за сына.

\- Да, так и есть.

\- Джим? Имеется в виду Джеймс Кирк из твоих отчётов? – Сарек перевёл взгляд от Спока к Аманде. – Ты знала об этом?

\- Я знала, что наш сын не находил себе места с самого возвращения, и, что причина тому – его расставание с этим человеком.

Сарек вновь обратил взор к Споку.

\- Это та связь, о которой ты упоминал? Чего ты ожидаешь добиться, вернувшись сейчас?

Спок на мгновение опустил глаза. Он не стыдился своих чувств, но говорить о них вслух находил затруднительным, особенно с отцом.

\- Я… надеюсь, что между нами возможна связь.

\- Надеешься? – в голосе Сарека проскользнуло предостережение. – А если он не желает этого? Что ты станешь делать, когда придёт время? Ты окажешься, по существу, один на планете, где не очень благодушно принимают то, чего не понимают. Если тебя раскроют, тебя убьют.

\- Я это понимаю, но я готов пойти на риск. Кирк не разоблачил мою истинную природу прежде, я уверен, не сделает этого и теперь.

\- Ему и не придётся. Достаточно будет ответить тебе отказом. Всё остальное довершит твоя природа.

\- Нет ли какого-либо способа выяснить это? – спросила Аманда, повернувшись к мужу. – Разве ты не можешь найти способ отправиться ему туда всего на несколько дней, чтобы поговорить с Кирком?

\- Аманда, это не так просто.

\- Неужели? – парирует Аманда. – И почему же? Ты водишь знакомства с самыми разными людьми, бывающими в том секторе. Разве не может один из них отвезти его туда и просто подождать?

\- Я не знаю никого, кто бы «просто подождал», Аманда. Большинство из них не бездельничают и связаны в полёте строгим графиком.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты даже не попробуешь. Это же твой сын. Конечно, ты можешь расстараться для него.

\- И если так? – мягко, словно не желая расстраивать жену, спросил Сарек. – Что тогда? Спок улетит и или останется, и в этом случае мы, скорее всего, никогда не увидимся с ним снова, или вернётся, лишившись всякой надежды.

\- Если так случится, - хотя Аманда обращалась к мужу, смотрела она на Спока, - что он останется на Земле, я буду знать, что он счастлив. Я буду скучать по нему до своего последнего дня, но я не против, если это значит, что он живёт той жизнью, которой так отчаянно хочет. Но если по какой-то причине Кирк откажет ему, мы будем ждать и радоваться ему, чтобы он знал, что здесь его любят.

Спок опустил голову. Он не мог произнести ни слова. Это то, чего он так боялся. Не разочарования Сарека, хотя и оно ранило, но бескорыстной преданности матери. Даже понимая, что это грозит ей потерей сына, она хотела, чтобы он полетел, и готова была сделать для этого всё, что в её силах.

\- Пожалуйста, Сарек, - Аманда обернулась назад к мужу. – Пожалуйста, хотя бы попытайся.

Спок поднял взгляд, его мать и отец смотрели исключительно друг на друга. Они, казалось, говорили на известном лишь им одним языке, без всяких слов. Наконец, Сарек кивнул и поднялся со своего места.

\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, - после чего вышел из комнаты.

\- Что он собирается делать? – спросил Спок, ошеломлённый тем, как быстро изменилась ситуация. Он в лучшем случае надеялся на молчаливое неодобрение, что, что бы они ни думали о его намерениях, они не станут мешать. Но никак не представлял, что захотят помочь.

\- Что в его силах, - улыбнулась ему Аманда.

\- Почему? Зачем ему помогать в том, что он явно считает неправильным?

\- Ох, Спок, он не считает это неправильным. Он всего лишь беспокоится. Ни один вулканец, тем более твой отец, не сочтут зародившееся между тобой и Джимом неправильным. Он боится, что ты улетишь, а тебя будет ждать разочарование.

\- Но не ты?

\- Нет. Странно, правда? Но всё же, что-то подсказывает мне, что всё будет хорошо. Не знаю, может, мне просто хочется этого.

\- Это правда, мне не дозволено будет вернуться.

\- Знаю, - она отвернулась, глядя в сад. – Помню, как желала, чтобы ты не улетал. О Земле у меня только ужасные воспоминания. Окружавшая нас разруха и страх, в котором мы жили день за днём. И я боялась, что с тобой там что-нибудь станется, а я никогда и не узнаю. – Она обернулась к нему. – И сталось, только это оказалось нечто замечательное. И это дала тебе моя планета, наша планета. И знаешь что? Ты тоже мне кое-что дал. Благодаря тебе я снова полюбила Землю. Я буду невероятно скучать по тебе, но у меня останется подаренная тобой надежда, что однажды моя планета возродится.

\- Я надеюсь. Они сильные люди.

\- Да, сильные. Забавно, как много вулканцев думают, что все терранцы вроде меня. Может, потому что не встречали других, они полагают, что женщина, которую видят на публике и есть настоящая.

\- Возможно, потому что таковы вулканцы.

\- Возможно. Это определённо объяснило бы, почему никто не заметил тех небольших перемен, что с годами произошли с твоим отцом.

Спок почти улыбнулся.

\- Так в этом всё дело?

\- Конечно. Но это справедливо в обоих направлениях. Я тоже больше не совсем терранка. Почему многие и говорят, что верят: если Земле позволят вступить в Коалицию, земляне с благодарностью последуют назначенным им путём, - она хмыкнула. – Они просто не знают людей.

\- Нет, кто-то такой, как Джим, никогда не станет следовать выбранной за него дорогой.

\- У меня такое чувство, что он заставит их плясать под свою дудку, они и глазом моргнуть не успеют.

\- Весьма возможно, - вскинул бровь Спок.

Они услышали шаги, входящего в комнату Сарека, и обернулись к нему. Тот сел на своё место.

\- Сделано. Через два дня телларское грузовое судно, «Тезра», будет проходить к Земле достаточно близко, что капитан согласился взять Спока пассажиром и доставить на поверхность.

\- «Тезра», разве это не судно Колва? – спросила Аманда.

\- Так и есть.

\- С чего бы ему это делать? – поинтересовался Спок.

\- Когда-то, когда он не укладывался в контракт для Звёздного флота, я смог убедить их отодвинуть сроки. Он этого не забыл.

\- Я тоже не забуду, - заверил Спок, хотя знал, что вряд ли когда-либо сможет вернуть долг. – Когда он желает, чтобы я поднялся на борт?

\- Завтра вечером. Хотя отбывают они не раньше утра, он хочет быть уверен, что с твоим отъездом всё в надлежащем порядке. И, что задержек не будет.

\- Я буду вовремя. – Если бы это зависело от него, Спок был бы на месте уже сегодня.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это так же может поставить тебя вне юрисдикции Коалиции? Твои действия вполне могут быть признаны незаконными.

\- Знаю. Но это неважно.

Все трое погрузились в молчание, как если бы чудовищность того, что должно было случиться, стала очевидной только теперь. Наконец, тишину нарушил Сарек.

\- Аманда, ещё не пора обедать?

Спок и его мать обменялись весёлыми взглядами. Аманда всегда знала, а теперь, наконец, убедился и Спок, что Сарек глубоко любил сына. Но, каково бы ни было влияние его матери, его отец всё же оставался вулканцем. И между ними всегда будет много недосказанного, но для Спока слова более не являлись чем-то необходимым. Он знал, и этого было достаточно.

***

Обед прошёл хорошо, хотя и несколько подавленно, что о многом говорило по мнению Спока, учитывая, что при вулканских приёмах пищи застольные беседы не в обычае. Тем не менее, атмосфера за столом была хорошая. Как будто родители встретили и приняли произошедшее.

Привычный после обеда ритуал проведения времени в саду был отменён. Спок чувствовал себя балансирующим над краем пропасти и не думал, что сможет усидеть в тиши. Аманада особенно, казалось, понимала это и не выказала удивления, когда Спок объявил, что ему уже пора.

Она только обменялась взглядом с его отцом и с улыбкой, взяв Спока за руку, вместе с Сареком, проводила до двери. 

По пути Спок невольно всматривался в каждую деталь обстановки, каждую картину на стене. Шаг за шагом он сохранял образы дома в котором вырос и скорее всего более никогда не увидит.

Дойдя до выхода, они все, казалось, лишились дара речи. Как признать долг, который никогда не сможешь оплатить? Показать горе расставания, когда его не выразить словами? Сковывающее молчание оказалось разорвано, когда мать обернулась обнять Спока. 

И он почувствовал мелкую дрожь, что она так скрывала.

\- Будь счастлив, сынок. Я бы всё отдала, только бы увидеть, как ты вновь встретишься с Джимом, и познакомиться с человеком, в которого ты влюбился, - она отстранилась, по её лицу текли слёзы. – Я буду скучать по тебе, Спок.

\- Мама… - с трудом вытолкнул он из горла.

\- Нет, - прошептала она и вымученно улыбнулась. – Всё со мной будет в порядке, ведь я буду знать, что у тебя есть всё, чего ты мог желать и, что ты нашёл истинное счастье, которого так заслуживаешь, - привстав на цыпочках, она поцеловала его в лоб. – Прощай, Спок. – Затем она выпуталась из его объятий и отступила к мужу.

Сарек вскинул руку в вулканском жесте и приветствия и прощания.

\- Живи долго и процветай, сын мой.

Споку понадобилось некоторое мгновение, чтобы справиться с собой. Только после этого он поднял руку в та’але.

\- Мира и долгих лет жизни, отец.

Попрощавшись с ними, он медленно развернулся, ступая дорожкой, ведшей прочь. На пересечении с тротуаром он обернулся. Они стояли в дверях, смотря ему вслед. Отец приобнял Аманду и прижал к себе, а она положила голову ему на грудь.

Спок поднял руку, на этот раз в испоконвечной традиции Земли. И пошёл прочь. 

***

Он стоял в темноте, глядя в окно гостиной. Вскоре он возьмёт свою поклажу и навсегда покинет это жилище.

День прошёл быстрее, чем Спок мог представить. Но он хотел запомнить как можно больше информации, которая, по его мнению, могла пригодиться на Земле. Не только чтобы облегчить себе жизнь, но, возможно, он мог принести знания, что помогут жителям планеты. Он взялся за дело сразу, как только решил, что вернётся на Землю и с тех пор посвящал этому каждую свободную минуту. Время, проведенное за просмотром информационных архивов, теперь представлялось коротким мгновением.

Неохотно некоторое время было потрачено на урегулирование его ухода из вулканского общества. Изменение размещения его активов, отказ от всех прав на клановую собственность и его статуса наследника Сарека и Аманды, заполнение и подписание всех необходимых бумаг. Сареку оставалось только ждать подтверждения, что Спок не вернётся, чтобы огласить информацию.

Он снова подумал о родителях. Он всегда знал, что они – тонкая нить, связывающая его с Вулканом. Тонкая, да, но тем сильнее он ощущал боль её разрыва. Он никогда их не забудет.

Спок обернулся и окинул долгим взглядом покидаемый дом. От гостиной и кухни до спальни, видимой в приоткрытую дверь, всё то, что некогда делало это его домом, исчезло: книги, одежда, всё. Единственное, что осталось – невзрачная мебель, которой воспользуется или выбросит следующий жилец.

«Нет, не всё», - решил он, ставя на стол сумку, где теперь помещалось его имущество, всё, которое он посчитал, ему понадобится, чтобы начать новую жизнь на Земле. В надежде сопровождать Кирка на его корабле, Спок даже выбрал вещевой мешок схожий с теми, которыми пользовались ходившие по рекам и морям люди. Он взглянул на хронометр. Почти пора. Подойдя к столу, он взял перечитываемую повторно книгу. Это был крик Кирка к нему, и Спок знал, что никогда не расстанется с ней. Аккуратно положив книгу в сумку, он вскинул поклажу на плечо и вышел за двери в зарю.

До космопорта было не близко, поэтому Спок направился к ближайшей станции телепорта. Даже ранним утром здесь уже образовалась очередь, упорядоченная толкотня стремящихся на работу, он почувствовал первые ростки нетерпения. По какой-то странной причине он не мог избавиться от чувства, что успокоится, только ступив на борт судна.

Наконец настала его очередь. Он встал на платформу и сообщил оператору пункт назначения. Спустя мгновение он очутился посреди суеты грузового космопорта. Спустившись и отойдя от платформы, он огляделся вокруг. Ему ещё не доводилось бывать здесь прежде. Погрузка на корабли осуществлялась совершенно другим режимом, через пункт такой же чистый и просторный, как и сами корабли. По вулканским стандартом это место было шумным, причина становилась ясна с его углублением в космопорт. Большинство людей здесь не были вулканцами. Ему следовало это предполагать, вулканцы не отличались талантом к торговле. Их неспособность лукавить в данной профессии являлась явным недостатком. 

Ориентируясь на обозначения на станциях, он нашёл ту, что искал в третьем ряду, почти в конце здания. Подойдя к стойке, он представился человеку за столом. 

\- У меня никакой Спок с Вулкана не значится, - объявил юный телларец, глядя в монитор.

\- Это было сделано не через официальные каналы. Возможно, если вы позволите мне поговорить с капитаном Колвом...

\- Капитан очень занят! Я не могу отвлекать его по столь мелким проблемам. Пойдите вон!

\- Мне необходимо поговорить с вашим капитаном. Он ждёт меня.

\- Вас нет в списках! Если вы не уйдёте, я позову охрану.

Спок в отчаянии стиснул зубы. Он не представлял, что тут делать, но понимал, что не может не попасть на корабль.

\- В этом нет необходимости. Если вы соизволите…

Телларец встал и огляделся по сторонам. 

\- Охрана! Этот мужчина пытается пробраться… - закричал он, выискав взглядом одного их охранников.

\- Он не безбилетник, Наарг.

Спок подавил вздох облегчения. В дверях помещения позади станции стоял Колв. Подойдя, телларский капитан навис над несчастным клерком.

\- Ты не читал обновления? – прорычал Колв, хватая датапад и потрясая им над головой сидящего Наарга. – Твоя лень едва не привела к дипломатическому скандалу!

\- Мои глубочайшие извинения, капитан Колв, - склонил голову Наарг. – Больше такого не повторится.

\- Очень надеюсь, - Колв опустил датапад, в последний момент отвесив им Нааргу подзатыльник. Обернувшись к Споку, он с поклоном обратился к нему. – Пройдёмте, мы поднимемся вместе. Слишком давно я не устраивал проверок своей команде.

Спок последовал за ним к платформе и занял место рядом с Колвом. По кивку капитана оператор отослал их.

Корабль оказался на удивление чистым и опрятным, хотя с его узкими коридорчиками и несколько тесноватым.

\- Я покажу вам камбуз, а затем провожу в вашу каюту. Где всё остальное прямо сейчас не так уж и важно, - хохотнул Калв. – Лучше вам пока не казать носа. На грузовике во время погрузки это может быть опасным.

\- И, что вы перевозите, если мне позволено будет спросить?

\- В основном строительные материалы для Альфа Центавры. Мы задержимся там на некоторое время. Это значит, если вы не останетесь на Земле, единственный ваш выбор это поселиться на Альфа Центавра, покуда не сможете найти транспорт домой, или насладиться гостеприимством Теллара.

Они свернули ещё раз и попали на камбуз.

\- Мы пришли, - сообщил Калв. – Не ахти, конечно, но если захотите поесть, здесь найдётся почти всё. А теперь, - вывел он Спока назад и свернул в другую сторону. – Ваша каюта.

\- Я намереваюсь остаться на Земле, но никогда не знаешь заранее. Сколько вы пробудете на Телларе?

\- Не более десяти дней. Это для команды, видите ли. Со временем они начинают тосковать по дому. Но после, перед тем, как вернуться на Вулкан, нас ждут на Коридане с грузом кристаллов дилития. Их недавно приняли в Коалицию… снова. Ваш отец немало этому поспособствовал.

\- Я слышал. Хорошо, что после всего случившегося с планетой, теперь они будут под защитой Коалиции.

\- Это точно полезно для бизнеса, - рыкнул Колв. – А, вот мы и пришли.

Спок оказался в весьма просторной каюте, приблизительно того же размера, что и назначенная ему каюта на «Ш’Раане». Колву, очевидно, нравилось производить приятное впечатление на любых вероятных пассажиров.

\- Каюта более, нежели удовлетворительна. Примите мои благодарности.

\- Не стоит. Ваш отец в последние годы множество раз выручал меня. Это меньшее, что я могу для него сделать.

\- И всё же я очень ценю ваше согласие доставить меня на Землю.

Колв лишь отмахнулся.  
\- Вы играете в шахматы? – задержался он в дверях.

Брови Спока приподнялись.  
\- Играю. Не знал, что кто-то ещё помимо нашей семьи знаком с этой игрой.

\- Ваш отец научил меня с пару лет назад, как способу скоротать время. Ха! Он знал, что я не устою. И не только я один.

\- Неужели?

\- Сарек обучил многих своих партнёров. Думаю, ему хотелось посмотреть, насколько они сообразительны, - фыркнул он. – Хитрые эти земляне, придумать такую игру.

Спок тоже всегда так считал. Одна из первых вещей, что зародила у него интерес к планете его матери. И пусть Спок знал, что отец научился играть, его удивляло, что тот взял на себя труд учить других.

\- Возможно, мы можем сыграть одну-две партии, - загорелись глаза Колва. – Буду ждать с нетерпением. А теперь мне пора заняться кораблём.

Телларец закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя Спока его собственным заботам. Пройдясь, Спок сел за маленький столик в углу каюты. Включив компьютер, он вернулся к учёбе. Оставалось ещё немало информации, которую следовало запомнить до прибытия на Землю. Он не собирался являться на приёмную планету с пустыми руками.

***

Кирк проснулся ни свет ни заря и с уже принятым решением. Сегодня он возвращается на корабль.

Он перевернулся на бок, желая подольше понежиться в постели. Рассвет только-только прорезал сумерки, и у него было ещё минут тридцать, прежде чем придётся вставать.

В мыслях Кирк уже представлял себя на реке, занимающегося делом, которое любил. Он провёл пальцами по сморщенному шраму на груди, припоминая недели боли и слабости. Но даже тогда он и не помышлял оставить корабль.

Интересно, как там Маккой? Врач казался вполне довольным и по настоящему увлечённым мисс Макдональд. Кирк надеялся – у них всё получится, неважно, с каким запалом Маккой утверждал обратное, но, как и большинству людей, ему хотелось настоящего дома, и желательно, чтобы его там кто-то ждал.

Ага, и ты тому удачный пример, не правда ли?

Скривившись, Кирк задвинул соображение куда подальше. Он отбросил одеяло и сел, зная, что, стоило его мыслям сосредоточиться на этом моменте и единственное, что помогало избавиться от них, это какое-нибудь дело. Набросив халат, он взял одежду и отправился мыться.

В бане он разжёг огонь, чтобы нагреть воду, а затем отправился в кухню заняться плитой, но обнаружил, что мать уже опередила его.

\- С чего ты так рано проснулась? – спросил он, наблюдая, как она разжигает печь и выбрасывает спичку.

\- Ты же не думал, что я отпущу тебя без хорошего завтрака, а? Ты и без того едва ли поешь в дороге.

\- Ничего со мной не станется. В Николсе, где я останавливаюсь, подают неплохую еду.

\- И всё равно я хотела бы накормить тебя в дорогу, - ответила она, наливая турку и ставя на огонь.

\- Не проблема, - поцеловал он её в щёку. – Сейчас буду.

Поднявшись наверх, он воспользовался небольшим умывальником для утренних процедур. Закончив, он взял пару принадлежностей, которые, считал, могут понадобиться: кусок мыла и коробку соды, и вернулся в свою спальню.

Большую часть вещей он упаковал ещё прошлым вечером, так что оставалось только взять туалетные принадлежности и ещё так, по мелочи. После чего он разобрал постель и оттащил вниз вместе с походным мешком. Который перед тем, как вернуться на кухню, оставил у входной двери.

\- Ох, ну, спасибо, - буркнула Вайнона, увидев, что он ей принёс.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - подмигнул Кирк, размашисто прошагав к бане.

Двадцатью минутами позже он заявился на кухню чистый и одетый в дорожную одежду.

\- Завтрак почти готов, - налила и поставила Вайнона ему на стол чашечку кофе.

Усевшись, он сделал добрый глоток кофе и заметил, что накрыто только на одного.  
\- А ты есть не будешь?

\- По мне ещё слишком рано, - она поставила перед ним тарелку и присела напротив, - поем, когда уедешь.

\- Запланировала насыщенный день? – поинтересовался он, прожевав.

\- Мы с Лестером прокатимся к Лайаму. Я говорила с ним накануне, и он заверил, что салат уже созрел. Хочу купить хотя бы с пару десятков кочанов.

\- Так, э-м, и для этого обязательно ехать двоим?

Она шлёпнула его по руке.  
\- Нет, после этого мы поедем в город за покупками, умник. И к тому же я выбрала ткани, которые хотела, поэтому мы купим ещё и их.

\- Отлично, как скажешь. Мне всегда казалось, что вы хорошо смотритесь в компании друг друга.

\- Между нами ничего нет.

\- Почему нет? – посерьёзнел Кирк. – Он по тебе с ума сходит, ма. Он тебе не нравится?

\- Нравится. Просто, ну, как-то немного неловко, вот и всё.

\- Это потому, что он на тебя работает? Мама, уже много лет, как он перестал быть просто одним из рабочих. Он семья, и ты можешь закрепить это по закону.

Она рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
\- Посмотрим. А как насчёт тебя?

\- Что насчёт меня? – почти с осторожностью переспросил он.

\- Ой, не стоит так ощетиниваться. Я просто вспомнила, о чём мы говорили пару недель назад. Было похоже, ты принял мои слова близко к сердцу.

\- Просто пришло время, - пожал он плечами, - ты так не думаешь?

\- Знаешь же, что думаю. И что дальше?

\- Сам не знаю. Есть кое-какие… варианты. Я дам тебе знать, если что-нибудь да выйдет.

\- Похоже, это прямо свадебный сезон.

Он скорчил гримасу, отодвигая стул и вставая.

\- Мне уже пора двигаться в путь.

Проводив его до дверей, она помогла ему надеть пальто. Худшие дни зимы остались позади, но по утрам было всё ещё морозно.

\- Когда я снова тебя увижу?

\- Не знаю, - ответил он, поднимая походный мешок и забрасывая за спину. – Но я постараюсь писать почаще.

\- Лучше бы тебе посылать письмо хотя бы раз в месяц, - предупредила она, явно почти не шутя.

\- Слушаюсь, - он приобнял и поцеловал её в щёку. – Пока, мама.

\- До свидания, береги себя.

Он рассмеялся и поспешил к двери. Выведя Эринию из конюшни, он взлетел в седло и, помахав на прощание, тронулся в путь.

***

Дни на борту «Тезры» летели быстро, большинство вечеров проходили за игрой в шахматы с Колвом. Телларец не выиграл ни разу. После каждого поражения, собирая фигурки, он ворчал, что уж в следующий раз ему обязательно повезёт. Но если не брать в расчёт вялых жалоб, проигрыш он принимал с достоинством.

В вечер, что предшествовал прибытию на Землю, игра свелась в ничью. Спок никогда не видел Колва таким довольным. Он подозревал, Сарек будет изрядно удивлён в следующую их встречу. Спок желал бы посмотреть несомненно запоминающуюся игру.

На следующий день они вышли на орбиту, к желанной синеве и зелени Земли. Пребывание на борту «Тезры» выдалось приятным и полезным. Он проникся уважением к грубоватому капитану, без труда поняв, отчего отец поддерживал с тем тесные деловые отношения. Колв приложил все усилия, чтобы сделать полёт Спока приятным и никогда не любопытствовал споковым желанием вернуться на Землю, по крайней мере, не вслух. Единственно, когда он, похоже, почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, это протягивая Споку небольшое устройство.

\- Это чтобы дать нам знать, если передумаешь, - пояснил Колв. – Нужно всего лишь нажать зелёную кнопку, и мы заберём тебя на обратном пути к Вулкану через пятнадцать дней. Если сможешь, жди нас в месте высадки. Но не волнуйся, мы найдём тебя, где бы ты ни был. Если решишь не возвращаться, нажми жёлтую кнопку.

После чего телларец удалился, и больше эта тема не поднималась.

Переодевшись в подходящий наряд и попрощавшись, Спок попросил переместить его в полумиле от дома, в местность, как он знал, довольно уединённую и безлюдную. Он материализовался среди деревьев, солнце клонилось к закату.

Спок задрал голову, разглядывая небо. Зная местоположение, он выискал светящуюся точку, что была сухогрузом, яркую звёздочку на фоне красно-пурпурного заката. Та сверкала там несколько секунд, а затем исчезла, он пожелал ей доброго пути. Глядя на небольшое сигнальное устройство на ладони, он лишь надеялся, что не придётся им пользоваться в скором времени.

Он двинулся к дому. В воздухе стоял морозец и кое-где лежал снег, но на некоторых деревьях уже распустились почки, а на иных и листва, поля, которыми он шёл, обещали щедрый в будущем урожай.

Наконец, он достиг дома. Всё выглядело точно таким же. Деревья во дворе, пожалуй, были не столь пышны, как когда Спок улетал, весна ещё не вступила в свои права до конца, но всё остальное вокруг утопало в буйстве красок, приветствовавших его и в первый раз. Всё так же свободно разгуливающие собаки подбежали обнюхать и, узнав в нём друга, продолжили резвиться дальше. Спок взошёл по ступенькам на веранду, вспоминая множество разговоров, что они вели здесь с Кирком.

Он постучал в дверь. Спустя некоторое время дёрнулась занавесь в окошке. Должно быть, мать Кирка посмотрела, кто пришёл. Дверь открылась. Но это была не Вайнона.

Она смотрела на него какую-то секунду, а потом в её глазах промелькнуло узнавание. 

\- Спок? – отступила она, приглашая его жестом внутрь. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думала, ты подался путешествовать.

Он был слишком удивлён, чтобы найтись сразу с ответом. Что здесь делала Мерилин? Она пригласила его в дом, как если бы то было её право члена семьи. В этом всё дело? Она стала членом семьи Кирков? Наконец, он смог собраться с мыслями.

\- Я… я решил вернуться, - он бросил взгляд ей за плечо, вверх по лестнице. Могу я поговорить с Джимом?

\- Кто там, Мерилин? – окликнула киркова мать откуда-то со второго этажа. Несколькими секундами позже она показалась у края ступенек. Взгляд, которым она одарила его, спускаясь, не внушал надежд.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Он ищет Джима, - обернулась к ней Мерилин.

\- Его здесь нет, - отрезала Вайнона.

\- Понимаю, - Спок почувствовал сокрушительное разочарование. Он надеялся перехватить Кирка дома. – Не подскажите, когда он вернётся?

\- Нескоро, - но, очевидно, видя его терзание, Вайнона немного смягчилась. – Он несколько дней назад вернулся на корабль.

Спок уставился в пол, а затем снова поднял взгляд к Вайноне.  
\- Благодарю вас за информацию. Не смею больше беспокоить.

Он, было, развернулся уходить, но был остановлен лёгшей на плечо рукой.

\- Постой, если не возражаешь, я хотела бы поговорить с тобой.

Спок поначалу заколебался. Его страшило, что она могла хотеть ему сказать. Но со временем ему, возможно, всё равно придётся это выслушать, так почему бы и не сейчас.

\- Хорошо.

\- Почему бы тебе не подождать в гостиной? Мы почти закончили.

Он кивнул и прошёл в комнату, садясь на диван напротив окна. Ему было слышно всё, о чём говорили женщины. И хотя он понимал, что подслушивать не следует, но удержаться не мог. 

\- Не могу найти фату. Но где-то она была, - говорила Вайнона Мерилин. – Вот что, сегодня вечером я её поищу, а завтра утром принесу тебе.

\- Спасибо, Вайнона. Я пересмотрела столько фотографий и рисунков, и ни один вашим в подмётки не годится. Мне так хочется, чтобы всё было идеально.

\- Какой бы женщине в её свадьбу не хотелось?

Спок видел, как женщины обнялись, а затем Вайнона под руку проводила Мерилин до дверей. Слов теперь было не разобрать, да Спок больше и не слушал.

Она собиралась замуж. И за кого, если не за мужчину, которого любила всю жизнь? Неожиданно будущее предстало долгой, тёмной дорогой, которой он вынужден будет пройти до конца. 

\- Прошу прощения, - Вайнона вошла в гостиную и присела напротив. – Подготовка к свадьбе отнимает так много времени, у меня и на себя времени-то не остаётся, - хохотнула она. – И мне ещё собственное платье готовить.

Спок лишь кивнул. И почему он не предусмотрел такого хода событий? Ожидать, что спустя столько времени Кирк всё ещё будет свободен…

\- Спок, тебе плохо?

Подняв взгляд на женщину, он увидел на её лице беспокойство, которого не чувствовал себя заслуживающим. Он оставил Кирка, предоставив того самому себе. Что же удивительного, если Кирк нашёл себе кого-то ещё?

\- Я… нет, я в порядке, - он взял себя в руки и встал. – Мне пора идти.

\- Подожди, ты разве не хотел узнать о Джиме?

\- Прошу прощения, - снова сел он. – О чём вы хотели поговорить?

Она пристально всмотрелась в него и покачала головой.  
\- Что-то происходит, а я понятия не имею что именно. Ты возвращаешься неизвестно откуда спустя столько времени, а когда слышишь, что Джима здесь нет, тебе как будто совсем всё равно, что с ним.

\- Предполагаю, он вернулся на свой корабль, чтобы подать в отставку.

\- С чего ты такое решил? – явно удивилась она его словам.

\- Разве он не предпочтёт, когда женится, остаться здесь?

\- Женится? С чего ты решил, что он собирается жениться? – распахнула она глаза. – Ох, поняла, ты решил, что он женится на Мерилин.

В этот момент Спок не знал, что и думать.  
\- Разве нет?

\- Конечно, нет! Мерилин выходит за мужчину, которого встретила несколько месяцев назад. Спок, - взяла она его за руку. Если она и почувствовала, как он вздрогнул, то проигнорировала. – Ты разве не знаешь, что если с кем бы и хотел быть Джим, то только с тобой?

Он глубоко втянул воздух, чувствуя, словно к нему возвращается жизнь.

\- Значит, его чувства не изменились?

\- Два дня назад так и было. Не то, чтобы он не пытался. Думаю, вопрос стоял: отпустить тебя или сойти с ума. Он безумно тосковал по тебе.

\- И я по нему.

\- Рада слышать. Когда он сказал, что собирается попытаться забыть тебя, мне хотелось ему верить. Он был, даже не знаю, сам не свой. Видеть его таким было больно. Но, - покачала она головой, - я не думаю, что у него что-нибудь бы вышло, в любом случае не сейчас. Знаешь, я никогда его ещё таким не видела. Никогда. Что бы ты ему ни сделал, это невыносимо.

\- Тогда, если я отправлюсь к нему на корабль…

\- Уверена, он встретит тебя с распростёртыми объятиями, – она критично осмотрела его. – Не то, чтобы ему есть за что ухватиться. Как насчёт обеда, пока я проветрю твою прежнюю комнату?

\- Я полагал, возможно…

\- Сейчас уже слишком поздно, чтобы отправляться в дорогу, Спок. А так ты хорошо выспишься, а утром выйдешь с новыми силами. Уверена, Орфей с удовольствием прогуляется. Кажется, он тоже по тебе скучал.

Споку не терпелось сию же минуту двинуться в путь, но подчиняясь логике её слов, ему оставалось лишь согласно кивнуть.

Вайнона подала ему сытный обед, между делом всё делясь, как жилось её сыну. Он впитывал каждое слово. Ночью, лёжа в кровати, что они столько раз делили с Кирком, Спок всем естеством ощущал правильность своего выбора. Это был дом Кирка. Вскоре он будет их домом.

***

У Спока отняло почти три дня, чтобы добраться до Мускатина. Хотя из него был так себе наездник, помогал тот факт, что он верхом на Орфее, терпеливое животное умудрилось нести его без происшествий. Но вскоре после того, как позади остался Лонтри, погода начала портиться. С неба полило как из ведра, и ко времени, когда он достиг Николса, Спок замёрз и промок до нитки. Сняв комнату, он мысленно поблагодарил Вайнону за настойчиво вручённую сменную одежду. Дождь всё не прекращался, и он вынужден был задержаться ещё на ночь. Проснувшись немногим после трёх, он увидел, что небо прояснилось, и в окно светит яркая луна. Желая поскорее отправиться в путь, он собрался и вышел ещё до рассвета. В Мускатин он добрался на излёте утра. Где первым делом остановился в конюшнях, о которых рассказывала Вайнона. Проследовав за владельцем, он увидал в одном из просторных стойл Эринию. Один вид лошади вызвал толчок нетерпения. Убедившись, что Орфей помещён в стойло рядом с конём Кирка, Спок разузнал направление к кораблю Кирка и был таков.

Шагая по улицам города, он чувствовал играющее внутри счастье. И по мере приближения к цели радость только разрасталась. Когда он, наконец, подошёл к порту, то остановился на одно мгновение, окидывая взглядом выстроившиеся суда, а затем быстро сбежал лестницей на пристань. Идя по причалу, он рассматривал различные корабли, готовившиеся выйти в недавно освободившуюся ото льда реку. Огибавший его бурный поток спешивших по своим делам людей едва ли виделись ему больше, нежели тенями, он был полностью сосредоточен на одной единственной цели.

Спок натянул воротник от холодящего ветра. Зима отступила только недавно, он даже видел остатки сугробов дорогой. Тем не менее, время не тратилось даром, корабли, оставшиеся на замёрзшей реке без дела, теперь во всю готовились к отплытию. Зная Кирка, тот будет в числе первых.

Спок надеялся, что не опоздал. После столь долгого времени он не знал, сможет ли вытерпеть ещё несколько месяцев до возвращения Кирка, если тот уже отплыл.

Но ждать он будет вне зависимости от того, сколько времени это займёт. К добру ли, к худу, он связал свою жизнь с жизнью Кирка, и «Тезра» не вернётся. Как только выехал с фермы, он подал сигнал, нажав жёлтую кнопку, и выбросил передатчик в реку. Он порвал последние узы, связывающие его с родной планетой. Теперь дороги назад не было.

Он продолжал поиски, высматривая один определённый корабль. Узнать который Споку, не должно составить труда, так часто и с любовью описывал его Кирк.

И вдруг вот он. На палубе и на мачтах суетились люди, готовясь к отплытию. Он успел как раз вовремя. Приблизившись к судну, он увидел человека, стоявшего на мостике. Тот смотрел в сторону, на реку, но Спок узнал его сразу же. Он остановился, опьянённый видом. И тут человек обернулся… и замер.

Спок ждал, внезапно лишившись уверенности, что ему обрадуются. Миновало восемь долгих месяцев, как они касались друг друга в жажде страсти и влюблённости в последний раз. Его не было гораздо дольше, чем они были вместе, возможно, Кирк нашёл кого-то другого. Только потому, что он не женился на Мерилин, не означает, что у Кирка никого нет. Вайнона могла и глубоко ошибаться.

Но тут лицо Кирка засияло улыбкой непреодолимой радости. Он замахал рукой, и Спок поспешно взошёл по трапу на палубу Энтерпрайза. Ещё несколько шагов и он стоял лицом к лицу с Кирком.

Кирку с явным трудом удавалось держать себя в руках. Рядом с ним, покачиваясь на носках, стоял мужчина постарше, который подозрительно смерил Спока взглядом.

\- Добро пожаловать на борт, мистер Спок, - наконец заговорил Кирк.

Спок посмотрел на человека, с которым решил быть и склонил голову в приветствии.

\- Капитан Кирк.

\- Э-м, Боунс, повыглядывай Мэтьюза. Он собирался прикупить несколько вещей, но что-то немного опаздывает.

\- А ты куда?

\- А я покажу тут всё Споку… его каюту, камбуз. Ну, сам знаешь, чтобы он знал, что здесь да как.

\- Угу.

\- Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, - ухмыльнулся Кирк и, обернувшись, кивком позвал за собой Спока. – Пошли, Спок, начнём отсюда и обойдём всё по кругу.

Споку пришлось поторопиться, чтобы поспеть за Кирком, практически слетевшем по узенькой лестнице.

\- Сюда, - указал Кирк, сворачивая у основания лестницы. Открыв дверь, он жестом пригласил Спока внутрь.

Это были покои Кирка. Невозможно было ошибиться, вся обстановка отражала вкусы Кирка, полная мелочей, определённо указывающих на него. Спок обернулся на звук закрываемой Кирком двери.

\- Джим, - так чудесно было произносить его имя снова.

Кирк встал перед Споком. А затем обхватил шею Спока ладонями. И, привстав, притянул Спока к себе.

Поцелуй получился нежным, Кирк едва ли касался его, проникая языком в рот Спока. Спок обхватил Кирка за талию и прижался ближе.

Между ними словно искра вспыхнула. Их тела переплелись, и они наощупь добрались к кирковой койке, заваливаясь на неё и срывая одежду. Распластавшись на спине, удерживая обнажённого человека, Спок вскинул глаза к лицу Кирка. И увидел радость, смешанную с немалой болью.

\- Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. До сих пор поверить не могу.

\- Я здесь. Уж поверь. И уж поверь, я больше никогда тебя не оставлю.

Кирк прерывисто выдохнул и прислонился лбом к плечу Спока.  
\- Я уже и не ждал тебя.

\- Понимаю. Жаль, что я не могу показать тебе, насколько сожалею о своих поступках и причинённой тебе боли.

\- Я скучал по тебе каждый день.

\- А я по тебе. 

Кирк приподнялся, и они снова поцеловались, но на сей раз, не сомневаясь в своих желаниях. Всё случилось быстро и второпях, их тела сошлись в борьбе, как если бы могли стереть время вдали друг от друга.

Спок почувствовал, как на него накатывается оргазм, и жаркие брызги укрыли его живот.

Они лежали, обнявшись, Кирк откатился на бок, но так и не захотел отпустить Спока. Спок определённо разделял его чувства. Он смотрел на мужчину в своих объятиях: в непринуждённых чертах и улыбке, которой теперь светился Кирк, проступали душевное и телесное облегчение.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Спок.

Эпилог

\- Смотри, ещё одна.

Спок проследил за вытянутой рукой Кирка. Слишком поздно – светящаяся полоса уже исчезла. Но неважно. Их будет ещё немало. Он откинулся в объятия возлюбленного. Ночной воздух был тёплым, но дувшего ветерка хватало, чтобы и Кирку чувствовать себя уютно.

\- Ещё слишком светло, - пожаловался Кирк.

Что правда, то правда. Солнце едва ли зашло, и небо всё ещё озарялось бледновато-жёлтым на западе. Тем не менее, традиция есть традиция.

Каждый год, неважно, где они находились, одну ночь они посвящали наблюдению метеоритного дождя в память об их первой совместной ночи. Ничто не вечно. На протяжении прошедших лет они потеряли многих, но из всего существующего это то, что можно назвать не проходящим.

\- Терпение, т'хи'ла, вскоре стемнеет достаточно.

Кирк усмехнулся и крепче обнял Спока. 

\- Это свойство, которого мне всегда катастрофически недостаёт.

«Может и так», - подумалось Споку, но Кирк был более чем терпелив с ним все те годы назад, когда в добровольном изгнании Спок вынужден был вписываться в новую жизнь, что они строили для себя.

Жизнь сама по себе была самой лёгкой частью. То, что возникло между ними в несколько недель вместе, связало их сквозь бесконечные просторы космоса, и не отпускало, только они воссоединились, оказалось пустячным делом.

А вот жизнь на борту Энтерпрайза стала настоящим вызовом. Ему пришлось начинать с низов, едва ли не с юнги, и неважно, что он был взрослым мужчиной. За год он дорос до матроса, а через несколько лет до матроса первого класса. Когда к концу пятого года Стив Мэтьюз получил собственный корабль, он сделался старпомом, наконец, заняв место возле Кирка. Их профессиональные отношения, в конечном итоге, отразили личные. Он никогда не забудет их первую стоянку. Они вместе стояли на квартердеке, смотря, как удаляется берег, и корабль выходит в бурную реку. Кирк обернулся к нему и улыбнулся с очевидной для всех связью между ними и гордостью за свой корабль.

Поначалу было трудно скрывать кто он и что он. Но со временем он вжился в роль и более не думал о себе, как о Споке с Вулкана, а скорее как о землянине, чей отец инопланетянин.

В конце концов, они даже посвятили некоторых в свою тайну.

Первой стала мать Кирка, которая, что ни для кого не явилось сюрпризом, через год после спокова возвращения вышла замуж за Лестера. Они прожили семь счастливых лет, когда Лестер слёг с пневмонией. Вайнона горевала, как и по первому мужу, но жила дальше. Сейчас, в свои восемьдесят три года, она была главой фермы Кирков.

Ещё несколько лет они прождали, прежде чем сказать Элайдже. К тому времени он жил в доме, являясь законным наследником. Наконец, когда ему исполнилось двадцать пять, и он обзавёлся собственной семьёй, Кирк отозвал его в сторону и всё рассказал. Тот был тих несколько дней, но затем, похоже, свыкся с мыслью и вёл себя, как ни в чём ни бывало. Может, потому что так оно и было. С женой и тремя дочерями он заботился о ферме и Вайноне, когда Кирк и Спок отсутствовали.

Гилберт, удививший всех, женившись на Элис и обзаведшись детьми, шестью по последним подсчётам, был единственным в городе, посвящённым в тайну. Поклявшись свято её хранить, он не рассказывал даже Элис, ставшей теперь дородной матроной и управлявшей заведением железной рукой. Никаких ночных бабочек. Ей удалось отвратить Сандру от избранной профессии, но не Йоланду. Та уехала в фургоне куда-то на восток, и больше о ней никто не слышал.

И конечно же, они рассказали Маккою, который заявил, что всегда считал Спока странным, приняв новость спокойнее, чем кто-либо другой. Его брак с Шейлой значительно тому поспособствовал, сгладив углы и снизив градус зачастую колючего остроумия.

Жизнь в их местах стала чуточку легче. Им удалось избавиться от грабителей, а к Старому Союзу присоединилось ещё два из некогда Соединённых Штатов. Очередная эпидемия оказалась много слабее предыдущих, хотя и унесла немало жизней. Тем не менее, имелась надежда, что, наконец, против чем бы оно там ни было выработался иммунитет. Старый Юг по-прежнему страдал от насилия, человеческого и природы, и всё же медленно, но неуклонно менялся.

Но не везде дела обстояли так же хорошо. Обезлюдевшие Равнины стали грозным препятствием, лишь изредка нарушаемым с Дальнего Запада. И всё же, время от времени через пустыню проникали вести. Но, о чём бы они ни были, люди понимали только одно: засуха всё ещё властвовала в тех краях.

Шли годы и в четвёртый его год на Земле, они с Кирком пережили понфар. Их приютом стала палатка в лесу, вдали от любопытных глаз. Ничуть не походившее на его первый раз, это связало их навеки. Были и другие, никогда в определённой последовательности, но каждый раз воспринимался обоими, как бесконечный дар.

Миновало десять, а затем и двадцать лет, но Спок так и не получил ни единой весточки с Вулкана. Люди Земли успели кое-чего достичь, но очевидно недостаточного, чтобы рассчитывать на членство в Коалиции, и всё-таки он продолжал надеяться, что там смягчатся и предоставят планете хоть какое-то представительство. О чём он забыл, так это насколько последовательны его соотечественники. Ни одно решение не принималось впопыхах или без должного размышления. Забыл, покуда однажды в дверь не постучал молодой человек.   
Спок повернулся взглянуть на возлюбленного. Он помнил лицо Кирка, когда гость вошёл и снял головной убор. Тот только что встретил второго своего вулканца. Тот визит оказался первым из многих.

А ещё развеял один из самых больших кирковых страхов. Над их головами всегда маячила перспектива, что со Споком может случиться нечто, чего не исправить целительным трансом. Теперь же они знали, что случись что-нибудь, существует способ связаться с Вулканом. Сам же он с облегчением и радостью доведался, что оба его родителя ещё живы. И с тех пор обменивался с ними сообщениями, на бумаге конечно.

\- Тебе не на меня полагается смотреть, а на небо, - заметил Кирк немного досадливо.

\- Хм, это зрелище мне больше по вкусу.

\- Льстец, ты это каждый год повторяешь.

\- И это всегда правда.

Кирк только фыркнул.  
\- У тебя должно быть, плоховато со зрением. Я всего лишь старый и седой морской волк.

Спок улыбнулся. Мечта Кирка, наконец, осуществилась, пусть и не так, как представлялось. Им удалось пройти вниз по Миссисипи и выйти в море на небольшой парусной шлюпке [41], которую они продали, вернувшись домой в фургоне. Далеко от берега они не отходили, но с тех пор Кирк мог утверждать, что он и вправду моряк.

Спок иногда задавался вопросом, сколько займёт привести этот мир обратно к тому моменту, когда цивилизация вновь начнёт процветать, когда Кирк или кто-то подобный ему сможет выйти в море и преодолеть огромное пространство? Имелись свидетельства, пусть и незначительные, что планета начинает оживать, хотя ещё оставалось немало шрамов. Время, как говорится, покажет.

Тем не менее, Коалиция дозволила тем, кто изучал планету, начать сотрудничать, и совместно с населением планеты они пытались возобновить оставленный Террой поиск путей к звёздам. Это случится не при Кирке, и даже не при его жизни, но случится. Уже, покуда начала распространяться весть о том, как катастрофа была вызвана ими, люди пытались изменить оказавшиеся губительными привычки. Они не допустят одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

Подняв голову к звёздам, Спок наблюдал, как в небе вспыхивает и исчезает очередной метеорит. Он исчез, но оставил неизгладимое впечатление – не худшая из эпитафий. Возможно, лучшая на какую что-нибудь или кто-нибудь мог надеяться. Он чувствовал тяжесть обнимавших его рук Кирка, притягивающих его ближе, пока они наблюдали небесное представление, и ощущал себя полностью довольным.

Конец

Примечания

1\. Академия наук Вулкана.  
2\. Город в штате Айова, США, расположен на Миссисипи, основан 1839 г, население по переписи 2010 г более 22 тыс. чел.  
3\. Имеется несколько городов с таким названием (в Вашингтоне, Виргинии, Канзасе, Индиане, Миннесоте, Флориде), но скорее всего, имеется в виду Ла-Кросс (центр одноимённого округа) в штате Висконсине на берегу одноимённой реки. Основан в 1856 г, по переписи 2010 г. население составляет свыше 51 тыс.  
4\. Имеется несколько городов с таким названием, но скорее всего, имеется в виду городишко Николс в округе Мускатин. Основан в 19 веке, по данным 2012 г. население составляет всего 371 чел.  
5\. 1 фунт (брит.) = 0,45 кг.  
6\. 1 фут (брит.) = 0,3 м.  
7\. Разновидность вяленого мяса, название происходит из языка индейцев кечуа.  
8\. Существует немало городов с таким названием, но скорее всего, имеется в виду городок в Айове. Родина Кирка и в каноне. Согласно данным 2010 г. население составляет 993 чел.  
9\. Город в Айове, насчитывающий около 25 тыс. жителей. Богат залежами угля и глины.  
10\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGRO05WcNDk  
11\. Багатель №25 youtube.com/watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w  
12\. Инглиш-Ривер – река в Айове неподалёку от Риверсайда.  
13\. Город в Айове, население на 2012 г – 2421 чел.  
14\. В США множество городов, деревень и даже округ носят такое название, но скорее всего, имеется в виду городок с полуторатысячным населением в Айове.  
15\. Перепечатка – издание, текст которого печатается по какому-либо предшествующему изданию, выпущенному другим изд-вом. Переиздание – повторное издание книги без изменений в том же оформлении. Если редактор внес исправления в оформление, научно-справочный аппарат, ввёл сноски или примечания, то издание называется новым. Репринт – издание, выпуск которого осуществляется путем репродуцирования (сканирования) страниц книги без изменения текста, но и без воспроизведения особенностей материалов (бумаги, переплета) и печати (дефектов, исправлений, опечаток) предыдущего издания.  
16\. лат. Prunus serotina, она же черёмуха поздняя или американская вишня. Древесина красного насыщенного цвета, используется для дорогой мебели. Популярна для варенья и выпечки.  
17\. Имеется в виду река, протекающая в одноимённом штате, приток Миссисипи.  
18\. Cadillac Desert: The American West and Its Disappearing Water by Marc Reiser. Penguin Books (June 2003). (прим. авт.)  
Книга Марка Рейзнера впервые опубликованная в 1986 г.  
Буквально: «Кадиллак среди пустынь. Американский Запад и его исчезающие водные запасы». Название марки автомобилей стало именем нарицательным, обозначающее высокую степень превосходства. Аналогично значению «король», «королевский» или «царский» в русском языке. Например, «царское пиршество», или «Шерлок Холмс – король детективов» и т.п.  
19\. Городок в Айове, окружной центр округа Киокак. Население на 2012 г. – 2046 чел.  
20\. Biscuits and gravy – популярный на юге США завтрак, представляющий собой печенье/пышку политую «сосисочной подливкой» (в жир от жареных свиных сосисок добавляется и подрумянивается мука, после добавляется молоко, соль перец, приправы и варится до густой консистенции). Иногда соус готовится на основе яиц или с томатом.  
21\. A Shadow and a Song: The Struggle to Save an Endangered Species by Mark Jerome Walters. Chelsea Green Publishing Company (1992) (прим. авт.)  
Марк Джером Вальтрес. Тень и песня. Борьба за сохранение исчезающих видов.  
В книге идётся о судьбе «dusky seaside sparrow» (букв. Тёмный приморский воробей; лат. Ammodramus maritimus nigrescens), относящихся к воробьинообразным, семейству овсянковых (en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dusky_seaside_sparrow).  
22\. Второй крупнейший город Айовы, население около 130 тыс. жителей.  
23\. В городе, кроме собственных, имеются отделения и кампусы Университета Айовы, Университета Верхней Айовы, Университета Каплан.  
24\. Айова-Сити – город на реке Айова, в штате Айова. Население чуть больше 70 тыс.  
25\. Город в Айове, население 15 тыс. жителей.  
26\. http://victoria-weather.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Cedar-Rapids.jpg  
27\. У автора «июньские Дракониды». Очевидно, что это ошибка, т.к. «июньских Драконид» не существует в природе. Есть только октябрьские Дракониды, также Джакобиниды – метеоритный поток в начале октября каждого года.   
Кометой же Понса-Виннеке, которая упоминается автором, вызван метеоритный дождь, носящий название июньских Боотид.  
Поэтому беру на себя смелость исправить текст.  
28\. The End of Nature by Bill McKibben. Random House (1989)   
Бил Маккибен. Конец природы (прим. авт.)  
29\. Реквием In paradisum; вероятно имеется в виду Лазарь из притчи «О богаче и Лазаре» (Лк. 16:19-31).  
30\. The Long Emergency: Surviving the Converging Catastrophes of the Twenty-First Century by James Howard Kunstler. Atlantic Monthly Press (2005) (прим. авт.)  
31\. Недавняя сланцевая революция и её последствия опровергают выкладки об окончании запасов нефти и её удорожании. Впрочем, и до сланцевой революции подобная истерия виделась не более чем кликушничеством.   
32\. Who Walk Alone by Perry Burgess. Henry Holt and Company (1940) (прим. авт.)  
Книга Перри Бёрджесса, повествующая о больном проказой, который покидает семью, чтобы не мучить их.  
33\. Столица Вулкана, город расположен в пустыне, имеет форму круга.  
34\. The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne (1850) (прим. авт.)  
«Письмо Скарлет» американского писателя Натаниеля Готорна (1804 – 1864 гг.), в русском переводе более известное как «Алая буква» или «Красная буква».  
35\. Скорее всего, имеется в виду стоящий на Миссисипи Куинси, штат Иллинойс.  
36\. Скорее всего, имеется в виду г. Ганнибал в штате Миссури, население около 18 тыс. основан в 1819 г.  
37\. Вероятно, имеется в виду столица Пенсильвании, раз речь идёт о каком-то правительственном городе. Но, учитывая, что это своего рода пост апокалиптическое (если так можно в данном случае выразиться) будущее, и неизвестно, как всё перемешалось, то может иметься в виду и Гаррисбург в штате Иллинойс (что ближе к географии основных событий фанфика).  
38\. Лонтри (букв. «Одинокое дерево») – подразумевается городок в Айове, основанный в 1872 г.   
39\. Ривер-Джанкшн основано в 1873, это «unincorporated area», т.е. поселение, не имеющее собственного самоуправления, а потому управляемое администрацией лежащего в пределах города, округа и т.п.  
40\. см. п.34. Процитированный отрывок из семнадцатой главы. Отрывок дан в переводе Н.Емельянникова.  
41\. В оригинале «sail boat», что включает в себя тендер, кэт (судно с определённым типом одномачтового вооружения, например, на швертботах), шлюпку, ялик, шхуну и шлюп; какое из плавсредств имел в виду автор, даже не знаю.


End file.
